Fogo oculto
by kacardoso
Summary: Ele era mais do que sua reputação como mulherengo, mas perserguir mulheres também tem sido uma maneira de superar um terrível segredo de seu passado. Então ele conhece a advogada de defesa Grace McKenna, uma linda rainha do gelo que está mais que disposta a dar seu corpo a Julian, mesmo que ele não consiga derreter seu coração.


**Os bombeiros quentes da Estação Cinco são conhecidos por acionar o calor. O sexy e malicioso Julian Salvatore não é uma excessão...**

Ele era mais do que sua reputação como mulherengo, mas perserguir mulheres também tem sido uma maneira de superar um terrível segredo de seu passado. Então ele conhece a advogada de defesa Grace McKenna, uma linda rainha do gelo que está mais que disposta a dar seu corpo a Julian, mesmo que ele não consiga derreter seu coração.

No calor de sua paixão, Grace e Julian começam a baixar guarda, assim como uma série de horríveis assassinatos em Nashville, e Julian é o alvo desse assassino. Quando o bombeiro fica cara a cara com seus demônios, ele e Grace devem correr para descobrir a terrível verdade ou se tornarem as próximas vítimas.

Disp. E Tradução: Rachael

Revisora Inicial: Nathy Rhage

Revisora Final: Dyllan

Formatação: Dyllan

Logo/Arte: Dyllan

**Revisoras Comentam:**

Nathy: Em uma palavra o Julian é: Uau. Nossa amei fazer esse livro, o Julian é tudo de bom, como diz a Dyllan, o melhor dos dois mundos, realmente ele é sedutor, encanta a Grace e todas as mulheres. Adoro o jeito apaixonado dele e a forma como ele cuida dela. A Grace de certa forma é enrolada, mas os seus motivos são bem justificáveis. Não achei que foi o melhor livro da série até agora, acredito que o livro do Howie e do meu maravilhoso Zack tenha sido bem melhor, talvez por que lendo, nos outros livros já tinha uma expectativa muito grande com ele. Mas, definitivamente ele é o melhor dos dois mundos. A Jo Davis escreveu esse livro de uma forma surpreendente, o assassino pode ser algo totalmente previsível para alguns, não achei, fiquei muito surpresa quando vi quem era, quando lerem vão entender o que quero dizer. Sem contar que além do assassino, vários momentos que me deixaram em choque. E uma coisa podemos ter certeza nunca mais ninguém será capaz de ver um Porsche da mesma maneira. Dyllan cuida bem do seu bebê, por que essas meninas vão querer ele para elas.

Dyllan: Julian superou todas as minhas expectativas, sendo algo que eu não imaginava. Por algum motivo tinha uma ideia totalmente diferente do que seria esse livro, mas fui pega de surpresa. O Julian realmente é UAU, não tem como descrevê-lo usando outra palavra. Ele é o melhor dos dois mundos sim, juntando seu charme e intensidade espanhola e italiana, e deixando a pobre Grace louca, louca. Os dois formam um casal intenso. Falam o que pensam, e fazem o que acham certo, mesmo que às vezes estejam errados. São perfeitos um para o outro. Adorei fazer esse livro, a Jo Davis está se superando cada vez mais. Espero que gostem. Leiam!

Capítulo Um

Julian Salvatore jogou um fluxo constante de água na ambulância da Estação Cinco, enxaguando a espuma, girando em torno do veículo, enquanto 'Life in Fast Lane' soava no rádio no interior da garagem. Nada como o Eagles para tornar uma tarefa chata, suportável.

Usando a ponta da mangueira como microfone, ele cantou um pouco junto com Don Henley1, sinalizando as batidas pesadas com força para as bolhas. Vendo-as deslizarem para longe. Sim, pensando ele poderia se relacionar. Apreciava um pouco a vida bem rápida.

Pena que ele estava em turno. Ansiava por alguma ação, e não do tipo que encontraria ali, trabalhando com quatro caras que não conseguia chamar de amigos. Não que não houvesse feito um esforço—não, apaga isso. Amizade não deveria vir com um conjunto de condições, e Deus sabia que o seu melhor nunca seria o suficiente.

Forçando para longe a velha decepção, ele conjurou uma imagem de curvas femininas e coxas tonificadas. Cabelos loiros longos caindo sobre o peito, os olhos violetas mantendo-o cativo, enquanto seu corpo liso balançava com as batidas da música.

Que de repente foi reduzida em vários graus, transformando sua fantasia em pó.

"Jesus cara. Você está vendendo ingressos?"

Julian olhou para a porta da garagem. Zack Knight, turno A, operador dos aparatos de fogo – também conhecido como motorista do caminhão – se endireitou e virou longe com o celular na orelha. Knight se inclinou contra a grade do caminhão, arrulhando no telefone como uma maldita pomba.

"Sabe que não me importa linda," Knight estava dizendo, o rosto brilhando de felicidade. "Seja qual for à cor que você queira pintado, está bom para mim."

Sim, perdedor total.

Revirando os olhos, Julian fez um ruído exagerado de engasgo. Knight mostrou o dedo com um grande sorriso, e Julian não pôde resistir de sorrir de volta quando desligou a água. Assim, o nerd tinha crescido forte depois de tudo. O amor devia fazer uma merda estranha com um cara.

Ele não saberia. Também não queria.

"Salvatore!"

Ele virou sufocando uma maldição. Jesus, o Capitão tinha uma maneira de deitar baixo, então saltar do nada para cortar a cabeça de uma vitima inocente, comum em uma espécie maldita de ninja.

Julian se virou colocando a sua maior expressão de inocência mesmo em seu melhor dia.

"Hey Cap. O que aconteceu?"

Sean Tanner entrou em seu espaço pessoal, vibrando de raiva da cabeça aos pés. Ele descansou as mãos sobre os quadris estreitos e os olhos verdes vibravan. Uou isso seria um grito.

"Vou dizer isso uma vez. A merda da pré-puberdade está ficando velha. Você está manjado."

Julian olhou para trás. _Mas que merda?_

"Deveria saber do que você está falando?"

"A brincadeira do absorvente foi engraçado da primeira vez, embora inadequada. Você tem sorte de Eve não ter feito questão antes, mas isso? Amarrando-os através da porta do banheiro das mulheres está indo longe demais."

Knight fechou o celular e deslizou no bolso da calça e assintiu com interesse. Julian riu. Ele não podia se controlar.

"Cara, você precisa se aliviar. Eve é tranquila você sabe, ela coloca para fora o tanto que aguenta."

Tanner endureceu o rosto.

"Estou farto, Salvatore. Acabe com isso antes de acabar com uma queixa formal em seu arquivo."

O bom humor de Julian fugiu.

"Por que você não olha dentro do espelho, amigo, diga isso três vezes e veja se você aterrisa no Kansas. Você não é o único que está de saco cheio."

As bochechas de Tanner ficaram vermelhas.

"O que diabos você quer dizer com isso?"

"Você quer me fazer soletrar? Tudo bem. Você não está fazendo um ótimo trabalho também, mas não hesita em gritar e ser um idiota com cada um que não siga seus padrões impossíveis."

Julian suspirou balançando a cabeça.

"Sabe de uma coisa? Esqueça. Não vou fazer isso. O ponto é que não sou o único que faz essas proezas. Se você me der licença, tenho um trabalho para terminar."

Pela primeira vez em sua carreira, Julian deu as costas para seu superior. E doeu mais do que ele teria pensado.

Por que nesse momento, em uma explosão surpreendente de clareza, ele percebeu que havia perdido o respeito por Tanner.

Todo mundo passou por tempos difíceis, o de Tanner era mais áspero que a maioria. Mas, o Capitão não era o único que tinha enfrentado uma devastação total e sobreviveu para contar.

_Você está machucado, hijo?_

_Não, mama._

Oh, não. Não iria por esse caminho. Agarrando uma toalha velha, ele empurrou a memória para um compartimento inviolável e começou a secar a ambulância. Ele desejava entrar na grade com Tanner e corrigi-lo. Dizer ao bastardo que ele não tinha o monopólio do mercado de dor e sofrimento. Dizer...

"Maldição, você deveria ter visto sua expressão," Knight quebrou o silêncio, vindo para trás dele.

"Ele já foi?" Julian não queria dar a satisfação a Tanner de olhá-lo.

"Depois de ele ter dois segundos querendo arrancar sua cabeça fora," Knight parou, piscando os olhos por trás dos óculos de aro. "Você o deixou em choque. Quero dizer, comecei muito bem em não deixá-lo chegar até mim, mas ninguém o enfrentou desse jeito, exceto Six-Pack."

"E Eve."

"Verdade."

O Tenente Howard 'Six-Pack' Paxton era o melhor amigo de Tanner, e Eve Marshall era a única mulher nos bombeiros. Six-Pack era um metro e noiventa e oito de puro músculo, Eve era um chicote magro, mas resistente. Nenhum deles jogava a merda sobre eles.

Julian estava limpando o pára-brisa e manteve a voz baixa.

"A intervenção foi programada?"

"Estava a caminho para conversar com você sobre isso quando a Cori telefonou. Six-Pack tem a necessidade de se encontrar com todos nós primeiro, então estamos na mesma página sobre como proceder. Todo mundo está livre sexta à tarde. Estavamos pensando nós três em ir à casa nova do Six-Pack e da Kat. Tudo bem para você?"

"Tenho um encontro mais tarde, mas claro. Estarei lá."

Knight bateu-lhe no ombro, então saiu. Julian tentou imaginar a reação de Tanner, quando percebesse o que tinham planejado e estremeceu. Ninguém queria ouvir as pessoas próximas a ele falando em público o seu problema com a bebida. Ele tinha uma sensação de que este abraço gigante de grupo ia sair pela culatra em algo terrível. Para registro, ele os tinha advertido.

Ainda assim, algo tinha que ser feito antes que Sean se matasse.

Três tons altos no sistema de interfone espalharam seus pensamentos. A voz agradavelmente assustadora da máquina anunciou um incêndio na cozinha de um dos poucos restaurantes de Sugarland.

Jogando a toalha para dentro do compartimento, ele correu para o seu equipamento, quase aliviado pela distração.

Quase. Se havia aprendido alguma coisa em todos os seus anos como um bombeiro, foi a consciência sobre o seu trabalho geralmente ser seguido por um completo desastre.

Ele podia ter uma forte emoção com a sorte tentadora, mas não era estúpido.

Julian pegou uma mangueira e correu para a entrada traseira do restaurante com Tommy Skyler às suas costas. Frequentadores espalhavam-se em torno da frente e da lateral do prédio, Julian poupou um olhar quando ele e Skyler se aproximaram da porta da cozinha.

A maioria deles parecia ter ido embora, mas uns espectadores assistiam ao processo com ávido interesse. Como sempre, seus olhos passaram pelas mulheres, algumas vestidas com roupa de negócios casual, mas havia um casal em trajes de poder de classe. Incluindo uma loira alta e esguia que parecia estar olhando diretamente para ele.

Reconhecimento passou por ele como se tivesse tocado um circuito, dobrando sua libido. Ele parou tão abruptamente, que Skyler bateu em suas costas com uma maldição.

Grace McKenna.

Um metro e oitenta de deliciosa tentação no estilo, goze na sua cueca. A beleza dos olhos violetas de suas fantasias mais luxuriosas, a Princesa do Gelo que havia ignorado todos os seus avanços. Bem, com exceção de um toque – um beijo em todos esses meses.

E a cunhada de Six-Pack estava fora dos limites.

Ele não poderia ter Grace.

Desejava claro, todo homem a desejava.

"O que você está fazendo cara? Vai, vai!" Skyler gritou.

Balançando a cabeça e quebrando o contato, ele correu. O que estava fazendo? Um segundo de distração nesse trabalho poderia matar um bombeiro. Ele realmente não queria morrer hoje, e certamente não por aquela mulher.

Uma mulher que não sofreria um momento de remorso se algo de ruim acontecesse com ele.

Foco. A cozinha estava quase totalmente envolvida em chamas, mas ele e Skyler conseguiram lutar para pôr o incêndio sob controle com pouca dificuldade. O fogão era o pior problema, pois o sistema de extinção na capa de ventilação sobre o fogão, aparentemente, falhou. A unidade coberta de graxa e o tanque cheio de óleo para a fritura tinham subido como uma tocha, mas foi rapidamente subjugado por Eve com uma espuma química.

O calor era uma cadela desagradável, porém, queimando sua pele através da roupa pesada de proteção. Ele tinha cheiro de fumaça e suor, e esperava que tivesse um alivio em muito tempo das chamas mais tarde em um chuveiro.

Através da entrada da cozinha para a sala de jantar do restaurante, ele viu Eve se unir a Six-Pack para fazer uma inspeção através das instalações. Six-Pack lhe deu um afirmativo sobre a área estar limpa, então eles apenas tinham que se concentrar na área da cozinha e se certificar de que nenhuma faísca permanecia.

Deixando seus companheiros lidarem com essa parte, Julian e Skyler desligaram a mangueira e saíram do jeito que entraram, Skyler se encarregou de ajudar Knight a arrumar a mangueira, quando Julian tirou a máscara para deixá-la balançar em volta de seu pescoço, ele observou o jovem que realmente havia começado a amadurecer nos últimos dois meses.

Julian balançou a cabeça com um riso triste. Sim, ele era um perito em maturidade.

Então ele não teve tempo para pensar sobre Skyler mais por que, Dios mio, Grace foi caminhando em direção a ele propositadamente, com a expressão fria e linda como sempre. Se não soubesse, poderia ter pensado que ela estava marchando em sua direção para lhe dar uma intimação. Depois de meses tendo seus telefonemas ignorados, ele não podia imaginar o que na terra ela tinha para lhe dizer.

Mas, não podia ser bom.

E opa, ele foi pego de surpresa e fora de seu ritmo. Com a blusa nítida sob seu paletó na medida certa, o cabelo num toque elegante em sua nuca, a mulher parecia que havia acabado de sair da capa da Vogue. Um homem igualmente bem vestido se arrastava atrás dela, seu encontro para o almoço?

Enquanto, Julian estava fedorento, igual uma meia velha de academia. Merda. Com o sentimento de ódio, ele passou os dedos pelo cabelo molhado e deu um sorriso.

"_Querida_, você escolheu uma boa hora para aceitar meu convite para jantar. Como pode ver, estou um pouco mal vestido."

Grace parou na frente dele, os olhos enormes suavizando por um instante.

"Tinha que vir e ver se você estava bem," ela disse sua voz suave e melódica afiada com uma pitada minúscula de preocupação.

Só assim, seus joelhos ficaram fracos. Seu coração bateu loucamente no peito e pela primeira vez na sua vida, ele não conseguia pensar em nada inteligente para dizer. A armadura de seu humor sarcástico o abandonou, deixando-o nu e se contorcendo.

"Eu... Estou bem, Grace," disse ele encolhendo os ombros.

"E Howard?" Ela olhou em direção ao restaurante queimado, a preocupação evidente com o marido de sua irmã.

"Estamos bem. Apenas mais um dia na selva. E você como está?" _Por que você não reconhece a minha existência?_

Segurando sua bolsa, ela lhe deu um sorriso polido que prendeu seus pulmões.

"Ocupada. Metade da população precisa de um advogado."

"E são todos inocentes, tenho certeza."

"Claro. São os únicos que defendo." Como se de repente, lembrasse de seu companheiro de almoço, ela olhou para o homem em pé atrás dela e acenou para frente. "Oh! Senhores peço desculpas. Derek, esse é um conhecido meu, Julian Salvatore. Ele trabalha com o marido da minha irmã. Julian esse é Derek Vines."

O nome se chocou contra ele, uma dose dupla na cabeça e no intestino. Seu olhar se virou para o rosto do homem de boa aparência. Quinze anos mais velho, mas o mesmo rosto que assombrava suas noites livres, a todo o momento. Que nunca tinha pensado que voltaria a ver nessa vida ou na próxima.

Ele não conseguia respirar. Estava preso debaixo d'agua. A visão envelhecida na borda.

Afogando.

"Julian? Você está bem?"

Ele piscou para Grace, lutando para respirar, o nevoeiro se limpando. Nunca tinha desmaiado e não iria fazer agora, na frente dela.

Na frente do homem que quase o destruiu.

Essa devia ser a punição cósmica para o seu erro mais terrível e a vida prosmícua que ele levava desde então. Como se ele não tivesse sofrido o suficiente, simplesmente lutando cada dia para superar o passado?

"Julian?" Ela se virou para Vines. "Pegue um daqueles..."

"Não!" Ele deu o que torceu ser um sorriso tranquilizador, quando o que ele precisava fazer era encontrar um banheiro e vomitar. "Não, estou bem. E só... Toda essa roupa e equipamento estão mais quentes que o inferno. Vines prazer em conhecê-lo." Ele disse.

Por que era assim que uma pessoa normal cumprimentava a outra. Um cara normal apertaria a mãe do outro, mas ele não conseguia fazê-lo. Nem mesmo sob tortura.

Antes que Vines pudesse abrir a boca, Julian pegou o braço de Grace.

"Preciso falar com você em particular."

Vines colocou uma carranca intrigado, sem nenhuma faísca de reconhecimento em seus olhos. Graças a Deus. Julian levou Grace para a parte traseira da ambulância, consciente da desaprovação do Capitão e os olhares curiosos dos outros caras. Ele ignorou todos, indo direto ao ponto.

"Que porra você está fazendo com um nojento como Derek Vines?"

Ponto. Aquela maldita sotisficação irritante deslizou em vários degraus, e ela se virou para ele irritada.

"Derek Vines é apenas meu cliente, não que seja da sua conta."

"Sério? Você o chamou de Derek, não se Sr. Vines." ele ressaltou, lutando para permanecer calmo. E perdeu.

"Derek é um conhecido da família, não é uma merda da sua conta. Se você me desculpar."

"Liberte-se desse idiota. Confie em mim."

"Solte o meu braço," ela sussurrou, empurrando o membro em questão.

Piscando sem soltar os dedos do braço. Nem tinha percebido que a tinha agarrado.

"Sinto muito. Mas, por favor, me ouça." Ele rogou, injetando em sua voz toda a sinceridade que possuía. No que se referia a Vines, não era difícil. "Vines é extremamente perigoso, Grace. Você não imagina."

Ela obviamente queria sair, mas hesitou a raiva sendo substituída pela curiosidade.

"Como você sabe disso?"

_Oh, Deus._

"Somente... Confie em mim."

"Não é o bastante. Não conheço você."

"E? Bem você também não conhece Vines ou você nunca o aceitaria como cliente. Você só defende inocentes?" Ele deu uma risada amarga e passou a mão pelo rosto encardido. "Jesus Cristo, Grace. Você não pode estar certa sobre todo caso, sobre cada pessoa e você não está certa sobre ele."

"Como? Fale uma razão Salvatore, ou vou embora."

Salvatore. O pervertido era 'Derek' e eu sou 'Salvatore'. Ótimo.

O que ele poderia dizer quando estava tremendo por dentro e por fora, tentando manter-se sem bater os joelhos?

"Cresci em San Antonio, Texas, Derek também. Basta dizer que ele é um problema para todos que tiveram a infelicidade de cruzar seu caminho. Pesquise sobre isso."

"Tudo bem." Ela disse balançando a cabeça lentamente. "Posso fazer isso."

"Em seguida, solte o bastardo como uma má noticia nos jornais, por que ele é isso."

A raiva animou seu rosto novamente, e ele sabia que nunca tinha visto uma mulher mais deslumbrante. Soltando a fúria dirigida para ele, mas era o melhor para ela saber da víbora que estava com ela.

"Obrigada pela informação, embora vaga, mas vou ser a única a decidir quais clientes vou assumir." Uma expressão estranha nublou sua raiva por um segundo, enquanto ela segurava seu olhar, então desapareceu. "Adeus Julian."

Adeus. Pelo menos ela tinha usado seu primeiro nome de novo. Não era um sinal positivo?

Ela nunca o tinha realmente rejeitado, tinha?

"Por que você apenas não diz não?" Ele deixou escapar, internamente amaldiçoando a si mesmo por ser um idiota.

Grace fez uma pausa, olhando por cima do ombro, os olhos violetas intensos como sempre. A irritação foi embora, um fantasma de um sorriso que sempre pairava sobre aquelas lábios carnudos.

"Talvez eu não tenha dito sim."

Com o maxilar cerrado, ele a viu se afastar, o traseiro pequeno redondo balançando em sua calça. Maldição ela jogava duro com ele.

Uma mão apertou forte seu ombro.

"Oh cara. Nosso amante latino está mal." Six-Pack parou na frente dele balançando a cabeça. "Tentei te avisar: Esqueça ela. Grace é tão livre quanto o vento."

"Você está com medo que eu quebre o precioso coração da sua cunhada."

A expressão do Tenente se tornou sóbria.

"Não mais, meu amigo. Tenho medo que ela quebre o seu."

Six-Pack se afastou e Julian viu aliviado quando Grace e Derek Vines foram a carros separados. Mesmo que ela não fosse assunto seu, cuidaria de sua segurança. Ela estava representando um monstro, e ele não poderia fazê-la compreender.

A não ser que contasse tudo.

E isso nunca iria acontecer.

Assim como Grace aceitar seu convite para jantar.

Ele tinha que se livrar dessa fixação por ela. Isso se resumia a luxúria. Paixão. Nada mais.

Havia muitas mulheres que o queriam, mesmo que Grace não. Problema era que desistir e seguir em frente nunca tinha doído tanto.

Capítulo Dois

Julian abriu caminho através do monte de corpos ondulantes, a batida pesada martelando em suas células cerebrais. Ou talvez fosse a quarta dose de Patrón.

Agradecia pela beleza agarrada à sua mão, que latejava em um lugar especifico que não podia competir com a parte abaixo de seu cinto. Cindy virou na sua direção, girando seu corpo voluptuoso, com a música impertinente de Nickelback 'Animals'.

Quão apropriado era isso?

Sim, ele estava planejando entrar em algum problema maior essa noite. Ele amava as ruivas. Ou morenas. Loiras. Inferno, ele as adorava. Especialmente embriagada, vestidas como bombeiros de camiseta vermelha decotada.

Ele tinha a saída em sua mira quando seu encontro puxou seu braço trazendo-o para perto.

"Jules, quero outra bebida."

Ele atirou à senhorita deliciosa seu melhor sorriso assassino e levantou a voz para ser ouvido acima do barulho.

"Querida tenho tudo o que você precisa para saciar a sua sede. Vamos voltar para minha casa e você pode escolher."

Infelizmente ela não entendeu a deixa.

Ela lhe deu um sorriso bonito, os lábios molhados que seriam bem aproveitados se ela estivesse de joelhos.

"Mas vejo algumas pessoas que quero falar antes de irmos!" Olhando em direção ao bar, ela acenou com um braço alegremente. "Oh olhe, Laurie e Will!"

Cindy foi para seus amigos, deixando-o parado no meio da multidão com uma ereção ferrada, frustração substituindo a antecipação de momentos atrás. O barulho das pessoas de sexta à noite, os suores pressionando contra ele como um vício, fazendo-o se sentir um pouco claustrofóbico. Um pouco doente. Por que essa noite?

Por que Derek Vines estava em algum lugar nas proximidades. Ele estava no Tennesse, o seu mais obscuro segredo, o seu pesadelo em carne. Prestes a arruinar a vida que trabalhou tão duro para construir.

O bar em Nasville em questão à moda da Segunda Avenida. Era seu terreno de caça solteiro, seu porto para tempestades em suas noites fora da Estação. Normalmente, ele prosperava com as luzes estroboscópicas e o rock pesado, as correntes sensuais no salão, repleto com a promessa de sexo e outros prazeres sombrios, mesmo que ele não se atrevesse a participar. Um adulto em um play-ground cheio de estranhos segurando doces coloridos.

Ainda assim, sua vantagem tinha abandonado. Deixando-o à deriva e desorientado em um mar de contorção de cobras venenosas. Um arrepio passou por sua espinha, como se Derek pudesse emergir das sombras a qualquer momento. Ele tinha que dar o fora dali, rápido.

Empurrando seu caminho para o bar, ele chegou a ficar atrás de Cindy, que se sentou em uma banqueta do bar conversando com seus amigos, bebericando seu terceiro ou quarto copo. Seu encontro se virou e soprou um beijo molhado, enquanto seus amigos disparavam um sorriso, depois o dispensaram completamente, como se ele tivesse partido.

Rangendo os dentes, Julian empurrou entre Cindy e um cara com excesso de peso ao lado dela com um pedido de desculpas, encostou-se ao bar assumindo uma pose ocasional. A roda dos indesejados em uma sala cheia de pessoas. Novamente.

Deus, ele odiava essa merda. Odiava pairar como um tolo segurando seu pau. Ele lhe daria dez minutos então iria embora com ou sem ela. Chegaram separados para que ele não fosse responsável em levá-la para casa, o qual estava agradecendo a Deus e aos doze fabulosos.

Ele tinha um sentimento de que era tudo sobre o que tinha em seu caminho essa noite. Esmagando a vontade de pedir outro Patrón, ele surrupiou uma cereja da bandeja de cocktail, colocando na boca arrancou o tronco. Mastigou o fruto doce, tentando com todas as forças relaxar, olhando ao longo do bar para a clientela alinhada do outro lado como um gado em fila de alimentação, tal como um lado da cerca.

Isso era como pareciam. Um bando de perdedores, pessoas jogando conversa e outras mentindo.

Alguns insuportavelmente solitários.

Não era seu caso, no entanto. De jeito nenhum. Estar sozinho e solitário eram duas coisas diferentes. Ele não estava sentado ansiando pela enésima rejeição de Grace. 'Nunca consertar o que não está quebrado' era um lema que sempre lhe serviu bem.

Não, solitário era o garoto loiro sentado na frente dele. Os olhos baixos, ele pegou um guardanapo sob sua cerveja e riu meio sem vontade de algo que seu companheiro mais velho de cabelos escuros disse. O garoto parecia bastante infeliz, tenso, de fato. Julian se perguntou se era por que ele era menor de idade e estava preocupado em ser pego. Se ele tivesse mais de dezenove anos, Jules era o Enrique Iglesias.

"Cody, amigo." Julian chamou quando o barman correu rápido.

Cody parou e apoiou a mão no balcão dando-lhe um sorriso travesso.

"Estou lhe servindo outra vez antes dos outros? Cara, se você ainda está bebendo aqui, obviamente precisa vir com uma cantada melhor do que mangueiras grandes de incêndio."

"Hei, não menospreze um método experimentado e verdadeiro. Quase todas as mulheres com pulso, com menos de oitenta anos, uma _abuela_, iria para casa com um bombeiro." Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. "O resto se contenta com um barman, se quiser."

Cody soltou uma risada curta e balançando a cabeça.

"Você quer outra Patrón ou vai ficar aqui e ser o idiota de costume?"

"Não. Estou pensando no garoto loiro atrás de você que deveria estar em casa assistindo o Teletubbies."

Para seu crédito, o barmana não se virou. Ele assentiu com expressão séria.

"Tive o mesmo pensamento. Sua identidade está certa."

"Deve ter sido muito bem falsificada."

"Não sou um policial, cara. Sabe a minha opinião sobre esses idiotas."

"Nunca tem algum perto quando você precisa deles." Dada a sua experiência passada seria o último a discutir.

"Certo. Além disso, seu amigo não está bebebndo, disse que era o condutor da vez, por isso não estou preocupado. Alguma outra coisa?"

"Não. Acho que vou tomar meu caminho."

"Você precisa de um táxi?"

"Não, estou bem."

Cody bateu a mão no balcão.

"Tome cuidado, cara."

Quando Cody correu para atender seus clientes, a atenção de Julian se desviou de volta para o garoto loiro e seu amigo. O homem de cabelos escuros encostou-se a barra de frente para o rapaz, com o rosto de perfil, as características em volta das sombras. Ele se aproximou, dizendo algo no ouvido de seu amigo. Pôs a mão na manga do braço do jovem de uma forma sensual que enviou até bandeiras coloridas em todo o espaço. Enquanto, observava a sua linguagem corporal intensa, a mão persistente no braço do garoto, um calafrio percorreu a pele de Julian. A homossexualidade não o incomodou. Foi o garoto perder a expressão, ficar confuso.

Exatamente como se ele realmente não quisesse sair com o 'amigo' que não estava bebendo. Em um fodido bar, em uma noite de sexta-feira.

Sua imaginação? Provavelmente. Então o homem disse alguma coisa e eles se levantaram para sair. Quando eles fizeram, Julian observou o tremor da mão do garoto quando ele ergueu a garrafa nos lábios para sorver a cerveja, o tremor era tão forte que ele quase se atrapalhou quando colocou na mesa. Ele tropeçou, e seu companheiro pegou seu braço, firmando.

Deus Todo-Poderoso ele estava assustado. E bêbado?

Ou pior: drogado. Julian levantou de seu assento, correndo no meio da multidão atrás deles. Cindy gritou atrás dele, mas ele empurrou a multidão num impulso frenético. Ele desejava que pudesse ter dado uma boa olhada no homem mais velho. Talvez pegá-lo fora... E depois? Enfiar o nariz onde não devia para apaziguar seus próprios demônios? Constranger a todos sem uma boa razão?

Ele estorou para fora, olhando para cima e para baixo. O centro de Nashville no fim de semana era um festival de festas a uma da manhã. Grupos de vinte e poucos anos caindo, rindo e brincando, aproveitando a noite de primavera. Alguns iam a pé, parando no bar no caminho para o esquecimento.

Onde...? Ali. Outro lado da rua, a dupla estava subindo em um sedan de quatro portas escuro, o homem mais velho conduzindo. Porra, ele não conseguia ter uma decsrição do homem. Apertando os olhos, ele se concentrou no carro e viu o brilho inconfundível do símbolo da Mercedes. A placa de licença, ele não podia ver bem. X... E... E era AP ou AB?

A Mercedes recuou e a oportunidade foi perdida. Inferno, ele não poderia ir correndo atrás do carro como um lunático. Já tinha sido estúpido o suficiente.

"_Dios_, Salvatore o que há de errado com você?" Ele murmurou.

O sedan começou a se afastar quando o motorista virou a cabeça e olhou na direção de Julian.

O outro de cabelos curtos e características gerais, ele ainda não conseguia distinguir o rosto do homem de forma muito clara. Tinha o pensamento fugaz que o motorista poderia estar olhando para qualquer um dos foliões na calçada perto de Julian. Mas, o olhar do homem o atingiu no peito como um laser.

Julian cambaleou para trás um passo, o coração disparado, quando a Mercedes se afastou, as luzes traseiras sumindo na escuridão. Não era ele. Claro que não era.

"Ei por que você fugiu?"

Alguém agarrou seu braço. Ele girou para encontrar Cindy ao seu lado, uma expressão confusa no rosto. A mesma cara que ele achou linda a quatro doses atrás, que agora lhe pareceu berrante. Um pouco dura mesmo. Seu pênis ele percebeu com alguma surpresa, tinha se rendido a esperança, e não estava mais por todos os meios, disposto a sair e brincar.

Não com Cindy.

"Pensei ter visto alguém que conhecia." Ele disse, pegando as chaves do carro na calça. "Estava enganado."

"Oh. Então, estamos indo embora?" Colando ao seu lado como uma tira de velcro, ela percorreu a unha bem cuidada no peito até a parte de sua camisa abotoada.

"Estou indo. Sozinho." Gentilmente, ele afastou-se dela, maravilhado que quase cometeu o erro de levar essa mulher para a cama. Dando um de seus apertos em sua mão, ele se inclinou e deu um beijo casto na sua bochecha. "Divirta-se."

"Mas íamos para a sua casa!"

"Mudança de planos, querida. Temo que esse navio irá partir."

A surpresa em seu rosto era impagável.

"Você-você está me dispensando?"

"Prefiro chamar de reconsiderar minhas opções." Sabiamente, ele se absteve de apontar que ela o havia dispensado primeiro. Ele e seu irmão não tinham crescido em uma casa cheia de mulheres somente para aprender como sentar. "Vou levá-la ao seu carro."

Indignada, ela deu um tapa em sua mão.

"Não se preocupe, imbecil."

Girando ao redor, ela se afastou, os saltos batendo na calçada em um passo rápido. Viu-a ir, o vestido apertado em seu delicioso corpo e suspirou.

Sim, ele tinha perdido sua mente.

Sem dúvida, ela teria sido mais quente do que os fogos de artifício em julho. Então, por que a ideia de algumas horas de lazer entre dois adultos o esfriava, como nunca teve no passado? Cindy era atraente, disponível e... Isso era tudo.

Ela era uma potencial estranha. Alguém que ele tinha conhecido quando a Estação Cinco trabalhou em um acidente de trânsito na semana passada. Ela escorregou seu número de telefone, e tinha telefonado para marcar um encontro. O que eles tiveram. Um pouco.

Julian ficou no meio da calçada entre a multidão de pessoas, e ali teve uma revelação surpreendente. Esses frequentadores no geral tinham em torno de vinte anos. Quase no seu trigésimo primeiro aniversário, os poucos anos de diferença de idade entre eles de repente, bocejando, um abismo tão largo e profundo como o Royal Gorge2. Ele estava... Velho.

Que merda estava fazendo ali?

Ele não queria nenhuma estranha.

Uma imagem de uma advogada de defesa que o pegou de surpresa no restaurante que pegava fogo, queimou-o. A beleza etérea da loira tinha colocado seu corpo em chamas e o deixou queimando.

"Grace." ele sussurrou.

Assim mesmo, a solidão condenável ecoou através de suas paredes de ferro. Acabou com seu ar. Sim, ele era um mentiroso solitário. Não podia suportar a ideia de ir para o apartamento vazio. Escorregar entre os lençóis vazios, tremendo com o horror afugentando o sono.

Apenas o corpo de uma mulher, macia e quente o aliviaria essa noite. E não era qualquer uma, mas alguém que se importasse.

Com um aperto de mão, ele pegou o celular. Com rapidez discou o primeiro número de sua lista. Sua melhor – e única – voz amiga respondeu com uma saudação sonolenta.

"Alô?"

"Carmelita." Fechou os olhos cansados com alívio. "Doce, estou a caminho."

O Colecionador guiou a Mercedes para o centro da cidade e olhou para o jovem passageiro.

"Você conhece aquele homem?" Ele perguntou abruptamente.

O garoto caído no banco de couro, como um macarrão mole, rolou a cabeça para ele, com movimento leve. Seus olhos azuis vidrados.

"Quem?"

Ótimo. O boa noite cinderela estava fazendo seu trabalho. Logo iria fazer o seu.

"Não se preocupe. Apenas relaxe e desfrute do passeio."

Ele seguiu o próprio conselho. Pessoas cometiam erros em pânico, e ele faria bem em não fazê-los.

Ele se tornou um caçador habilidoso e as melhores presas, as mais vulneráveis se encontravam em lugares como o bar desta noite. Risco versus recompensa.

As recompensas eram positivamente divinas.

Recordando o homem que os estava observando, no entanto, acabava com um pouco de sua satisfação. Deslizando ao longo de suas terminações nervosas colocando-o no limite, intrusivo e desagradável. Ele gostava de ser o único a observar, e não ao contrario. E a observação desse homem tinha sido bastante... Intensa. Tinha estado muito mais concentrado e determinado do que os outros alheios ao seu redor.

Enquanto, ele, o Colecionador tinha cuidadosamente selecionado o assento no bar para permanecer nas sombras, o homem tinha sentado sob a luz. Os olhos escuros do estranho, o havia estudado atentamente, a boca sensual arrastando com um olhar severo, as sobrancelhas franzidas. Ele era espanhol ou talvez italiano, seu rosto angular abençoado com a beleza masculina pertencente aos homens da capa da GQ. Os cabelos negros desciam com mechas sobre a testa, pelo cumprimento do pescoço, caindo atrás de suas orelhas.

Todas essas características ele memorizou por necessidade, por que era o seu negocio fazer, e, porra, ele podia jurar que tinha visto o seu perserguidor em algum lugar antes. Tinha uma ótima memória, mas não importava o quanto vasculhava seu cérebro, a identidade do homem era um mistério.

_Fique calmo. Seja bom, ela virá._

Quando fizesse, o colecionador simplesmente teria mais uma ponta solta para cortar.

Julian descartou a camisinha e voltou para sua amante na cama, com o corpo saciado, menos no espírito. Seu humor sombrio não era culpa de Carmelita. Ele simplesmente não conseguia preencher o vazio que doía no peito esses dias, especialmente após o sexo. Mesmo, ótimo sexo com uma amiga próxima.

Ainda assim, indo para casa e olhar para o seu quarto vazio era pior. Certo?

Deitando de costas com um suspiro, ele entrelaçou os dedos atrás da cabeça. Carmelita não era do tipo de ficar abraçada, pelo menos não com ele. Abraçar implicava em algo mais do que amigos com benefícios, uma ligação mais forte do que qualquer um deles precisava. Exceto ultimamente, ele se encontrava com anseio por uma ligação nunca experimentado antes. Um simples toque não relacionado ao sexo.

Conforto.

"Julian? O que há de errado?"

Ele virou a cabeça para encontrar seu olhar castanho quando ela rolou para o lado dela, apoiando sua cabeça em uma das mãos. Os cabelos exuberantes combinando com o ápice de suas coxas, derramando em torno de seus ombros e sobre os seios nus.

"Nada, doce." Ele sorriu, sabendo que ela amava o apelido.

"Não tente me distrair." ela resmungou. "Você não é o mesmo durante semanas, meu amigo."

Meses para ser exato, mas ele não viu necessidade de corrigi-la.

"Estou bem. Realmente. A reunião desta tarde para passarmos sobre o plano de intervenção do nosso capitão foi intensa. A coisa verdadeira será brutal."

"Posso imaginar. Pobre homem." Estendendo a mão ela gentilmente tirou uma mecha de cabelo de seus olhos, sua expressão cheia de compaixão. "Mas, não acho que isso é tudo Jules. São os fantasmas o incomodando?"

Fantasmas. O termo dela diplomático para aqueles dias sombrios quando a maioria dos adolescentes estava descobrindo o mundo e Julian apenas queria morrer. Os segredos que ele tinha deixado para trás em outra vida, aquela em que sua família enterrou uma verdade inconveniente, juntamente com o cadáver do jovem que ele tinha sido. O terrível erro que somente Carmelita conhecia, e mesmo ela não sabia toda a historia do por que ele jogou a vida fora. Ninguém sabia, a não ser sua família. Ninguém mais. Nunca.

Ele disse a Grace tudo o que podia.

E agora dizer para Carmelita que Derek Vines estava aqui, quando ela não podia fazer nada, exceto se preocupar com as coisas que não poderiam ser mudadas?

"Não" ele mentiu. Os fantasmas nunca descansavam. Nunca. A verdade parcial, no entanto, parecia estar em ordem para acabar com sua preocupação. "Eu... Conheci alguém."

Seu queixo caiu e seus olhos se arregalaram.

"Sério? Quando?"

"Há alguns meses atrás." Essa revelação lhe valeu um soco no braço. Tanto como uma agradável carícia.

"Seu rato! Por que não me disse nada, e que merda você está fazendo aqui, então? Quem é ela?"

Ele sorriu para a sua amiga. Era por isso que ele a amava tanto. Poderia dizer qualquer coisa que ela não o julgava. Nenhum ciúme inconveniente, e nem, confusão na relação.

"Ela é advogada em Nashville, e não disse nada por que ela não quer nem mesmo respirar o mesmo ar que eu."

"Oh. Ai."

"Sim, é uma merda hein?"

Ela suspirou.

"Conheço bem a sensação."

"O pequeno idiota do computador do trabalho ainda não pegou a deixa?"

Carmelita trabalhava na Fossier, uma empresa de contabilidade em Sugarland, não muito longe de seu próprio apartamento e do corpo de bombeiros, a vinte minutos de Nashville. Sua amiga parecia que ficaria melhor modelando para a casa da Victoria Secret, do que analisando números, mas fazer o que. O trabalho dela soava como um vácuo sem sexo, drenando a libido de uma pessoa, deixando-a em estado de zumbi. Não é à toa que ela ocasionalmente desabafasse com ele, por que com certeza não estava recebendo qualquer uma das investidas do nerd.

"Ele não é idiota, e meu palpite é que ele definitivamente não é pequeno." ela defendeu. "Ele é apenas mais ou menos... Subestimulado."

As sobrancelhas levantadas.

"Uh-huh"

"Oh cale a boca." Ela lhe deu um sorriso melancólico. "Somos patéticos. Por que não fugimos para casar anos atrás?"

Ele sorriu de volta. Isso era um tópico seguro de conversa. A questão não precisava de uma resposta, por que ambos sabiam de cor. Mas, ele deu de qualquer maneira.

"Por que aperto a pasta de dente no meio, ronco, não vou trocar meu Porsche por uma mini-van, e estou sempre certo." Haviam muitas razões, mas essas seriam suficientes.

"E vou sufocá-lo durante o sono num acesso de raiva pré-menstrual."

"Prisão não faria muito bem para seu cabelo e unhas."

"Acho que vamos ter que continuar como amigos." disse ela alegremente.

"Com benefícios."

"Absolutamente."

O sorriso dela assumiu a forma predatória. Ela se arrastou entre suas coxas, e seu pênis desperteu em resposta á demanda não dita. Ele não viu nenhuma razão para negá-los do prazer mútuo, e abriu as pernas mais amplas, colocando-se a mercê dela.

Agachando ela deu atenção especial com sua língua à coroa que queimava. Seu cabelo caiu sobre sua virilha, fazendo cócegas em suas bolas.

"Você quer isso?" Outra lambida.

Ele respirou fundo.

"Merda, sim."

"Diga-me."

"Quero a sua boca, doce. Sugando."

Ela o fez, exatamente do jeito que ele amava. Duro e profundo, lambendo o cume debaixo do seu pênis, enquanto os dedos tocavam sua saída. Implacável aspirando um calor úmido, fazendo seu sangue ferver.

Foder uma mulher por trás era o segundo melhor jeito de ter um orgasmo. Ver seu pênis desaparecer entre os lábios de uma mulher, gostando dela. Sentir um formigamento incrível, a reunião na base da sua espinha. Pronto para explodir.

Como agora. Seu orgamo revirou seus olhos para trás da cabeça. Ele soltou um grito rouco, soltando seu esperma em sua garganta. Estremecendo, enquanto ela bebia cada gota.

Até o fim, ela lançou seu pau mole e se mudou para deitar ao lado dele, como o normal.

Mas, essa noite ele tremeu com a ausência de calor.

"Carmelita?"

"Sim?"

"Posso... Abraçá-la?"

Ela deu um tapinha no peito e dando-lhe um olhar estranho.

"Claro, por um tempo. Você é muito quente, sabe."

Uma onda de tristeza e confusão, desejo insatisfeito inchou dentro dele, sufocando qualquer resposta, enquanto ele rolava para o lado dele, cavando seu corpo contra o dela.

Quando ele tentou em vão cair no sono, um par de olhos violetas intensos se recusaram a deixá-lo descansar. Zombavam dele com a verdade inescapável.

Errado o quanto poderia ser, dadas as circunstâncias, ele queimou para ter Grace McKenna debaixo dele. As chamas lambendo ele, mais quente do que nunca.

_Bastardo estúpido, a esqueça._

Não tinha escolha.

Grace não o queria, deixou perfeitamente claro que nunca faria. A perda era dela, ele disse a si mesmo... E sabia que estava mentindo.

A perda, aparentemente era toda dele.

Brett despertou com uma batida pavorosa em sua cabeça e um gosto ruim na boca. Como se ele tivesse sozinho tentado beber todo o álcool de uma cidade e não deveria estar acordado para reviver a experiência.

"Ai... Merda."

Agonia acertou seu cérebro novamente, cavando uma lâmina profundamente em sua massa cinzenta para acabar com o que restava. Ele arquejou, conseguindo não ficar com ânsia, mas não por muito tempo.

Banheiro. Sim, ele precisava rastejar até ele. Respingar um pouco de água em seu rosto e escovar os dentes. Então se sentiria mais humano.

Cautelosamente, ele saiu de sua posição fetal e rolou para suas mãos e joelhos. Ele piscou para clarear a visão. Franzindo a testa, ele piscou de novo. Escuridão total. Como ele não-podia-ver-sua-mão-na frente-de-seu rosto, um caralho.

"Que merda?"

Foi quando notou a sujeira sob as palmas das mãos. Não linóleo ou mau cheiro, o carpete encharcado de cerveja como ele esperava. Na tentativa, ele passou a mão sobre a superfície para confirmar sua descoberta de terra e pedras.

O fedor invadiu seus sentidos despertando os demais. Ele pairava no ar estagnado como uma guilhotina, quase ultrapassando o cheiro, natural pungente de pedras e terra, de minerais e decadência. Não, um cheiro horrível, como de não pertencer ao lugar, onde quer que fosse. Não pertencendo a lugar nenhum. Ele sabia o que era o rotulo do mau cheiro, mas seu cérebro se recusava ir por esse lado.

"Olá?"

Brett avançou para frente, sentindo o seu caminho, não confiando a sua volta. Caindo sobre a borda de um penhasco ou algo assim seria uma merda, e ele tinha que sair daqui. Encontrar ajuda. Arrastou-se até os dedos encostarem-se a algo duro e frio. Molhado e um pouco viscosa, também. Instintivamnete ele arrancou a mão de volta e logo tentou de novo.

Uma parede de pedra. Formação natural, não uma estrutura artificial. Um espaço, redondo pequeno, ele percebeu quando empurrou os seus pés e os dedos exploraram a superfície, movendo-se lentamente para a direita com curvas para dentro. Seu sapato chutou o vácuo, mas ele continuou sua mente se tornando mais clara a cada movimento.

"Uma caverna." ele sussurrou, o medo chegando finalmente. "Uma maldita caverna. Que merda está acontecendo?"

Abaixando o pânico, ele se esforçou para lembrar o que tinha feito na noite passada. Ele foi para a festa, seus amigos entraram em um bar prometendo voltar. Ele se lembrava de onde tinha ido, de ver pessoas, tendo uma conversa com um homem no bar.

Que lhe comprou uma bebida, que aceitou, mesmo não devendo. Mas, era livre e sua identidade falsa tinha passado, então por que não aceitar?

O que aconteceu depois disso foi um enorme buraco negro.

Jesus, o filho da puta deve ter deslizado um boa noite cinderela. Tinha que sair.

Abruptamente, a face de pedra acabou e o metal frio tomou seu lugar. Apertando as mãos, a mente girava em descrença horrorizada, ele freneticamnete explorou as barras verticais. Continuando tateando, movendo-se à sua direita até que encontrou onde estava uma rocha do outro lado. Ele tropeçou para a esquerda e novamente sacudindo as barras.

"Oh, Cristo... Oh, Deus".

Preso. Ele tinha sido trancado em uma maldita espécie de gaiola. Subterrânea.

"Hey! Deixe-me sair daqui!"

Terror acabou com as batidas em seu crânio. Ele gritou, chutou as barras inflexíveis durante vários minutos ate que caiu contra elas, esgotado.

"Socorro! Alguém." ele gemeu.

"Não vai lhe fazer nenhum bem, sabe." veio uma voz das trevas. Uma voz de menina, estranha e cantada, fazendo seu som sobre a plataforma.

"Quem é você?" Ele exigiu. "Você me colocou aqui?"

"Eu? Não." Ela riu como se tivesse dito algo realmente engraçado. "Não, estou esperando assim como Joey. Assim como você."

Brett segurou as barras, o coração batendo contra suas costelas, certo de que ele havia enloquecido. Direto no buraco do coelho.

"Esperando o que? Quem é você? Quem é Joey?"

"Joey é o próximo. Ele não fala mais." Ela parecia triste com isso.

"Próximo no que?" A disseminação passando o tremor das mãos por todo seu corpo. Ele não conseguia parar.

"Vou depois de Joey. Ele vem atrás um par de vezes, então não voltam, eles não voltam." Ela cantou o sussurro misterioso ecoando na câmara. Ela parecia próxima, talvez em outra cela?

"Quem não volta, nós ou os bandidos?"

"Nós. O gerador acende. Eles gritam e gritam como Sarah fez como leitão indo para o abate. Então não voltam."

Santa mãe de Deus. Pense Brett.

"Qual é o seu nome? Meu é Brett."

"Kendra. Keen-dra. Keen-draa."

"Ouça-me Kendra," ele retrucou. "Tem que ter um jeito de sair daqui certo? Quando o filho da puta vier, lute, acerte no rosto. Basta jogá-lo para fora o suficiente para ser capaz de se soltar e logo fugir."

"Não é possível fugir quando te seguram, e dão medicamento agradáveis, fazendo você flutuar, flutuar..."

Então Kendra não era apenas louca. Ela fora drogada. Sem força e sem opções, por enquanto, ele deslizou no chão e passou a mão pelo rosto, desejando que pudesse ver alguma merda, mas consciente de que ele provavelmente deveria estar feliz de que não pudesse.

Caindo no buraco do coelho em uma linha reta em um pesadelo.

"Hey Brett? Os gritos não são a pior parte," ela disse como se estivesse fazendo uma observação curiosa.

Ele riu rouco, um pouco histérico para seus próprios ouvidos.

"Merda, não? Então o que?"

"É quando para."

Capítulo Três

Grace fechou o seu jornal com um som de desgosto pegando sua xícara de café. Outra pessoa desaparecida, sem deixar rastros. O sexto em dez meses na mesma área de Nashville, dessa vez um jovem de dezenove anos com uma boa família e com o futuro traçado. Desapareceu uma semana atrás.

Sem corpo, sem direção. Nada.

Exceto por um homem que pediu anonimato, alegando ter visto dois homens saindo de um clube no centro de Nashville na sexta-feira à noite, o mais novo se parecia com o calouro Vanderbitt, Brett Charles.

O que era uma merda de desculpa, totalmente confusa como era o mundo. Claro, o inocente precisaria de um defensor, mas manchetes como essa acabava com os dias em que ela seria promotora. Ela enfeitaria o seu cereal com os testículos dos homens que caçavam os fracos. Falando figurativamente.

Se ela não fosse atraente, poderia ter alcançado seu objetivo agora. Ok, isso soava como uma visão machista, mas não tinha ilusões sobre o campo da lei, ainda que essa fosse predominantemente do sexo masculino, ambiente do velho e bom menino. Não eram coisas da mente dela, apenas um simples fato. Ela não somente tinha seios em vez de um pênis, mas não era daquelas que pareciam homens, mulheres rudes de carreira que faziam de tudo para agir como se tivesse um par de bolas maiores do que seus companheiros do sexo masculino.

Seu pai, que passou a ser seu chefe no McKenna e Associados no escritório de advocacia que havia construído do zero, gostava de dizer que ela possuía uma 'beleza tranquila com uma força interior' e era, portanto, exatamente o que ela precisava ser na empresa, sob sua supervisão. Grace, Campeã dos Inocentes. Ela amava seu trabalho, mas trabalhava duro contra o estereotipo de um papel que ela nunca seria capaz de fazer, mesmo que isso significasse que seu pai fosse contra na ocasião. Preconceitos podiam acabar com sua carreira.

Em todo caso, ela certamente não iria derrotar todos os bandidos do mundo hoje. Ela passou uma hora revendo seus casos atuais na mesa da cozinha, e tinha acabado de colocar um monte de pastas de arquivos de lado, quando seu celular tocou Elton John, 'The Bitch is Back'. Ela pulou o coração saltando ao ouvir a canção que normalmente a fazia sorrir. Julian Salvatore não tinha tentado telefonar para ela em quase quatro semanas, mesmo tendo seu encontro casual na última quinta-feira, ela acreditava que ele tinha desistido. Espionando o número no identificador de chamadas, ela soltou um suspiro de aborrecimento. E sentiu uma pontada pequena de decepção também. Parecia que ele havia jogado a toalha depois de tudo.

Essa não era a chamada que ela precisava, nessa manhã, sendo conhecido da família ou não. Armando-se ela pegou e atendeu com uma sutileza exagerada.

"Sr. Vines, bom dia, no que posso ajudá-lo?"

Ele riu.

"Você é a minha advogada Grace. O que você acha?"

Ela não gostou desse tom. Ou era uma presunção familiar, mesmo que ela não o conhecesse.

"Não tenho nenhuma novidade para você. Nesse instante, mal começamos a sua defesa Sr. Vines."

Por um crime que não estava totalmente certa de que ele não tinha cometido. O primeiro para ela. Aliança de famílias poderia ser o inferno nos escrúpulos de uma garota.

"Pensei que já tivéssemos acabado com as formalidades. Por favor, chame-me de Derek como fez no outro dia. Somos amigos de família pelo amor de Deus. Costumava vê-la em todos os verãos, quando vinha visitar sua tia Penny lembra?"

Foi assim que ela acabou aceitando Derek Vines como um favor, por meio de um pouco de pressão de seu próprio pai. Vines tinha telefonado para o pai o colocando a par de seus problemas, citou a tia Penny como uma referência, para explicitar o caso de seu filho. Penny havia testemunhando contra seus antigos vizinhos. E merda, como eles diziam, o fluxo direto em declive. Ela odiava ter que admitir isso, mas temia que Julian estivesse certo sobre isso.

"Claro que lembro" O que ela não se lembrava em particular era impressionar o Sr. e Sra. Vines ou ao seu filho. Então novamente como uma adolescente avoada, praticamente ninguém imaginava os seus vinte e um anos.

De qualquer forma, os instintos lhe mandavam manter uma distância, profissional segura desse homem, até mais do que ela normalmente faria com um cliente. Seus instintos nunca tinham seguido para um erro.

"Chamei pelo primeiro nome por que estava apresentando você para alguém. Novamente, o que posso fazer por você nessa manhã? Você tem alguma questão específica?"

Seu tom agradável evaporou.

"Estou sendo acusado de assédio sexual por alguém na empresa do meu próprio pai, e não posso refutar as acusações. Você tem alguma ideia do que isso está fazendo comigo? Como fui humilhado? Meu Deus, não sou gay!"

Em pé, ela caminhou até a pia para lavar a caneca.

"O ônus da prova recai sobre o Sr. Madison", ela o lembrou. "Ele não tem nenhuma prova de vídeo ou de áudio, nem tem uma testemunha. É sua palavra..."

"Diga isso para o meu pai." Ele suspirou. "Olha, não quero discutir isso por telefone. Vamos almoçar?"

Ela colocou a caneca na lava-louças, então encostou o traseiro contra o balcão. Essa era a parte do trabalho cansativa, mas era nessa mesma coisa que ela se destacava, segurando a mão do cliente com medo. E embora ela fosse muito bem paga para fazer isso, preferia sofrer de uma dor de estômago do que compartilhar outra refeição com Vines.

Seja profissional. Ele está pagando e merece uma representação da mesma qualidade que daria para qualquer outra pessoa.

"Tudo bem. Esteja no meu escritório ao meio-dia?"

"Na verdade, não acho que consigo ir para Nashville hoje. Tenho muita coisa para fazer aqui. Como você acha do restaurante na cidade, no mesmo horário?"

Ela girou os olhos. Isso significava mais duas horas jogadas foras de seu dia, um grande pedaço que ela precisava para atender outros casos.

Por outro lado, dirigir em Sugarland significava que podia encontrar com Julian novamente.

"Tudo bem. Vejo você mais tarde."

Terminando o telefonema, ela foi tomar banho e se preparar, sacudindo a cabeça diante de sua idiotice. Ela não queria ver Jules. Não queria ouvir seu sotaque suave espanhol que enrejecia seus mamilos. Não queria ver seu sorriso sexy direto para ela.

E ela certamente não queria nenhuma dor extra com sua aparência.

Com tudo.

Horas mais tarde, dirigindo de seu escritório através das lindas colinas arborizadas na forma de Sugarland, ela se permitiu pensar no que Julian estaria fazendo hoje. Por seus cálculos, ele não estava em turno, e ela sabia disso por que os homens foram apagar o fogo na última quinta-feira. Ela não estava vigiando o homem ou coisa do tipo. Ele estaria em casa descansando? Ou talvez estivesse na cidade executando alguma atividade. Talvez...

Seu telefone tocou em uma música alegre, e seu coração bateu forte quando ela levantou a tampa e olhou para a tela. Mais uma vez, a decepção esfaqueou seu peito, um pouco mais forte do que antes. Ela escorregou o celular para uma das mãos e atendeu a chamada.

"Hey docinho. O que houve?"

Kat riu um som musical que sempre fazia Grace sorrir. Sua irmã era irresistível como um farol de luz na natureza no meio de uma tempestade. Para quem conhecia Kat não era um mistério o voto de Howard de se manter solteiro, ter virado pó.

"Os monstrinhos estão prontos para as férias de primavera, e não está perto. Estou tão cansada de testes diagnósticos que poderia gritar."

Essa era uma reclamação antiga, mas Grace ouviu o amor de Kat por seu trabalho em sua voz.

"Não deve ser fácil manter um calouro focado tempo suficiente para realizar todos."

"Sim é como tentar laçar o vento. Mas não telefonei para resmungar em seu ouvido. Só queria ter certeza que você irá ao almoço com a mãe e o pai no domingo." O tom de Kat era casual, mas escondia uma camada firme que Grace não ouviu muitas vezes.

"Oh? Não sei querida. Tenho uma tonelada de trabalho agora."

"Quem não tem? É no domingo, pelo amor de deus! Faça uma pausa." Ela parou. "Não nos vimos muito ultimamente e sinto sua falta." ela disse suavemente.

Maldita manipuladora. Seu coração ficou mole e sorriu.

"Tudo bem, que horas tenho que chegar?"

"Isso! Cerca da uma. Mamãe disse que vamos comer em torno das duas e não é para levar nada exceto sua fome."

"Vejo vocês no domingo então. Dê um abraço no seu gostosão por mim, amo você."

"Vou dar mais do que isso," ela brincou. "No chuveiro, na mesa da cozinha..."

"Oh, muita informação. Lalala não vou ouvir..."

"Amo você também. Tchau."

Grace desligou rindo, muito quente, a felicidade de sua irmã enchendo o interior de seu carro, como raios de sol. Kat e Howard mereciam toda a alegria em suas vidas, especialmente depois do inferno que tinham passado. Deixando seus pensamentos à deriva, imaginou ter um homem como o Tenente para voltar para casa.

Um homem honesto, de músculos cobertos de suor, a barba crescida de um dia após outro turno nas trincheiras salvando vidas. Cansado, mas nunca exausto demais para mostrar á sua mulher o quanto sentiu sua falta. Para queimar os lençóis fazendo amor com ela, lento e fácil. Ou rápido e forte.

Ela era uma idiota. Por que tinha um homem tão gostoso atrás dela, bem na palma de sua mão. Se quisesse, pegava – isso se ela aceitasse correr riscos com ele. Será que ela faria? Sexo com Julian provavelmente seria incrível. O homem foi feito sob medida para o pecado, ela não tinha dúvidas que ele se entregaria. Mas, por quanto tempo?

Nisso estava à mosca da sua sopa. Julian não era o tipo que flertava com apenas uma mulher. Ele era um pegador até seus ossos. Oh, ela não podia culpá-lo por isso, não quando ela ocasionalmente desfrutava de um amante para evitar uma noite solitária. Enquanto, a ideia de um casamento, uma hipoteca e dois filhos a deixasse tremendo em seus saltos altos, um forte par de braços a segurando durante a noite seria adorável. Os mesmos pares de braços quando ambos precisassem de companhia. Em algum momento do ano passado, ela foi para além do ponto de sua vida em que estava bem ao acordar na manhã seguinte para ver um homem que realmente não se importava com ela.

Julian se importava ou era somente um ato do seu encanto suave? Mas alguma coisa sobre ele a incomodava. Ele ria e brincava com facilidade, nunca parecendo levar a vida muito a sério, mas aqueles lindos olhos escuros... Nunca sorriam. Eles eram um poço sem fundo de tristeza e cada vez que se encontravam ela ficava dividida entre pegá-lo em seus braços e correr como o inferno.

Grace não morria de vontade de se juntar a um homem que ela tinha que arrumar – seus dias eram monopolizados por defender homens com inúmeros problemas pessoais – mesmo que seu coração sussurrasse que ele poderia valer à pena.

Voltas e mais voltas, não tinha nenhuma resposta à vista. Pensar em Julian era a garantia que ficaria louca. Logo. Estacionando a Mercedes em um espaço vazio alguns metros abaixo do restaurante movimentado. Por alguns segundos, ela fantasiara que Derek Vines tinha sido abduzido por alienígenas e levado para outro planeta, antes que ela pegasse sua bolsa e pasta para sair do carro com um suspiro.

No interior, as garçonetes corriam apressadas com pratos de hambúrgueres e frango frito, para garantir o entupimento das artérias. Maldição, sua boca encheu de água por um cheeseburger com batata frita gordurosa, mas a última coisa que ela queria era dar a impressão para Vines que queria ficar.

Ela o viu sentado em uma mesa contra a parede, e fez seu caminho, na esperança de concluir esse encontro o mais rápido possível. Segurando sua pasta como um escudo, ela foi para a mesa, logo colocou sua bolsa sobre o banco.

"Sr. Vines." ela disse educadamente. "isso não..."

"Derek, por favor," Apoiando os cotovelos na mesa e apertando as mãos, ele atirou-lhe um sorriso desarmante.

Sua proposta favorável não a comoveu, mas sua persistência a fez ceder. Se ele iria fazer questão de como ela se dirigia a ele cada vez que falava, suas conversas demorariam muito tempo.

"Tudo bem, Derek. Estava prestes a dizer que esse não é o lugar ideal para a discussão que você quer ter."

Olhando à sua volta, ele deu de ombro negligente.

"Por que não? É tão lotado e barulhento que ninguém vai prestar atenção."

A garçonete chegou para entregar o cardépio e tomar seus pedidos quanto à bebida, parando na frente de Grace antes que pudesse se manifestar. Depois que a garota saiu, Grace fingiu estudar a sessão do almoço, enquanto Vines lia atentamente o dele.

Com quase quarenta anos, ele era um homem bonito de uma forma dura, firme, em sua opinião, sua aparência não poderia competir com a clássica de Julian, as características refinadas. Seus cabelos eram escuros, cor de café em ondas até o colarinho, o penteado para trás de seu rosto pálido. Seus olhos castanhos eram calculistas, sempre avaliando.

Ela fechou o cardápio e esperou.

"Desde que você é quem paga pelo meu tempo por que não começa? Sinto que você quer mais do que uma atualização ou um ombro para se apoiar."

"Não recusaria o ombro." ele disse, colocando o seu cardápio em cima do dela. Ele franziu os lábios como se provasse algo azedo. "Mas, você está certa. Quero que acabe com essa coisa desagradável que está atrás de mim, estou disposto a pagar para fazer isso."

Grace sentou reta.

"Resolver fora dos tribunais?"

"Para acabar com isso, sim."

"Apesar de suas alegações de inocência?"

"Sou inocente, não gosto de homens, apesar da fantasia de Hayden Madison cozinhando em sua cabeça. Adoro as mulheres e nunca intimidei uma mulher na cama." ele falou lentamente, deixando cair seu olhar para seu peito para enfatizar seu ponto.

Grace resistiu ao impulso de cruzar os braços protetoramente sobre os seios, e disse.

"Vou jogar como advogada do diabo aqui. Ao acelerar o assunto, muitos iriam ver o movimento como uma admissão da culpa por sua parte."

A garçonete trouxe as bebidas, chá gelado para Vines e coca diet para Grace. Ela pediu uma pequena salada, esperando o seu cliente pedir. Ela não podia se importar menos. Depois que ela saiu, Vines se inclinou para frente com a expressão intensa.

"O que você disse é verdade, mas estou sendo caluniado agora, e meu pai também. Poucas semanas ou meses de luta contra Madison no tribunal pela acusação de assédio sexual não vai mudar o fato e poderia muito bem fazer mais mal do que bem no final."

"Se você for ou não culpado" Não era uma questão, ela estava sentindo, pensando em voz alta. Tomou um gole do refrigerante, então brincou com o canudo. "Um homem com dinheiro é acusado, o autor ameaça levar o caso até um veredicto desagradável, o réu se reergue. Ele é colocado de lado de qualquer maneira, junto com as pessoas no assento que tem muito mais a perder do que você, pelo bem da carreira. Atores, músicos, políticos, qualquer um."

"Aonde você quer chegar?"

"Como você disse, já está pagando um alto valor por causa de Madison. Então por que não lutar? Se você é inocente, ele não poderá provar o contrário e para o inferno o que as outras pessoas pensam. Seu pai é dono da empresa, então você não irá perder o emprego." _Se você for inocente._ Um deslize, mas ele não pareceu notar.

"Esse é o seu conselho oficial? Que lute?"

"Estou lhe apresentando suas opções e incentivando você a tomar uma decisão cuidadosa. A escolha é sua."

Mentalmente, ela deu um chute no traseiro do anjo bom em seu ombro. Ela provavelmente aconselhou a seguir esse caminho para lidar com ele alguns meses. Ugh.

Além do que, alguma coisa estava errada. Não somente com a sua decisão para resolver tudo, que honestamente iria ser bom. Não, era a sua tentativa de aparecer interessado nela como mulher. Seu olhar malicioso foi duro, sem luxúria real ou emoção por trás de sua expressão. Imediatamente ela se lembrou dos olhos escuros de Julian acariciando seu corpo da cabeça aos pés. A necessidade pura indisfarçável escrita em suas profundezas e a decepção neles quando ela continuava a evitar a sua insinuação.

Oh, sim, ela sabia como um homem ficava quando realmente ansiava por uma mulher. Nessa área Julian fazia Vines comer terra.

A pergunta que ficava, por que Vines fingiria a menos que ele era culpado como o inferno?

Sua comida chegou e Vines abocanhou o seu sanduíche, o assunto aparantemente não afetando o seu apetite. Grace pegou um pouco de sua salada, pronta para acabar com a reunião e pedir um cheeseburguer para o caminho de volta ao escritório. Ela podia ser elegante, mas poderia comer como um marinheiro de licença na praia, algo que nunca deixava de divertir sua família.

Depois de dar uma segunda mordida no seu sanduíche, Vines acenou a batata em sua direção.

"Vamos fazer um acordo com Madison."

"Se é isso que você quer," ela disse lutando para manter o seu alívio longe de seu rosto. Ela soltou o garfo, abriu a pasta e pegou alguns papeis. Vines mastigava em silêncio, enquanto ela escrevia suas notas. "Ele está alegando que seus indesejados avanços tornaram impossível trabalhar na Vines WH e está pedindo salários perdidos mais bônus. Cento e cinquenta mil."

"Ridículo." Ele zombou.

Não se ele estivesse dizendo a verdade. Sabiamente ela não disse isso.

Ele comeu as batatas e continuou.

"O merda irá conseguir somente sessenta mil. Ofereça setenta com a estipulação de que essa quantidade incluindo o extra é simplesmente um gesto de boa vontade minha e da Vines WH. Desejamos o melhor e assim por diante."

"Eles vão contestar. Qual é o seu limite?"

"Cem mil, nenhum centavo a mais."

Interessante. Recolhendo os arquivos, ela guardou em sua pasta, pegou uma nota de dez em sua carteira e jogou ao lado do prato de salada.

"Indo tão cedo? Você quase não comeu."

"Tomei um grande café da manhã," ela mentiu, seu estômago disposto a roncar. "Tenho que correr, mas irei avisá-lo assim que ouvir algo do advogado."

Ela saiu do banco, pronta para escapar.

"Grace?" A seriedade em seu tom de voz a deteve.

"Sim?"

"Quer jantar comigo alguma noite? Depois que tudo isso for esclarecido, quero dizer."

_Preferia ter o meu lábio grampeado na minha testa, obrigada._

"Hum, estou saindo com alguém agora." Ops, duas mentiras seguidas. Ela tentou um sorriso simpático, mas sentia tão falso quando a sua afirmação anterior tinha sido. Por que na terra ele a convidou. "Sinto muito."

Sorrindo, ele balançou a cabeça.

"Ei, tinha que tentar."

Na segurança de seu carro, ela soltou um suspiro tenso. Sair com Julian, desfrutar de sua companhia, parecia cada vez mais uma ótima ideia.

Grace questionou se ela realmente havia mentido depois de tudo.

Derek terminou seu sanduíche, a imagem perfeita da calma. No interior, se roía de raiva e frustração. Medo. Ele não iria cair sob a acusação de Madison, o maldito idiota. Ele não precisava do exame minucioso do público. Tinha muito mais a perder do que a alta-e-poderosa, Grace McKenna poderia sonhar.

Julian fodido Salvatore.

Depois do telefonema do Colecionador na sexta-feira descrevendo a testemunha, Derek juntou as peças. O homem de Grace tinha se apresentado. O menino de quinze anos atrás. Ele era o mesmo. E agora tinha visto o Colecionador. Derek tinha corrido direto para o seu banheiro e jogado fora seu gin e tônica. Desesperado, ele considerou limpar suas contas e sair do país, mas descartou quase imediatamente. Não havia um canto na terra em que pudesse se esconder, que não seria encontrado. A corda no pescoço era absoluta e implacável.

Seu celular tocou e olhou para o visor. Merda. Esse telefonema poderia significar apenas uma coisa, e Derek odiava o que deveria ser feito.

"Sim?"

"Encontrei Salvatore. Trabalha no Departamento dos Bombeiros de Sugarland na Estação Cinco. Você diz ao chefe ou eu digo?"

"Vou lidar com essa merda," ele retrucou. "Você somente fica de olho nele e no outro também."

"Já sei sobre ela."

O desgraçado desligou sem perguntar como Derek preferia que a ação fosse realizada. O homem sempre foi assim, no controle, impertubável no seu núcleo podre.

Derek fez o seu telefonema e esperou, tendo cólicas estomacais desejando que não tivesse comido ainda.

"Diga-me que tem boas notícias," a voz suave disse com calma.

"Tenho. Ele foi localizado."

"Espero que o Colecionador cuide dele? Não preciso de pontas soltas."

Nunca qualquer coisa que fizesse o agradava, por mais que tentasse.

"Claro que ele fará. Nessa altura, na próxima semana o problema não irá existir mais."

"Ótimo. Quando for concluído com êxito, você será recompensado."

Derek sabia o que aquilo significava, seu pau endureceu ainda que o conhecimento o deixasse horrorizado. O predador nele brincando com seu novo brinquedo, muito parecido com um gato segurando um rato debaixo de sua pata. Observando-o se contorcendo com medo, sabendo que seu poder sobre ele era absoluto, sua carne para saborear, despertando além da resistência. Eram lindas em sua rendição final, preciosa para ele, e seus argumentos sempre caindo em ouvidos surdos.

Sabendo como os seus anjos terminavam o deixava triste, mas ele era escravo de seus próprios desejos. Derek não era quem dava as ordens, ou fazia as regras para o cumprimento total, ele recebia sua recompensa e seu mentor nunca o deixava esquecer-se de sua fraqueza.

"Obrigado." ele sussurrou, sua voz traindo a sua miséria. Sua necessidade.

"Somente não se esqueça de mantê-lo seguro e amado", o chefe disse suavemente. "Sou o único que o entende Derek. Olhamos um pelo outro, por que ninguém mais irá."

"Eu sei."

Ele desligou e olhou para a sua comida pela metade, mais um pouco doente. Novamente ele sonhava em fugir, se esconder em algum lugar distante. Viver em sua própria pele, em termos de outra pessoa era um pesadelo, repetindo sempre. Sobrevivência não deveria ser tão difícil.

Pessoas inocentes não deveriam ter que morrer, no final eles estava implorando por libertação do inferno.

Pelo menos na morte eles tinham a paz que Derek somente podia desejar.

Capítulo Quatro

Grace estacionou o carro na garagem de seus pais ao lado do gigante caminhão de Howard e desligou o carro, poupando um olhar para o carro estacionado na rua, que ela não reconhecia. Intrigada ela se perguntou quem mais sua família tinha convidado e não trouxe nada. O almoço de domingo era geralmente apenas uma reunião de família casual, um tempo para recuperar o atraso.

Curiosa, ela agarrou a bolsa e correu até a calçada de pedra. A pesada porta da frente estava aberta e através das portas de vidro, Grace ouviu os sons de vozes adultas elevadas em um riso alegre. Talvez ela devesse ter usado algo mais agradavel do que jeans e uma blusa de algodão. Nenhum socorro para ela agora.

Ela entrou na casa, chamando o grupo relaxado.

"Oi cheguei! Antes tarde do que nunca hein?"

"Mas melhor nunca tarde," brincou o pai dela, deixando de lado seu copo de vinho e levantando da cadeira. Ele envolveu-a em um abraço, então a deixou para sua mãe por mais abraços.

"Algo cheira muito bem," disse ela liberando a mãe. "Assado?"

"Com todos os acompanhamentos. Tenho que te engordar, desde que seu pai a colocou para trabalhar até a morte!" Ela lançou um olhar severo para o marido, que arregalou os lindos olhos azuis com inocência.

Grace riu de suas brincadeiras e se virou para cumprimentar os convidados, que estavam ocupados conversando animadamente com Kat e Howard. Uma pequena e delicada mulher sentada ao lado de Kat no sofá. Howard estava sentado do outro lado de sua irmã, segurando sua mão e sorrindo como um sortudo. Um grande homem numa versão antiga perto dele em uma cadeira. Grace tinha encontrado os pais do Tenente apenas algumas vezes, mais recentemente no casamento de Howard e Kat no final de janeiro e vê-los aqui a animou por um momento.

"Chefe Mitchell, Georgie é tão bom ver vocês!"

Ela se inclinou e deu um abraço na Sra. Mitchell, Kat e Howard, logo se viu envolta pelos braços ossudos de Bentley. Como seu filho, o chefe dos bombeiros de Sugarland era um homem grande de boa aparência, embora seu rosto tivesse algumas linhas e seu cabelo castanho parecendo que havia passado para o branco com a idade. Um grande contraste com o seu próprio pai que era alto, magro e loiro como ela.

"É bom ver você também querida," ele disse dando um beijo na sua bochecha. "Mary diz que você está trabalhando demais, não é mesmo?"

Grace saiu de seu abraço sacudindo a cabeça.

"Mamãe se preocupa demais." Especialmente depois do ataque do coração de seu pai no ano passado, mas ela não acrescentaria essa parte. "É somente os negócios normais do escritório. Tenho certeza que sabe como é isso."

O chefe assentiu, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

"Não por muito mais tempo, se tenho algo a dizer sobre isso. Estou pensando em me aposentar no final de julho, antes do nosso cruzeiro no Alasca."

"Oh, isso é maravilhoso! Parabéns. Tenho certeza que Georgie deve estar muito feliz." Georgie virou e sorriu concordando. Howard, por outro lado olhou para o colo, o sorriso escurecido. Grace sabia por sua irmã a história do cunhado, que como cada bombeiro no departamento de Bentley o idolatrava, então não era novidade Howard estar chateado com a mudança.

"Obrigado, também estou ansioso para passar mais tempo com a minha linda esposa." O chefe sorriu. "E com meu filho."

Howard se animou quando encontrou o olhar de seu pai, com simples felicidade. Depois do que eles tinham passado nesses últimos meses, ambos estavam ansiosos para compensar o tempo perdido.

Howard e Kat trocaram um olhar significativo.

"Acho que provavelmente é um ótimo momento para compartilhar, não?" Ele murmurou roçando os lábios em um beijo suave.

"Concordo." A sala ficou em silêncio, enquanto sua irmã fazia uma pausa, certificando-se que ela tinha atenção de todos. "Temos boas notícias. Howard e eu... Bem, estou grávida!"

A sala irrompeu em gritos das mães e risos dos homens. Georgie e Kat estavam em volta em um aperto, seguidos pelo da sua mãe. Howard levantou, trocando tapas com os homens, sorrindo como se nenhum outro homem conseguisse tal façanha. Em seguida, os pais mudaram para outra rodada de efusivos votos. Através de tudo isso, Grace esperou sua vez, sentindo-se exatamente quando na quarta série Jimmy Fredrick bateu em sua testa com um disco – caindo de traseiro no chão.

Graças a Deus ninguém notou. Estavam muito ocupados abraçando o radiante casal com perguntas para admirar o silêncio de Grace.

Georgie voltou ao seu lugar a lado de Kat.

"Para quando é o bebê?"

"Na semana do Natal, tadinha", disse Kat os olhos verdes brilhando. "Bum, presente duplo, e mais nada no resto do ano."

O pai riu.

"Oh certo! Como se o garoto não fosse ser mimado."

"Mary vamos ter que levar a nossa menina para as compras para o berçário. Ela vai precisar de, bem, tudo!" Georgie disse apertando a mão de Kat. Ela sorriu para Grace. "Claro, você vem conosco querida."

"Adoraria." Grace sorriu de volta esperando que sua expressão não parecesse tão tensa quanto sentia. Um turbilhão de emoção a maltratou de todos os lados, não menos do que era aborrecimento por ter sido incluída como uma reflexão tardia. Ou era esse o problema?

Não, Georgie era uma mulher doce e feliz como todos os outros, e Grace tinha vergonha dos próprios pensamentos mesquinhos.

O que há de errado comigo?

Sua mãe bateu palmas em emoção.

"Oh, tem uma nova fábrica em Nashville! Ouvi dizer que tem movéis, colchões, roupas..."

Enquanto, ela falava, os homens se encolhiam, o chefe arqueou uma sobrancelha para Howard.

"Pode muito bem entregar sua carteira agora filho. Lutar contra o Esquadrão de Estrogênio não irá fazer nenhum bem para você."

Howard fez uma cara triste, mas riu quando sua esposa deu uma cotovelada nas costelas dele. Kat levantou a mão dirigindo ao grupo em geral.

"Tudo isso parece divertido, mas vamos esperar o primeiro trimestre passar antes de começar a enfeitar o ninho." Ela pôs a mão na coxa grande de seu marido. "É tudo bom demais para ser verdade. Não demorou tanto tempo para conceber como pensávamos que seria, não prevemos nenhum problema, mas ainda assim..."

O senso comum de sua irmã acalmou a alegria de alguns, mas não por muito tempo. Apesar das poucas chances em torno da capacidade de Howard ter filhos, eles criaram uma pequena vida juntos, sem ter que recorrer a medidas mais agressivas. Grace não podia estar mais feliz por eles. Realmente.

Então, por que ela sentiu vontade de fugir para chorar?

Grace nunca tinha pensado em si mesma como um tipo maternal, nunca tinha experimentado uma pontada que fosse de antecipação ou inveja quando outros mencionavam seus filhos. Bebês choravam, fazia cocô, xixi e ficavam doentes. Precisavam de cem por cento de atenção dos pais nos próximos vinte ou trinta anos.

Fraldas, mamadeiras e cheiros de bebê.

Dentes caindo, dores dos dentes crescendo e reuniões de pais.

Namoro, passeio e baile.

Obrigada, mas não.

Lentamente, ela abaixou a guarda, a revelação como um tapa na cara. Bom Deus, quando ela tinha começado a sentir o peso de sua própria vida dando círculos? Como isso tinha acontecido?

Uma mão tocou o seu braço.

"Ei você está muito quieta." Kat observou. "Algo errado?"

Grace piscou para sua irmã.

"Não, eu somente... Acho que vou telefonar para ele."

"O que? Telefonar para quem?" O rosto bonito de Kat ficou intrigado.

Grace baixou a voz, Howard lhe deu um olhar significativo.

"Você sabe."

Os olhos da irmã arregalaram.

"Oh! Oh, uau. Ele finalmente está chegando a você hein?" Ela sorriu maliciosamente, a vadia.

"Bem, não há mal algum em fazer um novo amigo." ela disse muito casualmente.

Kat riu.

"Amigo. Certo. Deixe-me saber se isso funciona."

"Vamos manter isso entre nós, por agora."

"Claro, mas ele vai descobrir de qualquer jeito eventualmente," Kat sussurrou revirando os olhos para o marido. Embora o Tenente fosse uma rocha firme que amava a sua equipe como irmãos, não era segredo que Julian testava a sua paciência mais do que a maioria. De acordo com Kat, ele tinha chegado ao ponto de avisar as mulheres de que era um homem sociável, longe de Grace a meses atrás antes da festa de aniversário do chefe.

Howard, tinha supostamente ferido os sentimentos de Julian ao fazê-lo não incomodar Grace mais do que ela gostaria de admitir.

"Eu sei, mas não quero que isso pareça um grande negócio e todos metam o nariz. Por que não é grande coisa."

"Ok"

"Não estou querendo laços com esse homem."

"Tudo o que você disser."

Estudando a expressão presunçosa de sua irmã, ela decidiu que era hora de outro assunto.

"Ei, estou realmente feliz por vocês dois. Não posso pensar em alguém que mereça ser mais feliz."

"Obrigada... Mas, eu posso."

Bem, maldição. Lágrimas vieram aos olhos e ela desviou o olhar, baixando-o com a repentina emoção.

"Sou feliz, de verdade."

Kat olhou para ela com curiosidade e ela deu a mão para a sua irmã em um aperto tranquilizador. Construiu uma carreira de sucesso, desfrutava de um carro de luxo e uma conta saudável. Estava feliz.

E até hoje, ela podia jurar para um júri que, era verdade absoluta.

Cara, que merda de dia molhado. Julian não se importava com tanta chuva, mas as pessoas serem idiotas de se arriscarem com a chuva? Você tinha a receita para um deslocamento carregado com chamadas para acidentes de trânsito em cima de toda merda.

O Sr. Stafford tinha se esquecido de tomar a insulina novamente, dois rapazes decidiram descobrir se colocar gelo seco em uma garrafa de plástico faria com que o recipiente explodisse – essa merda explodia – os bastardos conseguiram uma viagem para a emergência e um estudante em um dado local tinha sofrido um ataque grave de asma. E o turno so tinha oito horas.

Julian arrastou para a estação depois que os outros arrastaram os traseiros encharcados e gelados até os ossos, apesar da roupa pesada. Podia ser primavera, mas não podia trabalhar na mesma porcaria de dia sem sentir os efeitos. Agora mesmo ele achou que suas bolas foram encolhidas ao tamanho de passas.

"Cara, tudo o que precisávamos agora era ter que fazer um resgate na água com essa merda." disse Tommy tirando o casaco e a camisa de pólo da marinha.

"Não tente aos deuses – eles podem ouvir você." respondeu secamente Eve, olhando para o seu peito nu. "E, pelo amor de Deus, coloque uma camisa antes de comermos. Estou sem sal de frutas."

Tommy sorriu flexionando um pouco.

"Qual o problema Evie? Estou começando a finalmente deixá-la incomodada e quente?"

Eve bufou, participando de suas brincadeiras de costume.

"Sim. Decidi na semana passada assumir o berçário."

"Sim? Melhor notícia que ouvi durante todo o dia." Tommy deu um exagerado 'vem cá' com beicinho, que parecia horrivelmente frio em sua pose de estrela de cinema. Ele seguiu em sua direção lentamente, erguendo as sobrancelhas, fazendo ela e todos os outros sorrirem. Julian sorriu balançando a cabeça. O garoto adorava provocá-la e Eve nunca parecia se importar.

"Vamos apagar um incêndio hein? Tenho o equipamento que você precisa."

"Pare com isso Skyler," Sean disse entrando em seu caminho a expressão escura. Tommy congelou, os olhos azuis arregalaram. Depois de um segundo de tempo em silêncio, o Capitão acenou com a mão para sua equipe. "Vão se trocar e vamos comer, enquanto podemos. Quem é o responsável pelo jantar?"

"Sou eu," murmurou Tommy. "Vou começar assim que me secar." Girando em seu calcanhar ele foi em direção ao quarto que dividia com Zack.

Ok, então nem todo mundo tinha se divertido. Sentindo-se mal pelo cara, Julian o seguiu pelo corredor batendo em seu ombro.

"O que está no cardápio? Cachorro quente? Dios, estou morrendo de fome." Ele normalmente daria ao garoto um inferno de sua ilimitada habilidade culinária, mas ele percebeu que esse não era um grande momento para se divertir.

Tommy olhou para ele se iluminando um pouco.

"Eu também, mas sem cachorro quente hoje. Estou ampliando meus horizontes para lasanha caseira. Bem, não totalmente caseira, por que quem tem o maldito dia todo? Mas, achei esses talharins que você não tem que ferver. Basta colocar no forno e eles fazem puf – quão esquisito é isso?" No olhar duvidoso de Julian ele sorriu. "Relaxe, já testei a receita na minha família semana passada e eles aprovaram."

O estômago de Julian roncou.

"Parece bom. Quer alguma ajuda?"

"Claro, obrigado" ele disse em tom apreciativo ainda que um pouco hesitante. "Você pode fazer a salada e o pão de alho, se estiver tudo bem."

"Funciona para mim." Julian foi para o quarto que dividia com o Tenente, contornando a parede que separava os armários das camas, e começou a tirar a roupa. Howard já estava dentro colocando uma camisa seca e arrumando as calças limpas.

"Ouvi o que disse a Skyler. Foi digno da sua parte."

"O que, como se nunca tivesse me oferecido para ajudar o nerd com um dever antes?" Primeiro Tommy pareceu surpreso com sua oferta, agora o homem que ele mais admirava. Realmente sou tão idiota que sentem a necessidade de indicar quando não sou?

"Estou falando sério sobre distraí-lo de seu constrangimento por ter sido pego por Sean. Você é bom nesse tipo de coisa... Você sabe trazer calma ou humor em uma situação difícil."

O elogio inesperado enraizou nele, aquecendo um ponto frio dentro dele. Agarrando uma toalha limpa de seu armário, ele se atrapalhou com a sua resposta quando o cinismo guerreou como uma flor de esperança dolorosa. Como talvez, por uma vez, ele estivesse se movendo para dentro de um círculo, em vez do lado de fora...

Cristo, ele não podia deixar suas inseguranças e o anseio por aceitação voarem, então no final apenas disse.

"Hum, obrigado."

Do outro lado dos armários Six-Pack disse:

"Vou me certificar que a ambulância está abastecida."

Então, graças a Deus, o homem saiu deixando Julian com seus assuntos. Rapidamente, ele se secou, vestiu-se e foi para a cozinha ajudar Tommy. Poderia fazer uma salada e um pão de alho. Uma tarefa simples e estúpida para acalmar seu cérebro, mantendo-o longe do velho caminho traiçoeiro na bolha de vidro que o separava do mundo.

Seu medo de nunca quebrar a barreira.

Seu terror sacudindo seu esqueleto.

Ele rasgou o saco de alface e olhou para Tommy no balcão alguns metros de distância misturando a ricota branca e pegajosa.

"Deus, como pode algo que parece ser tão desagradável ter um gosto tão bom?"

"Não brinca. Como um monte de ostras hein?"

"Vou aceitar suas palavras nisso."

Tommy sorriu.

"Hey, é um suposto afrodisíaco."

"Assim como chifres de rinoceronte, mas você não me vê correndo atrás de um." Estudando o homem mais jovem, ele decidiu sair em um membro. "Não acho que você precise de alguma ajuda nesse departamento. Não está vendo a amiga linda de Cori? Qual é o nome dela?"

"Shea Ford." Ele levantou o ombro em um gesto negligente. "Saimos algumas vezes. Nada demais."

Vindo de Tommy a resposta era interessante. Com a sua aparência loira de Brad Pitt, a personalidade quente e a família saída de um seriado de televisão, o ex zagueiro, astro do ensino médio era tão perfeito que era nauseante. Vê-lo sair de seu jogo era raro.

"Você não está a fim de uma gata como ela?"

"Eu estou, ela que não está" Ele riu o som um pouco forçado. "Ela pensa que sou muito jovem para ela. Estou fora durante todo o maldito dia, quebrando minhas costas, puxando as pessoas para fora de carros acabados, limpando suas bagunças – entro na merda de um edifício queimando – e ainda sou criança. Não sou bom o suficiente para ela. Mas, hey como eu disse sem problemas. Não preciso de uma mulher com bolas maiores que as minhas, você entende?"

Julian piscou para a veemência de Skyler e fez uma anotação mental para si mesmo – parar de chamar o cara de criança mesmo que em sua cabeça.

"Sim, porra, isso é... Sinto muito. Se serve de consolo estou no mesmo barco."

O jovem olhou para cima das camadas de ingredientes na panela.

"Sim? Você tem uma mulher puxando sua corrente?"

"Puxando, o inferno. Ela tem a corrente envolvida em torno do meu pescoço sufocando a vida fora de mim. Cristo, ela não nem mesmo me deixar chegar perto o suficiente para saber o que está pensando, então você está na minha frente."

"Foda cara."

"Sem brincadeira."

"Estamos tendo uma ligação aqui Jules?"

"De jeito nenhum, tenho uma imagem a proteger. Vou ficar todo mole e impreciso e as pessoas podem me confundir com um filho da puta que se importa." Ele sorriu esperando. Pela primeira vez alguém entenderia a piada que pretendia?

Os lábios de Tommy curvaram para cima, aqueles olhos azuis pálidos dançando com humor.

"Bom saber. Quem precisa de amigos de qualquer forma?"

Algo estranho e agradável surgiu no meio de Julian, aquecendo-o do frio ainda mais, e um nó de tensão que ele não tinha sequer percebido que tinha, aliviou de seu pescoço e ombros.

"Meus pensamentos são os mesmos."

Eles trabalharam em um silêncio confortável por alguns minutos, Julian adicionando um pouco de queijo e legumes na salada e colocando o pão de alho em uma assadeira e Tommy deslizando a lasanha para o forno. Depois de um tempo, a curiosidade de Julian levou a melhor sobre ele e inclinou o traseiro contra o balcão, estudando o outro homem pensativo.

"Ouvi alguma vez que você começou a jogar futebol na faculdade, logo após o colegial?" Um súbito momento de dor intensa apareceu no rosto de Tommy, que o fez pesar sobre a questão. "Esqueça. Eu..."

"Não está tudo bem. Joguei pelo Alabama Crimson Tide no meu primeiro ano. Vi um tempo de jogo, grande temporada, estava no topo do mundo e ansioso no meu segundo ano. Tinha começado a rolar comentários da imprensa e estava voando tão alto quanto qualquer pessoa de dezenove anos poderia estar. Mas, tive que abandonar a faculdade." Olhou fixamente para um ponto sobre o ombro de Julian, lembrando. Quando falou novamente sua voz era calma. Triste. "Meu irmão mais velho, Donnie, foi morto no Iraque e voltei para casa. Fim da história."

Não era nem de perto, mas Julian era sensível o suficiente para não perguntar a Tommy sobre os assuntos dolorosos.

"_Madre de Dios._" Julian soltou as palavras certas, incapaz de imaginas como se sentiria se um dia recebesse um telefonema sobre o Tonio, um oficial da Narcóticos, que vivia todos os dias na zona. Ele não conseguiria, por isso optou pela honestidade. "Sinto muito. Não posso entender o que você e sua família passaram."

"Sobrevivemos," Tommy disse suavemente voltando a limpar o balcão, sem dizer mais nada.

Julian foi atingido com outra e desconhecida emoção – vergonha. Alguns momentos atrás, ele realmente comparou a vida desse homem com um seriado de televisão? Deus, todos na estação provavelmente sabiam sobre o irmão de Tommy e o resto da história que ele ainda não tinha contado para Julian – por que ele abandonou seus planos de jogar na faculdade e jogou fora a sua educação. E na linha desse pensamento, uma epifania surpreendente moveu o chão sob seus pés.

Por tanto tempo, ele se sentiu como o excluído da equipe, carregando um peso em seu ombro do tamanho de um disco. Ressentia-se da proximidade que os outros compartilhavam, sentia como se nenhum deles desse a mínima para conhecê-lo além de contar com suas habilidades como bombeiro e paramédico.

Até este momento, nunca havia lhe ocorrido que os outros podiam se sentir da mesma forma sobre ele.

Quando ele tinha tido interesse na vida de qualquer outra pessoa? Não era de admirar que Grace não quisesse nada com ele.

_Jesus Cristo, a auto realização era uma merda._

Quando o aroma da lasanha caseira passou pela estação, o resto da equipe se juntou na cozinha parecendo uma matilha de cães famintos. Recompondo seus nervos, Julian fez um esforço extra para tentar dizer algo, inferno, alegra a cada um deles com resultados mistos.

"Ei Eve! Então... Você ainda está vendo aquele cara legal que trouxe no bar um tempo atrás? O professor?"

Parou no ato enquanto pegava uma fatia de pepino da bandeja, ela olhou para ele com desconfiança.

"Por que pergunta?"

"Jogando conversa. Vocês dois faziam um ótimo casal."

"Hum obrigada. Mas Drake e eu somos apenas amigos," ela disse jogando um rápido olhar para o Capitão que passava naquele momento.

Sean olhou para Eve franzindo a testa.

"Você e quem são apenas amigos?"

"Drake. O professor que estou vendo." Ela deu de ombros, um colorido preenchendo seu rosto.

"Oh? Você nunca mencionou estar saindo com alguém." ele disse irritado.

"Você o conheceu, pelo amor de Deus. Oh, espere você deveria estar muito chapado para se lembrar." Eve revirou os olhos e se afastou, mas Sean a seguiu, o casal argumentando em sussurros silenciosos, deixando Julian olhando para eles.

Ok. Que merda foi aquela?

Zack chegou correndo as mãos pelos cabelos curtos, jogando os fios úmidos em todas as direções. Julian lhe enviou um sorriso, colocando tanta sinceridade quanto era humanamente possível em seu tom.

"Então como está Cori? Tudo anda bem com vocês?"

Zack descansou um braço sobre a mesa contra sua cabeça.

"Ela está bem, nós estamos bem. Por quê?"

Merda, ele realmente devia ser um idiota.

"Estou feliz por você, isso é tudo. Quando a moça irá fazer de você um homem honesto?" A tensão nos ombros do outro homem foi sutil, mas clara.

"Estaremos juntando as coisas no quarto sábado de julho, antes que ela comece a mostrar muito. Todos sabem que os convites serão mandados essa semana, e você também saberia se se importasse o suficiente para prestar atenção."

Ai. A mágoa, apesar de merecida, bateu profundo.

"Importei-me o suficiente para continuar com a massagem cardíaca em você depois de Six-Pack acreditar que deveríamos deixá-lo." ele disse calmamente.

A reserva de Zack desmoronou e ele desviou o olhar.

"Eu sei cara. Eu te devo a minha vida e não tem maneira de lhe agradecer o suficiente por esse presente."

"Você não me deve nada. Somente... Dê uma chance. Por favor."

"Para fazer o que?" Confusão e cautela lutavam nos olhos azuis.

"Para provar que não sou um imbecil."

Zack balançou a cabeça.

"Ninguém pensa que você é um imbecil, Jules. Você fica indeciso entre tentar muito e nem ao menos tentar. Você é fantástico em seu trabalho, mas pessoalmente? Você precisa aliviar um pouco, dar às pessoas uma chance de esperar que lhe dê uma."

"Isso é o que estou fazendo. Quero tentar."

"Espero que sim, por que você está entre amigos aqui e só ver."

Tommy assentiu, pigarreando e interrompeu as declarações.

"Quem está com fome?"

Six-Pack se juntou a eles e sentaram-se à mesa, escavando o alimento. Eles estavam tão famintos que uma bota teria gosto de filé mignon, mas a lasanha estava muito boa e Julian disse a Tommy, os cumprimentos passaram pelo resto da sua equipe. Por um milagre, eles foram realmente capazes de terminar sua refeição antes dos três tons altos do sistema de interfone quebrarem a tão abençoada e quente paz. Outro maldito acidente de trânsito. Na chuva. Mas, agora ele queria a chance de escapar dos limites da estação e do tumulto em sua própria cabeça. A chamada era o único lugar que ele não tinha que questionar se se encaixava no mundo, onde as pessoas estavam realmente felizes em ver seu rosto. Onde a sua existência tinha um significado. Um homem poderia viver nisso por semanas. Anos.

Um homem podia esquecer.

O acidente foi na I-49, sempre a vadia trabalhando, por que a estrada de duas pistas passava pelas colinas, rodeando a floresta e numerosas quedas nos vales nativos do Tennesse, como o Tenente chamava 'gritos'. E será que não sabia que o acidente estava situado em uma curva em meio ao tráfego, incapaz de ver a atividade até que estivesse quase em cima deles.

Zack puxou o caminhão atrás dos dois veículos, o máximo possível para o acostamente. Six-Pack dirgiu a ambulância em torno de toda a abagunça, estacionando na frente dos carros. Poderiam ver mais da pista do sentido contrario daqui pelo menos.

"Apenas um carro na curva." disse o Tenente com aparente alívio. "O carro deve ter freado por um animal ou algo assim."

"Sim, vamos sair daqui a pouco." Julian saiu da ambulância para ver o Capitão falando com os ocupantes dos dois carros, moderando uma discussão acalorada sobre de quem era a culpa. Zack e Tommy estavam atrás dele, prontos para intervir se for necessário.

Julian lançou um leve sorriso para Six-Pack quando a água começou a escorrer da aba de seu chapéu.

"Nenhuma lesão, então esperamos apenas a polícia chegar."

"Vou verificar para ter certeza. Por que você não ajuda Eve a estebelecer os cones?"

"Com certeza." Ele correu para o fundo do caminhão e pegou uma pilha, depois voltou para a frente da ambulância. Ele espalhou os cones em intervalos regulares em um arco no ombro até que estivessem no centro como uma advertência para os outros veículos.

Um motorista, por sua vez, optou por não prestar atenção. Quando o caminhão veio rápido demais para as condições da pista, veio na direção deles. Julian virou-se gritando e agitando os braços.

"Eve, sai da estrada!"

Olhando para cima, ela franziu a testa em sua direção.

"O que?"

"Mova-se!" Merda, ela não conseguia ver o caminhão no ângulo que estava. Olhando para trás quando ele decolou em sua direção ele percebeu que o cara não iria parar.

Julian correu para ela, com o coração na boca. Ele ouviu o gemido do motor do caminhão, os pneus derrapando na estrada molhada, baixo. Ouviu o grito de Eve quando ele a empurrou em direção ao acostamento. Ele girou, preparando para correr.

Não viu nada, somente o ralo.

O golpe o pegou no lado direito do corpo com um baque nauseante, enviando-o pelo ar. Voando, impotente ao longo da borda da estrada. Caindo.

Ele bateu as costas na encosta íngreme, o ar prensado em seus pulmões e caiu nos cotovelos. Para baixa, para baixo. Os membros rasgando no equipamento de proteção no seu rosto. Sua cabeça bateu em algo duro, o seu chapéu se foi há muito tempo.

Gradualmente a inclinação estabilizou e ele deslizou os pés em direção ao estômago... E parou. A coisa toda acabou em segundos.

Vivo. O cair da chuva nas folhas parecia tão normal e incongruente com o que havia acontecido. O aroma rico e pungente da terra invadindo seus sentidos e ele enfiou seus dedos nas folhas e tentou se levantar.

Juntando suas forças, ele levantou a cabeça e a agonia explodiu atrás de seus olhos, atravessando seu peito e quadril. A dor cegante, tão ruim em seu cérebro, o chão e a floresta pareciam girar em torno dele. Seu intestino soltou e ele vomitou incapaz de impedir, particulamente dando uma foda para isso.

Ok. Se mover? Não era um bom plano. Vozes o procuravam, chamando seu nome em algum lugar acima do barranco. Até onde ele tinha caído? Estranho como os gritos pareciam ficar mais longe em vez de mais perto. Mas, o som das botas chegou aos seus ouvidos e a urgência na voz disse que ele tinha se machucado.

"Julian? Você pode me ouvir?" Sean grunhiu alto e preocupado.

"Sim. Eu..." Seu estômago embrulhou e ele ficou ruim novamente, fechando os olhos contra a miséria. "Deus a minha cabeça... Dói tudo," respondeu asperamente.

Dedos sondavam seu couro cabeludo procurando a ferida.

"Aqui." disse Tommy, separando o cabelo perto da nuca. "Droga vai precisar de pontos."

Julian engoliu em seco.

"Eve." ele conseguiu dizer.

"Ela está bem, graças a você. Não tente falar mais." disse Six-Pack baixo e suave. "Vamos fazer todo o trabalho. Sua maior preocupação é ficar acordado, tudo bem?"

Eles o colocaram gentilmente em uma maca. Trabalhando juntos, eles abriram seu casaco para verificar o resto de seus ferimentos, manuseando o menos possível, embora o movimento ainda fosse muito. Ele lutou contra as náuseas quando a dor atravessou cada terminação nervosa.

"Oh-oh Jesus."

Tommy pôs a mão em seu ombro.

"Não é fácil. Estamos saindo daqui. Só não durma amigo. Julian?"

Deus sabia que ele tentou obedecer. O zumbido nos ouvidos abafou as insistentes vozes, enquanto lutava contra o manto da escuridão.

E perdeu.

Capítulo Cinco

Telefone para ele, sua covarde.

Quatro dias. Bem, cinco se contar o domingo. A maior parte da semana desperdiçada por adiar, dizendo a si mesma que estava ocupada. Desejava que fosse verdade, mas ela não tinha estado sobrecarregada demais para pegar o telefone e oferecer a paz.

"Você nunca foi covarde antes" disse Grace para seu reflexo no espelho do banheiro. "Nada mudou."

Exceto, que o objeto de seu interesse era um pouco perigoso. Um pouco bad boy. Parte dela queria muito ser, pela primeira vez em sua bem ordenada vida, uma menina muito má.

Com um suspiro, ela torceu os cabelos não para que parecesse elegante, mas por que incomodava menos dessa forma, quando estava trabalhando. Ela se olhou nitidamente insatisfeita com o terno azul pálido.

"Você se parece com uma tédia de colarinho fechado."

Por que não podia ser mais livre e se divertir como Kat? Bastava dar uma chance para o rugido de uma motocicleta com o _gostosão_ dos seus sonhos e encontrar um amor para durar a vida inteira?

O telefone tocou interrompendo sua festa de piedade ela caminhou para o quarto. Ninguém jamais telefonou tão cedo, a menos que... Inclinando-se, ela olhou para o identificador de chamadas e um riso triste escapou sua esperança secreta frustrada. Não era o _gostosão_ dos seus sonhos, mas sua irmã.

Ela atendeu.

"Hey _mana_. O que houve?"

"Sinto muito ligar tão cedo. Sei que está se preparando para sair." Kat disse soando estranha. Usando esse tom, aquele com tranquilidade que não podia evitar, mas usava quando alguma coisa estava terrivelmente errada.

Os dedos de Grace agarraram o receptor, todos os tipos de pensamentos horríveis inundaram sua mente.

"O que há de errado? É papai? Você precisa de mim?"

"Não, nada disso. Papai está bem." Kat hesitou. "Querida, você ligou para Julian essa semana?"

Grace franziu as sobrancelhas em confusão.

"Ainda não, mas estava planejando. Por quê? Oh espere," ela disse sentada na beira de sua cama. "Deixe-me adivinhar, ele se cansou de esperar em torno de uma causa perdida como eu, Howard disse que ele está namorando outra pessoa."

A ideia a fez querer estrangular alguém. Era muito perturbador sentir essa vontade de fazer mal para outra pessoa.

"Não, eu... Grace, o Julian foi ferido na noite passada. Eles estavam trabalhando em um acidente na I-49 e ele foi atropelado por um carro," ela disse calmamente.

O ar deixou o corpo de Grace, a friagem passando por ela numa corrida. Ela olhou para a pintura de bom gosto na parede de seu quarto, tentando compreender as palavras de sua irmã. Julian. O safado, bonito e charmoso que a tinha perseguido durante meses, estava machucado. Ou pior.

"Oh meu Deus. Quão ruim ele está?" Isso foi a sua própria voz, rouca e embargada de lágrimas?

"Ele vai ficar bem," sua irmã lhe assegurou rapidamente. "Howard disse que está machucado, no entanto. Seu lado direito principalmente o peito e o quadril tiveram a maior parte do impacto. Nada quebrado ou hemorragia interna, mas ele bateu a cabeça em alguma coisa quando rolou do barranco cerca de quarenta metros. Ele teve uma concussão desagradável e uma disposição ainda pior. Parece que ele ficou fora por horas e o mantiveram em observação durante a noite, apesar de a tomografia voltar limpa."

Grace pressionou os dedos na tempora.

"Graças a Deus. Sobre os testes estarem bons quero dizer." Por que isso a atingiu com tanta força, como se tivesse sido golpeado no estômago? Ela sabia que o homem era apenas casual, e ela achou sua reação desconcertante. "Ele ainda está no hospital?"

"Não por muito tempo. Ele está no Sterling, mas vai liberá-lo hoje, espere um segundo," Kat abafou o receptor, respondendo alguma coisa ao marido. Após alguns segundo ela voltou para a linha. "Howard diz que não vão liberá-lo, a menos que ele tenha alguém para vigiá-lo alguns dias. O problema é que ele se recusa a deixar qualquer pessoa de babá dele, reformulando seus suaves protestos."

"Teimoso idiota." ela murmurou.

"Nem me diga. Howard se ofereceu para trazê-lo para cá, deixá-lo ficar no nosso quarto de hospedes, mas ele é pior que merda numa bacia de ponche."

"Nojento Katherine Frances."

"Bem, somente estou dizendo!"

Grace soltou a respiração, também aborrecida por morder a isca da irmã.

"Ele está em um quarto regular?"

Kat falou com Howard novamente.

"Sim, eles o admitiram. Ele está no quarto 609."

"Tudo bem." Maldição, ela tinha que ligar para seu escritório.

"Você vai vê-lo?"

"O que você acha?"

"Não sei. Você é quem o tem evitado como se ele fosse uma doença fatal."

"O que? E quem me incentivou a ficar do outro lado do condado dele?" Outro pensamento lhe ocorreu e fez uma careta. "Tanta coisa para manter essa coisa com Julian – seja o que for a partir do seu marido. Eu esperava mentir um pouco mais antes que fosse esparramasse."

"Não disse nada, a ideia de ligar para você foi de Howard.

Grace digeriu isso.

"Por que a mudança, coração?"

"Não tive a chance de perguntar a ele ainda. Então, você vai?"

"Você sabe que vou, sua bruxa," ela retrucou sem qualquer calor.

"Sei muito bem" A satisfação presunçosa era evidente na voz de sua irmã. "Você sempre pensa muito antes de agir. Dessa vez não pense."

"Você deve ter lido a minha mente" ela disse sorrindo. "Estava tendo o mesmo pensamento antes. Você sabe, enquanto estava pensando até a morte."

"Ugh! Você é impossível. Ligue mais tarde e me conte tudo."

"Irei. Tchau docinho."

Depois de telefonar para sua secretária com ordens para cancelar seus encontros da manhã, Grace seguiu caminho. O trajeto de vinte minutos para Sugarland acabou sendo feito em quarenta, com o tráfego da manhã ela estava pronta para mastigar as unhas quando finalmente chegou e estacionou em uma vaga. Ela correu para dentro, pegou o elevador até o sexto andar e correu para o quarto de Julian.

Para encontrá-lo vazio.

Ela ficou olhando a cama desarrumada vazia, perguntando onde ele poderia ter ido. Uma verificação rápida no banheiro revelou que ele estava desocupado, também. Deus, alguma coisa ruim tinha acontecido?

Preocupada, ela marchou de volta ao posto de enfermagem que tinha passado no caminho, limpando a garganta para ganhar a atenção de uma mulher atrás do balcão.

"Com licença."

"Oh, me desculpe, não vi você." A enfermeira lhe deu um sorriso agradável. "Como posso ajudá-la?"

"O homem no quarto 609, Julian Salvatore ele está bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa?" E se seus ferimentos pioraram mais do que eles sabiam? A ideia a fez ficar com os joelhos fracos.

A expressão serena da enfermeira desapareceu e apertou os lábios para o tamanho de uma uva passa.

"Sr. Salvatore decidiu que nossos serviços não eram mais necessários."

"O que?"

"Em resumo, ele partiu. Sem autorização médica, devo acrescentar."

Grace se apoiou contra o balcão, respirando.

"Inacreditável. Homem estúpido e teimoso."

"A maioria é querida. Suponho que você é amiga dele?"

"Eu... Sim," ela disse de repente esperando que fosse verdade.

"Então talvez você possa colocar algum bom sentido no homem, ou se assegurar de que ele repouse no mínimo."

Ela balançou a cabeça, rigidez subindo pela sua espinha.

"Irei."

Agradecendo a enfermeira ela saiu. Lá fora, ela usou seu celular para ligar de novo para sua irmã, mas Howard que atendeu em seu lugar.

"Hey Gracie! Kat foi trabalhar. Você já viu Jules?"

"Cheguei aqui para descobrir que ele desertou. Você pode acreditar nisso?"

"De jeito nenhum." Um som de descrença derivou no final. "Porra, o cara cria mais problemas para si mesmo do que qualquer outro que já conheci."

"E eu aqui perserguindo o rabo dele." Ela ruborizou pela forma como soou e continuou. "De qualquer forma, me perguntava se você teria seu endereço acessível. Prefiro chegar nele a lhe dar a chance de desligar o telefone."

"Duvido que ele faça isso com você, mas tudo bem. Espere, enquanto pego o caderno de endereços." Depois de alguns segundos de ruído, ele falou novamente. "Consegui. Pronta?"

Ela deslizou em seu carro e pegou no porta-luvas um pedaço de papel e uma caneta.

"Tudo bem." ela escreveu furiosamente, logo, repetiu a informação de volta para ele.

"Sim é isso. Estarei em casa, assim telefone se precisar de mim para ir bater nele com uma pasta." brincou. "Não vai levar muito tempo considerando tudo."

"Acontece que sei alguns movimentos de autodefesa, mas obrigada pela oferta. Beijos." Ela se despediu com um adeus.

Seu cunhado desligou rindo. E droga, ela se esqueceu de perguntar para ele, por que não resmungou sobre ela se aproximar de Julian. Um enigma intrigante, uma vez que Howard era firme como uma montanha e dez vezes mais duro quando colocava alguma coisa na mente sobre algo ou alguém.

Em pouco tempo, Grace entrou no condomínio de Julian e localizou o prédio certo com um pouco de dificuldade. O prédio estava localizado perto de três arvores, velhas e não tão bem cuidadas, mas o paisagismo era muito bem cuidado, aparado e arrumado. Estacionou mais abaixo da unidade, e esperava não estar ocupando a vaga de ninguém. Talvez ela devesse se mover.

"Tempo acabando." Ela murmurou patra si mesma pegando sua bolsa. Qual era a pior coisa que podia fazer? Fechar a porta na cara dela? Não era se isso não tivesse acontecido antes, embora tivesse sido com clientes e testemunhas, nunca com amigos ou amantes.

O que estou fazendo aqui? Ele não era realmente um amigo e provavelmente nunca seria. Eles não tinham nada em comum.

Fora o beijo numa bela noite, meses atrás.

Mesmo assim, ela se viu batendo em sua porta, mexendo na alça da bolsa, sem fôlego, com antecipação de uma menina idiota de quinze anos. Os segundos passaram, tornando-se minutos, enquanto ela oscilava entre a preocupação e a vontade de correr. Olhando para os carros estacionados em pontos mais próximos, ela percebeu que não sabia qual era o carro dele. Se ele não estivesse em casa ainda? E se ele estivesse lá dentro, passando mal ou desmaiado por que deixou o hospital cedo demais...

Logo, a fechadura destravou e a porta se abriu para revelar Julian de pé no batente, pasmo olhando para ela, todo arranhado, machucado e amarrotado.

E semi nú.

O homem tinha pouco mais que um metro e oitenta de pele bronzeada e esticada sobre a musculatura magra. Seu olhar deslizou por sua garganta forte, para a cruz de ouro que descansava em seu peito liso, os mamilos masculinos, os cumes impressionantes de seu abdômen, o cordão das calças de algodão pendurada de maneira baixa – merda, sem cueca – na cintura elegante que apostava todas as suas economias que poderia fazer uma mulher gritar, quando rodasse completamente como Elvis fazia.

"Você quer conversar comigo, meu rosto está aqui em cima querida." ele disse em diversão, sua voz acentuada, macia como manteiga. "A menos que convesar não seja o que você tem em mente?"

Meu Deus! Seu rosto ficou quente e ela se forçou a olhar diretamente em seus olhos. E, oh, que olhos lindos ele tinha, castanhos tão escuros que pareciam quase negros, vibrantes, dançando com a malícia. Como se soubesse um segredo delicioso e não podia esperar para compartilhar, tavez como um copo de vinho. Encontrando seu juízo, ela alcançou a sofisticação legal que usava como escudo. Pena que ela resmungou como um sapo com efisema.

"Só vim para me certificar de que estava tudo bem. Espero que não se importe por eu aparecer assim."

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha eloquente e abaixou um pouco sua cabeça, causando uma queda dos cabelos negros, sobre os olhos hipnotizantes.

"Esse não é exatamente um bairro perto para você Grace. Perdoe a minha grosseria, mas estou surpreso de vê-la aqui. O que importa para você o que acontece comigo?"

Desconcertada, ela olhou para seu rosto marcante. O que importava para ela? Demais, pelo que ela sabia. Depois de todos esses meses de busca, a sua bandeira branca de rendição foi uma bofetada gelada da realidade. Nenhum homem faria papel de bobo para sempre, e ela queria esse homem presente em sua vida.

"Posso entrar?"

Ele deu de ombros, dando um passo para trás e segurando a porta grande.

"Claro."

Ela caminhou para dentro, lançando um olhar furtivo para suas contusões. Todo o seu lado direito do peito, braço, costelas e quadris – eram uma profunda máscara negra arroxeada – parecia horrivelmente dolorosa. Ele a levou para dentro e notou sua confusão. Seu lado foi flagrado com hematomas, bem, mas não totalmente. Apenas seu rosto ostentava alguns arranhões em seu queixo e bochecha, e ela adivinhou que suas roupas pesadas o haviam protegido de danos adicionais na pele.

Na sala, ele sentou em um sofá de couro castanho chocolate com um gemido triste e apoiou os pés descalços sobre a mesa de vidro.

"Sente-se, por favor," ele disse acenando com a mão. "Diga-me por que está realmente aqui. Quero dizer, se Six-Pack te contou sobre meu acidente, também lhe disse que estou bem, então não tinha necessidade de vir aqui."

"Você não está bem." ela disse evitando sua pergunta perspicaz. "Você deixou o hospital com uma concussão grave, seu idiota."

Ele deu um sorriso cansado, piscando com uma série de dentes brancos contra o rosto bronzeado e o efeito foi devastador para seus sentidos.

"Posso ficar deprimido aqui, como ficaria lá, somente com mais conforto. Qual é o ponto?"

"Você poderia ficar pior! Você poderia ter danos cerebrais, inchaço ou algo assim" Ela sentou na outra extremidade do sofá e deixou a bolsa sobre a mesa de café, olhando séria para ele. "E se você chegasse em casa e desmaiasse? Tivesse uma convulsão?"

"Eu sou um paramédico" ele a lembrou delicadamente. "Após a tomografia computadorizada, sabia que estava bem. Além disso, eu sei os sintomas se começar me sentir mal."

"Mas, se você estivesse muito mal, como pediria ajuda?"

"O que você quer que eu diga? Sai, não vou voltar, e não estou arrependido" Julian a examinou por um longo momento os olhos escuros indo para dentro dela. "Odeio estar confinado fisicamente, certo?"

Confinado fisicamente. Ele disse baixo e calmo, de uma maneira como se a morte fosse preferível, então fez uma pausa.

"Você é claustrofóbico?"

"Não no trabalho rastejando em espaços apertados e tudo mais, mas sou. Você poderia dizer isso."

"Soa mais como um medo de ser impotente do que claustrofobia. O que você acha?"

Ele se encolheu, uma sombra passando sobre sua expressão, e em um instante se foi.

"Que estou morrendo de curiosidade que você ainda não satisfez."

O homem confuso, era agravante.

"É um mistério tão grande por que estou aqui, dada à forma como você esteve em meus calcanhares como um cão de caça?"

"Não telefonei nessas últimas semanas." Ele parecia muito presunçoso para seu conforto. "Mas, aqui está você, como se tivesse decidido jogar a toalha. Por que isso? Pergunto."

Ótimo! Agora ele estava se divertindo às suas custas.

"Estou aqui por que quero estar, não tenho uma melhor analise disso para você do que essa." Ela suspirou. "Essa não é ralmente a forma que tinha planejado de aceitar o convite para jantar. Se ele ainda estiver aberto."

Seus lábios sensuais se curvaram em um pequeno sorriso, mas ele não parecia pular de alegria. Ele pareceu protegido. Claro que ele não ia tornar isso fácil, mas ela não podia culpa-lo.

"Seu poço de advogados ricos secou? Por isso estamos aqui, para alvos mais fáceis?"

_Não fique com raiva. O que ele deveria pensar?_

"Não saio com outros advogados. Na verdade, não saio com ninguém. Sem tempo."

"Mas, você vai ter um tempo para mim." Seu tom cheio de humor auto depreciativo, traiu as suas dúvidas.

"Não estou propondo casamento, apenas aceitando um jantar como amigos."

"Você quer que sejamos amigos." Estudou-a sob uma franja grossa de cílios, e expressão quente.

"Gostaria muito disso." ela disse indo para o lado dele colocando a mão sobre a sua coxa esquerda. Deus, seus músculos eram tão firmes sob a palma da mão, o calor de seu corpo passando para ela através do material fino em seu braço. "Acho que poderíamos ser bons amigos. Sei que quase perdemos a oportunidade de descobrir por causa da minha indecisão. Mas, gostaria de tentar. O que você diz? Vale o risco?"

Ela sabia a resposta no momento exato que os seus olhos escuros se tornaram quentes como um fogo baixo. Sua respiração parecia falhar quando ele olhou para a sua mão, tão pequena sobre a sua perna e cobriu com a sua própria. Massageou levemente a pele delicada das costas de sua mão, seus calos ásperos e para sua surpresa muito agradável. A mão de um homem trabalhador, zumbindo com força, com certeza sólida. Mas, sua voz quando falou foi tranquila e vulnerável.

"Você toma cada decisão com o seu cérebro brilhante de advogada, como se o destino do universo repousasse sobre ele? Ou é realmente difícil como parece?"

Culpa preencheu o seu peito com a noção repentina e espetacular que ela julgou mal esse homem desde o começo, com base em suposições e preconceitos. Agora ela tinha a forte suspeita que se aproximar dele nada mais era do que uma capa ousada para a dor na alma, solitária.

Que se derreteu completamente por dentro.

E o fazia mais perigoso do que antes.

"Culpada no que se refere à primeira pergunta. 'Caçar cabelo no ovo', é um traço que minha irmã está constantemente tentando tirar de mim. Oh, é ótimo no tribunal, mas o inferno nas relações pessoais." Virando a mão ela entrelaçou os dedos no dele. "Quanto ao segundo... Não. Você é muito fácil de gostar Julian, acho que isso me assusta um pouco."

Ele olhou para as mãos unidas.

"Você, com medo de alguma coisa? Acho difícil de acreditar."

"Sabe o que você disse sobre ficar confinado fisicamente? Bem suponho que pudesse dizer o mesmo sobre mim, emocionalmente. Sou independente ao extremo e a ideia de me amarrar em uma pessoa, depender dela para o amor e segurança numa sensação de bem estar? Assustadora."

Ela inclinou a cabeça parecendo genuinamente interessada.

"De onde veio isso?"

Ela lhe deu um sorriso triste.

"Não tenho nenhuma ideia. Tive uma educação normal, sem traumas, nem nada. É apenas de mim, eu acho."

Ele trouxe os dedos à boca, dando um beijo entre eles.

"Digo que a única maneira de vencer é enfrentá-lo."

"Como você fez, deixando marcas no caminho ao sair do hospital?" Deus, sua boca. Pura magia.

"Touché," ele disse rindo. O barulho masculino causou arrepios na sua espinha. "Talvez nós dois precisemos de mais prática na expansão de nossas zonas de conforto."

Antes que ela pudesse formular uma resposta, Julian pressionou a palma da mão em seu peito sobre seu coração. Então ele aproximou seu rosto e pediu que ela fechasse os olhos, hesitando uma fração de segundos antes de colar sua boca sobre a dela.

Oh, Oh Deus. Magia?

Não, muito mais. Sensualidade cruel esmagadora.

Sua língua entre os lábios varreu a confusão dela. Explorando seu calor úmido em uma sedução lenta e suave. Seus batimentos cardíacos aumentaram sob a palma da mão, sua pele tão suave e quente. Ele cheirava a terra, chuva e uma pitada de colônia picante. Mais potente em um homem do que qualquer um que ela já tivesse conhecido.

Ela se derreteu contra ele e passou um braço em volta da cintura, segurando-a perto quando aprofundou o beijo. Não exigente, mas doando. Entregando-se a ela, sem exigir, simplesmente desfrutando do momento juntos.

Um despertar.

Seu corpo inteiro desabrochou para a vida. Os mamilos enrijecidos e o pulsar entre as coxas. Tanto tempo desde que ela tinha tido prazer. E ele estava duro debaixo dela, sua ereção pressionando contra seu quadril através da saia. Duro e pronto, mas aceitando o tempo dela. Não apressando.

Gananciosa, ela queria mais. Contorceu contra ele, provocando um gemido. Incentivada, ela passou as mãos através dos longos cabelos pretos e sedosos, curvando a cabeça para atraí-lo mais perto. Mais profundo.

Julian rompeu o beijo com um suspiro, indo para trás e fechando os olhos, soltando uma maldição em espanhol. Confusa, ela piscou para ele um segundo antes de perceber o que tinha feito.

"Sua cabeça! Toquei na ferida, não foi?" A cor cinza em seu bronzeado, as linhas em torno da boca, enquanto ele ofegava foi a sua resposta. "Oh, querido, sinto muito."

"E... Está tudo bem."

"E as suas contusões! Você está todo machucado e eu estou me jogando em cima de você." Cuidadosamente, ela saiu de cima dele, estendendo as mãos passou pelos cabelos. "Mostre onde foi o dano para verificar se não piorou."

Sem discutir, ele cuidadosamente tocou um ponto perto da parte traseira da cabeça.

"Aqui"

Debruçando sobre ele, ela separou seus cabelos, procurando até que encontrou uma linha de pontos, cerca de um centímetro de comprimento.

"O corte não está sangrando," ela disse aliviada. "Mas, isso é um bom ponto. Não me admira que estivesse doente por horas."

Ele abriu um olho, respirando um pouco mais fácil agora.

"Nunca pegou uma gripe?"

Ela assentiu.

"É como a batida que levei, mas multiplique as náuseas e a desorientação por dez. Por um tempo percebi que morrer seria melhor."

Ela estremeceu.

"Não brinque com isso."

"Não estava."

Ela se moveu mais para lhe dar algum espaço, e ele se sentou rangendo os dentes. Parte dela estava desapontada por ter arruinado o momento, mas o retorno do bom senso foi o melhor. Eles iriam ser melhores como amigos. Além disso, era uma complicação que nenhum deles precisava.

Mesmo que provocasse chamas em um galho seco.

Mesmo se o desejo correndo nele, a deixasse sem fôlego e trêmula.

Julian parecia pressentir a sua retirada e não a pressionou. Nem ficou com raiva ou mal-humorado. Ele apenas sorriu e balançou a mão para a sua nudez e excitação insatisfeita.

"Eu ia colocar um jeans ou algo para, hum, deixá-la mais confortável, mas para ser honesto me mover para vestir algo machuca demais."

Ela balançou a cabeça espantada. Quem diria que aquele homem era um cavalheiro?

"Não vou ficar traumatizada toda a vida por causa da visão de um pouco de pele." Bem, um monte de pele gostosa. "Além disso, essa é a sua casa, eu que invadi. Você tem certeza de que está bem?"

"Estarei, não se preocupe. Não é como se nunca tivesse tido uma concussão antes."

"Não me lembre." Alguns meses atrás, Julian tinha sido apanhado na explosão que quase matou Howard. Dois homens bons quase se foram nas mãos de um maníaco. Habilmente, ela mudou de assunto. "Como você veio para casa do hospital afinal?"

"Chamei um táxi. Meu carro está na estação, então Tommy irá ter que me dar uma carona, quando voltar a trabalhar na próxima quarta-feira."

"Não é muito cedo para voltar a trabalhar depois de somente seis dias?" Ela não gostava de pensar nele caindo duro e rápido.

"Não, saro rápido. Poderia ainda ser um pouco dolorido, mas nada que não possa lidar."

O que era um monte de bobagem machista. Pensando em seu pai, ela decidiu que a teimosia devia correr no DNA dos homens. Ela ia começar a dizer isso. Logo outro pensamento lhe ocorreu.

"A polícia pegou o motorista que o atropelou?"

Julian suspirou.

"Não. Atropelamento e fuga, sem nem ao menos ajudar. Zack disse que o caminhão não tinha placa, também por isso não temos muito para seguir em frente."

A parte detrás do pescoço de Grace arrepiou.

"Isso significa que ou o motorista ou alguém removeu as placas."

"E?"

"Não o incomoda? Não parecer que foi um acidente depois de tudo."

Ele lançou um sorriso para ela.

"Vamos. Quem iria querer me machucar de próposito?" Seu sorriso desapareceu junto com sua pergunta retórica, e ele desviou o rosto, arregalando os olhos.

Alarmada ela pôs a mão em seu braço.

"O que foi?"

"O que? Nada, _bella_," ele disse lhe dando atenção novamente. "Apenas estou exausto."

"Oh. Bem, devo ir então."

"Por favor, não. Fique um tempo e," Ele rompeu com uma risada suave, o som melancólico. "Escute. Você provavelmente tem um milhão de coisas para fazer, que não incluem ficar comigo."

Ela assentiu. Mas, de repente não tinha nada que gostaria mais.

"Você está com fome? Por que posso fritar um ovo, se seu estômago aguentar."

A surpresa e felicidade em seu rosto sexy valeram a impulsividade. O primeiro que ela recebia em um bom tempo.

"Poderia comer alguma coisa." admitiu.

"Ótimo. Fique sentado e descansando, vou cuidar de tudo."

O sorriso lento enviou uma sacudida até dedos dos pés.

"Não tenho dúvidas quanto a isso."

Deus, ela estava em apuros.

Capítulo Seis

Grace estava aqui. Na sua cozinha.

Na sua vida.

Ontem à noite, quando ele caiu para o fundo do abismo, não tinha certeza de que teria uma vida para retomar. E agora a mulher dos seus sonhos deixava o trabalho para cuidar dele. De alguma forma, ele fez algo que agradou aos santos. De seu lugar no sofá ele apertou a cruz no pescoço e ouviu a voz melódica de Grace, enquanto ela cantarolava, tirando os ovos da geladeira.

Inacreditável. Ninguém cuidou dele desde que tinha saído de casa anos atrás. Uma casa cheia de irmãs agitadas sobre ele e Tonio, mas não podia comparar com a atenção de uma mulher linda como Grace, aqui sozinha por que tinha escolhido, não por obrigação.

Amigos. Claro, ele tinha que admitir que não gostava da distância que ela queria manter entre eles. Mas, a companhia era um lugar para se começar e poderia trabalhar com isso.

Deveria ser grato pelo o que ela ofereceu. Certo?

Diga isso para a libido furiosa. Deus, apenas com aqueles momentos em que sua guarda tinha baixado, ela o beijou como se fosse o único homem na Terra, pressionando nele, seu corpo macio e flexível...

Mas ela o tinha empurrado depois, deixando-o mais duro e dolorido.

O que ele estava brincando? Deveria ser dez tipos de masoquista, para querer algo que nunca poderia ter. Sabia que não era um homem pra se ter, no dia que saiu da casa de sua mãe para sempre. Afinal, dera desgosto para sua família através de todos os segredos e mentiras, tanto quanto o amavam tinha sido um alivio vê-lo partir. Como ele poderia culpá-los?

_Nunca falaremos de novo sobre isso._

_Não, mamãe._

_Vai com Deus, hijo._

"Torradas?" Grace perguntou.

O doce som de sua voz expulsou o passado, e ele poderia jurar que o lugar parecia mais brilhante. O aroma dos ovos mexidos brincou com seu nariz fazendo o estômago roncar, e ele pensou que poderia ser capaz de comer. Torrada ajudaria.

"Por favor."

"Onde você guarda seus pratos?"

"No armário da esquerda da pia. Os talheres na gaveta à direita da máquina de lavar."

Ele a ouviu empurrar a alavanca para baixo da torradeira e pegar um prato e garfo. Logo, ela tirou os ovos da frigideira, colocando na pia com um barulho, então tirando alguma coisa do refrigerador.

"Você pode vir para a mesa ou prefere comer no sofá, onde você está mais confortável?"

_Prefiro estar em você._

"Vou sentar-me à mesa," ele disse com mais confiança do que estava sentindo. Tudo o que esperava ganhar com a exibição viril, provando que ele se sentia ótimo. Quando ele levantou, seu corpo dolorido gritou em protesto e a cabeça rodou. Estendendo a mão para se firmar, achou Grace ao seu lado.

"Deus, por que os homens têm que ser tão teimosos?" Colocando o braço ao redor de sua cintura, ela o ajudou até a mesa de jantar, enquanto ele tentava não se inclinar muito sobre ela.

"Não sou teimoso. Sou um gatinho." Ele sentou na cadeira com um gemido triste, pensando que era melhor não acrescentar que tudo que ela teria que fazer era acariciá-lo da maneira certa que ele ronronava.

"Há! Está mais para tigre dente de sabre." Antes que ele pudesse responder, ela desapareceu na cozinha de novo. Ela voltou alguns instantes depois com as torradas em seu prato, o garfo e um copo de suco de laranja. Ela colocou as coisas na frente dele e sentou na cadeira.

"Obrigado. Isso parece muito bom. Hey não tem nada para você?" Franzindo a testa, ele olhou para ela.

Ela balançou a cabela, alguns dos cachos loiros escapando da presilha da sua nuca para cair em tufos na bochecha.

"Não, não estou com fome. Não tenho hábito de comer um grande café da manhã, por que normalmente estou com muita presa de manhã para me preocupar."

"Você não pularia as refeições se trabalhasse com a gente." ele disse, espetando os ovos mexidos. "Queimamos tanta energia, que comemos três vezes mais por dia com bastantes carboidratos. Não é possível executar um salvamento se estamos caindo de fome."

Ele pegou sua comida, pensando que para uma refeição simples, nunca tinha provado nada mais gostoso. Provavelmente por que Grace tinha cozinhado para ele. Olhando para ela, ele admirava a estrutura delicada do rosto, o arco de suas sobrancelhas claras sobre os olhos violetas deslumbrantes. Os lábios rosados carnudos, ele sabia em primeira mão que foram feitos para o prazer, e a coluna esguia do pescoço pálido. Naturalmente, seu olhar mergulhou um pouco mais ao sul em sua blusa, que sem dúvida escondia os seiso pequenos que cabiam certo em suas mãos.

Ele forçou sua atenção para o rosto e encontrou sua expressão curiosa. Ela inclinou sobre os cotovelos, a voz animada.

"Que tipo de salvamentos você fez?"

Ele sorriu incapaz de segurar a onda de orgulho que sentiu por Grace estar interessada no que ele fazia para viver.

"Pode ser mais fácil listar o que não fizemos. Há os costumeiros acidentes no trânsito, emergências médicas nas casas. Chamadas que compõem cerca de noventa e sete por cento do que nós trabalhamos, na maioria das emergências médicas envolvem os idosos. Chamadas por incêndios são raras, ao contrário do que as pessoas acreditam."

Caramba! Ele não tinha intenção de lembrá-la dos horrores que o Tenente e sua irmã passaram. Cristo, ele deveria cortar a língua.

Mas, ela apenas balançou a cabeça parecendo não ter sido afetada pelo erro e o encarajou a continuar.

"Qual foi o mais difícil resgate que você realizou?"

"Fisicamente?" Ele pensou. "Tenho que dizer o do pai que tentava cruzar uma estrada inundada em seu caminhão com seus dois filhos dentro. O caminhão parou e ficou preso na correnteza. Tivemos que fazer uma linha de um lado ao outro da estrada, segurando em ambas as extremidades e usá-la para guiar o nosso barco até o veiculo, e depois de volta à segurança. Tivemos que fazer duas viagens, por que o barco não iria aguentar todos, por isso pegamos as crianças primeiro."

Os olhos de Grace arregalaram.

"Vi o resgate pela televisão, parecia impossível."

Mordendo a torrada, ele riu.

"Já tentou colocar uma criança gritando em um barco de borracha no meio de uma enchente durante uma tempestade? Tente forçar um gato escaldado em um saco de estopa com uma mão, e você terá uma ideia do quanto é divertido."

"É incrível que você tenha colocado todos em segurança."

"Sem brincadeira. Eles ficaram aterroziados por deixar seu pai. Como que mal consegui leva-lo para o barco antes de seu caminhão girar e ser levado."

Lembrando-se de como veículo balançou e desapareceu ao mesmo tempo em que arrastou o homem ao seu barco, ainda lhe dava calafrios.

"Bem, meu trabalho não é tão perigoso e excitante." disse ela lhe dando um sorriso. "Isso pode mudar quando for promotora."

"Vai trancar os bandidos e jogar a chave fora? Bom para você."

"É uma meta de qualquer maneira. Não me vejo trabalhando com meu pai nos próximos vinte ou trinta anos somente para estar presa na empresa." Ela suspirou com tom melancólico. "Seria como matá-lo em me ouvir dizer isso, quando ele trabalhou muito para construir um legado para deixar para sua família."

"Oh você ficaria surpresa. Pais são mais resistentes para sair de uma decepção, dê crédito para eles."

Ele deveria saber disso.

"Falando dos pais, os seus ainda estão em San Antonio?"

Ele ficou tenso com a pergunta normal e inocente, mas tentou não demostrar seu desconforto.

"Minha mãe sim. Todos, menos eu. Minhas quatro irmãs mais velhas e meu irmão mais novo."

"Kat e eu costumávamos passar uma semana lá todo o verão, visitando a nossa tia, mas éramos somente nós e ela. Sem primos. Deve ser bom ter uma família grande e próxima." Sua sacudida de ombros evasiva, nada fez para dissuadi-la em parar. "Se não é muito pessoal, estava me perguntando... Você fala espanhol, mas seu sobrenome é italiano."

Ele inclinou a cabeça estudando-a.

"Nem todas as pessoas notam isso, ou se fazem não se preocupam em perguntar. Meu pai era da Itália e a família da minha mãe da Cidade do México. Eles se conheceram nos Estados Unidos depois que meu pai se mudou para o Texas e se adaptou à nossa cultura. Todos foram criados em uma comunidade espanhola."

Grace parecia absolutamente fascinada.

"Qual deles você parece mais, sua mãe ou pai?"

"Meu pai, mas só sei disso a partir de fotos e do que minhas irmãs dizem. Ele morreu quando eu era jovem e meu irmão um bebê, morto em um tiroteio no posto de gasolina." Ele disse contando a história. Dificil para um homem chorar por uma fotografia, embora ele sentisse a perda aguda como um adolescente que precisava desesperadamente de ombros fortes do pai.

"Oh, Julian," ela fungava. "Sinto muito. Deve ter sido horrível para a sua família."

Cutucou o resto de seu café da manhã, o apetite o abandonando.

"Não acho que mamãe tenha superado sua morte. Nunca se casou de novo, e Deus sabe que ela poderia ter tido o amor de um marido e apoio ao longo dos anos."

_Especialmente depois do que eu fiz._

_Dios_, ele estava cansado. Deixando o garfo em seu prato, ele se levantou soltando uma maldição antes que pudesse se conter. Ondas de dor passaram por ele, mas pelo menos não se sentia enjoado. Era ruim o suficiente estar paralisado na frente dela, mesmo que o acidente a trouxesse à sua porta, mas para passar mal? Não iria acontecer.

Imediatamente Grace estava ao seu lado.

"Ok, vamos fazer isso mais uma vez. Chegaremos ao sofá, irá se esticar e descansar escutou?"

"Sim, _bella_." Seu riso macio, seu tratamento carinhoso, invadindo os lugares congelados que não sentia calor em muito tempo. Lascando o gelo a partir de um determinado lugar frio no peito que tinha sido estéril no que poderia se lembrar.

"O que significa isso? bel-la?"

"Linda, por que você é isso." Quando ele saiu mancando para o sofá, ele olhou para as bochechas rosadas com satisfação.

"Oh. Bem, não sou, mas é um doce você dizer isso. Pronto."

"É a verdade," ele disse fazendo uma careta, enquanto descia aliviado. Depois de tomar algumas respirações profundas, deixando a dor diminuir, ele encontrou seu olhar completamente sério. "Nunca menti para uma mulher sobre sua beleza tanto por dentro, quanto por fora."

"Mas, você mente sobre outras coisas? Apenas checando." ela disse cortando a negação que saiu de seus lábios. "Você está cego é isso. Sou muito alta, muito magra e não tenho peito."

"Você é perfeita para mim Grace."

Por um longo momento, ela ficou em silêncio, estudando-o com uma intensidade que obrigava seus clientes a deixar escapar confissões completas em menos de um minuto.

"Feche os olhos, enquanto limpo a cozinha." ela disse calmamente.

Logo, ela o deixou, querendo saber o que tinha acabado de acontecer entre eles. E sentindo-se um idiota.

Merda! Qual é o problema com você? Não aprendeu até agora a manter a boca fechada?

Esteja feliz que ela está aqui, idiota e aceite o que ela está oferecendo. Não pressione, e por amor de Deus, não a afaste.

Um verdadeiro desafio para ele. Ou ele agia como se não se importasse ou pressionava demais, como Zack tinha apontado. Exausto, ele se deitou em seu lado esquerdo, a única posição que não doía muito e fechou os olhos. Imediatamente ele começou a derivar, ontem à noite aproximando dele, apesar de sua determinação de ficar acordado e ficar com Grace.

Apenas alguns minutos...

Gradualmente, os sons suaves de riso penetraram em seu cérebro. Estranho, o ruído silencioso rasgando as teias de aranha em sua cabeça, trazendo-o a consciência quando ele quis ficar sepultado. Mas ele voltou de qualquer maneira, finalmente reconhecendo a partida de tênis verbal vinda da televisão, cortesia de Lucy e Rick.

Abrindo um olho, ele piscou tentando focar sua visão. Uma vez claro, ele observou o sol filtrando através das cortinas, perto da televisão estava escuro, o ângulo alongado, e as sombras foram invadindo. No final da tarde? E que cheiro era aquele?

Algo salgado cozinhando. O que o levou a motivação de se mover quando nada mais poderia, exceto o pensamento de ver Grace. Não podia acreditar que ela ainda estivesse ali.

Sentando com um gemido, ele ficou surpreso por se sentir mais duro e dolorido do que antes. Seu corpo sentiu como se tivesse sido espancado quase até a morte pela linha defensiva dos Titãs. E em uma boa medida.

"Grace?" ele murmurou.

Aparentemente, ele parecia patético o suficiente para trazê-la rápido, com uma carranca preocupada franzindo as sobrancelhas.

"Hey, não. Estava com medo que fosse ter que acender uma dinamite debaixo de você." Ficando ao lado dele no sofá passou os dedos sobre sua testa. "Como se sente?"

"Minha cabeça não está tão mal, mas o resto de mim? Estou pronto para trocar por um novo modelo."

Seus lábios curvaram para cima e piscou os olhos.

"Desculpe, mas você está preso no presente até que se cure."

"Não posso acreditar que você ficou." Droga, ele não tinha a intenção de deixar isso escapar assim.

"Você pensou que eu ia sair depois que quase desmaiou?"

"Bem, não, eu apenas...".

"Você caiu duro." ela disse acariciando seu joelho. "Vou ir embora quando tiver a certeza de que você está bem, ou quando você ficar cansado da minha presença e pedir para eu ir."

Ele bufou.

"Espero que você tenha trazido uma escova de dente." Deus, ele amava o seu sorriso.

"Você nunca desiste, não é?"

"Essa é a forma mais rápida, mais segura a perder."

"Então parece que temos algo em comum, afinal." Deu um aperto em seu joelho antes de deixá-lo. "Com fome?"

"Faminto." Para que você continue tocando em mim e não pare nunca.

Em pé ela ofereceu uma mão.

"Bom! Vamos comer".

Ele deixou que ela o ajudasse e quando ele seguiu para a mesa percebeu como a sua saia abraçava seu redondo traseiro pequeno. O fluxo de seda loira caía pelas costas, a presilha se foi. Ele limpou a garganta, querendo acalmar uma parte ilesa.

"Depois das três? Você não deveria ter me deixado dormir tanto."

"Por quê? Você tem algum encontro quente?" Ela lhe deu um olhar estranho, antes de ir para a cozinha.

"Não. O encontro que quero está aqui, mesmo se eu tivesse que começar a me bater com uma bola para chamar a sua atenção." Pegou uma cadeira e sentou cuidadosamente.

"Oh, você tem a minha atenção." ela disse carregando um prato e colocando um descanso na mesa. "Embora, aparentemente não sou a única que você tem uma queda."

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Um amiga muito animada telefonou para você antes; Alguém chamada Carmelita." Ela fez algumas viagens, trazendo uma tigela de ervilhas e dois copos de chás gelado na frente deles, quando Julian lutou para responder.

Merda, merda. O pensamento de Grace ouvir algo que não devia, e dando a impressão errada sobre sua relação com sua velha amiga, fez ter uma dor no estômago.

"O que ela disse?"

"Não falei com ela. Ela deixou uma mensagem para 'Jules, bebê' telefonar de volta e desligou."

Maldição. Ele deu um sorriso fraco para Grace,

"Ok, obrigado. Vou telefonar mais tarde. Ela é apenas uma amiga."

"Não estava perguntando. Ervilhas, Jules, bebê?" Ela pegou a colher para servir, dando um olhar divertido e silenciosamente o desafiando a recusar.

"Pode apostar. Amo ervilhas." Ele odiava. Comprou apenas em um momento de loucura por que estavam à venda. Claro, ele levou uma grande porção juntamente com o peito de frango, o bacon envolto em algum tipo de molho de creme branco. "Isso parece realmente bom, Grace. Obrigado."

"Sem problemas." ela disse acenando com a mão, então começou a se servir. "Você precisa de um pouco de comida de verdade no seu estômago, e felizmente para você, sou melhor cozinheira que a minha irmã."

Obedientemente, ele cortou um pedaço de frango e deu uma mordida e gemeu em apreciação.

"Isso é impressionante. Você pode vir trabalhar a sua magia na minha carne congelada qualquer hora que quiser." Sorrindo, ele piscou para ela, esperando que não se ofendesse.

Ela sorriu de volta.

"Não acho que isso conte como nosso primeiro encontro. Quero beber vinho, jantar, ser mimada até que sua carteira peça misericórdia."

Ele riu. O primeiro riso verdadeiro que se lembrava em dar em muito tempo. Sentia-se estranho. E bem.

"Acho que posso lidar com isso. Devemos marcar o dia antes que você mude de ideia? Próxima sexta-feira, uma semana a partir de hoje?" Odiava esperar tanto tempo, mas queria planejar uma noite especial, para ser totalmente funcional e passar um bom tempo com ela. Nada iria estragar isso, se ele podia dizer.

"Próxima sexta então Parece bom."

"Ótimo! Vou buscá-la por volta das sete e vamos jantar." Após a intervenção de Sean, quase garantido que seria uma cena ruim, ele estaria mais do que pronto para passar uma noite relaxante com Grace.

Eles comeram em um silêncio confortável por alguns minutos, Julian aquecido no calor da mudança de sua sorte. Se ele fosse um homem supersticioso, acharia a inversão quase assustadora. Razão pela a qual jogou a próxima pergunta, embora provavelmente devesse ter previsto.

"Diga uma coisa... Por que você explodiu comigo sobre Derek Vines naquele dia?"

_Oh, Deus. Não agora. Não podia o homem ter sumido da face da terra?_

"Grace."

"Quero saber. Sua reação ao vê-lo foi desconcertante, para dizer no mínimo. Não tenho sido capaz de tirar da minha mente e não apareceu qualquer informação contundente sobre o homem. Francamente, me deixou inquieta no meu relacionamento com ele. Nunca é uma boa maneira de se sentir em torno de um cliente."

Um punho gigante invisível agarrou seu intestino e torceu, o frio passou através de seu corpo.

"Você perguntou para ele qual era o meu problema?"

"Não. Com os meus clientes somente discuto o que diz respeito ao seu caso. Tento evitar entrar em questões pessoais a menos que tenham um efeito direto sobre a minha capacidade para fornecer uma defesa justa." Ela tomou um gole do chá e esperou.

Encostando, ele colocou as mãos em seu colo para esconder a agitação.

"Não sei o que mais você quer que eu diga." ele afirmou. "Meu parecer sobre Vines não era bom da primeira vez, então não posso imaginar o que tenha mudado."

"Eu me importo com você, é isso." ela disse calmamente. "E depois que superei a raiva por você tentar interferir, percebi que você devia ter uma boa razão. Mas, para mim é difícil entender aonde você quer chegar, se não explica."

Ela estava se aproximando, ele percebeu. Ela estava mais preocupada comigo, do que em defendê-lo. Mas ele não podia contar para ela, ou para ninguém na verdade. Não, esse segredo morreria com ele.

E com Derek Vines.

E se Grace estivesse certa, e seu atropelamento não foi um acidente?

"Livre-se dele, Grace." ele disse com a voz rouca. "Entregue para outro advogado, saía completamente ou o empurre em um penhasco. Tire-o de seu cabelo como um parasita, você estará mais segura, confie em mim."

"É difícil." observou ela. Não havia acusação em seu tom, apenas preocupação.

"Não mijaria no homem se ele estivesse pegando fogo, essa é a verdade."

Ela olhou para ele um longo momento, como se avaliando se continuava até ele contar. Por qualquer razão milagrosa, a mulher normalmente tenaz deixou por agora.

"Vou levar o que você disse a sério, e como ficamos de conhecer um ao outro, esperar que você se sinta mais confortável conversando comigo."

Para isso ele não tinha resposta.

"Faça-me um favor, e não mencione o meu nome para ele, certo?"

"Não fiz e não irei fazer." Ela se inclinou para frente com um meio sorriso nos lábios. "Tudo bem, provavelmente não deveria dizer isso, mas mesmo assim vou lhe contar. Vines não será o meu problema por muito mais tempo. Tudo o que ele fez passado ou presente não importa, por que meu relacionamento com ele está quase concluído."

"Espero que isso seja verdade, por que o homem é um câncer, e odeio a ideia dele estar perto de você." ele disse apertando mandíbula. Ele não queria perguntar do que Vines foi acusado, para não mencionar como ele conseguiu manobrar a sua bunda gorda para fora do problema de novo, mas suspeitava que ela não pudesse ou não queria ser mais próxima dele do que tinha sido.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

"Conte com isso. Não se preocupe, certo?"

Ela parecia linda, olhando para ele como se realmente se importasse, e se não estava enganado, com certa quantidade de calor.

"Não se preocupe, querido."

E talvez fosse verdade. Talvez um homem pudesse fugir de seu passado, encontrar o amor e felicidade e viver o resto da vida em paz.

Julian passeava pela calçada em direção ao Cadillac Diamond com um passo lento, feliz por estar fora do condomínio. Mesmo que ele tivesse voltado ao trabalho no dia anterior, as chamadas foram tranquilas e não tinha muito que fazer.

Ela não gostava da convalescença, odiava ser forçado a descansar alguns dias, o único bônus eram as visitas de Grace. Ela voltou no sábado e domingo para vê-lo e trazer algo para comer, lhe fazendo companhia por algumas horas. Mas, desde segunda ela havia estado ocupada com o trabalho e ele estava entediado.

Sentia sua falta. Ele tinha começado a ansiar por seu riso, seu sorriso radiante, o jeito que ela parecia preencher todos os espaços vazios com alegria. Não borbulhante, inflável, do tipo do topo da alegria, mas um tipo quieto. Como seu nome, ela era tão calma e firme como o rio de Cumberland em um domingo preguiçoso. Forte e autoconfiante.

Inatingível.

Ela o manteve no comprimento de um braço, deixando-o furioso com a necessidade de provar seus lábios novamente, pressionar seu corpo ao dela. Rolar debaixo dela como desejava fazer, abrir as pernas e perder o controle...

Seu celular tocou e ele arrancou do bolso da camisa, meio que esperando que fosse Carmelita procurando mais uma desculpa para ver como ele estava – como se jogá-lo sobre as chamas por não ter telefonado para contar sobre seu acidente não fosse o suficiente.

Sim, ela estava chateada e ele esperou dois dias para retornar a ligação, na sexta-feira para conversar.

Um olhar no identificador de chamadas, no entanto, enivou seu coração em um compasso acelerado. Não era Carmelita. Abrindo o telefone sem perder o passo, ele não se preocupou em tentar esconder seu prazer.

"Ola, _bella._"

"Ei você! Liguei para sua casa para saber se podia dirigir até lá, e não obtive resposta. Suponho que você esteja se sentindo melhor para sair, mas espero que não esteja exagerando."

Arrependido por ter deixado passar o convite de Grace. Ele não esperava que ela fosse pensar em passar em seu condomínio, especialmente por que o veria amanhã à noite.

"Bem, se posso trabalhar, posso certamente dar uma caminhada. Estou muito melhor e ia ficar louco em casa." Uma ideia lhe ocorreu e ele se iluminou. "E se eu for para sua casa dessa vez? Não vou ultrapassar as minhas boas-vindas, desde que você tem que trabalhar amanhã, mas podemos, sabe passar um tempo juntos."

"Um, com certeza," ela disse soando um pouco hesitante. Logo, a voz dela aqueceu. "Adoraria isso. Pronto para o endereço?"

"Não estou no meu carro agora e não tenho papel nem caneta. Tenho um recado para pegar, mas assim que terminar, telefono de novo. Não deve levar mais que meia-hora. Tudo bem para você?"

"Parece bom. Falo com você mais tarde."

"Absolutamente." Ele fechou o telefone. "Sim!"

Um casal passou por ele na calçada dando-lhe um olhar engraçado, mas ele não podia se importar menos. As visitas de Grace, enquanto ele estava se recuperando tinha sido bom, mas isso teve outra atmosfera_. Ela quer me ver. Como um homem, não por que sente pena de mim._

Qualquer plano que ele poderia ter de ir ao bar e afogar a sua solidão foi pelos ares. Ele tinha uma razão específica para voltar, e agora ele simplesmente satisfez a voz irritante dentro dele e andou.

Dentro do bar, ele abriu caminho para o balcão com facilidade. A hora era primordial para o trabalho dos bartenders, ainda muito cedo para a multidão. Ele contou com o ambiente mais tranquilo para que pudesse ver o batender sem ter que gritar.

Quando ele se esgueirou até o balcão e sentou no banquinho, o bartender de atendimento, porém não era o que procurava. O cara deu um tapa e caminhou sobre o piso de madeira na frente dele.

"Qual é o seu veneno, homem?"

"Jack e coca." ele disse feliz por não precisar de seus poderosos analgésicos hoje.

"Dia longo?" O homem perguntou jovialmente, lançando um copo como uma bola na mão e pegando a garrafa.

"Semana longa". E como.

"Ouvi dizer."

"Diga, queria saber se Cody está aqui. Realmente gostaria de falar com ele."

O garçom lhe deu um olhar penetrante sob as sobrancelhas espessas, nunca desacelerando na tarefa. Ele colocou o Jack com refrigerante, enfiou uma fatia de limão no lábio e uma no interior, então deslizou o vidro para o Julian.

"O que você estaria precisando falar com Cody?"

Ele tinha ensaido isso, apenas no caso de precisar, e decidiu que a verdade era a melhor política.

"Gostaria de falar com ele sobre algo estranho que aconteceu aqui cerca de três semanas atrás."

O homem se acalmou, colocando o antebraço musculoso no balcão e inclinou a voz somente para os ouvidos de Julian.

"Sim? Você e todos os fodidos caras que vieram aqui."

"O que... O que você quer dizer?"

"Quero dizer que você não é o único realmente interessado em falar com Cody nas últimas semanas."

Julian fez uma pausa, sem saber o que fazer com essa informação e pela linguagem do garçom o corpo subitamente tenso.

"Oh. Bem, somente quero falar com ele sobre algo que vimos. Tenho certeza que ele irá se lembrar. Então você poderia talvez lhe passar um recado."

"Desculpa cara. Ele não tem nada a dizer para ninguém."

"Mas..."

"Escute numa boa." ele disse em voz baixa, olhando ao seu redor para ter certeza que ninguém ouviria. "Cody está morto."

Capítulo Sete

Grace deu uma olhada critica para sua casa. Ela tinha arrumado algumas revistas sobre a mesa de café, jogando fora as várias embalagens vazias de seu jantar congelado e colocou café no pote. Também correu tirando o pó dos móveis, embora os retoques não fossem necessários – o apartamento era de um tamanho moderado e fácil de limpar.

Depois, ela foi ao banheiro verificar sua aparência. Não que ela estivesse ansiosa pelo olhar fabuloso de Julian, nem nada disso. Ela não estava. Não havia nada emocionante sobre o jeans gasto e uma blusa de algodão macia, os cabelos soltos com necessidade de domar. Automaticamente, ela pegou uma escova e tentou acalmar o seu caso intrigante de nervos.

Não tinha se sentido inquieta quando foi visitar Julian nesse fim de semana passado. Ela olhou para frente a vê-lo, com certeza. Apesar de estar recuperado de seus ferimentos, eles tinham passado um bom momento vendo filmes, comendo pizza e conversando. Aconchegada em seu sofá compartilhando alguns beijos roubados. Para sua alegria, ela o achou engraçado e verdadeiro. Julian foi um companheiro maravilhoso e ela não tinha ficado cansada. Por que agora?

Deixando de lado a escova, ela olhou-se no espelho, pensando em seu telefonema. Como seu estômago tinha virado quando ele sugeriu ir para sua casa. Por alguns segundos, ela considerou colocar algum tipo de desculpa ou simplesmente dizer que não. Esse lugar era a sua caverna, seu refúgio. Permitir sua passagem parecia muito mais íntimo do que suas visitas a um amigo ferido. Como se estivesse concordando com algo mais profundo entre eles, quando não estava.

Então por que não tinha recusado?

A batida suave na porta à fez saltar, apesar do fato de que ela estava esperando sua mão foi direto para o peito. Seu coração bateu contra sua palma, e ela soltou um suspiro. Era apenas Julian. Seu amigo.

Seu encantador e sexy amigo.

Nada mais.

O que não contava era que seus joelhos virassem borracha quando ela correu pela sala, a emoção fechando cada ponto sensível em seu corpo quando ela colocou a mão na maçaneta tendo a certeza do que estava do outro lado.

Uma olhada rápida no olho mágico confirmou a identidade de sua visita, e ela abriu a porta com uma saudação alegre.

"Entre! Vejo que você não teve qualquer problema com as instruções."

Julian entrou e voltou para ela quando ela fechou e trancou a porta atrás deles.

"Nenhuma." Indo até ela e tomou suas mãos roçando os lábios com um beijo. "Esse é um condomínio agradável, com portão de segurança e tudo mais. Estou impressionado."

"Huh? Oh, obrigada!" Seu cérebro estava ainda no gesto do beijo doce de cumprimento, que poderia ter sido mais se ela tivesse aceitado a sugestão. Com formigamento ela o estudou dos pés a cabeça. Bom Deus, o homem era fantástico!

Ele usava uma camisa azul escura com um botão aberta enfiada em suas calças, que enfatizava a sua cintura, apertando muito bem seu sexo, abraçando as pernas bem feitas. Bom o suficiente para comer.

Abruptamente ciente de o estar observando, ela levantou o olhar para o seu rosto e observou as linhas de tensão ao redor da boca fina, o olhar assombrado em seus olhos escuros.

"Suas mãos estão frias quando está vinte graus lá fora. Você estava ótimo quando liguei cedo e agora parece estar chateado com alguma coisa." Ela disse calmamente. "O que tem de errado?"

"Eu? Chateado? Não, não, estou bem. Uau, é café que estou cheirando?" Um sorriso fraco cruzou os lábios dele quando cheirou o ar, sua tentativa de fazer pouco para sua preocupação ir embora.

"Você é tão transparente, espero que você não jogue poker. Sente-se e fique confortável, enquanto nos trago uma caneca." Ela ordenou acenando para o sofá. "Então você vai me dizer o que está acontecendo."

Ele obedeceu com um suspiro pesado, não oferecendo nenhum argumento ou retorno espirituoso. Para Julian estava contando. Um pouco assustador. Ela serviu duas canecas de café e gritou para ele.

"Como você quer o seu?"

"Com creme se tiver algum. Sem açúcar."

"Entendi." Ela derramou creme em mabos, adicionando uma dose liberal de açúcar para ela, então levou para a sala.

"Obrigado," ele disse pegando o seu. "Deus sabe que não preciso de mais álcool hoje à noite."

Ela franziu a testa e sentou ao lado dele.

"Você não bebeu muito antes de dirigir, certo?"

"O que? Não, eu somente queria... Não importa."

"Uh-uh. Você não está saindo tão fácil.", disse ela dobrando as pernas no sofá ao lado dele. "Vamos ver. O que aconteceu desde que nos falamos para fazer você agir como se tivesse perdido seu melhor amigo?"

Recostando-se nas almofadas ele passou a mão pelo rosto.

"Suponho que você não vai deixar isso quieto, vai?"

"Não. Não quando isso ficará entre nós toda a noite, se você me contar ou não. Então, assim você pode pelo menos tirar do seu peito." ela argumentou.

"Por que as mulheres sempre têm que estar certas?"

"Por que geralmente estamos."

"Falou como uma advogada de verdade." Fez uma pausa, aparentemente considerando por onde começar. "Você já leu ou viu no noticiário sobre esses jovens que desapareceram nos últimos meses?"

"Não tenho certeza, oh, sim espere. Sim vi sim." Pensou bem. "Li algo sobre um estudante universitário que desapareceu de um centro no clube. Não lembro o nome dele."

"Brett Charles. Ele foi para Vanderbilt."

"Esse mesmo. Alguém o viu deixando o clube com outro homem, e provavelmente foi o último a vê-lo vivo. Mas o que isso tem a ver com você?"

"Eu... Eu sou a testemunha não identificada." ele disse calmamente.

Grace olhou para Julian, a importante revelação lavando sobre ele como um balde de gelo.

"Mas... Isso significa que você é a única ligação com um sequestrador em série, e possivelmente, um assassino."

"Talvez." Seus ombros caíram. "Sim, provavelmente."

"Meu Deus, Julian." Sua ansiedade aumentou em vários graus, juntamente com uma faísca de raiva. "Então quando perguntei se o seu atropelamento podia não ser um acidente, você mentiu!"

"Não tive a intenção de enganá-la. Como poderia mentir quando nem sei sequer o que pensar?"

Ok acalme-se. Ele está certo.

"Ponto. O que mudou então?"

"Não era a única testemunha, apenas o único a falar com a polícia. Mas, aparentemente, isso não importava para o bastardo que está por trás disso fazer mal." ele disse desviando o olhar, a expressão infeliz.

Ela pegou sua mão apertando delicadamente.

"Não entendo."

"Alguém além de mim notou Brett Charles saindo com um cara estranho, Cody, o garçom que sempre esperou que eu entrasse. Conversamos sobre os dois, sobre o clima estranho que exalavam. O garoto parecia fora de si, mas o cara mais velho não tinha bebido. Cody disse que ele era o condutor designado. Os dois logo saíram depois disso."

Grace balançou a cabeça em confusão.

"Desde que ele teve as mesmas preocupações que você, como sabe que Cody não foi à polícia, que ele não era a testemunha que se referiram e não você?"

Julian deu uma risada amarga.

"Ele não tinha muita fé nos policiais, pensava que eles eram um bando de idiotas, mas nunca me disse o porquê. Acho que ele não estava tão longe da base."

"Julian."

"Cody está morto. Oh, _Dios_," Encurvando ele colocou as mãos sobre o rosto. "Ele está morto Grace."

Morto. O único homem com quem tinha falado sobre o possível sequestrador estava morto. E Julian tinha sobrevivido a um atropelamento perto da morte apenas uma semana atrás.

"Quando? Como?"

Sentando-se ele a olhou com tristeza.

"É onde fui depois que falei com você. Entrei no clube para falar com Cody, ver se o homem mais velho tinha voltado. Outro garçom me disse que Cody caiu da escada e quebrou o pescoço ao tentar reparar as calhas de chuva de sua casa. — Um dia antes de eu ser atingido por uma caminhonete. Não houve testemunhas e as autoridades colocaram como acidente."

"Espere. Quando Brett Charles desapareceu você não contou a sua conversa com a polícia com Cody?"

"Sim, mas como Cody se sentia a respeito da polícia, ele provavelmente não tornou fácil que eles o alcançassem para um depoimento. E duvido que o acidente esteja ligado com o caso de pessoas desaparecidos. Merda é possível que os policiais que trabalham nos desaparecimentos nem saibam que Cody está morto."

"Mas, você vai dizer para eles." ela adivinhou.

"Inferno, sim. Vou voltar para a delegacia amanhã para conversar com os detetives sobre isso. Pode não fazer nenhuma diferença, mas eles precisam saber."

Vendo sua expressão torturada, Grace se perguntou como podia ter rotulado Julian como um homem que não levava a vida a sério. Como ela podia o ter julgado tão mal?

"Então você está fazendo tudo o que pode. Descanse ok?"

Ele balançou a cabeça.

"Como posso? Fui atrás deles, quando eles deixaram o clube e vi parte da placa da Mercedes do cara. Mas, não consegui persegui-los. Nem um dia passou que não tenho me perguntado, o que eu faria? E se eu tivessse confiando no meu instinto e ido até eles, enfrentado o homem mais velho? Se tivesse, aquele garoto poderia ainda estar vivo e..." Sua voz falhou e ele desviou o olhar.

"Ei olhe para mim" ela disse suavemente, colocando seu rosto em suas mãos. Ela esperou relutantemente até o seu olhar encontrou o dele antes de continuar. "Você não sabe se ele está morto. E talvez ele tenha saído por vontade própria e não quer ser encontrado, já pensou nisso? De qualquer maneira, a polícia ainda pode localizá-lo querido."

"Eu disse isso a mim mesmo na primeira vez. Mas, depois Cody e eu temos acidentes? Bella, meu instinto me diz que isso é ruim e estou no meio...".

Grace o beijou. Suavemente no ínicio, por que era a única coisa que ela poderia pensar para tirar sua angustia. Logo, mais profundo e exigente. Por que ela não conseguia parar.

Ela estava provando o sabor dele, saboreando. Ele começou a explorá-la, sua língua contra a dela, acariciando. A tensão em seus ombros gradativamente dissolvendo e ele enterrou as mãos no cabelo dela, assumindo o controle.

A mulher se excitou com a mudança de controle, mesmo que a advogada tremesse em se entregar. Mas, oh, tinha alguma coisa que foi tão maravilhosa quando as suas mãos deslizaram por suas costas. Tinha um homem já cheirado tão masculino, tão potente, seu corpo duro muscular adequado para o dela?

Os dedos ágeis avançaram na borda de sua camisa, deslizaram pelos lados dela, passando por cima. Procurando. Ele acariciou os seios inchados e ela arqueou em seu toque.

"Julian."

A razão fugiu quando ele apertou um dos mamilos através do tecido de seu sutiã, enviando formigamento de prazer em cada terminação nervosa. Ela ofegou quando ele segurou entre o polegar e o indicador, beliscando, contornando a beira da dor, sua resistência.

Ele mordiscou ao longo da curva de seu queixo e empurrou sua camisa, dando ao outro mamilo a mesma atenção.

"Diga-me o que você quer."

O que ela queria? Seu cérebro pôde formar apenas uma palavra.

"Mais." ela ofegava.

Sua risada gutural enviou um calor passando através de seu interior.

"Como você desejar..."

Lentamente ele puxou sua camisa sobre a cabeça, deixando cair ao chão. O sutiã foi o próximo, Julian se aproximou para desabotoá-lo, indo para frente. Para baixo e fora, expondo-a ao seu olhar faminto, a pretuberância tão apertada quanto o ar.

"Mais linda do que sonhei." ele disse com reverência.

Então, ele abaixou a cabeça, passando a língua, provocando apenas a ponta. Ela passou os dedos pelos cabelos dele, impotente por não poder tocá-lo, perguntando-se qual deles tinha o poder agora. Ou se isso importava. Ele parecia tão encantando em sua empreitada quanto ela, sugando o pico depois o outro, aumentando sua excitação a um nível quase insuportável. Ela se contorcia, procurando alívio para a dor entre suas coxas, pedindo sem palavras.

Ele ergueu a cabeça, os olhos escuros e quentes, uma mão correndo pelo botão de seu jeans.

"Mais?"

"Sim! Julian, por favor."

Ele não perdeu tempo soltando e abrindo o zíper, deslizando-as por seus quadris junto com sua calcinha, mas ele também não se apressou. Ele os jogou de lado, ela teve um breve alívio por ter depilado as pernas naquela manhã. Bobagem, mas a noção fugiu se espalhando por suas coxas, passando os braços por suas pernas e arqueou para frente.

"Assim, querida," ele murmurou. "Todo o caminho até o limite para que eu possa te provar."

Debruçando-se sobre ela, beijou e esfregou sua barriga suavemente, quase com amor. Seus dedos se arrastaram sobre a sua pele pálida, os cachos loiros, então foi para baixo na fenda dela. Seu toque acendeu uma chama que percorria o seu sexo, sua barriga, cada membro. Ela gemeu e abriu mais os joelhos, convidando-o a tomar o que ele queria. Passando a se importar com a sabedoria de fazer isso.

"Tão bonita, minha doce Grace."

Sua língua substituiu seus dedos, lambendo as dobras afetuosas. Tão quente, molhada e perversa. Ele acariciou e brincou com a carne necessitada, brincando com o clitóris latejante, girando o botão até que ela pensou que iria perder o controle. Quando sentiu que ela estava chegando perto, ele mudou de tática e colocou as mãos sob suas nádegas, levantando-a das almofadas, levando à boca. Um banquete para provar. Sua língua esfaqueando seu núcleo como um pênis, deslizando profundamente, acariciando e lambendo. Dentro e fora, a língua a fodendo com uma simples determinação.

Contorcendo-se ela agarrou seus cabelos, desesperada para levá-lo mais fundo, dando tudo. Deixando-o toma-la.

"Oh! Oh! Deus, sim! Eu quero... Eu preciso."

"Diga-me." Lambida. "O que você precisa?"

"Eu... Não pare!"

"Não pare o que? Diga."

"Me coma." ela gritou, puxando-o.

Ele obedeceu com entusiasmo, prendendo a boca em seu sexo, sugando seu clitóris. Implacável, como um homem faminto saboreando sua sobremesa. Guiando sua autoridade...

Finalmente ela se liberou, quebrando, balançando os quadris, gritando, sem se importar com o que os vizinhos poderiam ouvir. Até que seu orgasmo diminuiu, deixando-a deitada como um macarrão mole. Completamente saciada.

E fisicamente vulnerável, embora a posição em sai não a incomodasse comparada com a vulnerabilidade de ter dado... A intimidade. Não o sexo sem complicações. Não com esse homem. Ela balançou a cabeça limpando as ideias perturbadoras.

"Não foi bom para você?"

Ela encontrou seus olhos sinceros, cobrindo seus pensamentos confusos.

"Você está brincando? Acho que me desintegrou."

"Ah." ele disse um sorriso satisfeiro em seus lábios. "Sucesso então."

"Oh, sim." Ela sorriu alisando os cabelos de seu rosto. "Em cheio. Mas, e você? Gostaria de retribuir o favor."

Uma expressão estranha cintilou em seu rosto e foi embora.

"Estou bem, _bella_. Isso era para você." ele disse suavemente. "Por que eu queria, não por que esperava algo em troca."

"Mas..."

"Shh, não se preocupe." Indo para baixo, ele pescou algo então entregou sua camisa.

Ela a pegou e puxou mais confusa do que nunca. Desde quando um amante não espera que suas atenções sejam correspondidas? A ideia provocou uma vibração quente em seu meio,

Por que Julian tinha que ser tão malditamente galante?

Nada sobre o homem era o que ela esperava até agora. Muito pelo contrário. Ela nunca se sentiu tão fora de equilíbrio em torno de um homem e não tinha certeza se gostava disso.

Ela vestiu os jeans também, sem saber o que dizer ou fazer agora. _Porra, que orgasmo maravilhoso! Mais café?_

"Obrigada." Sentindo-se ridícula ela cruzou os braços, vendo que ele estava de pé sorrindo.

"Para você, qualquer coisa."

"Você realmente quer dizer isso, não?"

Seu sorriso suavizou seus olhos escuros quentes, quando ele colocou as mãos em seus ombros.

"Nunca digo o que não quero."

"Nenhum homem jamais pôs meus desejos em primeiro lugar." ela disse e sentiu um rubor tomar seu rosto. O que na terra a fez admitir isso para ele?

"Sempre vou colocá-la em primeiro lugar, Grace. Não importando para onde vá nosso relacionamento."

"É isso o que você quer? Um relacionamento?" Seu estômago agitou. Seria possível que ela não fosse apenas um desafio para ele? Um prêmio a ser capturado para ele ter a emoção da caça?

"Depois de todos esses meses, você pode realmente não saber a resposta para essa pergunta?" Parou, derrotando-a com seu olhar intenso que ela nunca tinha visto antes. "Mas, irá acontecer como você quer. Não vou correr o risco de se afastar, se você quer que sejamos somente amigos, acredito que seremos. Nada mais irá se desenvolver se você não quiser. Você é muito importante para mim."

Suas palavras ditas com tanta honestidade a golpearam em cheio. Viu a concepção dele de dentro para fora de novo. Um nó duro se formou em sua garganta.

"Eu... Não sei o que dizer." Cruzando a curta distância entre eles, ela chegou até ele, seus dedos entrelaçados com os dela. "Exceto, obrigada. Você está certo, somos amigos. Amo ter você por perto. Muito." Sabia que ele queria que fizesse uma declaração de para onde eles estavam indo, mas simplesmente não conseguia.

Ela não confiava nesse novo e estranho sentimento em seu peito, o atrito de suas emoções. Isso a assustou muito mais.

Se ele estava decepcionado não deixou mostrar. Levantando a mão, ele passou os lábios em seus dedos.

"Eu também. Quando começo a ver você é a melhor parte do meu dia."

O escudo protetor em volta de seu coração estava rachado.

"Essa é a coisa mais doce que alguém já me disse."

"É melhor se acostumar a isso." disse ele com voz rouca. Deixando a sua mão ele começou a ir em direção a porta, como se escapsse de algo que estava segurando com pequeno controle. "Ainda vamos jantar amanhã à noite?"

"É claro," disse ela com uma estranha pontada no peito com a ideia de deixá-lo ir embora. "Estou realmente ansiosa por isso."

Ele sorriu uma mecha do cabelo negro caindo nos olhos, fazendo-o parecer cada centímetro mais sexy. Ele certamente estava saindo melhor do que quando tinha chegado.

"Não tanto quanto eu, _bella_. Sete horas."

"Estarei pronta."

"E Grace?"

"Sim?"

"Sobre a outra coisa... Obrigado por ouvir."

"Sempre." disse ela sinceramente.

Ele assentiu e, em segundos depois foi embora, deixando um imenso vazio em sua casa.

Ele não havia tocado no café.

Julian seguiu um oficial através de um pequeno espaço no Departamento de Polícia de Sugarland, feliz por qualquer distração tomando a sua mente para fora da dor em seu coração. Mesmo que estivesse sendo escoltado para ver o detetive Shane Ford, da Homicídios, em vez dos detetives que ele tinha conversado antes.

Homicídio. Merda, o que isso significava? Não tinha tempo para especulações.

Ford estava sentado atrás de sua mesa, folheando uma pilha de papeis, com uma expressão de intensa concentração em seu rosto. Quando Julian se aproximou, o homem de cabelos castanhos olhou para cima e lhe deu uma saudação distraída, mas agradável.

"Sr. Salvatore?"

"Julian, por favor."

Ford acenou e apertou sua mão.

"Venha. Sinto muito não ter ligado e te acompanhado, mas a merda está batendo em torno deste lugar. Emesmo assim você está aqui." ele disse em um tom suave.

Julian apertou sua mão, o estudando, alto e magro vestindo jeans com uma fivela no cinto. O homem parecia cansado como se não tivesse dormido a noite toda.

"Por quê?"

"O que, a merda batendo no ventilador ou que é bom você estar aqui?" Sentando-se novamente ele se recostou na cadeira.

"Ambos, eu acho." Julian decidiu que ele podia ver por que o Tenente gostava do homem. Ford tinha um comportamento amigável e cara honesta, lembrava sua irmã gêmea, Shea, que conheceu no bar outro dia com Tommy.

O detetive pegou um lápis com borracha e bateu na mesa, enquanto falava, provavelmente um hábito.

"Tudo bem. Por que não começamos com você. Mesmo que você já tenha dito aos outros detetives o que presenciou no clube na noite que Brett Charles desapareceu, gostaria de ouvir isso de você." Ford ficou em silêncio por um momento até que abriu um arquivo e segurou uma página de notas.

"Você veio no departamento dois dias depois de Charles desaparecer por que viu a história no noticiário da noite, viu a sua foto e tinha certeza de que era o mesmo homem que tinha visto, certo?"

"Certo."

"Conte."

Respirando fundo, Julian fez como Ford pediu, relacionando todos os detalhes que conseguia se lembrar. Os dois homens a interação estranha no bar, Julian e Cody comentando sobre eles, seguindo-os para fora.

"Você disse que eles entraram em uma Mercedes quatro portas escuras."

"Sim. A placa era X, E, depois A, P ou B. Não consegui ler o resto."

"Isso é bastante da memória agora, ainda mais naquela noite quando você tinha saído para beber em seu encontro."

"Não tinha bebido muito. Lembro muito bem, especialmente quando algo me incomoda."

Ford o encarrou com seu olhar inquisitivo.

"Por causa da vibração estranha entre os homens."

Não havia sarcasmo em sua voz, somente especulação, como se sentisse que Julian estivesse escondendo alguma coisa.

E ele estava certo.

A lembrança fez sua pele ficar úmida com o terror e vergonha antiga.

"Deixe-me perguntar... Cody concordou com tudo o que disse, não foi?" Agora talvez ele soubesse se a polícia tinha falado com o barman.

"Os detetives tentaram algumas vezes, mas ele estava 'muito ocupado' no trabalho e nunca estava em casa. Vou ter que lhe fazer uma visita, não que eu não acredite em você. É melhor ter mais pessoas relacionando os mesmos detalhes."

Maldição.

"Detetive, não há melhor maneira de dizer isso, mas Cody está morto."

Ford arregalou os olhos.

"O que?"

"Somente descobri ontem à noite. Outro barman no Cadillac me disse que caiu da escada fora de sua casa, enquanto arrumava algumas calhas da chuva."

O detetive jogou o lápis com desgosto.

"Bem, filho da puta..."

"O que consta é que ele morreu na quarta-feira passada, um dia antes do meu atropelamento."

"Você o que?"

"Porra, ninguém te contou sobre isso?" Ele balançou a cabeça estudando o policial que parecia bem irritado. "Inacreditável. Estavámos trabalhando em um acidente de trânsito com menores na estrada I-49 quando um idiota em uma picape tentou me transformar em pavimento. Tive uma concussão e somente tirei os pontos ontem."

"Parece que você tem uma condenada sorte por estar vivo."

"Sim, e este caminhão não tinha placa."

A expressão de Ford escureceu.

"Não posso acreditar. Não fui informado de nada disso."

"Considerando que você poderia ter sido a outra testemunha morta em um acidente dentro de 24 horas? Também estou surpreso." Fez uma pausa, a curiosidade levando a melhor sobre ele. "Você disse que a merda estava batendo no ventilador. Pode me explicar?"

"Você viu o noticiário ontem à noite ou hoje pela manhã?"

"Não tive a chance." _Oh, isso ia ser ruim._

"Esse desaparecimento de pessoas, foi oficialmente elevado para o status de sequestro. Temos dois corpos, um homem e uma mulher, encontrados ao lado de um banco acabado ao longo do escoamento da chuva em Cumberland desenterrados.

O sangue saiu do rosto de Julian.

"Brett Charles?"

"Não, essas foram vítimas anteriores. Na verdade, eles foram os primeiros a desaparecer há dez meses. Seus nomes são Samuel Marston, e Patricia Yantis, com idades de dezenove e vinte anos. O médico legista diz que eles provavelmente não tenham sido mortos há tanto tempo. Cinco ou seis meses no máximo."

"Mas, isso significa..."

"Sim. Eles foram levados para algum lugar, mantidos vivos e torturados e assassinados meses depois. Em suma, estamos com um serial killer."

Automaticamente, Julian agarrou sua cruz e sussurrou uma breve oração em espanhol.

"_Dios_, isso é insano. Monstruoso."

"É. Mas, também dá a esperança que temos tempo para encontrar as outras vítimas antes que sofram o mesmo fim trágico."

"Como..."

"Você não quer saber. Confie em mim."

Não, ele não queria. Isso o deixaria doente imaginando o que aquelas pobres crianças passaram antes de morrer. Anos atrás, ele tinha tido uma sorte maldita... A ideia o sacudiu. Na verdade tinha levado através do tempo.

Era sequer possível?

Como poderia o que aconteceu no Texas, um tempo atrás, estar relacionado com o aqui e agora mais de 900 quilometros de distância?

Sabia como. Mas, desde que você não foi à polícia na época, ninguém irá acreditar em você.

"Já lhe disse o que sei," disse ele tentando empurrar os fantasmas de sua cabeça. Ele se levantou. "Se tiver qualquer novidade, sabe onde me encontrar."

"Digo o mesmo." Ford se levantou e apertou sua mão mais uma vez. "Faça-nos um favor e vigie suas costas."

"Pode deixar."

Julian fez o seu caminho fora do departamento, os seus pensamentos voltando para essa tarde.

Esse dia estava marcado para ficar muito pior, antes que melhorasse.

Brett estava curvado contra a pedra fria, os joelhos dobrados agarrados em sua camisa esfarrapada e imunda. Ele balançou com terror o olhar fixo na luz fraca vindo de algum lugar distante da passagem.

Eles viriam pegá-lo assim como Joey. Sabia ao certo quando o chamou pelo nome, murmurando palavras de conforto falso. Doentio.

Logo, o gerador se tornou vivo com zumbido profundo reverberando ao longo das paredes da caverna, uma fera terrível com mandíbula escancarada, com fome selvagem sobre a sua próxima refeição.

Kendra cantou uma musica enloquecedora sem sentido o fazendo puxar os cabelos, pronto para gritar com ela para que calasse a boca.

E então gritos.

Estridentes, gritos de animais com medo e horror. Assim por diante, em rajadas, cavando em seu cérebro. Retalhando sua alma. Ele bateu as mãos nos ouvidos, desesperado para calar os gritos, o canto que entrou para sempre. Nenhuma quantidade de drogas jamais seria o suficiente para esquecer.

Quando tudo parou, o silêncio o cortou até os ossos. Deixando um buraco negro em seu centro que jamais poderia preencher novamente. Nem mesmo se ele saísse vivo. Lágrimas corriam pelo seu rosto sem controle quando ele percebeu que Kendra estava certa. Nada era pior quando a gritaria acabasse.

Por que significava que alguém era o próximo.

Capítulo Oito

"Tudo bem, fora com isso. O que há de tão horrível para você vir na minha casa numa sexta-feira depois de uma longa semana com os meus pequenos tiranos?" Kat sorriu para a irmã com carinho, brincando com suas palavras, deixando-a saber, que realmente não se importava com a visita repentina. "E por que minha irmã viciada em trabalho saiu tão cedo do trabalho? Melancolia da sexta-feira?"

"Algo assim." Grace girou o copo de Chardonnay que Kat tinha colocado para ela, tomando um gole grande. "Oh, isso é bom. Somente queria ver minha irmã mais nova, isso é crime?"

"Claro que não. Estou aquecida por toda essa atenção, como a diva que sou," disse ela pegando um copo de leite. "Howard não me permite carregar qualquer coisa mais pesada do que a minha mochila com as provas das crianças e ainda reclama sobre isso."

"E você ainda nem está mostrando, sua pirralha." ela brincou.

"Você acha?" Olhando para baixo, ela alisou a barriga. "Oh, bem. Não vai demorar muito."

Grace bufou, incapaz de resistir em implicar ela.

"Exatamente, o que significa que é melhor você permanecer bonita, tem pouco tempo de corpo curvilíneo. Em pouco tempo, você vai estar deitada de costas e pensando que seus seios entraram em greve e agora permanecem apontados para o leste e ostes em vez do norte."

"Oh! Vadia!" Kat jogou uma almofada na irmã rindo junto. "Você é muito malvada."

"Grace está sendo malvada com você, bebê?" Howard entrou na sala, suado e sem camisa, vestido com jeans rasgados, com um martelo na mão. Ele se curvou e deu um beijo estalado em Kat.

Grace não conseguia parar de olhar. Seu cunhado era um pedaço de mau caminho, não importava o lado. Mais do que isso, ele amava a sua irmã à loucura e a tratava como uma princesa, que aos olhos de Grace, fazia dele um deus. Quando ele pôs a mão na grande e suave barriga de Kat, a garganta de Grace queimou com uma lavagem inesperada de emoção e teve que desviar o olhar.

"Acho que ela está apenas de TPM." disse Kat dando ao marido um beicinho exagerado. "Ela disse que é melhor você se preparar para seios flácidos."

Howard se endireitou com um gemido.

"Oh caramba. Dias como estes, fico contente em ser filho unico. Senhoras, o novo pavimento está me chamando."

Com isso, ele girou e se fez escasso. Grace e Kat compartilharam um sorriso, então riram quando as portas traseiras bateram. Grace dobrou a perna no sofá e estudou o brilho feliz no rosto de sua irmã.

"Ele é um bom homem, docinho."

"Sim, ele é. Não sei como tive tanta sorte." Kat brincou com seu copo, arqueando uma sobrancelha. "Agora diga o que está errado."

"Nada de errado, eu somente..." Ela vacilou sentindo o peso da solidão abafar. Desejava que tivesse conseguido devolver uma resposta espirituosa ou alguma historia idiota para desviar de sua irmã. Um olhar lhe disse que nenhuma dessas táticas daria certo, ela suspirou. "Como você soube que o Howard era o certo?"

Kat olhou para ela com surpresa, parecendo presa entre uma piada e responder honestamente. Para o alívio de Grace ela optou pela última.

"Acho que soube no segundo que nos conhecemos. Mas, saber eu não sabia, se isso faz sentindo, até depois do nosso primeiro encontro, quando ele salvou aquela menina que caiu no rio. Vendo aquele homem grande e forte quase cair aos pedaços para salvar um bebê? Foi o argumento decisivo."

"Tenho certeza que seria." ela disse pensando em Julian. "Ele fez o mesmo tipo de coisas heróicas todos os dias." Mas, não estava lá sempre que você duvidou de si mesma? Perguntou-se se isso era realmente o que você queria?"

"Tivemos alguns problemas para trabalhar o passado, mas não. Howard foi o único que tinha o material completo. Sabia que o queria como meu homem e faria qualquer coisa para tê-lo."

"Invejo esse tipo de confiança." ela disse calmamente. "Sempre tive."

Kat piscou.

"Que merda você está falando? Você sempre foi aquela com o plano de vida intocado, marchando em direção ao sucesso e prestígio, sem olhar para trás."

"Sim, mas você estaá se referindo ao trabalho, não relações pessoais."

"Então o que? Você está tendo alguma crise de identidade ou algo assim? Você não está confiante com os homens, sem saber o que quer?" Ela colocou a última pergunta como uma ideia inaceitável.

"Pensei que fosse, acreditava que sabia. Tive relacionamentos. Legais, descomplicados, coisas casuais."

"Eu escuto uma matéria gorda chegando."

"Mas... E se uma mulher não sabe se ele é o certo? E se o cara quer mais do que uma aventura? Não sei se estou pronta para complicações. Não queroa machucá-lo. Ou me machucar."

Chegando mais perto, Kat pôs a mão em seu braço.

"Isso não soa como a minha auto confiante irmã. Trata-se do sexy do Julian?"

"Bingo. O homem é... Charmoso, trabalhador, sexy."

"Habil?" Kat franziu as sobrancelhas.

"Eu não sei." ela disse um pouco rápido demais. No sorriso malicioso de sua irmã, ela cedeu um pouco. "Bem, certo, sim! Mas, não dormimos juntos, e acredite ou não, ele é um homem que coloca uma mulher em primeiro lugar."

"Uau, quem teria imaginado?"

Grace sentiu uma vontade estranha de defendê-lo aquecendo o sangue dela.

"Por que isso é tão surpreendente? Ele é um homem com um coração maravilhoso e não acho que alguém realmente tenha tomado um tempo para conhecê-lo."

"Uau, não é a mim que você tem que convencer! Você é a única preocupação em relação ao homem em questão."

"Eu não estou..." Ela fechou a boca. Ok, então ela estava. Perplexa, ela tomou um belo gole de vinho. "O que há de errado comigo, _mana_?"

"Querida, acho que você sabe." ela disse curvando os lábios em um sorriso suave. "Mas, essa é a sua ponte para atravessar, em seu tempo. Nem todo mundo está magicamente pronto e disposto a dar o salto no primeiro sinal de final feliz, e não deve se sentir mal por ser cautelosa. Você quer saber o que penso?"

"Claro que sim ou não estaria aqui."

"Acho que no fundo você sabe que essa atração com Julian não será apenas um sexo satisfatório. Acho que está lutando, por que ele não se encaixa no seu plano de vida bem organizado. No esquema de Grace, paixão é igual a perder o controle e compromisso é igual à perda de liberdade, te assusta uma merda. Como estou indo até agora?"

Os olhos de Grace se arregalaram quando olhou para a sua irmã.

"Porra, você é boa. Como conseguiu ser tão inteligente?"

Sua irmã continuou ignorando a pergunta dela.

"Também acho que você sabe em seu coração que há algo entre vocês que vale a pena ser explorada. Sua reação quando descobriu que ele tinha sido ferido provou isso como mais nada poderia."

"Você acha que deveria ir com ele."

"A questão, é o que _você_ quer?"

"Quero que meu plano de vida bem organizado volte a seguir seu caminho sem graça." ela deixou escapar. E sabia que estava mentindo.

No brilho nos olhos verdes de Kat mostrava que ela também sabia.

"Uh-huh. Boa sorte com isso."

"Você é toda corações."

"Ainda lhe devo pelo comentário sobre meus seios flácidos. Não estamos nem perto disso."

"E depois tem as estrias."

"Perigo." Kat disse com a voz baixa e ameaçadora. "Hormonios maníacos, com uma grávida às nove horas."

Grace riu com a irmã, as brincadeiras familiares reconfortantes, o amor incondicional firme e sólido. Ela estudou Kat por alguns segundos, sentindo a alegria.

"Mana?"

"Hum?"

"Como você soube que estava apaixonada por ele, não apenas a ideia de se apaixonar?"

Kat séria também a olhou diretamente nos olhos.

"Essa é fácil. Você saberá quando você estragar tudo e ele se afastar e levar seu coração com ele."

Julian estacionou na frente da casa de Howard e Kat, o medo gelando seu intestino. Ele não deu a mínima do que qualquer livro de intervenção indicava. Um homem extremamente reservado como Sean se sentiria envergonhado e traído, e nenhuma quantidade de mãos dadas, ou cantar 'Kumbaya' ia mandá-lo para a reabilitação com a promessa entre lágrimas de ficar sóbrio. Julian havia dito para eles durante a sessão de planejamento.

Sua opinião não tinha sido bem-vinda.

Após o capitão ouvir o que eles tinham para dizer, Deus os ajudasse por todas as faces da sua ira branca e quente, depois o congelamento que faria os turnos serem tão divertidos como um campo de treinamento na Sibéria. Uma bota em particular estava prestes a chutar suas bundas juntas. Claro, ele podia estar errado. Mas, não pensava assim.

Kat abriu a porta da frente antes que Julian pudesse bater e mandou entrar.

"Estou feliz por você estar aqui," ela disse dando um abraço breve. "Os outros estão na sala de estar. Estão apenas esperando Howard e Sean."

"O que Six-Pack disse para ele do que aconteceria hoje?" Ele perguntou quando entrou. Uma das peças para uma intervenção bem sucedida, eles leram, era a importância de manter os planos em segredo e lidar com a situação com delicadeza. Suave como desarmar uma bomba sem saber qual fio que tem que cortar primeiro, se lhe perguntassem. Ninguém o faria.

A loira normalmente borbulhante estava séria como ele nunca tinha visto.

"Howard não tem coragem de mentir para Sean, então lhe disse que estavam vindo para cá, e ele tinha que confiar nele."

E se isso não fosse bem, provavelmente seria a última vez que Sean faria, mas se absteve de dizer isso. Por pouco. Ele foi para a sala com Kat, acenando para os cumprimentos de Eve, Zack, Tommy, Clay Montana, que representava os time Chefe Mitchell Bentley. Julian temia que a presença do chefe faria parecer a Sean que era um aviso oficial do corpo de bombeiros, no grupo de amigos que supostamente eram, mas todo mundo sentiu que ele precisava saber que tinha o apoio do chefe.

Bentley era mais do que o chefe de Sean, era uma figura paterna, um bom amigo. Eles tinham se conhecido durante a maior parte de seus vinte anos, e o chefe estava ao lado de Howard literalmente segurando Sean quando sua esposa e filhos morreram. Apesar das dúvidas iniciais de Julian, ele tinha que admitir agora que o dia tinha chegado, ele sentiu-se melhor com a presença do homem mais velho. Ninguém respeitava mais o chefe do que Sean.

"Vou me tornar invisível." disse Kat batendo no braço de Julian. "Posso pegar alguma coisa primeiro, água ou refrigerante?"

"Nada, obrigado." Isso não era uma visita social. Esperava como o inferno que eles não ficassem aqui tempo o suficiente para refrescos.

"Ok. Se precisar de alguma coisa me avise." Kat se virou para sair, então hesitou olhando para ele com uma careta leve. "Julian?"

"Sim?"

Era curiosidade na expressão acabada em seu rosto e ela abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa. Mudando de ideia, no entanto, ela balançou a cabeça.

"Esqueça. Não é da minha conta."

Bem, não precisava ser um gênio para descobrir o que a estava incomodando.

"Deixe-me adivinhar, se eu partir o coração de Grace você tem uma vara de pescar e sabe como usá-la." Ele gostava de ver seu rosto ficar vermelho.

"Por acaso todo mundo da estação sabe dessa história?"

"Sim. Desculpe, mas é um clássico." E o Six-Pack tinha aprendido sua lição sobre olhar na direção de outra mulher.

"Só para saber, tenho praticado meus movimentos."

"Vou me lembrar disso." ele prometeu, lutando para não sorrir.

Deposi que ela desapareceu para outra parte da casa, ele tomou um assento em uma cadeira dobrável e sua diversão sumiu. Pensando sobre que assunto eles manteriam no grande grupo dentro dos parâmetros sugeridos pelos especialistas. Eles tinham planejado durante semanas, até o detalhe mais meticuloso em fazer uma reserva numa instalação de tratamento e cobrindo a sua ausência. Não, aquele era o tipo de coisa que um homem apreciaria com o passar do tempo. Muito, muito tempo.

Duas portas de carro bateram no lado de fora e a conversa morreu. Julian olhou para cada um dos outros, a cautela na sala, alguns com esperança, alguns com inquietação, alguns verificando seus bolsos e dedilhando as cartas que tinham escrito para ler em voz alta. Se Sean ficasse tempo suficiente para ouvir.

Os dois homens entraram pela porta da frente, Sean liderando. Obviamente não tinha ideia quando entrou na sala com um meio sorriso. Seu rosto estava magro, a clavícula se pronunciando através da camisa escura, o jeans frouxo na cintura. Parecendo John Deere com o boné para trás em sua cabeça e Julian observou o quanto às temporas tinham começado a ficar com fios cinza. Ele parecia exausto, desgastado, mas não de mau humor.

"Ei pessoal. Onde estão os salgadinhos e a cerveja? Tinha que trazer alguma coisa?"

Uma rodada de cumprimentos seguiu. Bentley levantou e apertou sua mão, logo retornou ao seu lugar, o que levou os outros homens a seguirem o seu exemplo. Eve ficou um pouco atrás, dando um abraço feroz em Sean quando chegou sua vez. Seus braços finos fecharam em torno de seus ombros e os olhos fecharam por alguns segundos, como se o abraço fosse um salva-vidas em uma tempestade. Quando Eve se soltou, Julian se perguntou se alguém notou a relutância de Sean em sair de seus braços, ou um flash de saudade em seu rosto, rapidamente modificada.

"Isso não é esse tipo de encontro. Por que você não senta amigo." disse Howard apertando seu ombro com delicadeza. Um pedido firme, mas não uma ordem.

"Oh. Tudo bem." Ele voltou para a cadeira vazia ao lado de Bentley e seu olhar passou ao redor do círculo. "Onde está o carro de todo mundo?"

"A maioria está na garagem do vizinho, filho." disse o chefe em voz baixa;

"Mas... Por quê?" ele perguntou confuso.

Howard ocupou o lugar vago ao lado de seu amigo. Uma vez que votaram nele como o porta-voz, disse em primeiro lugar.

"Sean é importante que você entenda que estamos aqui por que amamos você. Nós...".

"Oh, meu Deus." Sean sussurrou o rosto branco. "Vocês todos... Isso é uma armadilha."

Julian estremeceu à sua escolha de palavras, sabendo que se sentiria da mesma maneira, se a situação fosse ao contrário. Vendo o Capitão indo da confusão ao choque, o olhar perdido em seus olhos, fez sangrar seu coração pelo homem.

"Não, não estamos aqui para atacá-lo." Howard continuou com a voz calma, estável, quando ele começou o que tinham ensaiado. "Cada pessoa nessa sala está aqui por que te ama e se importa com o que acontece com você. Por que nos importamos, não podemos ficar sentados, e ver por muito mais tempo você se matar com o álcool. Seus problemas são grandes demais para lidar sozinho, é por isso que estamos aqui. Sabemos que a bebida começou na sua tristeza e que se tornou compreensível à primeira vista, certamente não era uma surpresa ou inesperado. Mas, somos todos culpados por deixar você lutando por tanto tempo sem extendermos à mão para um amigo e um líder que damos valor."

"Valor? Não posso acreditar que você está fazendo isso comigo." respondeu asperamente, os punhos fechados em seu colo. Negação e miséria escorriam por todos os poros, a o vermelho em seu rosto traía sua humilhação.

_Parecia um lobo acuado_, Julian pensou. Selvagem pronto para arrancar as gargantas com vontade.

Howard balançou a cabeça, terminando a sua declaração.

"Estamos aqui para você, mas outra que coisa que você precisa entender é que além de prejudicar sua saúde, seu problema está começando a afetar os que te rodeiam. Estamos com medo, Sean. Observando a sua autodestruição está nos fazendo sentir impotentes. É como se você estivesse no último andar de um arranha-céu e não tivesse maneira de chegar a você. Só há uma maneira, se você nos deixar...".

"Você é tão cheio de merda." Sean resmungou desesperado. "Nunca, nunca fico embriagado em serviço! Como você pode afirmar o que faço no meu tempo pessoal está afetando alguém?"

"Estamos chegando nisso. Por mais de um ano, todos temos visto mudanças assustadora em você, tanto física como emocional. Você não vê, mas nós sim. Olhe para essas pessoas, Sean." Esperou alguns minutos, enquanto o Capitão olhava para cada um dos rostos presentes com os olhos arregalados. "São boas pessoas. Por que você sabe que, com exceção do chefe, contratou a maioria. Esses são os seus amigos, as pessoas que se arriscaram por você através de qualquer tipo de merda ruim imaginável. Você realmente acredita que viriam aqui desse jeito para fazer você de idiota? Para participar de algo tão sério, se não fosse absolutamente necessário?"

Sean engoliu em seco.

"Não." ele respondeu sua voz quase inaudível. "Mas, posso lidar com isso sozinho. Eu posso."

"Antes de tomar essa decisão, independente de qual forma seja, você pode ouvir o que seus amigos têm a dizer sobre sua decisão. Todos eles fizeram um grande esforço para colocar seus pensamentos por escrito, é completamente sincero, tão resistente quanto pode ser, gostaríamos que você ouvisse com a mente aberta. Você pode fazer isso?"

Discurso claramente entendido, Sean assentiu. Em sua afirmação todos pegaram seus papéis. A partir da expressão do Capitão, alguém pensaria que eles o apontaram um rifle. Tudo o que o pobre homem precisava para completar o quadro era uma venda em seus olhos e um cigarro.

Naquele exato momento, qualquer raiva que poderia restar em Julian do Capitão virou cinzas. A verdade inegável era que esse homem não estava no controle de sua vida. Seus motores falharam e ele foi pego em uma espiral da morte, despencando em direção á terra. E eles tinham que interromper antes que ele acabasse não somente consigo mesmo, mas com todos os inocentes abaixo dele.

Bentley, à direita de Sean foi o primeiro, sendo a sua parte mais curta. Ele falou de seu respeito por Sean, mas também suas preocupações. Sua preocupação por seus bombeiros e as vidas inocentes durante cada chamada comandadas por Sean. Ele tinha fé completa que ele iria se recuperar se realmente se dedicasse. Sendo abrigado na sede da cidade, ele não tinha as preocupações do pessoal no dia-a-dia, mas os outros tinham em abundância.

Um por um, cada um deles reiterou o que Bentley disse, acrescentando suas próprias experiências com Sean durante o ano passado. Contaram diferentes histórias, mas o tema era o mesmo, que o Capitão já não era o mesmo cara gentil, feliz que tinha sido antes. O homem tinha desaparecido e em seu lugar estava um estranho, rude que não parecia valorizar seus esforços ou a amizade, alguém que estava sumindo diante de seus olhos. Ler a sua própria carta foi à coisa mais difícil que Julian tinha feito.

Howard foi o último.

"Sinto sua falta." ele disse simplesmente, e deixou a declaração tranquila pendurar quando o papel balançou em suas mãos.

Sean descansou os cotovelos nos joelhos e abaixou a cabeça, o rosto escondido. Gotas claras caíam no piso de madeira entre seus pés.

Howard viu e ficou com a voz embargada.

"Tudo o que quero dizer é que você foi meu melhor amigo durante quase a metade da minha vida. Você já esteve por mim mais vezes do que posso contar, rindo junto ou quando estava indo direto para o inferno. Você é o irmão que sempre desejei e você deveria saber agora que eu faria qualquer coisa para tê-lo novamente. Deixe que nós te ajudemos."

Passaram alguns minutos.

"Como?"

"Fiz uma reserva em um centro muito bom em Nasvhille," disse Howard, a esperança brilhando em seus olhos. "Vão aconselhá-lo, ajuda-lo a ficar sóbrio, começar sua vida novamente. Esse lugar será nosso plano de seguro, cuidaremos da estação e tenho uma mala. Tudo o que você tem que fazer é entrar comigo no carro e ir embora."

Julian esperou tenso, não tendo certeza sobre suas previsões sombrias. Até agora, tinha sido melhor do que ele pensava. Não jogando seu temperamento, e não atacando. Apenas um homem quebrado enfrentando as dificuldades na frente de seus amigos.

Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, Sean levantou a cabeça e enxugou os olhos.

"Não"

Todo mundo congelou, exceto Howard que parecia que seu melhor amigo tinha acabado de levantar a arma e atirar contra ele à queima-roupa. De alguma forma, ele encontrou sua voz.

"O que?"

"Eu disse que não." Sean estava de pé, um pouco balançado, suas palavras caindo em uma corrida. "Vou fazer isso por mim mesmo, ou não farei. Não preciso de estranhos mexendo na minha cabeça, me dizendo o que não deveria sentir e como viver minha vida. Vou para casa."

Howard ficou em pé.

"Sean, por favor."

"Escute e respeite a minha vontade, velho amigo." ele disse suavemente. "Aprecio o que você e todo mundo fez e ouvi o que vocês tinham a dizer. Quero que todos saibam que isso significa muito para mim, mas vou embora. Vou lidar com meus problemas, do meu próprio jeito, no meu próprio tempo. Vejo todos vocês no trabalho... E muito obrigado."

Com isso, ele foi para fora. A porta da frente sendo fechada com um clique e todos olharam um para o outro, atordoados sem saber o que dizer. Julian viu a devastação no rosto de Howard e foi obrigado a dizer alguma coisa para fazê-lo se sentir melhor.

"Six-Pack, escute." ele começou. "Isso foi muito mais suave do que pensei que seria. Acredito que ele realmente ouviu o que dissemos, somente não acho que esteja pronto para enfrentar o fato de que precisa de ajuda. Mas, sabe o que? Aposto que uma vez que ele absorva tudo, irá pedir ajuda. Você vai ver."

Os outros concordaram, Howard olhou para ele por um longo momento antes de respirar cansado.

"Espero que esteja certo."

"Eu estou."

"A questão é sera que ele irá procurar tratamento antes de ferir a si mesmo ou outra pessoa?"

Ninguém tinha resposta para isso.

"É melhor ir atrás dele, leva-lo para casa." disse Howard correndo a mão pelo cabelo curto e espetado. "Se ele ainda ouviu, vou trabalhar nele."

Os outros ficaram com o humor em estado de choque. Julian sentiu como se seu cérebro tivesse sido feito de hambúrguer crú, suas emoções por um fio. Havia uma coisa que ele poderia pensar que aliviaria a dor dessa tarde.

O belo sorriso de Grace.

Com o rosto sereno em mente, ele se desculpou. Uma vez na estrada, deixou os motores seguirem seu caminho para uma última parada antes que visse Grace, a tensão em seus ombros e pescoço. Todos tinham sua bagagem, alguns mais do que outros, mas Julian tinha que admitir a perda horrível de Sean e a queda de seus próprios era fichinha em comparação.

E, ao contrário de Sean, hoje ele estaria na companhia de uma linda, prazerosa e instigante mulher.

Julian pela primeira vez em muito tempo, não tinha absolutamente nenhuma queixa.

Capítulo Nove

Julian estacionou em frente à empresa WH Vines e assobiou suavemente. Mesmo quando eles viviam em San Antonio, a família de Vines não tinha esse nível de riqueza, pelo menos na medida de sua memória. Como um adolescente contratado para aparar seu enorme gramado no verão quente, ele se lembrou de ter admirado a minimansão superior à classe média. Mas as construções da antiga empresa Warren no centro de San Antonio foi se desintegrando, um tanto decadente.

Esse prédio, localizado em uma área de desenvolvimento perto do rio, era nada menos que um palacio. Colinas paisagísticas cercavam a propriedade, um lindo tapete verde que levava a uma ampla porta de vidro. Jesus, eles alcançaram o topo do mundo. Provalmente acertando direto nas costas qualquer um que estivesse em seu caminho.

Julian sentou-se por alguns momentos, as palmas segurando o volante, prendendo o fôlego com raiva, ele pensou que tinha dominado por muito tempo. _Fique calmo_. Ele precisava relaxar um pouco se esperava enfrentar Warren, obter respostas que procurava.

De uma coisa Julian estava certo. O homem sabia a verdade sobre o dia em que havia arruinado a vida de Julian, e ameaçado de enterrar sua mãe.

"Estou chegando, filho da puta."

Com toda a verdade, o confronto tinha sido latente desde o dia em que ele se recuperou do choque de ver Derek com Grace no restaurante. Derek podia ter cometido um ato terrível anos atrás, mas Warren era o verdadeiro poder na família. Ele tinha a certeza de que seu filho sairia ileso, e Julian tinha caído em uma espiral descendente que quase o matou.

Mas, não era mais uma criança indefesa, alguém que ele e seu filho podre poderiam tratar como lixo. _Eu sobrevivi, e é hora deles saberem disso._

Seja o que fosse que Warren falasse, Julian tinha pelo menos que ter um encerramento.

Saiu do carro e correu em passos largos. Na portaria ele perguntou qual era o andar que abrigava o escritório de Warren.

"Sou um velho amigo de San Antonio," disse ele piscando e dando seu sorriso mais cativante.

A recepcionista o olhou relutante pegando seu telefone.

"Nome, por favor?"

"Julian Salvatore." Deixe o velho engolir essa.

A mulher falou brevemente com alguém, então desligou e lhe deu um breve aceno.

"Sr. Vines irá vê-lo tão logo esteja disponível."

Um pequeno choque de antecipação fez seu pulso saltar. Ele não esperava ganhar um encontro assim tão simples. Momentos depois, ele saiu do elevador em outra área da recepção, tardiamente se perguntando se deveria ter deixado alguém saber que ele tinha vindo. Desconforto rastejou ao longo de sua pele, mas a sua necessidade para fazer isso, era algo maior.

Depois de dar seu nome para a segunda recepcionista, ele sentou em uma cadeira de couro e forçou-se a não se incomodar. Desejava que não tivesse dado seu nome e perdido o elemento surpresa. Ele teria gostado de ver a expressão de surpresa em Warren, quando percebesse que era Julian. Mas esse parecia o lugar mais provável e seguro para pegar o homem.

O telefone da recepcionista tocou durante alguns minutos depois. Ela pegou o telefone, dando uma resposta afirmativa e desligou o telefone olhando para Julian.

"Sr. Vines disse que pode entrar. Última porta à esquerda no corredor atrás de mim."

Ele ficou em pé.

"Obrigado."

Enquanto, ia pelo corredor, Julian não estava ciente de que segurava a respiração até que a porta se abriu. O que ele menos esperava era ver a beleza e sofisticação do cabelo louro-escuro que o pegou de surpresa.

"Sra. Vines, quanto tempo." ele disse ciente de seu grande marido de cabelos escuros que aparecia atrás de sua mesa.

Algumas mulheres se tornavam mais desejáveis com a idade e maturidade. Estudando Zoe Vines depois de terem passado quinze anos vislumbrado por ela, ele soube que ela era esse caso. A mulher tinha em torno de sessenta anos, ainda devido aos seus genes e, possivelmente um cirurgião plástico muito bom, ela não parecia ter mais do que quarenta e cinco.

Os lábios dela se curvaram quando se dirigiu para ele, um pouco fria quando voltou ao seu exame minucioso.

"Sr. Salvatore, temo que você tenha a mim e ao meu marido em desvangatem, em vista de que não lembravamos o seu nome. Deixamos poucos amigos em San Antonio e ninguém iria viajar até aqui para nos visitar."

Ela estava mentindo sobre não se lembrar dele? Se fosse assim, ela o escondia bem. Julian lançou um olhar para Warren, que estava duro e mudo, em sua mesa. Um lampejo de algo que talvez tenha sido reconhecimento ou malícia queimou naqueles olhos atentos e logo foi embora.

As mãos de Julian apertaram em punhos.

Ter que enfrentar os dois de uma vez mudava as chances dele, e lutou para recuperar o equilíbrio mental. Abordando os dois, ele manteve seu tom de voz o mesmo, cuidadosamente desprovido de raiva.

"Sr. e Sra Vines, cortava o seu gramado no verão há quinze anos atrás, quando vivia em San Antonio."

Seu sorriso aprofundou quando ela fechou a porta do escritório, apontando para a cadeira na frente de seu marido.

"Sente-se, por favor."

Ele o fez, ainda que desconfortável para ficar de pé sobre ele.

Zoe continuou, indo para a esquina da mesa do marido cruzando os braços.

"Já demos um monte de trabalho temporário ao longo dos anos. Eles vêm e vão, assim você tem que nos perdoar por não nos lembrarmos de você, quando não era mais do que um menino."

"Estava com quase dezesseis anos." ele disse calmamente, indo na direção de lembranças horríveis e desconexas.

"Bem, certamente não é um menino agora e não tenho o dia todo para jogar de adivinhação." Warren disse rispidamente, seu olhar estreitando. Lentamento, ele olhou para a sua cadeira. "Por que não nos diz quem é, e por que está aqui?"

"Sou bombeiro do Departamento de Fogo de Sugarland, e minha razão para estar aqui remota do verão que estava empregado por sua esposa. Primeiro, quero respostas. Especificamente, quero saber por que permitiu que seu filho escapasse por abusar sexualmente de mim."

Zoe empalideceu. O rosto gordo de Warren ficou vermelho e inchou como uma truta desembarcada. Evidentemente, o homem não esperava um desafio direto.

"O... O que significa isso?" o homem mais velho exclamou. "Onde é que você tirou essas acusações ridículas?"

"Não é uma acusação. É história." Julian jogou um olhar duro ao homem. "Faça um favor a nós dois e pare de fingir. Um filho adulto que fica em apuros por acariciar um adolescente não é algo que um pai provavelmente esqueça."

Por vários longos minutos, Julian pensou que o homem poderia pular a mesa e estrangulá-lo. Zoe olhou para o chão, esfregando os braços da sua blusa de seda, com o rosto em uma máscara pesada. Enquanto, o marido parecia à beira de um AVC, foi quando Zoe falou suavemente.

"Você está certo, e pedimos desculpas por não reconhecê-lo antes. Por que você não compartilha com a gente o que lembra?" Ela levantou a cabeça e olhou para ele com expectativa.

Grato por um ouvido racional, ele respirou fundo e começou.

"Derek sempre foi gentil comigo naquele verão, parando para conversar, trazendo algo gelado para beber, quando estava seco de tanto trabalhar." Respirar e falar ao mesmo tempo, era um pouco difícil, tentando obter o melhor de seus nervos. "Ele estava perto dos vinte anos, rico e com o caminho para o sucesso. Claro, que você sabe disso. Mas, acho que eu o idolatrava um pouco, um menino pobre impressionável do outro lado da vida, divertindo-se com a atenção que ele me dava, como um irmão mais velho que sempre quis. Veja, tinha todas as irmãs mais velhas e um irmão mais novo que era apenas um menino mal criado para mim na época. Derek falava comigo quando mais ninguém na minha família se incomodava."

A boca de Zoe se curvou em um pequeno sorriso.

"Meu filho é e sempre foi muito extrovertido. Tem um coração bondoso e jeito com os jovens."

Julian deu uma risada amarga.

"Pensei assim também. Até o dia que ele me deu um Mickey3 e acordei nu em sua cama."

Zoe e Warren olharam para ele. Por alguns segundos, ele antecipou a negação mais irritada, o veneno sendo vomitado por ambos. Em vez disso, Zoe surpreendeu relaxada e soltou um suspiro.

"Meu Deus, não posso acreditar que ninguém nunca lhe disse."

"Do que você está falando?"

"Depois de todo esse tempo, para perceber que você pensou... Isso é incrível. Julian – se é que posso chamá-lo assim – acho que você pode ficar tranquilo. Você realmente desmaiou de exaustão por causa do calor."

"O que?" Ele olhou entre Zoe e Warren.

Warren limpou a garganta a sua atitude defensiva acalmou um pouco.

"É verdade."

"Derek trouxe você para seu quarto." disse Zoe. "Ele removeu suas roupas, por que você estava muiro quente e estava tentando te deixar mais fresco. Sei tudo sobre isso, por que Derek veio me chamar."

"Não." ele disse com a voz rouca. "Lembro-me de ser tocado. Por toda parte."

As mãos deslizando sobre cada centímetro de pele, mas ele não conseguia se concentrar. Não podia lutar. Sentiu-se mal, queria ir para casa, mas não podia falar.

A voz rouca de Zoe o trouxe de volta ao presente.

"Derek estava muito preocupado, estava o banhando com um pano úmido antes de ir me buscar. Estava preocupado e começou a procurar o numero do telefone de sua mãe por que tínhamos sido estúpidos e nunca tínhamos considerado que iriamos precisar dele para uma emergência."

Ele piscou para ela.

"Você? Você estava lá?" Ele perguntou o que ela disse finalmente resgistrando. Ele procurou em sua memória e... Nada. Ele não conseguia coloca-la ali, mas mais uma vez ele não se lembrava de tudo. Exceto, os toques e de se sentir aprisionado em seu próprio corpo. Será que ele estava errado? Era uma nova esperança que sentiu por que estava errado?

Poderia enfrentar Derek, mas todo o seu ser rejeitou a ideia. Assim como ele não queria bondade qualquer vindo desse homem, o mesmo acontecia para si. Além disso, ele não queria Derek contando para Grace sobre aquele menino de anos atrás.

"Claro que estava. Asseguro que Derek não fez nada impróprio. Você estava muito doente e tentamos ajuda-lo. No momento em que encontramos o número de sua mãe, voltamos para ver como estava, você tinha acordado e partido. Liguei para a sua mãe, e ela não disse nada, exceto que você já não trabalhava mais para nós. Foi tudo confuso, tenho certeza que você pode imaginar, mas deixamos você ir." Indo mais fundo, ela apertou o joelho em um gesto de conforto olhando-o com simpatia. "Sinto muito que você tenha tido a ideia errada todos esses anos."

"Falei com a minha mãe sobre o aconteceu e ela nunca me disse nada sobre você ligar ou que tive insolação." Sua cabeça latejava com essa informação nova surpreendente. Poderia ser verdade? Seu cérebro distorceu uma bondade inocente em algo completamente assustador?

Você era apenas uma criança, ela soava sincera.

"Disse à sua mãe o que aconteceu, mas vejo que ela se recusou a ouvir minha explicação. Por que ela, como você estava chateada e não pensava direito? Sua mãe obviamente queria apoiá-lo, se acreditava ou não em sua história. Será que sabendo que estava preocupado e fazendo o que era melhor, ou mudou de ideia sobre o que você pensava que aconteceu na época?"

"Não." admitiu. "Não acho que isso aconteceu. Somente não consigo entender como posso ter estado tão errado."

A semente plantada por Zoe criou raízes e começou a crescer, apesar de seu esforço para não acreditar. _Dios, mama não acreditou nele? Por isso ela jogou todo o incidente para longe, para esquecer?_

"A mente humana tem todos os tipos de truques sujos sobre nós, especialmente quando não estamos bem." Concluiu.

Sim, podia ser. Como um paramédico que conhecia os sintomas de exaustão pelo calor. O verão em San Antonio era como estar à beira do inferno e estava fazendo serviço braçal durante toda à tarde nesse dia. Ele tinha estado tonto, com um pouco de dor de cabeça e a bebida de Derek podia ter chegado um pouco tarde demais. Quando ele desmaiou ficou desorientado.

O resto poderia ter acontecido exatamente como Zoe disse. Era tudo muito razoável.

Mas, então – Não. Impossível.

Ele olhou com um olhar frio.

"Se isso fosse verdade, então por que você ameaçou a minha mãe para ter certeza que ficaria em silêncio sobre Derek?"

O riso de Warren saiu oco.

"Você não pode estar falando sério."

"Ela não disse isso em todas as palavras, mas sei que ela estava com medo de repercussões da sua parte. Ela estava aterrorizada com o que você poderia fazer com nossa família se eu falasse com a polícia."

"Besteira! Sim, ela me telefonou e levantei a minha voz, mas somente defendi meu filho a partir de suas acusações selvagens, o que qualquer pai faria! Qualquer ameaça verbal estava em relação uma ação legal da minha parte para provar a sua história apenas isso, nada mais."

"Então você não nega a tentativa de intimidar uma mãe solteira com seis filhos, uma mulher com renda fixa." Somente por isso, ele podia matar Warren Vines.

"Estava apenas protegendo a minha família." Vines resmungou. "Mesmo agora, que você não consegue lembrar o que aconteceu poderia ter destruído nossas vidas. O que teria feito no meu lugar?"

A raiva de Julian não dissipou, nem o pavor doentio em seu intestino. Eles o tornavam tão indefeso como tinha sido quinze anos atrás. Observando o homem a limpar uma gota de suor da testa, Julian sabia que ele não tinha nenhuma prova que não estavam falando a verdade absoluta.

Ele não tinha certeza do que tinha conseguido, vindo aqui dessa maneira, além de um pré-aviso do patriarca.

"Você não está feliz por esse equívoco horrível ter se esclarecido? Eu, por exemplo, estou feliz que você soube," disse Zoe deslizando de seu assento na mesa. Mais uma vez, Warren observou. Obviamente ela estava acostumada a atuar como um tampão para o temperamento de seu marido.

Julian aproveitou a deixa para sair e se levantou.

"Equívoco. Que palavra mansa para o crime que arruinou a minha juventude. Isso mesmo, o crime." enfatizou cortando seus protestos. "Por que vou obetr provas muito mais concretas do que essas que está me vendendo."

Warren começou a se levantar.

"Agora espere um maldito minuto..."

"Não, você espere. Sente e pense, se eu descobrir se você esta mentindo ou não." ele disse baixo e perigoso. "E se puder fazer? Vou fazer ambos desejarem estar mortos."

Girando nos calcanhares, ele caminhou para fora, meio esperando uma maldição ou uma faca afiada sendo arremessada às suas costas.

Não aconteceu.

Em seu carro, ele se atrapalhou com suas chaves e ligou o carro, as mãos tremendo. Não por medo, mas pela emoção. Ele havia feito isso. Diante de Warren, ele tinha falado de suas ações com relação à mãe. Deixando saber que o menino medroso se foi e um homem estava no lugar.

Quando ele foi embora, no entanto, uma sensação estranha deslizou sobre seu corpo.

Como se talvez ele devesse deixar o passado descansar em paz.

Grace saltou com a batida em sua porta cinco minutos antes das sete. Ela tinha estado nervosa como uma colegial aguardando a tarde toda, ela conversou com Kat fazendo um número em sua cabeça. O mais perto que ela chegou de certo moreno alto e bonito estava mais fora do controle do que queria.

Impiedosamente esmagando seus nervos, ela abriu a porta para vê-lo vestido com calças escuras e uma camisa branca com um casaco esporte, sugando seu cérebro.

Seu sorriso iluminou como um farol e os olhos escuros brilhavam não deixando dúvidas de quão satisfeito ele estava em vê-la. Ele disse algo em um tom reverente em espanhol, muito rápido para que ela pudesse entender.

"O que você acabou de dizer?"

Baixando a cabeça em um gesto quase tímido, então levantou seu olhar para o dela novamente.

"Disse que você vai ofuscar as estrelas essa noite."

Tocada, ela estendeu suas mãos, entrelaçando os dedos nos seus.

"Obrigada. Devo dizer que você está malditamente bonito."

Sua face revelou uma ondulação quando ele puxou sua jaqueta.

"Estou limpo, eu suponho. Tirando a fumaça e fuligem de qualquer maneira. Pronta?"

"Pode apostar. Deixe somente pegar a minha bolsa e trancar tudo."

Fazendo tudo rapidamente, ela se juntou a ele e começaram a descer a calçada juntos, de mãos dadas. Engraçado como algo tão simples como segurar as mãos poderia fundamentar uma pessoa, fazê-la sentir como se tudo no mundo estivesse bem. Ela gostava de como tudo nele era grande, mais forte e ser capaz de baixar sua guarda em uma sensação agradavel. Sua presença física era intoxicante e ela queria mais. Queria ele mais perto, rastejar dentro dele e...

Seus pensamentos voltaram quando ele apertou um botão de sua chave para destravar o carro.

"Você dirige um Porsche?"

Ele sorriu obviamente satisfeito pela surpresa.

"Você esperava eu fosse um pobre coitado dirigindo um carro qualquer do El Camino?"

"Eu... Claro que não, mas..." Ela acenou com a mão, praticamente babando em cima do Porsche Cayman cinza escuro metálico. "Isso é lindo."

Abrindo a porta do passageiro para ela, levantou uma sobrancelha.

"E você está morrendo de vontade de saber como posso pagar."

"Não! Nunca faria uma pergunta rude dessas." Mas, ele estava certo. Caramba. Ela era muito intrometida para seu próprio bem.

Fechando a porta, ele deu a volta e deslizou no lado do motorista, enfiando a chave na ignição. O motor saiu com um ronronar gutural sexy, não sendo ao contrário de seu dono.

"Fui bombeiro durante quase dez anos." ele disse saindo do espaço do estacionamento. "Nunca fui casado. Vivi bem sem ir à praia, fazia trabalhos extras, guardando meu dinheiro. Quero dizer, até agora, nunca tive ninguém para fazer alarde."

Quando ele desceu a rua, atirou-lhe um olhar que poderia fundir um ferro em centenas de metros, não deixando nenhuma dúvida sobre seu significado. Ele pretendia fazer alarde agora com ela.

Ela sorriu, o interior aquecido, decidindo provocá-lo.

"Bem, nesse caso, estou feliz em ajudar. Estou com tanta fome que você poderá ter que me comprar o jantar e a sobremesa."

Olhando para ela, ele riu um som rico e gutural que fez todas suas terminações nervosas formigarem em deleite. Quando ela estudou o seu perfil bonito com o nariz reto e as maçãs do rosto salientes, os longos cabelos caindo sobre a testa e roçando em seu pescoço, sua barriga tremeu. Ela poderia facilmente tornar-se insaciável sobre esse homem.

"Você poderia ter sido um modelo." ela deixou escapar, imediatamente se sentindo tola. Com pesar ela estava ficando tão tola como sua irmã, jorrando qualquer bobagem na sua língua.

"Não penso assim." ele disse com bastante facilidade. Mas, uma dica de escuridão penetrou em seu tom. Indo para a estrada, ele entrou no tráfego. "Na verdade, fui sugerido uma vez quando era mais jovem. A ideia de usar meu corpo para ganhar dinheiro me deixou doente."

"Posso entender isso. Não tive a intenção de ofender."

"Não ofendeu _bella_."

O sotaque suave a fez estremecer. Deus, ela estava desesperada.

"Estou feliz, por que quis dizer isso como um elogio."

"Eu sei, muito obrigado."

"De nada." Ela fez uma pausa, pensando com repentina reserva que ela sentiu por ele. "Você me disse um pouco sobre seu trabalho, mas não o porquê escolheu essa profissão. Você sempre soube que queria ser bombeiro?" Perguntou ela, levando-os para um terreno mais seguro.

Ele sorriu um pouco melancólico.

"Não no começo. Queria ser policial, mas mamãe me implorou que não. Depois de vários argumentos, finalmente cedeu na minha decisão de me tornar um bombeiro e iria cumprir o meu desejo de ajudar as pessoas. Mamãe ainda não estava feliz, embora, desde que meu trabalho não era perigoso como o de um policial."

"É por isso que aposto que você não ligou para ela para dizer que se machucou certo?"

"Você está brincando? Ela não sabe sobre ter sido nocauteado durante a explosão meses atrás também. A última coisa que precisava era de mama criando raízes na minha casa por tempo indeterminado, esgotada e preocupada quase até a morte. Ela tem preocupação suficiente por meu irmão em base diária."

"Lembro de você ter mencionado ele. O que ele faz que a preocupe tanto?"

"Mama perdeu a discussão com meu irmão cabeça dura. Tonio é um policial da Narcóticos em San Antonio." Disse com amor e orgulho evidente em sua voz. "Ele trabalha infiltrado com os criminosos mais perigosos da cidade. Mama não é a única que se preocupa, mas ele é um homem adulto, de modo que o que se pode fazer?"

"Você pode sempre incentivá-lo a se transferir para Sugarland. Estou supondo que não tenha a taxa de criminalidade que San Antonio tem," disse ela. "Apenas um palpite."

"Você sabe que levantei essa sugestão para ele alguns meses atrás, quando ele levou uma facada de um traficante."

"Oh não! Ele estava muito machucado?"

"O ferimento não foi muito profundo, graças a Deus. A emergência o remendou e depois de uma semana de descanso o idiota está de volta ao trabalho. De qualquer forma, ele disse que pensaria sobre se mudar aqui. Depende de como mama irá reagir sobre a ideia de seu único filho estar a centenas de quilômetros de distância."

"Depois do que aconteceu, tenho certeza que ela preferia tê-lo trabalhando em um ambiente mais seguro. Além disso, ela sobreviveu a sua partida, certo?"

Julian suspirou.

"Sim, suponho que ela fez."

Ok, isso foi uma ponta de tristeza.

"Por que você mudou para cá?" A tensão em seu rosto, ao redor de sua boca, disse que ela tinha atingido um nervo. "Sinto muito. Não é da minha conta. É exatamente isso... Obviamente você ama muito sua família, e pelo que entendi é o único que se mudou para tão longe."

Ele ficou em silêncio por muito tempo, ela achava que não fosse responder. Quando o fez, sua voz era calma. Reflexiva.

"Você já tomou uma série de decisões baseadas em um equívoco, apenas para descobrir tarde demais que pode ter errado completamente? Que esse fantasma que está em sua alma possivelmente nunca existiu, exceto em sua cabeça?"

Ela considerou, balançando a cabeça.

"Sim, mas apenas em pequena escala, coisas do dia-a-dia como uma briga de família ou um mal-entendido no trabalho. Parece que você está se referindo a uma coisa grande, a vida sendo alterada por algum evento que o levasse para longe da única casa que você conheceu."

"Oh, Grace, você não tem ideia." Ele balançou a cabeça e olhando de frente. "Mas, não vamos falar sobre isso agora. Prometi uma noite agradável, e isso que você irá ter."

"Mas..."

"Mais tarde querida."

Grace ficou de boca fechada. A advogada em si sabia quando segurar a língua e esperar e ela sentiu que Julian estava prestes a quebrar. Ele não seria pressionado sobre isso, quando ele precisasse dela, estaria ali para ele.

Vinte minutos depois, eles chegaram a um restaurante de frutos do mar, agradável na periferia de Nashville. Julian soube escolher. Ela já tinha estado ali antes e sabia que o lugar era caro, mais para as ocasiões especiais do que para se jantar todos os dias. Ele estava tentando impressionar com o seu pensamento seletivo e conseguiu.

Depois de encontrar um canto silencioso, pouco iluminado, eles pediram duas taças de vinho e estudaram um ao outro ao longo da borda do cardápio fingindo considerar a refeição. Instintivamente, Grace decidiu ir contra a ideia de ir pelo mais barato no cardápio por que ele tinha a ideia errada e ela não queria insultá-lo. Ela escolheu o salmão grelhado e camarão, em seguida, fechou o cardápio e tomou um gole generoso de seu vinho.

O garçom apareceu, colocando uma cesta de pão fresco, anotando seus pedidos e os deixando sozinhos para olhar um para o outro. Julian apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e apoiou o queixo sobre as mãos cruzadas, sob o olhar de seus cílios pretos.

"Como foi a sua sexta-feira?" ele perguntou.

"Ocupada, mas não tão ruim. E você?"

"Foi muito boa, mas hoje à noite valeu por todo o dia. Não, nada disso, o mês todo."

"Você é muito doce." Ela disse com uma risadinha. Um lado da boca contorcendo para cima.

"Não sou inteiramente um doce." ele murmurou. "Ou talvez você precise de mais uma demonstração?"

Ow! Sua pressão arterial disparou e o olhar sensual em seu rosto fizeram seus mamilos enrijerecem. A memória exata do quão malvado ele poderia ser, especialmente quando usava a boca sensual e talentosa que quase a mandou para o espaço.

Fazendo seu pulso se acalmar, ela enviou-lhe um pouco do seu veneno.

"Posso com isso. Ás vezes posso ser um aprendiz lento e requer mais uma lembrança."

O que você está fazendo? Amigos, amigos! É isso que você disse a ele, Grace Marie!

"Convide-me para uma bebida e tenho certeza que posso trazer tudo de novo para você." disse ele pegando sua mão e acariciando com o polegar.

Em face do desafio totalmente sensual quando ele atirou, ela vacilou. Nunca teve um homem chegando nela dessa forma. Ele era o garoto propaganda para a sexualidade gritante e prometia satisfação indescritível para a mulher que o capturasse. Ela desejava experimentar tudo nele, mas uma voz lhe disse que quando fizesse, ela estaria relutante em deixá-lo ir.

O pensamento era aterrorizante.

Mas seus lábios formaram uma resposta independente do senso comum.

"Você gosta de Mamilos amanteigados?" Toma essa, garanhão.

Ele sufocou no ato de tomar um gole de vinho.

"O que?"

Ela sabia que não podia rir de sua surpresa.

"Mamilos amanteigados. Você sabe Baileys4 e Buttershots5?"

"Oh. Certo. Eu, nunca experimentei."

Sua reação foi tão linda que ela suspeitou que sua pele naturalmente bronzeada estivesse corando.

"Bem, você está pronto para um deleite real! Ou seja, se você quiser brincar mais tarde na minha casa."

Seu tempo de recuperação foi notável. Ele lhe deu um sorriso lento.

"Estou disposto para o jogo que você tem em mente, _bella_."

Ela apostava que ele estava!

Estabeleceu-se uma paz para o jantar maravilhoso, tentando lembrar quando ela tinha gostando tanto de um homem assim. A resposta era rápida e simples.

Nunca.

Ele disse que a evolução do relacionamento estava com ela, e ela estava confortável com o conhecimento. Ela confiava em Julian.

Era sua própria mente – tonta, assustada e confusa – que não tinha tanta certeza.

Capítulo Dez

Julian se mexeu na cadeira, mentalmente almadiçoando o pau duro que o atormentou durante o jantar. Esse lado sensual e brincalhão de Grace rompeu suas reservas, fazendo seu sangue ferver, todo seu corpo pronto para atacar.

Ele queria a sua mulher encantadora de quatro, quando ele empurrasse nela forte e duro. Talvez lento e fácil, os pulsos presos enquanto se contorciam, à mercê de sua boca e pênis. Ele queria vê-la quebrar, seu fogo interior não mais oculto no comando.

E, por Deus, ela seria sua. Nenhuma mulher jamais o desafiara e estimulara como Grace fazia.

Mas primeiro, ele teria que falar com ela sobre seu passado e sobre sua visita de hoje ao escritório de Warren. Ok, a memória em particular era um longo caminho para esvaziar do seu problema atual. Com novos relacionamentos tinha a bagagem e ele estava com medo de que fosse muito pesada para Grace.

"Se você pensar mais duro irá explodir seu cérebro." disse Grace acenando com o garfo para ele. "Quer compartilhar?"

"Desculpe. Somente contemplando alguns leopardos e suas manchas." Deu-lhe um sorriso torto esperando que mascarasse sua ansiedade, deixando a sua beleza tranquila lavar sobre ele. Não apenas a beleza física, mas a luz interior que ele não tinha certeza que ela estava ciente.

"Hum. Você conhece algum leopardo que sonha em se tornar um gato de casa?" Seus olhos violetas encontraram os seus crescendo com o pensamento.

"Algo nesse sentido. O que você acha? Pode um leopardo mudar suas manchas?"

"Talvez, mas de qualquer forma ele ainda é uma fera no coração. Ele seria muito melhor se simplesmente aprendesse a amar o que é, com a natureza selvagem e tudo mais."

Ambos sabiam que não estavam mais discutindo sobre gatos. O convite nos olhos dela era inconfundível e sua excitação ameaçou voltar com força total.

"Sobremesa, querida?" Perguntou ele com a voz rouca.

"Tenho algo doce para nós, na minha casa, se você se lembra."

Ah, merda! Ele chamou o garçom para trazer a conta e em cinco minutos eles estavam caminhando até o carro. Ele pousou a mão em suas costas, e deslizou, espantando como quão bem se sentiu. Como se pertencesse ali. Como um começo real. Será que ela se sentia assim também ou era apenas um tolo sentimental?

Quando chegaram ao carro dele, invés de abrir a porta para Grace, ele pegou seu braço e delicadamente a virou para encará-lo. Pressionando, ele a apoiou contra o carro, tornando seu desejo claro. Aproximou o rosto e olhou nos olhos grandes, querendo se afogar sem a menor chance de escapar, levou os lábios a milímetros dos dela.

"Estava certo"

"Sobre?"

"Você faz as estrela brilharem." ele sussurrou.

E a beijou. Longo, profundo e completamente. Ela respondeu com um gemido necessitado que disparou diretamente para as suas bolas, ele passou os dedos pelos cabelos dela amando como a seda de fios loiros brancos deslizava através deles. Amando a moldura flexível pressionando para ele, pedindo mais, os seios esmagados contra o peito.

Ele finalmente se forçou a puxar para trás antes que a acabasse dobrando sobre o capô do Porsche. A imagem quase o fez arrebentar suas calças e ele prometeu encontrar uma maneira de tornar a fantasia em realidade. Todas as suas fantasias com ela.

"Nunca fiz isso antes." ele disse traçando seus lábios com o polegar.

"Estar em um encontro?"

"Será que a surpreende?"

"Choque, seria uma palavra bem melhor se eu acreditasse. O que não sei." Ela acariciou o peito, onde distraidamente sua camisa se separava, fazendo-o tremer com a necessidade.

Balançando a cabeça, ele encontrou coragem.

"Não, suponho que você não faria. O que estava tentando dizer é essa noite com você é diferente de tudo o que já experimentei antes. Estar com você é bom e certo. Nunca me importei tanto assim, nunca quis agradar uma mulher do jeito que quero te agradar."

Ela desviou o olhar em silêncio por alguns momentos.

"Na cama ou fora?"

"Não vou mentir. Estou pronto para levar isso para o próximo nível, mas quis dizer o que te disse na outra noite sobre levar as coisas no seu ritmo." Segurando o queixo, ele a persuadiu olhar para ele. "O que mais me importa é estar com você, isso me faz feliz, Grace. Tudo o que está acontecendo, você é importante para mim."

"E se me faz feliz compartilhar a minha cama com um homem muito especial, desfrutar a sua amizade mantendo a minha independência? O que então?"

A facada em seu instestino foi rápida e dolorosa. Ele não poderia ser um amante conveniente. Não mais. Não com Grace.

"Você me daria tudo, menos seu coração? Você pede muito de um homem, _bella_."

"Sim, acho que peço, pelo menos por agora. Valho esse risco? Nós valemos?"

"Sim." ele respondeu sem hesitação. Suas palavras 'por agora' deram uma elevada em seu espírito. "Você está disposta a explorar isso entre nós e não se fechar para as possibilidades? Vale a pena o risco? Tenho algumas coisas para te dizer, então você pode querer esperar para responder."

"Não tenho que esperar." ela disse passando seus lábios nos dele. "Eu sei que você vale a pena. O problema é comigo, não com você."

O pavor doentio diminuiu em seu estômago. Ela não estava fechando as portas para o que eles podiam ter juntos. Ele poderia viver com isso, por causa dela.

Por um tempo, enquanto seu coração podia aguentar.

"Quero ouvir o que você tem para me dizer, no entanto." ela continuou com um sorriso. "Me leva para casa?"

"O prazer é meu." Ele pressionou mais um beijo na sua boca, logo, ajudou-a entrar no carro.

Mesmo com o que ele tinha a dizer, sua alma estava um pouco aliviada quando voltou para a estrada. Que queixas ele tinha realmente? Isso era um novo começo e se queria o amor dessa mulher, teria que ganhar do modo antigo.

_Amor? Dios mío, estou me apaixonando por ela._

Ele vinha caíndo há meses, desde a primeira vez que ela inclinou o nariz e o parou. E olha quão longe eles chegaram desde então! Ela sabia que ele tinha que crescer ainda, e ele gostava de pensar que havia conseguido em sua maior parte. Ela estava aqui não? Com ele e ninguém mais.

Amparado por seu discurso interior, ele se acomodou e gostou da sua proximidade no escuro. Seu perfume fresco queria se esfregar em todo o seu corpo e ficar de molho em sua pele. Porra era como se tivesse sido mordido por algum tipo de inseto exótico e ela era a única cura para sua doença.

Em seu condomínio, ele estacionou ao lado de seu carro e foram para dentro, um fio de tensão sexual queimando entre eles. Respirando fundo, ele juntou cada grama de contenção que possuía para se comportar como um cavalheiro até que recebesse o sinal dela para que fizesse o contrário. E ele faria. Alegremente.

Grace ligou a luz, banhando a sala em um brilho suave e confortável, jogando sua bolsa e chave no bar.

"Posso pegar algo para beber? Cerveja ou vinho?"

"Depende se tenho que dirigir a qualquer momento rápido."

"Não, há menos que você queira fazer uma fuga." Ela inclinou um quadril dando-lhe um olhar sensual.

"Querida, quando você quiser que vá embora terá que me empurrar para fora."

"Ótimo. Não conte com sair muito cedo." Chutando os sapatos, ela foi para a cozinha. "Vamos ver, tenho Corona, Merlot, Chardonnay ou...".

"Que tal uma daquelas bebidas que você mencionou?"

"Ah, um homem segundo meu coração. Dois mamilos amanteigados saindo!" Ela remexeu no armário pegando duas garrafas e dois copos pequenos. "Essas são melhores do que qualquer sobremesa."

"Com um tiro."

"Não no ínicio, mas desloca sobre você se não tiver cuidado."

Grace se juntou a ele, trazendo as garrafas e os copos para a mesa de café. "Esses são realmente fáceis de fazer. Basta colocar as duas partes iguais. Você gosta de doce de caramelo?"

"Claro." ele disse obervando-a preparar. Ela entregou um longo e ele ergueu. "Um brinde a nós, e o que o futuro nos reserva".

"A nós!"

Eles brindaram e tomaram um gole experimental.

"Liso, amanteigado e doce, assim como o enunciado. É bom. Mas aposto que um cara hetero nunca pediria isso num bar.

Ela deu uma risadinha.

"Provavelmente não. Mas, você está seguro aqui comigo."

"Então vou ter que desfrutar, não?"

"Tudo o que você quiser. Temos toda a noite." Ela tomou outro gole, estudando-o por alguns segundos pesando as palavras que viriam a seguir. "Vai me dizer agora o que está em sua mente? Nunca tem um grande momento para compartilhar algo difícil e se você não fizer isso vai ficar entre nós até que o faça."

Era isso. Ele olhou para sua expressão e encontrou preocupação e carinho. Tinha que acreditar que ficaria com ele. E se não confiasse em alguém, nunca teria paz.

"Isso é realmente difícil. Não disse a ninguém essa história em quase dezesseis anos e quando fiz... Vamos apenas dizer que as coisas não foram bem."

"Eu estou aqui e temos álcool." ela disse tentando fazer com que sorrisse.

Funcionou. Ele brincou com o seu copo dando um olhar agradecido, os lábios virados brevemente.

"Espero que você tenha um bom estoque. Não tem maneira fácil de dizer isso, então vou simplesmente despencar, quando tinha quinze anos fui molestado."

Se batesse nela não poderia ter deixado mais chocada.

"Oh, meu Deus!"

"Por Derek Vines."

"Oh... Oh, não." ela engasgou a mão voando para boca. "É por isso querido, sinto muito. Nunca teria representado aquele idiota se eu soubesse, ainda sob a acusação de assédio sexual, muito menos."

"Assédio sexual... Cristo?" Coincidência? De seu ponto de vista não parecia.

"Por que esse idiota está livre e não preso?"

Apesar do assunto, ele não podia deixar de achar divertida a linguagem de Grace. Ele nunca a tinha visto desfeita.

"Não posso falar pelo que ele vem fazendo nos últimos anos desde que o conheci, mas no meu caso a polícia não foi informada."

"O que? Por que diabo não?"

"Disse para minha mãe e minha irmã mais velha, Maria, o que lembrava e elas acreditaram em mim. Mas, éramos pobres e a família de Vines era rica e influente. Mama estava sozinha e com medo deles, e com razão. Warren Vines a ameaçou para me manter calado. Também não ajudou o fato de mama ser criada para acreditar que se você ignorar um problema, ele iria embora."

"Só que não foi para você." ela adivinhou.

"Nem por um momento." Parando, ele percebeu que Grace acreditava nele. Além do mais, ele tinha seu apoio. Sua força o fortificava. "Isso realmente me bagunçou. Fiquei deprimido e me envolvi com drogas. Causei na minha mãe muita dor para não mencionar a carga de dor."

"Por que ela se sentiu como se tivesse te deixado de lado?"

"Exatamente e acho que no fundo parte de mim queria puní-la, assim como a mim. Quando tinha dezesseis anos, tive uma overdose de cocaína suficiente para matar um homem com o dobro do meu tamanho. Só Deus sabe por que não morri, há anos me ressentia de que não tivesse."

Aproximando, ela apertou sua mão com força.

"Você estava destinado a salvar vidas, como o homem preso na inundação com seus filhos naquele dia. Por isso você não morreu."

Malditas lágrimas chegaram aos seus olhos. Ele piscou fundo.

"É reconfortante pensar assim."

"Isso é terrivelmente pessoal e talvez até mesmo um conflito de interesses se perguntarem para mim, mas... O que aconteceu entre você e Derek? Se você não quiser falar disso, eu entendo."

"Não, está tudo bem. Realmente preciso contar a alguém sobre isso por que tive uma versão diferente da história hoje e estou condenadamente confuso."

Ela franziu o cenho.

"De Derek? Não me diga que você foi confrontá-lo."

"Não, de sua mãe. Fui ver Warren em seu escritório hoje e sua esposa estava junto. Tive que lhes dizer tudo o que lembrava."

"Bom Deus, você não fez! Julian..."

"Sim, eu sei. Provavelmente não deveria ter feito isso, mas segurei a raiva que estava me deixando doente. Saber que Warren e Derek estavam aqui cuidando de suas vidas como se nunca tivessem destruído a minha... Ele finalmente veio até mim. Warren quase teve um aneurisma." Suspirou. "Admito, tive certa satisfação de vê-lo quase se quebrando."

"Você assumiu um risco Julian." Preocupação escureceu seu olhar. "Do meu relacionamento com Warren vejo que ele parece perigoso. Alguém que não se enfrenta. Ele é louco por controle, estava na primeira reunião que tive com Derek e ele me telefonou para atualizações."

"Não gosto de você perto de nenhum deles." ele disse firmemente.

"Você disse, mas agora entendo o porquê. Vá em frente, termine sua história."

Julian soltou um suspiro.

"De qualquer forma, enquanto Warren estava a dois segundos de explodir, enquanto sua esposa estava calma. O que ela disse me deixou girando, embora não devesse. Quero dizer, foi mais o que ela deveria dizer, mas me dar uma explicação totalmente inocente para o comportamento de Derek naquele dia?"

"Ela estava presente?"

"Ela afirma que sim."

Grace fez uma pausa.

"Isso é o que você quis dizer mais cedo, quando disse que poderia ter vivido sua vida com base em um equívoco."

"Sim. O que sua mãe me disse ferrou mesmo com a minha cabeça."

"Por que você não me conta sua versão primeiro?"

Ele fez, não deixando nada de fora. Trabalhando no sol quente durante todo o verão, estando tonto e com uma leve dor de cabeça. Derek trazendo uma bebida fria. Escuridão.

Acordando nú na cama de Derek, mãos passando por seu corpo. Grace estremeceu.

"Meu Deus, você não se lembra de um rosto especificamente?"

"Não. Apesar do que Zoe disse, acredito que ele me deu alguma coisa. Você já esteve chapada? Ou caindo de bêbada a ponto que tudo parecesse vinte vezes maior? Então no dia seguinte suas lembranças são nebulosas ou incoerentes?"

"Estive bêbada na faculdade uma vez. Uma experiência que nunca mais quero repetir."

"Foi isso para mim. Lembro-me de me tocarem de modo inadequado e vozes, eu juro. Talvez mais de uma. Tenho certeza que não estava alucinando, minhas partes intimas foram acariciadas até que eu... Cristo." Ele abaixou a cabeça disposto a esquecer da terrível memória. "De qualquer forma, finalmente consegui acordar para pegar a minha roupa e tropeçar pela casa. Lembro-me da campainha tocando, por isso Derek deve ter ido atender. Aproveitei a oportunidade para escapar, enquanto ainda podia."

Fez uma pausa e quando Grace permaneceu em silêncio olhou para ela, para vê-la com a testa franzida em pensamento.

"O que?"

"Eu só... Nada. O que quer que provocou meu cérebro se foi." ela disse beijando seu rosto. "Não posso imaginar como deve ter sido horrível. Como você se sentiu impotente."

"Vivi com isso todos os dias nos últimos quinze anos, executando mais de uma vez e estou lhe dizendo não há nenhuma maneira de Zoe estar presente."

"Então qual era a sua versão?"

"Ela alegou que desmaiei de cansaço e calor e Derek tirou minha roupa, passando panos úmidos para ajudar a refrescar. Ela disse que estava doente e meu cérebro deve ter conjurado toda a coisa."

Grace bufou.

"Isso é ridículo! Estou feliz que você não engoliu essa história idiota."

"Bem, tenho que admitir que ela fez soar aceitável, enquanto estava falando com ela. Mas, isso é provavelmente por que estava jogando com ela e parecia sincera."

"Ela pode estar mentindo para proteger Derek."

Eles terminaram seus palpites e ele esperando, vendo-a trabalhar em alguma coisa. Sua pergunta seguinte foi gentil. Hesitante.

"Você nunca falou sobre isso com ninguém fora a sua família, mesmo com um adulto? Profissionalmente quero dizer."

"Um psiquiatra?" Ele deu uma risada sem humor. "Não. Não iria acontecer".

Ela bateu na mão, olhando para baixo, enquanto esfregava os dedos sob a parte traseira da mão.

"Por que não estou surpresa? Apenas não posso deixar de pensar... Não. Deixe para lá."

"O que?"

"Não, não é da minha conta."

"Você pode me perguntar qualquer coisa Grace." Ele disse.

Ela conhecia seu olhar imparcial.

"Não posso deixar de pensar, como isso afetou sua sexualidade."

"Não estou entendendo, continue." Mas, realmente ele estava com medo de que o fizesse.

Suas faces ficaram coradas.

"Você esteve com um monte de mulheres e não faria sentido que você estivesse tentando...".

"Compensar? Provar a minha masculinadade pelo o que aconteceu comigo?"

"Sim, acho que sim".

_Maldição_.

"Para ser honesto, acho que um terapeuta poderia ter dito isso. E não poderia mesmo haver alguma verdade nele."

"Mas?"

"Nunca fui um santo e não vou fingir o contrário." ele disse encolhendo os ombros. "Adoro sexo e ter uma mulher embaixo de mim é a coisa mais maravilhosa e natural do mundo, não acho que uma coisa tenha a ver com qualquer necessidade escondida de provar a mim mesmo. Gosto muito e variado."

"Quão variado?" Ela olhou para ele realmente curiosa.

"_Bella._" ele disse com um gemido. Ele estava feliz por colocar o assunto distante, mas isso? Sua curiosidade em torno de suas bolas trazendo sua ereção para a vida pulsante.

"Vamos me diga." ela persuardiu indo para seu lado.

"Você está me matando aqui." Atirando-lhe um sorriso. "Tudo bem. Gosto de ir lento e tranquilo ou rápido e duro, um pouco áspero, às vezes se ela estiver disposta. Amo um pouco de perigo e um pouco de exibicionismo. Algum deles te incomoda?"

"Nem um pouco, bem, exceto a parte áspera. Não tenho certeza de que dor pode ser divertido."

"Há um linha tênue entre o prazer e a dor." disse ele passando um dedo em sua garganta. "Não há nada como perder o controle com um amante que você confia implicitamente." Ela arqueou para ele, as pupilas dilatadas. Ele podia sentir o cheiro dela praticamente se misturando com a excitação.

"Parece que levava uma vida muito chata, de missionária. Parece que você pode ter a cura."

"Poderia. Por que não descobrimos?"

"Não gosto de perder o controle."

"Deixe-me fazê-la mudar de ideia." ele sussurrou contra seus lábios. Ele desvencilhou com um beijo mordendo o queixo.

"Faça amor comigo Julian." De pé ele puxou Grace e a levou até seu quarto. Quando ela começou a trabalhar nos botões da blusa, ele deu um passo adiante empurrando as mãos para longe.

"Deixe-me."

Ela abriu a boca para protestar, mas acenou com a cabeça em vez disso, observando o rosto dele. Planejava acabar com as barreiras, camada por camada.

Separando a blusa dela, empurrou para fora dos ombros. Deixando deslizar para o chão, mas sua atenção estava sobre como remover os laços do sutiã. Ele abriu o fecho e tirou as alças dos ombros, jogando para baixo para se juntar com a blusa. Em seguida, abriu o zíper da calça dela, tirando dos quadris junto com a calcinha, para baixo de suas pernas.

Ela saiu da roupa e ele respirou fundo em apreciação.

"Linda, assim como me lembrava."

"Que bom que você é cego."

"Você é perfeita para mim, cada pedaço seu."

Seu olhar passou pelos cabelos loiros soltos pelas costas, a cintura os quadris, depois as pernas esbeltas. Verdade, ela não era a amontoada, cheia de curvas como com as que tinham saído no passado.

Mas, essa era a sua Grace e nenhuma mulher jamais poderia ser apta de respirar o mesmo ar.

"Minha vez." Avançando sobre ele, ela se livrou do casaco e da camisa. Fez um trabalho rápido no cinto, desabotoando as calças, devolvendo o favor e rapidamente o tendo nú.

Sua ereção saltou livre, orgulhosamente em sua direção, implorando por atenção. Com um som baixo de aprovação ela estendeu a mão em torno de suas bolas manipulando. Gemendo ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos longos, inclinando seus quadris ansiosos por mais. Os dedos ágeis traçando seu comprimento, passando o pré-sêmen na ponta.

"Deus, isso é tão bom." ele sussurrou.

"Você é um homem lindo Salvatore. Vá para a cama e me deixe saboreá-lo."

Deus o ajudasse, ele fez exatamente o que ela disse, ciente de que no momento ela assumia o controle. Por enquanto, ele estava feliz em deixar. Ele abriu as pernas e ela rastejou entre elas, perserguindo com os olhos brilhantes. Ele pensou que ia morrer de antecipação antes que ela finalmente lambesse a cabeça de seu pênis e quando seu eixo foi cercado pela boca quente e molhada, ele estava certo de que faria.

"Ah, merda. Sim, querida..."

A sucção maravilhosa enviou os nervos para o céu através de suas bolas, para cada membro. Sua língua girava em torno dele, banhando seu pênis, molhando abaixo do cume. Suas respirações foram engatadas em suspiros curtos e ele sabia que iria acabar em breve.

"Bebê, pare ou então vou gozar." ele disse.

Agachada sobre ele, ela sorriu.

"Não é essa a ideia?"

"Ainda não. Quero estar dentro de você e gozarmos juntos". Seu corpo doloriu em protesto, ele se sentou e fez um gesto para o meio da cama. "Fique de quatro, querida."

Ela piscou para ele, mas após uma breve hesitação, obedeceu. Movendo-se de lugar, ela arqueou as costas e separou os joelhos, levantando o traseiro, sugando o ar.

Seu pau saltou com a visão e se moveu para trás dela, alisando uma palma da mão sobre um globo cremoso de seu traseiro quando ela estremeceu. Oh sim, antes ele estava acabado, agora ela estaria se contorcendo e pedindo por ele.

"Fique assim."

Rapidamente ele pegou um preservativo de sua carteira e voltou para ela, lançando na cama ao lado dele. Descansando a mão em uma parte de sua bunda, ele molhou o dedo em seu sexo, o prazer de encontrá-la já molhada.

"Boa menina." ele murmurou sua voz baixa e sedutora. Ele começou a esfregar sua fenda, espalhando seu creme, amando o quanto ela ficou molhada para ele. "Você gosta disso, não?"

"S-sim."

"Separe mais os joelhos. Isso." Gentilmente ele inseriu dois dedos em seu canal úmido. Começando a bombear provocando o clitóris no caminho. "Diga-me como se sente."

"Bem." ela gemeu contorcendo em sua mão. "Tão bem."

"Quer que eu pare? Tudo o que você tem que fazer é dizer a palavra."

"Não! Por favor..."

"Por favor, o que? Você quer meu pau?"

"Sim! Preciso de você dentro de mim."

Removendo os dedos dela, ele provocou a ponta de seu clitóris.

"Ainda não"

Ela balançou a cabeça.

"Agora! Julian..."

"Logo." Agachado, ele esfregou seu sexo. Com seu gemido, ele deu uma longa e lenta lambida em sua entrada saboreando seus sucos. Ela estremeceu e ele sabia que a tinha de corpo e alma. Ele sugou as dobras lisas, mordendo e apertando. "Você está queimando, bebê. Pronta para mim?"

"Depressa." ela ofegou estremecendo.

Molhando um dedo, ele se ajoelhou atrás dela e separou suas bochechas. Ele duvidou que ela já tivesse tido prazer dessa maneira e sua suspeita foi confirmada quando empurrou em seu pequeno círculo e ela quase explodiu no melhor sentido possível.

"Oh, meu Deus! Oh, Deus sim!"

"Tudo bem bebê." ele murmurou. "Incrivel não é? Um dia isso poderia ser o meu pau. Gostaria, _bella_?"

"Sim... Julian! Por favor".

"Você é minha Grace. Sou o único homem a dar prazer para você. Você entende?"

Ela endureceu sua resposta rouca como uma bofetada.

"Não. Eu não sou um pedaço de propriedade."

"Grace..."

"Fique longe de mim."

Ele amaldiçoou a si mesmo, se afastando um pouco e fazendo-a deitar de costas.

"Sinto muito." Ele sussurrou tirando o cabelo do rosto. "Pressionei muito forte, mas somente por que a quero muito. Diga-me o que fazer. O que você quiser."

"Apenas fique comigo. Nenhuma exigência. Você pode fazer isso?"

"Por você, qualquer coisa. Me dê outra chance?" _Dios_, por favor, não se afaste de mim agora. Não posso respirar sem você.

Com seu assentimento, o alívio tomou conta dele como uma maré. Ele não tinha estragado tanto as coisas que não pudessem ser consertadas. Rastejando entre suas pernas, ele se concentrou em Grace. No prazer juntos.

Cobrindo seu corpo como um cobertor, ele alcançou entre ela e esfregou seu clitóris em círculos preguiçosos. Beijou-a com toda a ternura que sentia, passando a língua em seu calor úmido. Degustando e sondando.

"Preciso de você." ela implorou rompendo finalmente. "Dentro de mim, por favor."

Com essas palavras, nada poderia pará-lo. Ele arrancou um dos pacotes no lençol e rasgou o abrindo, rolando o preservativo com facilidade.

Passando as mãos sob as nádegas, ele a levantou e depois guiou sua cabeça entre os lábios de seu sexo e em um movimento suave enterrou-se até as bolas.

"Ah, foda, sim."

Eles estavam unidos, suas bolas roçando em seu sexo com atrito delicioso. Ele permaneceu imóvel por um momento, deleitando-se, finalmente de estar dentro dela, onde pertencia, deixando-a sentir também.

"Oh, _Dios mio._" respondeu asperamente e começou a se mover longa e lentamente. "Tão bom."

Todo o caminho até o fundo. Um movimento sensual, reivindicando a mulher com ele. Ela se contorcia com ele, choramingando, perdida em seu gozo. Ela começou a acompanhar as estocadas com abandono, instando-o a aumentar o ritmo. Ele alegremente lhe deu o que estava pedindo, transado duro e profundo com ela, levando implacavelmente.

"Julian, sim! Oh Deus"

"Venha para mim bebê. Venha no meu pau."

Ela quebrou, seus gritos soaram em seus ouvidos, música para a sua alma. Suas bolas contraindo, a reunião familiarizada da aceleração na base da sua espinha, em um instante ele gozou. Segurando-a firme, ele gritou a força da sua libertação revirando os olhos para trás de sua cabeça. Sem parar, tendo espamos muito tempo depois que já havia esvaziado.

Drenado, finalmente ele saiu com cuidado e beijou sua testa.

"Volto logo."

Após tirar o preservativo no banheiro ele correu para a cama e a abraçou por trás, juntando-os.

"Sinto muito por antes." ele disse, o arrependimento dentro dele. Acariciou seus cabelos sedosos, sentindo-se como um idiota.

"Está tudo bem. Você acabou pegando em um dos meus pontos sensíveis."

"Não queria. Você está bem?

"Estou. Melhor parar de se preocupar com isso."

Ele ouviu o sorriso, a qualidade saciada em sua voz sonolenta e relaxada.

"Tudo bem."

"Fica?" Ela bocejou.

"Até você cansar de mim. Durma bebê."

Segura em seus braços, ele divagou sobre estar mais feliz do que nunca. Ela não lhe havia prometido para sempre, mas ele tomaria o que ela tinha para lhe dar, e a encheria com todo o amor e carinho que ela merecia. Ele veria as suas necessidades em todos os sentidos. E talvez, um dia, ele teria seu coração.

Deusa sabia que ela já possuía o seu.

Capítulo Onze

Grace acordou com a luz do sol, um sentimento de pura satisfação e um corpo quente masculino pressionando em cima dela, sussurrando doces palavras em espanhol para seus mamilos.

Seus mamilos?

Curiosa, ela conseguiu abrir um olho e sorriu preguiçosamente. Oh, sim. Seu amante latino insaciável estava fazendo elogios sobre seu peito, derrubando um liquido marrom em um mamilo, como um gato lambendo creme.

"Hmm." Esticando longamente passou os dedos sobre os cabelos negros. "Que diabos você pensa estar fazendo?"

Sorrindo como um garoto travesso ele arqueou as sobrancelhas.

"Tomando mamilos amanteigados. Quem inventou isso era um gênio."

"Eu não acho – oh – que beber isso em seu café da manhã seja uma boa ideia. Julian!" Ela riu tentando mater distância.

Ele fixou firmemente, preocupando-se com o pico nos dentes.

"Não estou bebendo." ele murmurou. "Reforçar o seu gosto divino. Grande diferença."

"Mas..."

"Shh, _bella_. Deixe-me brincar."

E ele brincou. Oh, meu.

Ele jogou a bebida para baixo de seu peito, lambendo aonde ia. Com um brilho particularmente perverso nos olhos escuros, ele encheu seu umbigo com a coisa doce, então o bebeu. Mas, quando ele empurrou para além das coxas, os calcanhares enganchados sobre seus ombros jogando sobre seu sexo, ela não poderia estar mais surpresa.

"Você não pode estar falando sério!"

Mas, ele estava. O liquido morno banhou sua entrada quando ele esvaziou o copo, colocando de lado. Então sua boca quente e maravilhosa sugou e limpou cada gota. Depois ele limpou suas dobras, agarrando seu clitóris, a língua enviando choques de êxtase através de suas terminações nervosas. Ele claramente gostou do que estava fazendo e ela se sentiu derreter, abrindo-se como tinha feito na noite passada.

Dando-se completamente a tudo o que ele queria, deixou assumir o controle. E amando como nunca tinha feito com qualquer homem.

"Sim! Oh, Julian, por favor!"

Dessa vez, ele não a fez pedir mais, mas ela teria feito se ele exigisse. Vagamente ela estava ciente de estar tateando a procura de um preservativo. Rasgando e abrindo o pacote, tornando-se pronto.

E então ele a cobriu, empurrando seu pau para dentro e envolvendo-se em torno dela. Segurando-a, mantendo segura quando fazia amor com ela.

Fazendo amor. Isso é o que era. Amor doce e apaixonado, enchendo ela de novo e de novo. Se na noite passada tinha sido o seu lado selvagem, essa era sobre estar concentrado nela dez vezes. Mostrando sem palavras as profundidades de sua emoção, seu compromisso.

Nenhum homem jamais havia dado tudo de si para ela antes, sem a promessa de algo em troca.

Ela viu seu lindo rosto perdido, amando o jogo de seus músculos sob a ponta dos dedos, a cruz de ouro pendurada em seu peito. Os olhos firmes nela, enquanto se moviam juntos, a necessidade crescendo, maior e mais forte.

O corpo de Julian ficou tenso e os seus lábios entreabertos, sacudindo os quadris a tempo de seu orgasmo. Sua liberação provocou a sua própria e ela se juntou a ele, agarrando e cavalgando nas ondas, até que caíram juntos saciados.

"Obrigado, _Bella._" Ele a beijou na testa e se retirou, rolando de costas e embalando-a contra seu peito.

Por um tempo, eles não falaram, se contendo e contemplando a mudança em seu relacionamento. Bem, pelo menos era o que ela estava pensando. Ele podia estar sonhando com suas conquistas do passado ou no tempo em que conseguiram todas elas.

Levantando a cabeça um pouco, ela olhou para ele e encontrou sua expressão séria, uma carranca leve no rosto.

"O que está em sua mente?"

"Nada importante para entrar e estragar nosso interlúdio agradável." Ele disse acariciando seus cabelos.

"Alguma coisa te incomodando. Oh, cara acho que sei o que." Ansiosa ela se apoiou sobre o cotovelo descansando a cabeça sobre a mão. "Estavamos tendo uma noite maravilhosa e esqueci completamente de perguntar sobre a sua visita na delegacia. Você foi e disse sobre o acidente e morte do bartender, não foi?"

"Sim. Vi Shane Ford. Ele é o detetive de homicídios que trabalhou no caso de Howard."

Seu estômago afundou.

"Eu me lembro. Isso significa...".

"É oficial, temos um serial killer. Eles têm os restos de duas pessoas desaparecidas, mas nenhum deles é Brett Charles. Estes foram os dois primeiros que desapareceram há dez meses e eles não foram mortos há muito tempo. Ford acredita que o nosso homem os mantém por semanas ou meses, chutando e torturando, fazendo sabe Deus mais o que, então os mata."

"Oh doce Deus. Charles e os outros podem ainda estar vivos?" Embora isso possa dar às famílias esperança, ela não podia imaginar algo mais terrível do que o sofrimento por semanas a fio nas mãos de um psicopata, esperando para morrer.

"É possível. Eu quero ir calmo e tranquilo."

"Você não vai a lugar algum, nem rápido e nem devagar." ela disse cutucando seu peito. Quando ele foi atingido poderia ter tido ferimentos internos ou batido a cabeça um pouco mais duro? Deus isso foi o suficiente para deixá-la doente. "O que ele disse sobre você e o barman? Ele sabia?"

"Não. Não tinha ideia e ele estava muito chateado que a informação chegou de outra forma. Tenho certeza que ambos os acidentes terão agora um olhar diferente. Ford é um cara integro."

"Espero que você esteja certo. Se alguma coisa acontecesse com você..." Não. Não iria por esse lado. A ideia era aterrorizante.

"Hey, vai dar tudo certo." Disse ele inclinando-se para beijá-la na testa. "Mesmo se o atropelamento foi acidental, tenho certeza que não correrá o risco de exposição novamente. Os assassinatos já estão no noticiário essa manhã e ele irá precisar ir com calma."

"Talvez ele não tenha a oportunidade de conseguir mais vitimas também. E não posso acreditar que estamos mesmo tendo essa conversa. Isso é irreal."

"Eu sei." ele disse calmamente. "Mas, a polícia vai descobrir e pegá-lo."

Como advogada, Grace sabia que isso não era verdade na maioria do tempo. Não tinha sentindo mostrar, no entanto.

Explorando, ela passou uma palma para baixo em seu lado ferido.

"Suas contusões estão curando rápido. Você ainda tem alguma dor?"

"Apenas uma pontada aqui e ali, nada que se preocupar." ele respondeu, dando um abraço reconfortante.

"Sua cabeça?"

"Está tudo bem querida. Estava um pouco dolorido quando voltei a trabalhar na quarta-feira, mas tudo bem."

Ela se aconchegou mais perto. Porra, ele ficou alegre e entusiasmado quando ela o chamou como um apelido carinhoso. De repente, ele se levantou sem a menor cerimônia se desfez para o lado.

"Merda! Que horas são?"

Carrancuda, ela se sentou e olhou para o rádio relógio de cabeceira.

"Quase sete e quarenta e cinco. Por quê?"

"Merda!" Saindo de seu abraço e soltando várias maldições pulou da cama. "Estou atrasado. Era para estar no turno às sete!"

"Ops." Olhando sua parte traseira nua quando ele desapareceu no banheiro, ela sufocou uma risada. "Desculpe! Se você tivesse me dito teria colocado o alarme." ela gritou quando o chuveiro foi ligado.

"Mulher malvada, já está me levando no caminho para a destruição." ele gritou de volta.

"Bem! Cinco minutos atrás eu era seu bebê."

Esquivando-se para fora do banheiro, ele trotou e plantou um beijo leve na boca.

"Você é. Não arriscaria a ira de Sean de qualquer modo e não se esqueça disso também." Dizendo isso, ele desapareceu de novo.

Ela riu então. Não pôde aguentar. O homem era muito agradável para seu próprio bem ou ao dela.

Cantarolando, ela foi para o armário e vestiu um roupão rosa e começou a fazer o café, enquanto ligava a televisão no CNN. O café estava na metade quando Julian entrou na sala vestindo suas roupas amarrotadas da noite passada.

"Se puder esperar mais dois minutos, posso lhe dar uma xícara de café para você levar." Até o departamento de Sugarland ela sabia que levaria pelo menos trinta minutos com o tráfego da manhã, senão mais. Não poderia imaginar começar sem café.

"Isso é um amor, mas tenho que correr." disse ele, levando-a em seus braços. Ele a segurou por alguns segundos, ficando com o rosto junto ao seu, seus cabelos. "Queria não ter que ir."

"Eu também. Claro que você não pode telefonar e dizer que está doente?"

Ele mordeu o lábio, parecendo muito tentado.

"É melhor não. Acho que todos devemos estar juntos no trabalho, fazer uma demonstração de solidariedade, uma vez que fizemos uma intervenção ontem. Você sabia sobre isso?"

Ela balançou a cabeça.

"Kat disse o básico para não se tornar uma fofoca, somente disse que ela e Howard estão preocupados. Disse que Sean não quis cooperar."

"Foi melhor do que pensei que seria, mas ele ainda se recusou a ir para o tratamento. As coisas poderiam ficar pegajosas ao redor da estação por um tempo." Ele beijou sua bochecha, os olhos quentes encontraram o dela. "Posso vê-la amanhã? Podemos ir a um restaurante almoçar. O que você quiser."

"Adoraria isso" ela disse passando a mão sobre o peito. "Telefone pela manhã."

"Irei fazer. Vou sentir saudades, _bella._"

"Digo o mesmo. Tenha cuidado lá fora."

"Não se preocupe."

Inclinando-se para ela, ele lhe deu um beijo breve e suave, depois foi embora.

Após a porta fechar e seu Porsche desaparecer, ela ficou no meio da sala quando viu o mais recente desastre na CNN, e contemplou o longo e solitário sábado pela frente.

Como diabos ela deveria preencher as horas? Engraçado como nunca tinha sido um problema antes.

O condomínio – o mundo inteiro dela – parecia duro e vazio. Como se quando ele saiu levou toda a luz com ele.

Com um suspiro, ela foi para o chuveiro se dando algumas palavras de incentivo. Amanhã não estava longe. Além disso, não precisava de um homem para fazê-la feliz. Ela tinha voado sozinha sempre e tinha feito bem também. Não tinha tempo para suspirar por um homem, mesmo que a fera sexy tivesse passado as últimas doze horas jantando e fazendo amor lentamente com ela.

Não. Ia.

Piscando, ela olhou ao redor do banheiro e percebeu que estava de pé com a toalha de banho na mão e deixando a água correr.

"Bem, que merda." Vinte e quatro horas até que pudesse ver Julian novamente. Poderia muito bem confessar, estar sozinha era uma merda.

Julian almadiçoou por todo o caminho até o trabalho. Quando não estava lembrando-se da noite passada e desta manhã com Grace e sorrindo como um idiota. A mulher tinha as suas bolas em uma chave de braço. Ela valia a pena cada segundo do que ouviria do Capitão pelo atraso.

Uma hora e meia de atraso, no tempo que ele correu para dentro.

"Oh cara." Tommy disse olhando, enquanto ajudava Zack com o caminhão. "Você nos trouxe flores também?"

Zack riu.

"Woo-woo! Acho que isso explica muita coisa."

"Idiotas." ele murmurou encolhendo no paletó esporte. "O Capitão está chateado?"

Tommy colocou o seu traseiro contra o pára-choque.

"Não estou certo de que ele saiba que você não estava aqui. Ele disse bom dia para mim e Eve, entrando em seu escritório com Six-Pack e estão escondidos lá desde então."

"E? Ele parece estar bem depois do negócio de ontem?"

"Não sei. Isso é tudo o que ele disse." Tommy acenou com a mão para Julian. "Entre e se troque, ele não terá nenhuma pista. Não vou dizer nada, Zack?"

"Eu também não." Zack deu de ombros e voltou a polir. "Tive o meu buraco rasgado o bastante por ele. Não gostaria disso com ninguém, mesmo você."

"Obrigado amigo. Você é um cartão do HallMark."

"Não diga isso."

Deixando os dois idiotas rindo à suas custas, Julian rastejou para dentro, se escondendo do lobo mau. Eve estava na cozinha comendo meia baguete sorriu quando ela o viu.

"Querido pode ir para o quarto." ela aconselhou. "Eles ainda estão lá."

Ele lhe atirou um olhar agradecido.

"Obrigado, Eve. Bom saber que posso contar com alguém que não para dor."

"Oh, mas eu vou. Somente não acordei ainda."

Ele sorriu e se dirgiu para o corredor que levava aos quartos, onde eles compartilhavam beliches. Infelizmente, ele teve que passar pelo escritório para chegar ao quarto que dividia com o Six-Pack. Quando ele se agachou e fez seu caminho, ficou aliviado não somente por chegar despercebido, mas ao ouvir que as vozes estavam calmas. O que quer que eles estejam conversando, não estavam discutindo.

Ele se despiu e se trocou rapidamente e voltou para a cozinha com Eve por menos de um minuto quando a dupla finalmente saiu do escritório.

"Essa foi por pouco." Ele disse somente para Eve ouvir.

Ela bufou.

"Ela valeu à pena?"

"Oh sim."

"Quem valeu à pena?" Howard perguntou fazendo um caminho mais curto para a cafeteira.

"O Porsche. Ela vale cada centavo pago." ele disse pegando a outra metade da baguete de Eve.

"Ahan." o Tentente falou devagar, não engolindo uma palavra.

Como se ele fosse dizer ao homem quase quinze centímetros mais alto e mais pesado que ele, que tinha saído com sua cunhada, era como pedir uma passagem para o céu.

Claro, ele estava falando sério sobre Grace – Santo Deus quando ele e Six-Pack acabaram se relacionando? Ele empurrou a baguete para baixo da traqueia, engasgando e tossindo. Eve bateu em suas costas, com simpatia.

"Isso é o que você ganha por roubar meu café da manhã."

"Minha culpa." Ele tossiu novamente aceitando um copo de água que veio de Six-Pack. "Obrigado."

Sean inclinou um quadril contra o balcão, estudando-o com seu olhar verde, mas sem ser rude como Julian estava esperando.

"Acordou tarde essa manhã?"

Julian colocou o copo na mesa e levantou. Ele não tinha por que mentir para esse homem. Não depois de tudo o que tinha passado.

"Sim senhor. Acabei de chegar aqui."

O Capitão considerou isso por um momento.

"Acho que essa é a resposta mais direita que recebi de você, Salvatore."

"Provavelmente sim," ele concordou esperando que o outro jogasse o sapato.

"Estou em apuros? Quer que esfregue os banheiros?"

"Não será necessário. Você ainda é um fodido esperto, no entanto." E então, a coisa mais incrível aconteceu Sean sorriu. Um sincero oferecido como um ramo de oliveira.

Após quase um ano e meio de inferno com o Capitão em torno da estação, o gesto era tão inesperado que Julian estava hesitante.

"Não vai mesmo brigar?"

"Não, a menos que você faça disso um hábito." O sorriso se transformando triste, Sean bateu em seu ombro. "Lembro-me quando tinha uma razão para estar atrasado Aproveite cada minuto que você pode."

O Capitão caminhou para fora da porta indo para garagem e Julian ficou olhando para ele atônito.

"Jesus"

"Isso é o mais próximo que ouvi – o chegar a mencionar a sua família em mais de um ano." Eve murmurou os olhos grudados na saída. "Direto em céu aberto também. Ele está finalmente tentando."

"Ele está." disse Howard com preocupação. "Mas, ainda tem um longo caminho a percorrer."

Julian virou sua atenção para o Tenente, não podia ser fácil ser o melhor amigo de Sean. Na verdade, o estresse devia ser muito difícil, especialmente na corda bamba entre o trabalho e seu relacionamento. Mas, Six-Pack nunca se queixou, uma prova de força e lealdade.

Uma chamada para um acidente de trânsito acabou com qualquer discussão mais aprofundada sobre o assunto, e Julian não estava arrependido. Seus pensamentos estavam ocupados por certa loira de joelhos implorando para bater com força.

Gritando que gozasse.

Ele sabia que deveria se concetrar na sensação incômoda de que estava faltando alguma coisa importante sobre o sequestro de Brett Charles, mas o sentimento era como caminhar através de uma teia de aranha. Ele queria tirar de sua pele e pensar em coisas mais felizes.

Como na manhã com a mulher que amava.

Depois de algum debate, Grace decidiu por algo casual. Bermuda cáqui e blusa vermelha que eram a coisa certa para um passeio de domingo. Almoço, talvez uma caminhada. Não era grande coisa.

Um dia sozinha, olhando para alguns de seus arquivos, andando pelo condomínio e ela sentiu-se quase normal novamente. Não tão desprovida ou necessitada da ausência de Julian. Ordem, controle e razão foram abençoadamente restauradas. Que alívio!

Ela gostava de passar tempo com o bombeiro quente. Olhar de frente para ele. Mas, distância e tempo era um longo caminho para lembrá-la que ela não estava apaixonada por ele. Era um bom amigo que passou a ser um amante fantástico. Ele foi para uma categoria agradável, pura em sua vida e certamente ele concordaria que estavam bem juntos dessa forma.

A batida em sua porta trouxe uma onda de felicidade que teve que conter o impulso de correr para a porta e escancará-la. Estava fria como um pepino, mas isso não a impediu de seu pulso disparar quando o viu no seu batente.

Ele usava short cargo abaixo de sua cintura e uma camisa azul confortável, tênis e óculos escuros. Uma parte da barriga lisa e bronzeada entre a borda de sua camisa e o cós da maldita cueca aparecendo. Quente. Se eles não saíssem, ela o arrastaria para seu quarto e faria seu caminho. Novamente.

Antes que dissesse uma palavra, ele a puxou para um delicioso beijo.

"Pronta?"

"Pode apostar."

Ela trancou a porta e eles estavam a caminho, para onde ela não tinha certeza.

"Tem um destino em mente?"

"Sim, isso é, se você gostar de peixe."

"Adoro peixe. Qualquer espécie, grelhado, cozido ou frito."

"Ótimo! Por que não vamos para além dos bosques e vamos para Riverview? É um restaurante para os bagres de Cumberland, mas tem bife entre outras coisas, se você estiver com fome de outra coisa."

"Oh gosto desse lugar! Estive lá uma vez com meus pais e Kat."

"Não é nada sofisticado, mas é impressionante."

"Por isso o nome."

Ele deu um sorriso travesso.

"Esperto hein?"

"Ei, tudo é sobre marketing. As pessoas sabem exatamente o que vão conseguir."

Ele segurou a porta do carro aberta para ela, e lhe deu um olhar aguçado.

"Se tudo na vida fosse o mesmo."

"Verdade."

Uma vez que eles estavam andando, a suave batida de Carlos Santana encheu o silêncio. Indo no ritmo, Grace aproveitou a oportunidade para estudar o perfil lindo de Julian e perguntou, não pela primeira vez, que mudança positiva nele durante os últimos meses. Se ela estivesse a fim de um 'para sempre', ele era o verdadeiro negócio?

Leopardos e manchas, ele disse. Por causa dele, ela esperava que simplesmente amasse as manchas.

Vinte e cinco minutos depois, ele recusou a unidade íngreme que conduzia ao restaurante. No interior, a multidão estava separada em grupos e eles foram mostrados em tabelas. Ambos pediram chá gelado e observaram os cardápios, ou tentaram, mas não conseguia parar de olhar para ele empoleirado e seus óculos escuros no topo de sua cabeça. Será que ele tinha que ser estupidamente lindo que cada garçonete no lugar parecia considerá-lo o especial do dia?

"Vamos almoçar no self servisse." ele disse tirando seu cardápio e fechando. "Muitas opções para decidir."

"Parece bom." Deixando o cardápio sobre a mesa, ela olhou pela janela. "Sempre amei a água, especialmente em Cumberland. É sempre tão calmo e tranquilo."

"Geralmente. Olhando para a superfície calma agora é difícil acreditar que Zack quase perdeu a vida durante uma tempestade. Bem ali perto da ponte, na verdade" disse ele apontando.

Ela fez uma careta.

"Como poderia ter esquecido?"

"É fazer um exame quando você não é o único chamado para tirar as pessoas de situações difíceis. Para mim, resgates na água são os mais perigosos, por causa da força bruta de pressão por polegada quadrada. Uma corrente durante uma inundação pode torcer um pedaço de ferro ou aço em um pretzel."

A garçonete colocou seus óculos na mesa e disse-lhes para se servirem com a comida. Quando ela se afastou, Grace disse:

"Ouvi dizer que você salvou a vida de Zack."

Ele balançou a cabeça.

"Todos fizemos nossa parte. Six-Pack assumiu o risco real ao ir buscá-lo." De pé ele estendeu as mãos para levá-la para o balcão. Claramente ele estava desconfortável discutindo sobre seu companheiro de equipe e seu heroísmo. Ela ficou em silêncio e sua opinião sobre ele subiu em vários níveis.

No balcão, ela encheu seu prato com mais comida do que um marinheiro poderia comer e olhou para o de Julian para ver que ele tinha o dobro. O homem tinha que queimar uma carga de energia para consumir tanto e não ser tão grande como uma casa!

Pensando em como ele gastou algumas na noite passada ela ficou quente.

Uma vez que eles estavam sentados, ela pegou um pedaço do peixe, crocante por fora e por dentro macio. Perfeito. Ela teria que caminhar ao redor do quarteirão duas vezes essa noite para queimar essa refeição, mas valia cada mordida.

"Bom?" ele sorriu, piscando malditamente.

"Excelente. Se continuar comendo com você, vou virar uma bola."

"Não por isso. Vamos queimar isso." O brilho nos olhos dele disse isso também.

"Sério? Suponho que você me diga como."

"Acho que vou surpreendê-la em vez disso."

Eles terminaram o almoço, desfrutando de um agradável bate-papo sobre suas famílias. Grace se divertiu ouvindo histórias sobre o irmão de Julian e suas irmãs. Ela não podia imaginar vivendo com cinco irmãos, mas Julian fazia o caos soar em sua maior parte. Era obvio que amava cada um.

Terminando, ele empurrou o prato.

"Por que nós não..."

"Jules! Pensei que fosse você!"

Grace girou a cabeça na direção do som agudo feminino que ela não tinha. Uma mulher absolutamente linda que poderia ter sido irmã gêmea de Carmem Electra caminhando para a sua mesa ou mais precisamente para 'Jules' envolvendo-o em um abraço entusiasmado antes que ele pudesse levantar completamente do lugar dele.

"Dulce, é bom... Humpf!"

Enquanto, Julian para seu credito, estava fazendo seu melhor para se soltar, sua amiga cumprimentou-o com um beijo grande e barulhento. Na boca. Grace olhou sentindo como se tivesse sido atingido entre os olhos com um martelo.

Dulce? Ele dá os nomes carinhosos para todas suas mulheres?

Bem, não tão malditamente especial?

A menina deixou de tentar sugas as amígdalas de Julian e sorriu para Grace. Que permaneceu sentada e deu à intrusa um sorriso mortal geralmente reservado para seus oponentes no tribunal. Um que dizia 'Espalho pessoas como você na minha torrada para o café da manhã todo dia'.

A mensagem não foi recebida.

"Oh! Você deve ser Grace!"

"Bem, sim, um..."

"Oh, Jules não admira que você tenha se tornado um estranho." disse ela cutucando-o no lado não lesionado tomando um lugar ao lado dele.

A mulher sabia o seu nome. Jules tinha se tornado um estranho. Esses fatos começaram a juntar e seus caninos recuarem. Mas, somente até a metade.

Julian sentou novamente e deu a Grace um sorriso de desculpas, olhando como se tivesse engolido um mosquito.

"Grace essa é a minha amiga Carmelita Gutierrez; Carmelita essa é Grace McKenna." Ele olhou para Grace, sua risada um pouco desesperada. "Carmelita tem me escutado falar de você por horas. Ela é uma ouvinte extremamente boa."

"Aposto que sim."

A amiga de Julian se inclinou e falou num sussurro falso e rouco.

"Quase não nos falamos e quando o fazemos, não é nada além de 'Grace isso' e 'Grace aquilo'. É ótimo finalmente encontrar a mulher que o roubou de mim."

"Imploro seu perdão?" Ela estreitou os olhos para a mulher, tentando se decidir se ela estava sendo sincera ou maliciosa.

"Bem, Jules e eu crescemos juntos em San Antonio. Depois que me mudei para cá alguns anos, temos nos visto novamente. Adivinhe, ficamos mais próximos do que duas pessoas podem ser, sem ficar amarradas e tendo bebês. Mas, nunca fomos a sério. Ás vezes você somente precisa de um amigo para ajudar a arranhar a coceira." Ela roubou uma batata frita do prato de Julian e acenou para Grace. "Você sabe como é isso."

Sem palavras, Grace olhou para Julian procurando uma orientação de como seguir essa conversa. Mas, Jules bebê tinha as mãos no rosto, olhando em volta por um segundo longe dela.

Tudo bem, não a ajudaria. Grace forçou o que esperava ser uma expressão agradável.

"E você encontrou alguém para... Arranhar a sua coceira?" Quase saltando sobre a mesa e a estrangulando.

"Há alguém por quem sou selvagem, e ele finalmente sabe que existo." disse Carmelita brilhando. Ela colocou a mão no braço de Julian. "Konrad pediu para sair comigo!"

Ele piscou para ela.

"Quem?"

"Onde você tem estado ultimamente? Al-oo. O cara que tinha falado durante semanas."

"Oh sim." ele resmungou. "Certo. O nerd."

Ela revirou os olhos.

"Ele trabalha comigo na Fossier, pela décima vez. Você nunca ouve?"

"Sou um homem. Meu trabalho é fingir que estou ouvindo."

"E concordar com tudo o que a mulher diga."

"Basicamente."

Quando Grace ouviu o diálogo saltando entre eles, alguns fatos se tornaram claros. Um, os dois compartilhavam uma profunda afeição um pelo outro, e a dor em seu peito por não pensar assim. Segundo, Carmelita parecia não ter nenhum osso em seu corpo. A mulher era sincera e amigável, o que tornava malditamente difícil não gostar dela.

Com a exceção da parte em que ela e o Julian foram amantes. Frequentemente.

Isso mesmo, querida. Esse som foi um tapa em sua realidade. Você acha que suas amantes magicamente foram colocadas em outro planeta no segundo que ele dormiu com você?

Você honestamente acha que sua amiga foi à primeira relação amorosa?

Oh, Deus. Isso doía muito. Eles eram amigos de infância que compartilhavam um vínculo. O nocaute de mulher ao seu lado tinha tido uma relação amorosa e íntima com ele muito antes de Grace entrar em cena.

Ele provavelmente vai voltar para ela depois que se cansar de esperar por mim.

"Desculpe." disse Grace tentando parecer normal. "Preciso ir ao banheiro das mulheres."

Em seguida ela fugiu. Tão rapidamente quanto ousou, antes que qualquer um deles notasse as lágrimas ardendo em seus olhos. O que a tinha possuído para ser tão arrogante a ponto de acreditar que poderia manter o coração de Julian em uma corda? Pensar que ela tinha acabado com a rocha, usando-o como seu cobertor confortável com nenhuma consideração por seus sentimentos?

Carmelita podia não amá-lo no sentido romântico, mas ela era a prova que esse homem não vivia em uma bolha de plástico. Alguém iria amá-lo um dia da maneira como ele merecia.

Mas Grace não sabia se seria essa pessoa.

No banheiro ela lavou as mãos e enxugou os olhos com um lenço. Retornar manchada não era uma opção. Ela quase teve sucesso em arrumar um pouco do controle quando a porta do banheiro se abriu e Carmelita entrou. Ela se aproximou e colocaram os quadris contra o balcão, todo o vestígio de amizade saindo de seu rosto.

"Anime-se querida, por que precisamos conversar."

Capítulo Doze

Grace enrijeceu cada célula do seu corpo preparado para a batalha.

"Não penso assim."

"Oh, mas eu penso." A mulher examinou a unha vermelha. "Não tenha projetos sobre seu namorado. Julian e eu somos próximos, mas não estamos no bolso um do outro."

Grace abriu a boca para negar que Julian era o seu namorado, mas as palavras não se formaram.

"É interessante saber, mas não posso ver por que você se sentiria na obrigação de me contar."

"Sério? Então você não é inteligente como ele diz." Ela suspirou. "Olha, nunca vi Julian ir atrás de uma mulher antes. Ele vai com uma após a outra, por que nunca ninguém lhe chamou atenção. Agora ele está de cabeça para baixo e tenho que me preocupar com ele, por que ninguém mais o fará."

"Não estou planejando machucá-lo." ela protestou. Uma pontada de culpa em sua consciência. "Mas ainda estamos vendo onde nossa relação vai dar, e apreciaria ser capaz de fazer isso sem a interferência de seus amigos bem-intencionados."

"Que difícil. Você o está enganando?"

"Uou, você tem muita coragem..." A replica desagradável pairando nos lábios e morreu Algo sobre a expressão de Carmelita a parou. Um lampejo de dor? Isso era mais do que uma preocupação com um amigo. Quando entendeu ela se sentiu entorpecida. "Você o ama."

O olhar da outra mulher foi para longe e a luta deixou a sua postura. Ela não respondeu, mas não precisava.

"Ele sabe?" Grace perguntou baixinho.

"Não, ele não sabe."

Ela deu uma risadinha triste.

"Todos estes anos, teria dado qualquer coisa se ele tivesse olhado para mim, apenas uma vez, na maneira como ele olha para você. Segui-o até o outro lado do país e ele nunca teve um ideia. Ou talvez ele não quisesse, quem sabe?"

Contra a sua vontade, uma onda de simpatia surguiu para a mulher.

"Nunca estive em sua posição, por isso não vou presumir ao afirmar saber quão difícil deve ser. Realmente sinto muito."

"Não é irônico? Ele tem todo amor que poderia querer aqui mesmo se tivesse aberto os olhos." disse ela, a mão sobre seu próprio coração. "No entento, ele é louco por você e tenho que saber se você sente o mesmo por ele."

"Sou louca por ele! Adoro-o Carmelita. Acredito que sim." Grace disse com firmeza.

"Sim? Bem acredito nisso. Cresci num dos maiores bairros de San Antonio e cuidamos da nossa gente." Endireitando ela deu a Grace um sorriso triste. "Quero gostar de você, se você o fizer feliz, eu ficarei. Mas, se quebrar seu coração, quebrarei você."

Carmelita se virou e caminhou para fora do banheiro deixando Grace tremendo. Não por causa da ameaça de Carmelita, mas pela nitidez de suas observações. Se ela tivesse notado Grace retendo, Julian também, pelo menos lá no fundo.

Se não mantivesse a cabeça no lugar ela poderia machucá-lo. Isso era ruim. Ele merecia ser amado.

Mas será que o mereço?

Como é triste que ela mantivesse Julian em seus braços, por que acreditava que ele precisasse de uma fixação, quanto o tempo todo ela era uma bagunça. Levantando, ela correu de volta para ele, tentando salvar o resto de seu dia.

Julian comeu o resto de suas batatas, seu apetite desapareceu. Ele poderia estrangular Carmelita sem sofrer um pingo de remorso. Merda! Que diabos elas estavam fazendo lá? Jesus, não uma luta de gatas. Por favor.

Como se seus pensamentos a conjurassem, Carmelita saiu da parte de trás do restaurante e fez seu caminho em direção a ele. Ela parecia tensa, chateada, mas não irada. Bem, ele estava chateado e era melhor ela se preparar.

"Arranhar nossa coceira?" Ele sussurrou, enquanto ela se aproximava. "Que merda foi aquela? Você tem que esfregar no nariz dela?"

Inclinando-se para baixo, ela o beijou na boca.

"Tenho que correr. Eu te ligo."

"O que? Volte aqui."

Mas, ela já se afastava correndo para a saída.

"Briga de amantes?"

Foda! Relutante ele encontrou os olhos de Grace quando ela se sentou. Caramba, ele não podia ler ela.

"Ela não é minha amante, não desde que começamos a nos ver."

"Oh uma semana inteira então? Adorável."

"Tem sido quase um mês." Cristo, soou horrível, não que importasse como um homem se expressava. "Você sabe que não fui um celibatário Grace. O que você quer que diga? Que me tranquei no meu apartamento e chorei minha mágoa por meses, por que você não me dava uma hora do seu dia?"

Ele ia morrer antes de dizer a ela que ele tinha estado abatido a maior parte do tempo.

"Nem um pouco. Mas prefiro não ouvir histórias das ex-amantes do meu namorado. Diga que sou estranha." ela disse secamente.

"Sinto muito, _bella_. Não sei o que deu na... Namorado?" Seu pulso acelerou e deu uma volta engraçada.

Encolhendo os ombros ela lhe lançou um pequeno sorriso.

"Guarde a língua. Não tive um desde o colegial, então o que sei?"

"Oh." Ele estudou a mesa em uma perda completa. Não podia adivinhar o que ela esperava dele e francamente estava exausto de tentar. A mudança de assunto era o melhor. "Por que não caminhamos até o cais na parte inferior do morro quando terminarmos de comer e pegamos um dos passeios de barco no rio?"

"Adoraria."

Não era todo dia que se encontrava um homem em um local abafado entre duas mulheres em um contexto que não era amoroso.

Quando eles terminaram, ele pagou a conta e eles caminharam até o cais para esperar a próxima turnê. Grace parecia bem no começo, distante. Ela colocou a mão na sua e algumas das nuvens diminuíram em torno de humor. No entanto, quando ele tentou acariciar seu pescoço, roubando um beijo, ela virou a cabeça e se afastou. A retirada dela feriu amargamente.

Uma vez que o barco estava a caminho, ela sentou perto. Mas, emocionalmente tinha um abismo entre eles. Um abismo profundo e frio que ele não sabia como atravessar.

"Grace, desculpe."

"Pelo o que? Por você viver sua vida antes de estarmos juntos?"

Ele não tinha resposta para isso. Nada mais lhe cavara um buraco mais profundo.

Ele se perguntou se caras como Six-Pack concordariam que se apaixonar era um maldito trabalho duro. Se fosse assim, era um mulagre que alguém o fizesse.

Próximo ao ponto do barco virou a cabeça para trás, no entanto, subitamente Julian estava muito perto do rio, onde os corpos das duas crianças tinham sido encontrados.

Mais uma vez a teia passando por sua pele.

Mais tarde, ele disse para si mesmo. Não agora.

Depois de terem desembarcado, Julian os conduziu através da ponte Stratton para um sorvete, em uma busca para esticar à tarde. Ele gostaria de poder contar um tempo de sobra com Grace, essa noite, fosse à sua casa ou na dele, mas o encontro casual com Carmelita tinha colocado uma pressão sobre as coisas. Temporariamente ele esperava. Em qualquer caso, ele com certeza não queria ficar transversalmente quando esperava vê-la nua. Ele conseguiria se quisesse claro, mas não queria agir assim com ela.

Muito cedo, eles estavam indo para seus lugares. Quando parou na frente de seu prédio, provando um pouco da realidade. Ela pegou sua bolsa e pôs a mão sobre a dele, dando um sorriso doce.

"Obrigada por hoje. Realmente gostei de ficar com você."

Em outras palavras. Tudo perdido. Apesar do começo promissor hoje, não haveria uma repetição do tempo que passaram juntos. Ele tentou sorrir de volta, mas seu rosto não cooperava.

"Realmente sinto muito sobre o almoço. Realmente muito viu?"

"Um pouco sim. Mas sou uma garota crescida. A verdade é que amanhã tenho que ir à corte na parte da manhã e tenho documentos que preciso avaliar essa noite e espero estar tudo pronto. Outro encontro?"

Ok, ele podia perder – por agora.

"Que tal jantar na minha casa amanhã? Vou cozinhar," Nunca se sentiu tão exposto em sua vida, seus sentimentos balançando como uma bandeira.

Ela mordeu o lábio pensando bem.

"Telefono na minha hora de almoço e aviso. Tudo bem para você?"

"Claro, querida." Tirou um fio de cabelo de seu rosto, então se inclinou e lhe deu um beijo profundo, a língua passando em seu calor, misturando com o dela. Apenas no caso dela achar que ele desistiria facilmente.

Ela se separou e abriu a porta, ele ficou satisfeito ao vê-la corada olhando para ele como se tivesse segundos pensamentos sobre ele.

"Tchau Julian"

"Tchau, bella."

Ele observou até que a viu desaparecer na casa, logo bateu no volante com frustração.

"Maldição!"

Ele tinha uma ideia de ligar para Carmelita e gritar com ela. Que diabo ela estava pensando? Mas ele estava tão chateado que não queria nem falar com ela. E entristecia também, por que alguma coisa entre eles haviam mudado no restaurante hoje.

Ela tinha sido sua única amiga durante anos e agora... Ele estava de pé na areia movediça esperando por um abrigo. Alcançando um sonho que ele nunca poderia imaginar.

Em casa, ele jogou os óculos de sol, carteira e chaves na mesa, tirou os sapatos e ligou seu computador. Poderia muito bem ocupar a sua noite vazia.

Na esperança de se distrair ele navegou na internet por um tempo, leu as notícias online e jogou alguns jogos no computador. Eventualmente, entretanto, seus pensamentos se voltavam para seu confronto com o Warren Vines. E na história que não estava convencido ser verdade.

Passou um tempo pesquisando na internet sobre qualquer coisa da família Vines. Nada, exceto alguns artigos de negócios de Warren como dono da Vines WH e seu filho Derek ao seu lado como um cachorro. Sobre a mudança da empresa do Texas para o Tennesse. Julian deixou sua mente vagar e os seus pensamentos em algo que Grace tinha dito na noite anterior.

Derek contra uma acusação de assédio sexual. Por que alguém tinha encontrado a coragem para enfrentá-lo que Julian não teve. E se Derek tinha molestado outros meninos e na verdade nunca tinha parado nesses anos?

E se...

"Não." a ideia era muito fantástica. E horrorosa.

Mas, ele sentou reto e decidiu procurar qualquer coisa. Começando com algo simples, jogou no Google assassinatos em San Antonio de 1994. E prontamente recebeu mais de meio milhão de respostas. Depois de verificar as primeiras páginas ele amaldiçoou. Nunca encontraria nada dessa forma. Algumas das informações eram sobre casos específicos que foram a julgamento há muito tempo. Alguns casos, nunca tinham sido resolvidos. Algumas respostas eram somente lixo.

Estreitando sua busca, ele digitou casos não resolvidos depois de sua frase original. Direto na primeira página, um link apareceu no topo que ele deveria ter pensado, especialmente depois de ter conversado com Ford na sexta-feira.

O site do departamento de San Antonio tinha uma seção dedicada a casos não resolvidos, então clicou no link. E que maldita seção eles tinham. Vítimas de assassinato foram listadas em ordem por ano, como foram mortos, no inicio dos anos de 1970. Havia uma foto da vítima do lado esquerdo e um parágrafo de descrição sobre as circunstâncias de sua morte.

Rosto após rosto. Jovens e velhos, todas as vidas interrompidas antes do tempo. _Dios_, suas histórias eram tristes. Antes que percebesse foi pego e passou mais de meia hora lendo os primeiros casos. Predendo o ar, percebeu que somente tinha passado na superfície. Olhar por todos levaria horas, possivelmente dias.

O que estava procurando poderia nem estar nos arquivos. Foi por isso que era melhor deixar as buscas para os policiais, que sabiam o que estavam fazendo.

O que ele precisava era da ajuda de um policial que confiava. O telefone de Tonio passou por sua cabeça, mas ele vetou essa ideia rapidamente. Tonio odiava manter segredos de mama tanto quanto Julian, e não queria bagunçar com ela.

O que restava uma pessoa que Julian conhecia.

Ele meio que esperava cair na secretária eletrônica de Shane Ford e ficou surpreso quando o homem atendeu.

"Detetive Ford. Como posso ajudar?"

"Detetive aqui é Julian Salvatore. Preciso de um favor."

O homem deu uma risada curta.

"Você e todo mundo. Quero uma boa razão."

"Por que isso pode estar envolvido com os assassinatos que está resolvendo."

Ele tinha a atenção de Ford e o seu tom era afiado.

"Como?"

Ele parou, esperando que ele não estivesse prestes a fazer papel de idiota de primeira.

"Preciso que você faça uma pesquisa sobre jovens desaparecidos em algum lugar em San Antonio, Texas, quinze anos atrás. Talvez um pouco antes."

Uma pausa pesada.

"O que isso poderia ter a ver com o meu caso?"

"Chame-me de paranóico, mas não por telefone. Vou na sua sala amanhã e conto."

"Ouça, o que você está fazendo agora?"

"Fim de semana longo e estou morto. Vou abrir uma cerveja e assistir a um jogo de beisebol."

"Diga que tem uma para mim e estou indo." sugeriu Ford. "Realmente não estou de plantão, apenas colocando alguns assuntos em ordem."

Apesar do medo de soltar sua história para um policial, Julian sorriu. Ford era um cara legal.

"Isso mesmo."

"Chego lá pelas dez."

Julian desligou, esperando alguns segundos e fez outro telefonema. Ás vezes, um homem somente precisava ouvir a voz de sua mãe.

"Alô?"

O som alegre da voz do outro lado fez sua garganta queimar.

"Oi mamãe."

"Hijo! O que você tem feito que não tem tempo para atender os telefonemas de sua mãe? Deixei duas mensagens desde sexta-feira e nada! Você está bem?"

"Sinto muito, mamãe." Parecia que tudo o que ele estava fazendo nesse dia era se desculpar. Ele podia imaginar sua mãe inchando como um galo garnisé. "Estou bem. Como está Tonio?"

"Hum. Por que não liga e pergunta você mesmo?" Mas ela cedeu e sua voz amaciou com amor e preocupação. "Ele trabalha muito duro. E a queda do seu lado não é uma cura, hijo. Ele acha que sua mãe não sabe, mas vejo como ele está. Está cansado, mas não descansa nenhum dia."

Merda.

"Vou ligar para ele. Prometo."

"Ótimo. Talvez ele escute seu irmão mais velho."

Ele duvidava, mas para sua mama, qualquer coisa.

"E as meninas? Como estão?"

"Você não falou com suas irmãs?"

"Ultimamente não." admitiu sentindo-se culpado. "Estive ocupado."

"Bem, Maria e Liza estão grávidas de novo, Sal e Robert estão como dois pavões. Constance está namorando um homem jovem e bonito que é gerente de hotel no River Walk. Tawny ainda está em casa, vigiando para que tome meu remédio." Ela soltou um suspiro exagerado. "Acho que não tem planos para deixar o ninho."

Julian riu.

"Você não engana ninguém. Você vai chorar por um mês quando ela decolar."

"Como está meu bebê? E não me diga 'bem' de novo, por que te conheço. O seu tom nunca mente."

Sua diversão acabou. Ele não queria entrar em pânico com ela, mas tinha momentos na vida de um homem quando ele ainda precisava de conselhos de sua mãe. Seu apoio.

"Honestamente, não sei. Eu... Eu me apaixonei."

"Oh! Madre de Dios! Verdade? Hijo isso é maravilhoso!"

Estremecendo ele a interrompeu antes que ela pudesse fazer muitas perguntas.

"Mas ela não me ama."

Deus, sua voz tinha rachado.

Minutos de silêncio passaram como se ela estivesse pesando isso.

"Oh, hijo. Como você pode ter certeza? A mulher que finalmente capturou seu coração deve ser muito especial. E ela deve saber o homem maravilhoso que é você." ela insistiu.

"Grace gosta da minha compania, mas não tenho certeza de que ela queira mais. Com toda a coisa de cerca e filhos. Ela é uma advogada bem-sucedida, bonita e inteligente. Mas ela é independente e não gosta de ser chateada. Por que ela deveria desistir do que ela tem por um cara de colarinho azul como eu?

"Bobagem! Se ela é tão esperta vai te agarrar antes que fuja e nunca mais irá soltá-lo! Além disso, ela não tem que desistir de nada e pode ganhar tudo. Uma vez que ela perceba irá se aproximar. Guarde minhas palavras."

Julian engoliu em seco.

"Obrigado, mamãe. Precisava ouvir uma voz amiga do meu lado essa noite."

"Sempre estarei ao seu lado." disse ela suavemente. "Você tem certeza de que nada mais está errado? Você não soa como a si mesmo."

Não se sentia como ele.

Ele desejava lhe contar. Sobre ver Brett Charles e o homem deixando o clube. Sobre o atropelamente e fuga. Os corpos.

Suas suspeitas crescentes sobre quem poderia estar por trás disso tudo.

Todo o calvário horrível pairava na ponta da língua. Se ele soltasse isso, seriam obrigados a relembrar o passado doloroso que a machucou. E então ela estaria no primeiro avião, colocando-se no meio e, possivelmente, em perigo.

"Não mamãe." ele disse com a voz baixa. Ele odiava mentir para ela e sabia que ela suspeitava. "Somente estou cansado."

"Tudo bem. Quando você estiver pronto para me contar o que está errado, vou estar aqui. Te amo."

"Também te amo." Ele sussurrou.

Desligando, ele colocou o telefone na mesa e foi para a sala de estar, considerando arrumar algo, e decidiu foda-se. Ele tomaria uma cerveja com o cara, e não era um encontro. Agarrando uma na geladeira, ele levantou e fez um brinde experimental.

"Aqui será somente caras bebendo, arrotando e assistindo a um maldito jogo. Sem nenhuma maldita mulher em volta para brigar."

Não o fazia sentir melhor, mas parecia bem rebelde.

A batida na porta chamou sua atenção e ele aproximou espiando pelo olho mágico antes de abrir a porta para Ford.

"Merda, você parece pior do que estou."

"Você não está mentindo." Ford entrou na casa passando a mão pelo cabelo castanho comprido. "Bela casa."

"Obrigado. Sente e deixe-me te dar uma gelada. Bud tudo bem? Ou tenho Corona."

"Bud está ótima, obrigado." Ele sentou na cadeira de Julian. "Porra, poderia sentar aqui e morrer. Feliz."

"Semana difícil aposto, com os assassinatos nos noticiários. Aqui está detetive."

"Shane."

"O que?"

"Você pode me chamar de Shane. Temos amigos em comum e vamos beber cerveja juntos, afinal de contas."

"Oh, certo." Uma abertura de amizade? Legal. Ele não tinha muitas chances com os caras de qualquer maneira. "Bem, vamos virar, Shane."

Eles tomaram goles saudáveis de suas cervejas e Julian limpou a boca olhando para o outro homem.

"Você já foi casado?"

"Alguns encontros, mas não. Nenhuma esposa. Você?"

Julian revirou os olhos.

"Estou saindo com alguém ou pelo menos espero que ainda esteja. E deixe-me te dizer o amor é uma merda."

"Vou beber a isso."

Eles beberam e dane-se que não estavam prontos para outra rodada. Pegou e entregou mais uma.

"Acho melhor pegar leve com essas, se vou conduzir mais tarde. Isso seria uma grande merda para adicionar na minha semana, um dos meus me prender."

"Fique o tempo que precisar. O jogo começará logo e estará livre para ficar por aí."

"Poderia até aceitar a oferta" ele disse com aceno. "Primeiro, porém, quero saber sobre esse projeto de pesquisa extracurricular seu. Com o ângulo dos jovens, supunho que você está se agarrando a algum tipo de conexão entre quaisquer assassinatos que pode ter ocorrido quinze ou mais anos atrás, com os daqui. A pergunta é: Por que San Antonio e esse período em particular?"

Porra, lá ia de novo.

"É apenas um palpite, baseado em algo que me aconteceu quando tinha quinze anos. Provavelmente nada, mas não tenho recursos que faça olhar para ele, exceto o uso da internet e artigos de notícias que não me deram um parecer da polícia."

Shane esperava com paciência e interesse genuíno. O policial não foi simplesmente amigável com ele, mas reforçou sua confiança o suficiente para continuar. Ele relatou toda a história de seu encontro com o assustador Derek Vines, assim como contou para Grace. Ele confiou, confessando a sua visita ao escritório de Warren e os conflitos que Zoe disse a ele.

Quando ele terminou, Shane o estudou por alguns instantes e assobiou entre os dentes.

"Essa é uma história e tanto."

"Há algo mais, Derek está se defendendo agora de uma acusação de assédio sexual."

"Interessante, mas circunstancial." Shane franziu o cenho. "Apesar de ser muito conhecido do comum que criminosos sexuais não param. Eles continuam por anos até que sejam pegos. Não que isso seja verdade no caso de Derek."

"Você não acredita em mim?"

"Não disse isso. Mas desde que você não foi à polícia na época, não há nenhum registro oficial."

"Filho da puta, por que tenho que passar por isso todas as malditas..."

O detetive ergueu a mão impedindo seu discurso.

"Não estou brigando com você, apenas afirmando um fato. Você disse a sua família e a triste realidade é que a maioria das vítimas nem sequer vão tão longe. Você está de parabéns por lidar com ele, assim com o que você tem."

"Então... Você acredita que fui molestado?"

"Eu não estava presente, mas não soa malditamente bonito. Em todo caso, posso ver que você acredita nisso."

"E se Derek nunca for apanhado? E se ele fugir?" Julian se inclinou para frente. "Cody e eu vimos Brett Charles com o homem mais velho e agora ele está morto. E se meu atropelamento não foi um acidente afinal? Uma vez que essas questões ficaram presas na minha cabeça, sabia que não seria capaz de me livrar deles até que eles se resolvessem. Você vai me ajudar?"

"Desde que você levantou a questão, seria irresponsável da minha parte não fazer, então sim. Vou fazer alguns telefonemas e ver o que conseguimos. É um tiro longo, no entanto." Advertiu.

Julian não tinha conhecimento do elefante sentado em seu peito até esse momento. Sua respiração saiu com pressa.

"Eu sei, mas agradeço você verificar."

"Agora quanto ao jogo?" Shane sorriu colocando os pés para cima.

Bebendo cerveja, comendo batata frita com salsa caseira feita por Julian, mastigando pipoca e gritando para a televisão, foram às três horas mais agradáveis que ele conseguia lembrar em um bom tempo, sem estar com Grace. Ter alguém com quem passar o tempo era novo e ele se perguntou por que nunca tinha convidado sua equipe antes. Ele fez uma nota mental para mudar isso um dia em breve.

Quando o jogo terminou, Shane se levantou e se estendeu.

"Cara, obrigado por sua hospitalidade. Se você quiser podemos tomar uma cerveja algum dia no bar."

"Soa bom. Que tal quando você tiver algo para mim?" Ele apertou a mão do detetive e se despediu.

"Isso vai funcionar. Vou deixar você saber o que descobrir, mas pode levar alguns dias."

"Ok. Vai devagar."

"De volta ao trabalho."

Depois que Shane saiu, ele jogou as latinhas, arrumando os lanches e assistiu a um reality show estúpido até que seus olhos pesaram. Pensou em ligar para Grace, mas estava ficando tarde e seu cérebro estava confuso demais. Algo lhe disse que acordá-la e chorar em seus ouvidos não era a melhor maneira de conquistá-la.

Caminhando para o quarto, ele tirou a cueca e se arrastou para os lençóis com um suspiro grato. Em um minuto ele caiu de cabeça no sono dos mortos, profundo e sem sonhos. Razão pela a qual, algum tempo depois ele não podia ter dito precisamente o que o despertou.

A pancada na parte detrás do seu pescoço. A sensação de olhos nele. E o som de um sussurro. Deitado de costas ainda, ele abriu as pálpebras. Para ver um vulto escuro em pé sobre sua cama, balançando algo prateado em direção ao seu peito.

Capítulo Treze

Com um grito, Julian rolou para a esquerda, longe do seu agressor, quando algo duro atingiu o braço dele. Ele mergulhou para fora da cama, mas se enrolou com os lençóis e o bastardo estava sobre ele em um instante, o metal em sua mão brilhando.

Faca. O maldito tinha uma faca!

Torcendo suas costas, ele pegou o braço a centímetros de seu peito, esforçando-se para segurar o peso do atacante. A ponta da lâmina tremeu em cima do coração, o homem grunhiu, xingando atrás de uma máscara de esqui, determinado a alcançar seu objetivo mortal.

Desde que Julian estava usando os dois braços para segurar o homem, ele estava desprotegido quando o homem agarrou seu cabelo com a mão livre e bateu sua nuca no chão. Uma, duas, três vezes e a visão de Julian ficou embaçada.

Seu aperto afrouxou por um segundo e a ponta perfurou sua pele e ele sabia que iria perder a competição de força bruta dessa forma. Girando a cabeça, ele contrariou deslocando o homem, então ficou de joelhos e chutou tão forte quanto podia, cambaleando para trás.

Ele saltou para o homem, chutando a faca de sua mão, deslizando para longe e ganhando um uivo de satisfação de seu inimigo. Ele trouxe o calcanhar para baixo mais forte como pode no pulso do atacante, aproveitando a dor ainda mais.

O homem gritou, rolando de joelhos.

"Gostou disso filho da puta?"

A adrenalina tomou conta alimentando sua raiva e ele deu um chute no idiota com uma dor em sua perna.

Tendo perdido o elemento surpresa e tendo mexido com alguém capaz de lutar, o atacante levantou e fugiu. Furioso, Julian tentou persergui-lo, mas o pé estava latejando. Assim como sua cabeça e braço.

O silêncio voltou com estranha rapidez. Olhando para a porta do quarto, ele recuou em direção ao telefone na sua mesa de cabeceira, acendeu o abajur e ligou para o 911.

E depois tremeu junto.

Ele gaguejou o que aconteceu com o atendente, que lhe disse para permanecer na linha até que os oficiais chegassem. Sim, como se ele fosse desligar.

"Telefone para o detetive Shane Ford e deixe-o saber." disse ele batendo os dentes. "Ele estava aqui antes, e isso pode estar envolvido com o caso que ele está trabalhando."

"Vamos ligar para ele, senhor. Basta ficar calmo, tudo bem?"

Mantendo o telefone debaixo de seu ouvido ele tateou pela calça que ele jogou mais cedo e puxou. Foi então que percebeu que seu braço direito estava coberto de sangue e uma linha fina vermelha listrava seu peito. A sala girava e ele caiu no chão de costas contra a cama.

Ele deve ter viajado pelo espaço por que a próxima coisa que ele sabia era que o quarto estava cheio de policiais, uma cabeça próxima e falando devagar. Ou talvez o seu cérebro estivesse lento.

"Sr. Salvatore? Temos paramédicos no caminho para cuidar de você tudo bem?"

"S-sim."

"Você pode nos contar o que aconteceu?"

"Acordei e... Havia esse cara. Com uma faca. Ele..."

_Tentou me matar. Mãe de Deus, o homem tentou me matar._

"Sr. Salvatore?" Ainda agachado o oficial falou com outra pessoa. "O homem está em choque. Onde diabos estão os paramédicos?"

"No caminho. Estarão aqui em cinco minutos."

"Pense que temos uma faca por aqui." opinou outro.

"Não, ninguém irá tocá-lo."

"Julian? Jesus Cristo, porra você está bem?"

Julian piscou para o recém-chegado que se agachou ao lado do primeiro oficial.

"Shane?"

"Sim amigo. Aguente firme ok? Quem você quer que chame?"

Ele balançou a cabeça e o movimento era demais.

"Grace McKenna. Número está no meu celular." respondeu asperamente.

E o quarto, o sangue, Shane e todos os ruídos desapareceram numa nevoa.

Grace olhou para o relógio digital quando estendeu a mão para o telefone e acordou imediatamente. Telefonema á meia-noite nunca era boa noticia.

"Alo?"

"Grace McKenna?"

"Sim?" Ela ficou em pé.

"Sou o detetive Shane Ford da polícia de Sugarland. Seu amigo Julian Salvatore pediu para telefonar. Primeiro de tudo quero que você saiba que ele irá ficar bem, ok?"

O sangue deixou seu rosto.

"O que aconteceu?"

"Um assaltante invadiu seu apartamento essa noite com uma faca. Ele..."

"Oh meu Deus! Onde ele está? Por que ele mesmo não telefonou se está bem?" Ela pulou da cama e se atrapalhou com a luz.

"Ele lutou com o invasor e o cara fugiu, mas ele sofreu alguns ferimentos leves no processo. Você pode encontrá-lo na emergência em Sterling?"

"Dirija com cuidado. Como disse, ele está bem." o detetive assegurou.

"Irei."

Grace desligou e jogou algumas roupas, o peito apertado com ansiedade. Se ele não estava 'bem' o suficiente para fazer o telefonema, então ela não estava tranquila no mínimo.

Ela chegou ao local em quinze minutos, muito chateada com ela mesma para se incomodar com a condução através das montanhas no meio da noite. Se ela não tivesse mandado Julian embora, ele não teria sido atacado essa noite por um louco armado de uma faca pronto para atacar.

Ele tinha lutado por sua vida quando deveria estar seguro em seus braços.

Correndo para o pronto-socorro, ela foi para o balcão onde uma mulher estava lendo um livro.

"Julian Salvatore." Ela deixou escapar. "Ele foi atacado e trouxeram para cá."

A mulher olhou para cima e deu um sorriso educado.

"Passando por essas portas, sala três, mas a polícia está com ele, então terá que esperar – senhora."

Uma merda que ia esperar. Um homem saiu pelas portas para a sala de tratamento e ela correu para dentro, indo para o cubículo certo. Não foi difícil encontrar. Um policial uniformizado e um homem de cabelos castanhos à paisana estavam dentro da sala, visível para qualquer pessoa na sala. O homem de jeans caminhou até ela e saiu para cumprimentá-la.

"Senhorita McKenna?"

"Sim. Você é a pessoa que falei no telefone?" Ela perguntou tentando olhar por seus ombros largos.

"Isso. Sou Shane Ford e os dois oficiais estão quase terminando. Não vou incomodá-la, logo você deverá ser capaz de vê-lo."

Forçando para baixo seu pânico, decidiu concentrar sua atenção sobre o detetive, surpresa ao vê-lo muito bonito. Sua aparência impressionante parecia tão distante do ambiente feio e sua razão para estar aqui, mas fez a cena ainda mais irreal.

"Quais são seus ferimentos?"

"Ele sofreu dois cortes leves, aqui e aqui." ele disse apontando para o centro do peito e fazendo um movimento de corte longo em seu bíceps direito. "Nem precisou levar pontos, apenas limpeza e curativo."

"Graças a Deus" ela suspirou.

"Sim, ele teve sorte. Torceu o pé também de tanto chutar a merda do cara, mas sua cabeça o está incomodando mais. O assaltante o segurou de modo que bateu sua nuca no chão algumas vezes. Ele tem um galo e uma forte dor de cabeça, mas nada fora do comum." Seu tom era suave e reconfortante.

Ela podia ver por que Kat e Howard gostavam tanto de Ford.

"Então vão liberá-lo logo, certo?"

"Acredito que sim, mas falaram sobre monitorar ele um pouco mais. Ele desmaiou antes dos médicos chegarem, e agora ele está indo e vindo, girando em meio da dor."

"Por que alguém faria isso com ele? Primeiro o atropelamento e agora a pouco tentam matá-lo? Que diabo está acontecendo?"

Fúria queimava em suas veias. Como advogada, ela poderia acabar com esse monstro quando a polícia o pegasse. Dê-lhe uma arma e cinco minutos a sós com ele e ela acabaria com todos os problemas.

"Julian tem uma teoria sobre isso e estou ajudando-o a investigar algo." disse ele severamente. "Mas vou deixar que ele fale sobre isso com você."

Terror tomou conta dela. Alguém tinha tentando matar o homem duas vezes. Julian podia ter uma ideia de quem e por quê? O desejo de tirá-lo daqui e escondê-lo em algum lugar era condenadamente perto de ser esmagadora.

"Se você não tiver nenhuma objeção, estou levando-o para minha casa, pelo menos por essa noite. Não quero que ele fique em seu condomínio." O pensando esfriava as costas dela.

"Boa ideia. O vidro da porta da varanda está quebrado e bloqueado, como o filho da puta entrou, até que ele tenha consertado não é seguro."

"Ele não estava seguro para começar." ela murmurou, procurando em sua bolsa um de seus cartões.

"Verdade."

Pegando o cartão, ela encontrou uma caneta e escreveu seu número de telefone residencial e o endereço no verso.

"Você pode falar com Julian aqui quando ele não estiver no trabalho."

"Obrigado." Enfiando o cartão em sua carteira. "Ele está escalado para o turno essa manhã?"

Ela fez uma pausa pensando.

"Não, somente na terça."

Mas, que merda, ela tinha que estar no tribunal ás nove. Ela tinha a agenda cheia para hoje e então eles iriam pegar algumas de suas coisas.

Ela não podia pensar nisso agora. A necessidade de estar com ele rebaixou todos os outros. Se não entrasse iria fazer um show.

"Quero vê-lo."

O detetive lhe deu um aperto simpático no braço e enfiou a cabeça para dentro.

"Vocês acabaram? Tenho uma amiga preocupada aqui."

Ambos os oficiais apareceram e lhe deram um aceno.

"Senhora." disse um deles em saudação.

"Como ele está? Posso entrar?"

"Ele ainda está um pouco em choque, mas ele é um maldito sortudo. Vá em frente." O policial deu no ombro do detetive. "Vejo você mais tarde Shane."

"Também estou indo. Mas, primeiro..." Ford tirou a carteira também e lhe deu um de seus cartões. "Deveria ter lhe dado isso antes. Número do meu celular está no verso. Qualquer um de vocês podem me ligar a qualquer hora do dia ou da noite."

"Aprecio isso e sei que Julian também o faz." Ter uma linha direta com Ford diminuiu alguns de seus medos.

"Ele é um bom homem. Basta dizer a ele que eu disse que estou trabalhando na informação e para não fazer qualquer coisa estúpida" disse enigmaticamente. "Vou falar com ele amanhã."

"Ok." Vendo-o ir pelo corredor estreito, ela balançou a cabeça. Teria respostas mais tarde. No momento, a única coisa que importava estava deitada sozinha. Quando seu mundo estava indo para o inferno ele pediu por ela.

Ela entrou com o peito apertado. Sua cabeça estava virada para o lado e ele estava olhando para o espaço. Com a intravenosa correndo por sua mão direita e uma bandagem enfaixando o braço largo. Levantando a cabeça, ele a viu tentando sorrir e falhou.

"Grace." Disse com a voz rouca. "Desculpa, não deveria ter dito para Shane chamá-la. Não queria arrastá-la aqui para tomar conta."

"Você está brincando?" Ela puxou uma cadeira para seu lado esquerdo, se inclinou e lhe deu um abraço cuidadoso e um beijo antes de se sentar, passando os dedos por ele. "Não consegui chegar aqui rápido o suficiente. Nunca estive tão assustada na minha vida."

"Isso faz dois de nós."

Seus olhos escuros a observavam com concentração. Por causa da medicação para dor ou pelo trauma, ou por ambos.

"Diga o que aconteceu."

Seus cílios tremulavam fechando brevemente antes de abrir, seu olhar não tão nublado.

"Você já teve a sensação de estar sendo observado? Como um feixe de laser ligando-o a outra pessoa?"

"Já vi acontecer, mas nunca quando alguém realmente pretende me prejudicar."

"Acordei de um sono profundo e foi como se o ar crepitasse com a eletricidade. Senti antes que vi sombra sobre mim com a faca."

Ela apertou sua mão.

"Deus, faz a minha pele arrepiar."

"A minha também agora. Mas, no momento o instinto de sobrevivência tomou e rolei para fora da cama antes que ele tivesse a chance de enterrar a lâmina em meu peito. Lutamos e consegui desalojar a faca da mão dele, dei alguns bons chutes. Acho que quebrou o pulso quando pisei nele."

"Espero que sim! Você conseguiu dar uma boa olhada nele?"

"Ele usava uma máscara de esqui e saiu correndo antes que pudesse agarrá-lo. Mas, ele era alto, talvez um pouco mais alto do que eu. Mais pesado, mais sólido e musculoso."

"Não era Derek então." ela pensou em voz alta.

"Você leu a minha mente." Parando ele entrelaçou os dedos. "Estive aqui deitado pensando sobre quem ganharia mais por me matar."

"O homem que deixou o bar com Brett Charles é um candidato óbvio. Espero que tenha dito a polícia."

"Eu fiz. Mas, não posso deixar de pensar que isso tem algo a ver com Derek."

Ela franziu o cenho.

"Ele contratou alguém para matá-lo? Por que ele faria isso? O que aconteceu foi anos atrás. Quero dizer, você fez uma espécie de desafio no outro dia, dizendo do que se lembrava. Mas, sua família não tomou medidas contra ele, em seguida, você teria um tempo difícil para provar que ele molestou você, dado as circunstâncias. Você não é uma ameaça real para ele."

"Poderia estar errado e eles acabarem pegando um idiota, mas acredito que há algo podre acontecendo com Derek. Pedi a Shane para me ajudar a descobrir algum desaparecimento ou assassinato como os que estão tendo aqui, mas em San Antonio quinze anos atrás."

Seu queixo caiu quando a informação bateu forte.

"Meu Deus, isso significa..."

"Que escapou da coisa mais horrível que já vi." concluiu sombriamente. "E se assim for, deve ser um choque Derek vir atrás de mim."

"Mas, então o que acontece com o homem no bar? Não foi Derek."

"Ele poderia ter um parceiro."

"Como quem?"

"Warren, talvez. Ele é o único com verdadeiro poder na família e crueldade para apoiá-lo."

"Warren é uma possibilidade. Lembre-se que eu te disse sobre a sua prática de tentar executar a minha defesa de Derek? Eu sei um fato, ele fará qualquer coisa para proteger seu filho, o nome da família e sua fortuna. Ele intimidou meu pai para me designar para a defesa de Derek, com pouco esforço."

"Ele consegue o que quer, e se ele me quer um caixão..."

"Não diga isso." Um tremor passou por seu corpo arruinado. "Ele não está atrás de você, e, além disso, tudo é especulação."

"Bella, não é especulação que alguém tentou chutar meu traseiro duas vezes. Não vejo ninguém vindo com nenhuma outra ideia brilhante para isso."

Uma enfermeira entrou com um sorriso, impedindo a conversa quando ela consultou seus sinais vitais pela última vez.

"Tudo bem." ela tocou. "Vamos tirar essa intravenenosa e depois vamos dar um salto. Suponho que sua amiga veio dirigindo?"

Grace assentiu.

"Sim."

"Ótimo. Tome os remédios para as dores por alguns dias, até que a cabeça e o pé estejam melhores. Não opere máquinas pesadas, enquanto está se recuperando." Ela informou. "Você tem antibióticos suficientes em seu sistema para durar até que a sua receita chegue amanhã e eles devem fazer um truque com as suas feridas. Mantenham-os limpos e chame um médico se apresentar sinais de infecção. Alguma pergunta?"

"Quanto tempo até que possa ir embora?"

"Apenas alguns minutos, enquanto arrumamos sua papelada. Volto logo."

Quinze minutos intermináveis se arrastaram e esperaram em silêncio, Grace pensou sobre a teoria terrível de Julian. Será que isso a torna uma pessoa horrível por ele estar completamente fora da base, que ele não estava conectado remotamente a uma série de terríveis assassinatos? Supondo que ele não estava, no entanto, eles foram deixados em lugar nenhum, no que diz respeito às respostas.

Finalmente, ele conseguiu seus papéis e balançou as pernas para fora da cama. Ela estremeceu ao ver seu pé, inchado, os dedos dos pés azulados. Ela esperava que ele tivesse quebrado mais do que o pulso do bastardo.

Ele segurou a mão dela e saiu mancando com os pés descalços, sem camisa, vestindo apenas o calção com sangue. Olhando para ela, ele conseguiu dar um sorriso torto.

"Obrigado por vir me buscar, especialmente quando você tem que estar no trabalho logo."

"Fala sério. Recebo um telefonema dizendo que você foi atacado e honestamente acha que não viria para o seu lado?"

"Bem, não. Sou grato a você isso é tudo." Ele disse suavemente.

Ela queria dizer o quão grata estava para ele, também, o quanto significava para ela, mas a admissão ficou presa em sua garganta.

"Vamos levá-lo para minha casa e dormir um pouco. Vamos cuidar dos outros detalhes como sua roupa e os remédios amanhã, tudo bem?"

Ele a puxou.

"O que? Não, querida, você está me levando para minha casa. Minha porta da varanda está quebrada e não posso deixar minhas coisas serem roubadas."

"Tudo bem, então vou ficar com você."

Sua boca apertou.

"Absolutamente não. Ele pode voltar e não quero você perto."

Com as mãos nos quadris, ela olhou para o seu amante teimoso.

"Maravilha. Quando ele lhe fizer outra visita, você pode babar em cima dele."

Ele soltou um suspiro.

"Vamos bebê. Já estou cansado de lutar com você."

"Esse é o meu ponto. Você está exausto e pronto para entrar em pane. Ele pode decidir voltar e tão cansado como está pode não acordar. Você está indo para casa comigo, ou vou ficar com você, faça a sua escolha."

"Maldição." Ele colocou a mão no rosto frustrado. "Você ganhou só por essa noite. Vou ficar com você e dormir um pouco, mas amanhã preciso ir verificar a minha casa. Incomoda-me deixar as coisas sem proteção."

"Realmente entendo." Ela entrou em cena para seu corpo, envolvendo os braços em volta dele. Ela olhou para suas ataduras odiando o que representavam. "Coisas podem ser substituidas, no entanto. Você não pode. Quer fazer uma parada rápida e conseguir algumas roupas?" perguntou ela cedendo um pouco.

"Sim." ele disse enterrando o rosto em seu cabelo. "Eu gostaria disso. Preciso-me livar dessa bermuda, e com certeza não quero estar nela amanhã."

"Certamente posso compreender isso. Vamos, então para que possamos pegar suas coisas e sair." Ela não queria parar por ai, contudo, mas sabia que ele ia se sentir melhor depois que eles fizessem.

Dentro de alguns minutos, eles estavam em sua casa. Ela estacionou e abriu a porta de motorista quando ele parou.

"Prefiro que você não entre."

"Dificil. Não vou ficar aqui sozinha."

Muito desgastado para outro argumento, ele somente lançou um olhar exasperado e saiu. Ela seguiu de perto nos calcanhares, não querendo ficar para trás. Independente ou não, ela não era estúpida. Em filmes ou livros, a mocinha que ficava para trás era morta.

A maçaneta da porta da frente girou e entraram em um apartamento bem iluminado. Julian estava claramente irritado.

"Acho que a porta da varanda é brinde, os policiais não viram a necessidade de travar a da frente."

"Na varanda deve ser como eles chegaram depois que ligou para o 911." Ela observou. "Essa porta não foi danificada."

"Graças a Deus por pequenos favores. Fique aqui por um segundo, enquanto tenho certeza que estamos sozinhos."

Sem esperar por um protesto, ele saiu mancando pelo corredor curto para o seu quarto. Ela ouviu as portas do armário abrir e fechar, com os ruídos. Em alguns minutos ele voltou, olhou para a cozinha e balançou a cabeça.

"Tudo está bem. Deixe-me colocar algumas coisas na minha bolsa de ginástica e caímos fora daqui."

"Você não soa relutante em ficar longe daqui como fez antes."

"Mudei de ideia. Vamos lá." Segurando a mão dela, ele praticamente a arrastou com ele.

Em seu quarto, ele tirou a bermuda manchada e pegou uma limpa, juntamente com uma camisa que tirou de uma gaveta. Pegou uma bermuda, uma camisa, algumas cuecas e colocou na bolsa, bem como a sua calça azul marinha dos bombeiros e a camisa pólo. Ele foi ao banheiro e saiu com desodorante e sua escova de dente, jogando-os dentro, fechou a bolsa.

"Pronto."

De volta à estrada, ela lançou olhares para ele, mantendo um olho em como ele estava tenso. Ela achou que ele tinha caído no caminho para seu apartamento, mas ele parecia ligado, olhando pela janela, balançando a perna, tamborilando os dedos no braço.

"Você está bem?"

"Sim." ele disse automaticamente. Logo desmentiu. "Não. Não posso envolver minha mente em torno do fato de que três horas atrás estava lutando pela minha vida. Se não tivesse acordado no último segundo, não estaria sentando aqui com você. Estaria morto."

Ela colocou a mão em sua perna permanecendo em silêncio.

"Bem, você não está." ela disse ferozmente piscando contra as lágrimas que subitamente embaçaram a estrada. "Você não somente sobreviveu, chutou o traseiro dele e ele vai ser obrigado a pensar duas vezes sobre o risco de se expor novamente."

"Você é boa para o meu ego." Sua risada tranquila dissipou algumas das sombras. "Anote isso, você é boa para mim, ponto final."

"Idem."

"Uma romântica também."

"Ei, eu sou romântica! Você é melhor para mim do que... Palitos de cenoura."

"Puxa, espero que goste mais do laranja." Ele riu. "Disse que você era boa para meu ego? Nunca minto."

"Brincadeira. Você é muito ruim para mim, como um malte de chocolate ou anéis de cebola."

"Isso é mais parecido."

Ela estava feliz por senti-lo relaxar, um pouco da tensão saindo dos músculos da coxa. Tê-lo descansando seria mais um desafio.

Ela estava certa. Uma vez que ela o levou para casa e o colocou na cama, ele estava deitada de costas olhando para o teto, remexendo nos lençóis, olhando as ataduras e tendo bastante energia incansável.

Abraçando no seu lado, ela correu a palma da mão sobre sua barriga lisa, com a intenção de acalmá-lo, uma espécie de quando se fazia com um bebê agitado. Ainda que ela não soubesse muito sobre bebês, mas sabia quando seu estômago apertava e sua respiração acelerava a reação dele que não foi pacífica.

Sua pele aqueceu ao toque dela e deixou sua mão descendo, passando por seu umbigo, encontrando o ponto dele espreitando através do caminho, molhado e sedoso.

Sem uma palavra, sentou-se atirando o lençol e puxou a cueca para baixo e fora quando ele prestativamente levantou seus quadris. Ela rastejou entre as pernas dele, e abriu ainda mais para ela se acomodar, ofegando quando ela sugou a cabeça, lambendo as gotas de pre-sêmen.

"Deixe-me fazê-lo se sentir bem." ela sussurrou.

"Sim, oh, sim, por favor."

Ela o chamou e sugou a carne rígida juntando com seus gemidos. Ele começou a empurrar, cada vez mais vigorosamente quando ela manipulou suas bolas aumentando a sucção, o deixando louco.

Finalmente, ela tirou a calcinha e se derramou, deixando a fino top, consciente de seus olhos, observando e brilhando na escuridão. Primitivo. Sexual.

Sua fome silenciosa fez o clitóris pulsar, a fez arder para levá-lo para dentro dela e nunca mais sair. Sentando com as pernas abertas, ela guiou a cabeça larga para a parte de suas dobras e afundou-se, lentamente, sentando ao máximo.

"Oh, Julian" Ela passou as mãos sobre sua barriga, ajustando à plenitude doce de seu pênis empalando.

"Venha comigo, bella."

Alegremente. Subindo e descendo, ela o levou de novo e de novo abanando as chamas. Conduzindo mais alto, o deslizamento da pele sobre a pele tão boa que era quase insuportável. Seu corpo e depois acelerou seu orgasmo explodiu em uma corrente quando ela gritou. Ela realmente sentiu seu sexo em espamos em torno de seu pênis, ele explodiu.

O que provou ser demais para ele, e se juntou a ela com os gritos, jatos quentes vieram sobre seu ventre por segundos intermináveis. Eles terminaram juntos, respirando com dificuldade, sorrindo um para o outro na escuridão. Somente então ela percebeu o que tinha feito.

Fazer amor sem preservativo não tinha sido inteligente. Nem um pouco. Mas, eles eram adultos responsáveis e ela estava tomando anticoncepcional. Ela era saudável e confiava em Julian como em ninguém. Mas, ela tinha que dizer alguma coisa.

"Não usamos proteção." ela disse calmamente.

Tomando uma de suas mãos beijou os dedos.

"Tenho testes regulares com o corpo de bombeiros e estou limpo. Além disso, nunca fiz amor sem proteção antes de agora."

"Mas, você não sabe sobre mim. Eu estou limpa, mas o que se não estiver tomando anticoncepcional?"

Sua voz silenciou e a mão apertou em torno dela.

"Você está?"

"Sim, mas isso não vem ao caso. Deveriamos ter discutido isso em primeiro lugar, ter certeza que estávamos na mesma página. Não posso acreditar que fiz isso."

"Grace, minha linda." ele murmurou carinhosamente. "Sinto muito. É tanto minha culpa como sua. Estamos saudáveis e não estamos vendo mais ninguém certo?"

Ela balançou a cabeça.

"Isso é verdade."

"Então não temos nada para nos preocupar, desde que estamos juntos," Ele virou em suas costas, meio cobrindo seu corpo, aconchegando junto. "Cochilo?"

"Vá em frente, durma."

O que fez bem ao seu coração saber que ela conseguiu fazê-lo relaxar e feliz. Nada mais importava para ela do que iluminar o mundo dele, se assegurando que nada mal o tocasse de novo.

_Isso é amor?_

"Grace?"

"Hum?"

"Somente quero que saiba... Enquanto, eu viver você é a única mulher com quem quero acordar ao lado."

Sua declaração suave a balançou, virando do avesso e deixando-a tremendo com seu poder. Pela primeira vez ela sabia o significado do amor incondicional, dado livremente de um homem à sua mulher.

Ela estava pronta? Ela poderia realmente fazê-lo feliz, banhá-lo com um tipo de amor que durava décadas, até que ficassem velhos e enrrugados?

Ela ficou com as perguntas durante a madrugada, muito tempo depois de sua respiração igualar no sono bem-vindo.

Brett quase perdeu a cabeça quando Kendra parou de cantar.

Quase.

Eles vieram por ela três vezes, arrastando-a para a câmara de horrores, Deus sabia o que faziam quando os atirava contra as grades. Xingando e gritando. Gritar com eles para deixá-la sozinha e tentar com um homem de verdade, por que ele lhes daria uma luta como nunca tinham visto.

Ele poderia, também. Eles trouxeram comida decente e, embora entendesse o serviço para mantê-los relativamente fortes e sólidos para qualquer jogo sujo em suas mentes, ele comia. Cada mordida. Ele fazia flexões, usando as barras para levantar várias vezes, construindo a parte superior de seu corpo. Ele se recusava a desistir, mesmo se Kendra havia feito.

Ele tinha que manter sua fé, tinha que sobreviver.

Sobreviver era tudo o que ele sabia como fazer.

E assim quando eles vieram por ela pela quarta vez e o zumbido horrível do gerador começou, seguido por estridentes gritos animais quando ela morreu...

Brett cantou.

Tapando os ouvidos, cantou em voz alta. Cantou todas as musicas de rock que ele conhecia, por que aquelas eram seus favoritos. Mantiveram-o ligado ao mundo real, dando-lhe esperanças.

Ele podia suportar. Sua família tinha que ser constante. As pessoas estavam procurando por ele. Corpos desmembrados tinham sido encontrados e a polícia estava por todo o rio Cumberland como o branco estava no arroz – ele ouviu um deles dizer isso, todos entraram em pânico e mais.

Os bandidos estavam preocupados e isso os tornava homens.

Seres humanos, ele poderia lidar com eles. Hora após hora. Até a polícia encontrar, ou ser a sua vez de gritar. Uma coisa era certa, porém.

Se e quando esse dia chegasse? Ele ia levar um desses filhos da puta doentio com ele.

Capítulo Quatorze

"Você vai ficar aqui e ponto final." Grace falou batendo o pé com o sapato caro, seu brilho ameaçador fritando Julian.

Ele não podia deixar de rir.

"Você simplesmente não bateu o pé para mim."

"Sim, fiz! Idiota, teimoso, mula empacada."

"O que aconteceu com a minha bella independente que estava tão determinado a me manter a distância?" Arqueando uma sobrancelha para ela, ele puxou a camisa dos bombeiros de Sugarland por cima de sua cabeça.

"Isso foi antes de você quase se tornar um Ginsu especial! Estou preocupada com você, maldição."

Esse era o problema. Ele não queria sua preocupação, queria seu amor. No dia que ela dissesse que o amava e não podia viver sem ele, empacotaria toda a sua merda e estaria em sua porta antes dela saber o que bateu nela. E nem um dia mais cedo.

Sentado na beira da cama, ele calmamente começou a amarrar seus sapatos.

"O sindico disse que minha porta da varanda está consertada."

"Pode ser quebrada de novo."

"Vou estar atento."

"Toda a sorte se esgota, eventualmente." ela respondeu ficando bem irritada por sua falta de cooperação.

"Tenho nove vidas e somente foram quatro. Eu estou bem."

"Como você pode ser um fodido petulante sobre isso?"

"Não sou, acredite em mim. A última coisa que quero é pintar um maldito alvo no meu peito e esperar o golpe final. É por isso que estou fazendo algo a respeito com a ajuda de Shane." Ficando em pé ele passou os braços ao redor dela e deu beijos ao longo de sua mandíbula, depois em suas delicadas orelhas. "Não fique brava comigo, bebê."

Tão determinada quanto ela poderia suportar de seu ataque suave, sua raiva começou a passar. Ele estava feliz quando começou a relaxar e finalmente o abraçou de volta.

"Não estou brava com você."

"Eu sei."

"Adoro ter você por aqui."

Perto, mas perto, como eles dizem somente em ferraduras e granadas de mão.

"Eu amo estar aqui."

_Amo você_. Não ainda, não assim, mas em breve. Ele diria a ela e que se fodessem as consequências.

Ela descansou a bochecha contra seu peito e ele se deliciou com seu corpo pressionado ao seu. Ele desejava arrancar os grampos do cabelo dela, que o seguravam em um coque elegante e deixar as mechas caírem como cascatas pelas costas. Ele passaria suas mãos através das sedas loiras, despindo de seu terno exigente e indo a seu caminho.

"Você acha que o detetive tem algo para você hoje?"

"Talvez. O cara da homicídios em San Antonio irá olhar para os casos em seu tempo vago, então pode demorar um pouco."

Ele não queria desapontá-la, dizendo que Shane lhe tinha dito que o policial que os estava ajudando tinha apenas oito anos na polícia. Nenhum dos homens na homicídios tinha mais de doze anos.

E quando Julian tinha perguntado se os policiais mais velhos deveriam se lembrar de qualquer coisa estranha sobre assassinatos sem solução, Shane tinha relatado que o cara da homicidios tinha rido de sua cara. Disse que San Antonio tinha tido mais casos estranhos do que verrugas no traseiro de um porco. Do que ele tinha encontrado na internet até agora, sabia que era verdade.

"Talvez eles batam em alguma coisa em breve." disse ela "Mas, ainda estou com medo de você ficar sozinho. Gostaria que ficasse com alguém ou em algum hotel."

"Não vou me esconder ou colocar alguém em perigo." Beijou-a na testa. "Isso vai acabar antes que você perceba, vai ver."

Ele ia dormir como um lixo, com exceção da estação, mas ela não precisava saber disso.

"Desejava que pudéssemos ir para algum lugar e nos esconder juntos. Como nas Bermudas."

"Eu também." Liberando-a ele olhou para o relógio e fez uma careta. "Mas, tenho que correr, senão Sean vai comer meu fígado com um bom vinho."

"Telefona se receber alguma pista?"

"Pode apostar."

Ele lhe deu um beijo molhado nos lindos lábios, apenas tempo o suficiente para fazê-la querer mais, depois saiu antes que acabasse em apuros.

Não demorou muito para chegar à estação, no horário da manhã e ele chegou com dez minutos de sobra. Claro, ele não tinha dado muita atenção para a história que contaria a equipe sobre a bandagem em torno de seu braço. Bem, ele imaginou que Six-Pack sabia sobre o ataque, por que provavelmente Grace tinha dito a Kat. Mas, duvidava que o grandalhão houvesse dito alguma coisa aos outros. Como ele tinha sorte, todos estavam saindo da garagem quando ele chegou. Todos olharam para ele, enquanto andava tentando não mostrar seu pé dolorido, mas foi Eve que notou.

"O que você fez a si mesmo?"

Olhando para o braço, ele deu um encolher.

"Oh, somente tropecei e caí no banheiro, arranhei no canto do balcão. Nada demais." Nenhum deles sabia que sua pia do banheiro não tinha qualquer canto afiado e ele não poderia ter cortado a parte superior de seu bíceps mesmo que o quisesse.

A explicação pareceu satisfazer a todos, exceto Six-Pack e Sean que trocaram um olhar, mantendo o silêncio.

"Cara, pensei que o Einstein fosse o mais desajeitado que conheço." Tommy brincou, apontando o polegar para Zack. "Depois dessas últimas semanas, não tenho tanta certeza."

Knight bateu com o trapo sujo no rosto de Tommy.

"Pelo menos tenho uma mulher quente para beijar meus machucados, que é mais do que posso dizer de você."

Ignorando as brincadeiras, Julian entou, direto para a cafeteira e derramou na caneca. Então ele foi para a sala comum, para o computador no canto designado para uso geral. A máquina estava ligada e ele foi para a internet, imaginando quão longe ele conseguiria chegar antes que um deles entrasse e visse seus negócios.

Aparentemente não muito longe, por que o pensamento conjurou Sean e Six-Pack, que estavam sobre ele parecendo preocupados como o inferno.

"Estou bem." disse ele antes que qualquer um deles começasse.

"Howard disse-me, por que ele pensou que precisava saber e fico feliz que tenha feito. Você quer ficar na minha casa até isso acabar? Ou posso ficar em seu sofá. Se o idiota der três passos dentro do seu condomínio, bato no crânio com um taco de beisebol." Sean cruzou os braços sobre o peito a expressão feroz.

"Você faria isso por mim?" Ele não tinha a intenção de soar incrédulo, mas inferno.

"Ainda tenho algumas qualidade redentoras." Sean disse secamente. "Lealdade para com os meus homens é um deles, mesmo se eu agir como um idiota na maioria das vezes."

Julian passou a mão pelo rosto, sorrindo apesar de si mesmo.

"Obrigado Cap, mas estou lidando com isso."

"Com a ajuda do detetive?"

"Sim."

"Tudo bem, mas a oferta está de pé. Você precisa de alguma coisa, avise." Uma ordem não um pedido.

"Irei."

Sean nunca perdeu tempo com recados carinhosos, foi atender outros assuntos, mas Six-Pack ficou para trás. Julian sabia o que viria quando ele abriu a boca.

"Como você está realmente? Sem mentiras."

Nenhum momento querendo mentir. Algo sobre esse homem fez querer se abrir, como sempre. Mesmo que Six-Pack parecesse estar frustrado com ele na maioria das vezes, Julian sabia que ele se importava.

"Abalado." admitiu. "Sou apenas um cara normal, nunca intencionalmente feri uma alma na minha vida e é difícil aguentar isso."

"Você tem uma ideia de por que essa pessoa está atrás de você?"

"Imaginei que você soubesse. Grace não disse a Kat todo o resto?"

"Não. Grace não se sentia bem sobre a quebra de confiança. Ela somente disse que você e Ford podem ter uma noção e que ela estava apavorada por você."

Maldição.

"Odeio que ela esteja exposta a isso Howard. Daria qualquer coisa se pudesse vê-la fora disso, mas ela não cede. E há outra coisa..." Encontrou-se com os olhos castanhos do homem, perguntando se ele estava prestes a ficar irritado, poupando o agressor de qualquer esforço adicional.

"Você a ama."

Julian fez uma careta.

"Como você se sente com isso?"

Um canto da boca se virou para cima.

"Acho que vou sobreviver, mas não e a mim que você tem que se vender. Grace segue seu próprio caminho e ninguém vai pressioná-la para algo antes que esteja pronta. Até mesmo você."

"Acha que não sei? Ela me deixa louco!"

"Sim. Merda, o que um pobre coitado pode fazer?"

"Respeite a regra primária para domar uma mulher. Faça o que ela quer. Esposa feliz, vida feliz."

"Soa mais como domar homem, para mim."

"As recompensas são doces, no entanto." Fez uma pausa. "Então vai me contar o que são esses ataques, e o que pretende fazer?"

"Não, por que quanto mais digo isso em voz alta, mas parece estupidez. Se estiver certo, no entanto, você será o primeiro, a saber."

"Justo" Howard parecia que queria dizer mais, mas não o fez. "Vou deixar você voltar para o computador."

"Obrigado por ouvir."

"Sem problemas. Estou aqui se precisar de mim."

"Aprecio isso. Estarei daqui a pouco indo ajudar com o almoço."

Uma vez que Six-Pack tinha ido embora, Julian continua sua missão em investigar o passado.

A resposta podia estar distante.

Se assim fosse, ele ou a polícia iria encontrar.

Algo lhe disse que a resposta viria logo.

Grace pegou o telefone de sua mesa e discou um número que não a emocionava nem um pouco. Mas ela não podia esperar para lavar as mãos de Derek Vines e sua sujeira por associação.

Com toda a sua alma, agora mais do que nunca, ela acreditava que ele era culpado de assédio sexual. Provavelmente pior. Seu único consolo era que Hayden Madison estava indo obter cada centava que pediu e alguns mais. Ela tinha certeza disso... Com um telefonema discreto de seu advogado.

Ela nunca ficou na posição de furar um cliente antes e ela esperava que nunca tivesse a oportunidade de fazê-lo novamente. Poderia ser expulsa por isso. No caso de Derek, porém, ela sentiu que era justificado.

"W. H Vines, escritório Derek Vines." entoou sua secretária. "Como posso ajudar?"

"Sou Grace McKenna, a advogada do Sr. Vines. Tenho uma questão que ele está esperando para concluir e sei que ele irá querer atender minha sugestão."

"Espere, por favor."

Em segundos o idiota estava na linha.

"Grace! Você tem noticias?"

"Tenho. O Sr. Madison concordou com o acordo. Venha ao meu escritório em uma hora e vamos acabar com isso e assinar."

"Maravilhoso." ele respirou, o alívio palpável. "Foi o que ofereceu?"

"Não, temo que não tenha sido. Falaremos quando você chegar aqui, tudo bem? Tchau." Ela desligou na cara dele em protesto. Porra isso ia ser bom.

Enquanto, esperava ela deixou seus pensamentos irem para Julian e como seu dia poderia estar sendo. Ele parecia estar se recuperando do ataque e certamente não tinha afetado seu desempenho na cama.

Calor subiu em suas bochechas e ela riu contente que a porta de sua sala estivesse fechada. Não iria demorar muito para seu pai chegar correndo com aflição, trazendo com ele uma enxurrada de perguntas. Havia coisas que pais não precisavam saber.

Tais como estar na cama com seu amante, com Julian, era o único momento em que Grace gostava de abrir mão do controle. Ele a transformou rapidamente em um coelho do sexo e ela nem ligava. Em toda a sua vida, ela não tinha se divertido tanto.

Uma batida na porta terminou com seu devaneio e sua secretária colocou a cabeça para dentro.

"Grace, Warren e Derek Vines estão aqui. Coloquei-os na sala de conferências." Por que ninguém poderia ver, Alice franziu o cenho e rolou os olhos com expressão cômica, dando sua opinião sobre os dois visitantes.

Grace abafou o riso.

"Obrigada Alice."

Reunindo os documentos necessários, ela se levantou e caminhou a curta distância até a sala de conferência. Do lado de fora ela fez uma pausa e mentalmente se fortaleceu contra o ataque duplo. Deveria ter imaginado que Warrem viria junto, desde que Derek não conseguia entender uma merda sem o seu aval para limpá-lo, e ele que pagava sua conta.

Ela caminhou reta, cabeça erguida e fechou a porta atrás dela. Os homens levantaram, oferecendo suas mãos. O homem não tinha nenhuma bandagem ou ferimento em seu pulso direito, nem hematomas, e ela não sabia se sentia aliviada ou desapontada. E claro, o atacante de Julian não seria identificado facilmente.

"Senhores," ela disse suavemente. E o uso do termo se perdeu. "Vamos sentar e acabar com isso."

Derek se inclinou para frente os cotovelos sobre a mesa, o rosto ansioso.

"Você disse no telefone que ele não concordou com a nossa oferta original de setenta mil. Quanto ele quer?"

Aqui vamos nós. Tornando a sua expressão branda ela disse:

"Duzentos e cinquenta mil dólares, ou ele leva você ao tribunal."

Alguns minutos passaram ambos olharam para ela de olhos arregalados.

"Duzentos e ciquenta mil dolares? Isso é loucura!" Derek gritou. "É cem mil dólares a mais do que ele pediu para começar!"

Mais, você pode acrescentar.

"Sim, temo que sim."

Warren ficou reto batendo o punho sobre a mesa.

"Isso é um escândalo! Não seremos sugados por um filhote de merda jorrando mentiras sujas sobre o meu filho!"

Apertando as mãos na frente dela, ela olhou para ele com calma antes de voltar sua atenção para Derek.

"Hayden Madison sente que tem um caso ganho se levá-lo para o tribunal. Se você optar por esse caminho ele deixou claro que o céu é o limite para a quantidade de dólares que ele irá conseguir."

"O que? Como?" Derek passou as mãos pelos cabelos, os olhos selvagens. "É a minha palavra contra a dele! Como ele pode pensar que tem alguma maldita coisa contra mim?"

Uou, a veia do pescoço estava quase explodindo. Se Derek tivesse um aneurisma pobre Madison nunca veria o seu dinheiro.

"Tudo se resume a esqueletos, Derek." Deixou a declaração cair entre eles como uma bomba. Tanto que os homens se entreolharam parecendo que estavam prestes a sufocar até a morte. Bem não foi interessante?

"O que..." A voz de Deresk quebrou. Fez uma pausa e piagrreou. "O que você quer dizer?"

"Esqueletos. Você sabe aquelas coisas óssea que brilham no escuro, esperando para ser descobertos nos momentos mais inoportunos?"

Warren abaixou-se em sua cadeira mais uma vez, estreitando os olhos para ela. Calma, ela advertiu. Se eles eram culpados de assassinato ela estava caminhando sob uma linha perigosa.

"Vou ser direta. Alguém foi ao Madison afirmando ter informações sobre você. Informações prejudiciais, Derek. O Sr. Madison e seu advogado não estão dispostos a revelarem a fonte ou o que ele lhes deu, mas eles estão confiantes de que podem prevalecer no tribunal."

"Então, por que não?" Warren cruzou os braços sobre o peito, de repente, olhando superior. "Se eles estão tão certos de que vão ganhar, não estaria sentado aqui."

Ela antecipou essa questão.

"Você está esquecendo o custo judicial, e honorários do advogado, que comem uma porção saudável do prêmio. Agora vamos considerar os danos potencialmente irreversíveis feito na reputação de Derek e de sua empresa, com Madison ganhando ou não. WH Vines será arrastado pela lama na mídia. Questões serão levantadas. É isso que você quer?"

Derek tinha estado tão branco como uma folha de papel. Warren ficou furioso, mas sua raiva era tranquila agora. A entidade letal chegava do outro lado da mesa, envolvendo em torno de sua garganta.

Esse era o momento da verdade. Será que eles comprariam a história que ela e o advogado de Madison tinham inventado? Aparentemente, Derek engoliu tudo. Seu rosto era uma máscara de puro medo, suas emoções para todos ver. Depois que eles acalmaram, ele ficou como o louco tentando descobrir quem poderia ter ligado para ele, contatado o advogado de Madison.

Nada a fazer, entregar o impulso final.

"Como procedemos é completamente sua decisão. Você tem que se perguntar quanto vale para fazer isso tudo ir embora tranquilamente. Se você quer lutar vou fazer o meu melhor por você no tribunal. A seu dispor."

"O que é uma escolha maldita." O riso amargo de Derek soou mais como um soluço. "Vou assinar."

Xeque-mate.

Warren explodiu esperando um conselho que não veio. Seu silêncio era enervante, mas ela deu toda a aparência exterior para ignorá-lo.

"Por que vale a pena, acho que tomou a decisão certa."

Um monte de papelada e vinte minutos depois, ela endireitou os documentos e os guardou em seu arquivo. Eles não ofereceram a mão novamente e ela não disse que tinha sido um prazer. Mesmo no negócio.

"Vou deixar que o advogado do Sr. Madison saiba quando eles podem esperar o dinheiro. Bom dia senhores."

Derek praticamente fugiu, mas Warren parou na porta olhando para ela, seus olhos duros brilhando como duas bolinhas de gude. Embora, ela encontrasse seu olhar sem vacilar, sua pele se arrepiou e ela teve a sensação de estar doente, ele via através dela.

Girando os calcanhares, ele foi para fora e ela exalou profundamente não sabendo o que a estava segurando. Seu coração batia descontroladamente em seu peito e ela se sentiu tonta. Tinha que sair daqui por um tempo.

Primeiro, ela fez uma chamada breve para o advogado de Madison.

"Bob, é Grace McKenna. Tenho boas notícias."

Como esperado o homem estava em êxtase. Recordando o olhar de Warren indo embora, no entanto, ela deu a Bob um conselho para que seu cliente tirasse umas férias prolongadas, em algum lugar do outro lado do mundo. O mais rápido possível.

Agarrando sua bolsa, seguiu para o elevador ligando para Alice a deixando saber que estava saindo para o almoço. Ela tinha que apagar a mancha deixada por Derek e Warren. Um passeio agradável e rápido pela segunda Avenida poderia fazer mágica.

Na garagem, ela saiu do elevador deu apenas alguns passos para atravessar a rua quando ouviu vozes argumentando. Vozes masculinas.

Cerca de quarenta metros de distância, de pé entre dois carros estacionados, Warren estava travando um duelo verbal com seu filho.

Impulsionada pelo instinto, Grace se escondeu atrás de uma coluna de concreto de apoio, um choque desagradável de medo a agarrou sobre o pensamento de ser vista. Por que ela não se limitava a passar por eles como uma pessoa normal, que tinha direito de estar no local, ela não sabia. Mas, já era tarde demais e agora ela estava presa aqui até que eles saíssem.

"... Que sai do seu bolso porra!" Warren criticou.

"Shh." Derek pediu. "Alguém pode..."

"Não vou me calar, seu estúpido inútil" ele disse perigosamente. "Você não sabe se foi Salvatore. E se foi Gruber? Já considerou isso?"

"Ele não faria!"

Gruber? Quem era ele?

"Você está disposto a arriscar? Você tem um inferno muito mais a perder do que um quarto de um milhão." disse ele com desprezo mal disfarçado. "E outra coisa, a sua advogada inepta tem que ser tratada, e a porra do bombeiro, também."

"Não! Não Grace! Não ela não sabe de nada."

Os olhos de Grace arregalaram e sua mão foi sobre a boca.

"Você pode rezar para ela não saber. Ou pode se livrar dela e de todas as pontas antes que você seja enterrado junto com ele. Por que quando alguém cair com tudo isso, não serei eu."

Uma porta do carro bateu e um motor acenou – Warren ela assumiu. O outro o seguiu. Ela esperou até bem depois de ambos terem sumido e saiu de seu esconderijo. Então ela refez seus passou para o seu escritório evitando o olhar de preocupação de Alice, fechando a porta ela se afundou em sua cadeira.

"O que eu fiz?"

Com a mão trêmula pegou o telefone.

"Hey Jules! Telefone!"

Sanduiche na mão Julian entrou na sala comum, fazendo careta para Tommy.

"Droga, estou aqui. Não precisa gritrar."

"Oh desculpa, mas é uma garota. Parece que ela está chorando" Skyler fez uma careta. "Boa sorte com isso cara."

Chorando? Ele engoliu o pedaço de peru e pegou o telefone.

"Obrigado cara."

Todos os tipos de visões terríveis passaram por sua mente. _Dios_, talvez algo aconteceu com mama, ou uma de suas irmãs. Ele estava preparado para a voz histérica do outro lado.

"Alô?"

"Julian" Grace soluçou. "Preciso ver você."

Seu coração ficou condenadamente perto de parar.

"_Bella_, o que está errado?"

"Fiz uma coisa terrível! Balançei a macieira e as maçãs podres caíram e agora eles vão me matar e..."

"Bebê, calma." Disse tentando acalmá-la quando ele estava começando a entrar em pânico. "Não está fazendo nenhum sentido."

"Warren e Derek Vines." ela lamentou. "Eles vão cuidar de mim e você juntamente com todas as outras pontas! Escutei-os!"

Oh, meu Deus.

"Calma, querida. Onde você está?"

"No meu escritório." No fundo ela assou o nariz e balbuciou o endereço da empresa e seu andar.

"Ok escute. Estou indo te buscar, bebê. Fique onde está, entendeu?"

"Tudo bem! Ela disse a voz baixa e assustada.

O que o assustava mais do que qualquer coisa, era a sua bella confiante em lágrimas. Aterrorizada precisando dele.

"Aguente firme, estou a caminho."

Desligando ele colcou o telefone no local, não se importando onde estava e correu para o escritório do capitão, comendo seu sanduiche ao longo do caminho.

"Sean, tenho que ir. É uma emergência."

O Capitão olhou por cima da pilha de relatórios sobre sua mesa, franzindo a testa, mas com preocupação no lugar de aborrecimento.

"Isso tem algo a ver com seu ataque?"

"Pode ser. Recebi um telefonema e depois de lidar com isso, parece que vou ter que ir a delegacia de polícia."

"Você vai voltar?"

"Não sei." ele respondeu honestamente. "Vou tentar."

Sean acenou com a mão.

"Não se preocupe, damos cobertura. E um dia lento de qualquer maneira."

Alívio fez seus joelhos fracos.

"Obrigado, aprecio isso. Vou compensar todos, prometo."

"Eu sei que sim." ele balançou a cabeça. "Saia daqui."

Grato, Julian correu para seu carro e derrapou para fora do estacionamento.

Capítulo Quinze

Julian pôs no GPS, o endereço do trabalho de Grace, desesperado para acabar com seu pânico que crescia por causa do telefonema. Agitando a macieira? Que porra ela queria dizer com isso? Ele somente podia assumir que essa era a representação de Derek, mas não podia adivinhar o que estava errado.

Por mais que tentasse, não podia tirar o medo de seu cérebro. Os quilômetros entre eles não desapareceram com rapidez suficiente para se adequar a ele.

Ele chegou à porta de vidro de um imponente edifício no centro de Nashville, poupando o breve momento de admiração da estrutura pertencia a seu pai. Ele ficou menos impressionado quando teve que circundar a maldita coisa duas vezes para localizar a entrada da garagem. Havia algo a ser dito pelo local modesto como seu próprio local de trabalho.

Felizmente, ele encontrou uma vaga de estacionamento sem muita dificuldade, muita gente deveria estar almoçando, ele supunha, pegou o elevador para o andar de Grace. Saindo, olhou ao redor do espaçoso hall, em busca de por onde seguir.

"Posso ajudá-lo?"

Uma senhora com aparência militar com alguns cabelos grisalhos e curtos, sentada atrás de uma mesa, olhando-o de cima a abaixo com suspeita.

"Estou aqui para ver Grace McKenna. Ela telefonou..."

"Oh! O uniforme! Você deve ser Julian, o bombeiro dela." ela disse acenando com a mão para um corredor atrás de sua mesa. "Onde estou com a cabeça? Alice, sua secretária, disse que estava esperando você. Indo por esse correr, querido, segunda porta a sua esquerda. Ela está esperando você."

"Obrigada." Apesar de sua preocupação, ele deu a secretária o melhor de seu sorriso e fez seu caminho para o escritório de Grace. Ele parou com uma batida de alerta, em seguida, entrou.

Grace girou em sua cadeira de frente para ele. Seus olhos avermelhados se arregalaram e ela se lançou em seus braços estendidos, agarrando-se como uma broca.

"Você está tremendo, bebê. Diga o que aconteceu," insistiu ele, esfregando círculos em suas costas.

"Apenas me abrace primeiro." ela sussurrou, se enterrando contra seu peito.

"Posso fazer isso." Ele apertou, beijando o topo de sua cabeça. Sacudindo na proteção de seu abraço, dando-lhe seu apoio. Seu amor incondicional, mesmo que ela não soubesse ainda.

Depois de alguns minutos, ela puxou para trás e encontrou seus olhos, um pouco mais calma, mas ainda com medo.

"Pensei que era tão inteligente, enganando o Derek, e o fiz. Mas, também despertou um ninho de vespas."

Levando-a pelo cotovelo, ele a guiou para uma das cadeiras de frente para sua mesa. Ele sentou na outra e capturou sua mão, apertando com segurança.

"Como assim?"

Ela baixou a cabeça olhando para o chão.

"Deus, Julian, poderia ter acabado por isso."

Suas palavras deram um calafrio.

"Você? Acho difícil acreditar que você seria capaz de ficar sozinha com esse tipo de coisa."

"Acredite. Fiz algo altamente antiético, ainda que justificada e agora pode voltar para me assombrar." Ela balançou a cabeça, como se não acreditasse nessa coisa. "Depois de tudo o que aconteceu com você, na minha mente não há dúvidas que o Derek é um imundo, um assassino na pior das hipóteses. Arranjei algo para que Derek fosse obrigado a pagar uma quantia significativa mais do que o acusador tinha pedido pelos danos para começar."

"Como diabo você conseguiu isso?"

"Eu... Basicamente, o advogado de defesa e eu inventamos uma testemunha. Alguém que supostamente foi para o advogado de acusação e alegou ter passado informações condenáveis sobre Derek e sua atividade, que seu advogado iria revelar no tribunal se Derek continuasse em insistir as coisas mais adiantes. Foi apenas um palpite da minha parte, mas pensei que não havia nada a perder. Se ele fosse verdadeiramente inocente, insistiria para ir ao tribunal por que ele sabia que ninguém poderia ter essas informações."

"E você estava certa."

"Sim. Você deveria ter visto", ela disse torcendo as mãos. "Pensei que Derek fosse ter um acidente vascular cerebral aqui no escritório. Ele tinha pavor de qualquer testemunha que poderia ter algo para revelar, e ele não conseguir resolver fora dos tribunais com rapidez suficiente."

"Aposto." A mente de Julian pensou nisso. "Você mencionou Warren. Como ele levou tudo isso?"

"Como você poderia esperar. Estava furioso, muito falante no começo e depois ficou quieto. Com o tipo de calma de Hannibal Lecter mostra antes de dar seu sorriso assustador e atacar alguém."

"Jesus. Ele a ameçou diretamente?"

"Não, ele e Derek saíram. Liguei para o advogado de acusação e depois fui almoçar e desci pelo elevador. Warren e Derek estavam na garagem discutindo. Ou melhor, Warren estava brigando com seu filho, gritando sobre quem poderia ser a testemunha. Você, ou alguém chamado Gruber. Warren disse também que Derek tem muito mais a perder do que a quantia que ele perdeu no processo."

"Meu Deus, carinho, o que você despertou?"

"E fica ainda pior. Warren disse que Derek tinha que fazer algo com relação a sua 'advogada inepta e o maldito bombeiro'. A última coisa que ele disse, foi que se alguém caísse, não seria ele."

O sangue de Julian gelou. Não havia como negar a ameaça de Grace, a si mesmo e qualquer outra pessoa que cruzassem com eles. Sua mente girava, enquanto ele lutava para manter a calma. Ela estava preocupada o suficiente sem o seu próprio medo junto.

"Digo a você o que vamos fazer. Você pode limpar a sua agenda pelo resto da tarde?"

"Já fiz."

"Ótimo. Vamos ver Shane, e você vai dizer a ele o que acabou de me contar. Então vamos parar na minha casa, pegar algumas das minhas coisas e ir para a sua."

"Você... Você vai ficar comigo?"

"Tente me expulsar." No entanto, não era como ele imaginava colocar sua escova de dente no banheiro e talvez não fosse permanente. Mas a segurança dela era mais importante que o seu orgulho.

"Obrigada." Lágrimas rolavam em seus lindos olhos novamente.

"Hey." ele disse suavemente, limpando uma gota. "Nada disso. Vamos arrumar isso, bebê. Vamos lá."

Ele a ajudou e esperou, enquanto ela desligava seu computador recuperando sua bolsa e trancando seu escritório. Ele deu olhares curiosos para sua secretária e alguns colegas, com a exceção de alguns murmurando despedidas, a maioria das pessoas saindo de sua mente.

"Vamos voltar amanhã e buscar seu carro." Ela não ofereceu um único protesto e seu medo aumentou. Ela estava realmente assustada e por mais que tentasse, ele não poderia ver como ela podia ter entendido errado mau o que ouviu.

Na delegacia eles tiveram que esperar um pouco para ver Shane, que estava fora, mas disse ao oficial que o chamou para não deixá-los sair.

Mais de uma hora depois, ele chegou animado na parte detrás, um pedido de desculpas nos lábios.

"Sinto muito, a vocês dois. As coisas ficaram complicadas aqui. Venham comigo."

O detetive os levou ao seu pequeno escritório e apontou os lugares através de sua mesa quando ele começou.

"Por que não me contam o que os trouxe aqui, então compartilho por que você me salvou uma viagem de ir procurá-lo."

Julian pôs o braço em torno de Grace e deu-lhe um sorriso encorajador.

"Vá em frente. Ele está aqui para nos ajudar."

Respirando fundo, ela começou e não deixou nada de fora. Quando terminou, o detetive tinha uma expressão atordoada no rosto, juntamente com uma pitada de emoção.

"Isso foi ou muito corajoso ou incrivelmente estúpido da sua parte." ele disse. "De qualquer maneira, você me deu informações vitais para adicionar ao meu caso."

"É por isso que queria me ver?"

Shane pegou uma caneta e mastigou a tampa acenando para Grace.

"Ela está por dentro de tudo, certo?"

"Sim."

"Nada irá sair dessa sala."

"Entendido." Seu pulso acelerou. Shane tinha alguma coisa, ele sabia.

O homem abriu um bloco de notas, recapitulou a informação que tinha escrito na parte inferior, e o mundo de Julian caiu.

"San Antonio, Texas, 1994. Vítima decomposta do sexo feminino encontrada em um saco de lixo na periferia da cidade de Country Hill, desmembrada. Vítima do sexo masculino mesmo modo operante, mas ele não tinha sido morto há tanto tempo. Em 1995, outro modo operante, homem encontrado em outra cova rasa fora da cidade. O segundo homem encontrado nunca foi identificado." Ele jogou o bloco na mesa, os olhos brilhando. "Todos a menos de cinco quilômetros da terra de Vines. Você meu amigo, é um maldito salvador."

Ele com certeza não se sentia como um. Na verdade, se sentia um pouco enjoado.

"Você pode prendê-los? Esses bastardos precisam ficar fora das ruas."

"Ainda não. Isso tudo é circunstancial, Julian. Você morava lá nessa época, também, e não posso prendê-lo." Ressaltou "Viver em cidade onde assassinatos semelhantes ocorreram mais de uma década atrás não é crime. Nós estamos fazendo o possível com a polícia de San Antonio, recebendo permissão dos atuais proprietários das terras de Vines para uma pesquisa exaustiva."

"E se encontrar corpos?"

Ele deu uma risada cansada.

"Não seria conveniente demais? Basta encontrar, empilhar no porão? Não é um tiro no escuro. Três vítimas foram jogadas, de modo a não quebrar o padrão ou realmente não tem um, não esperaria encontrar cadáveres à espera de descoberta. Mas, a esperança sempre brota. Talvez eles encontrassem provas forenses."

"Se eles fizerem isso, você será capaz de obter um mandado de busca para sua propriedade aqui?" Perguntou ele.

"Depende se o juiz sentir que temos provas o suficiente. É um jogo de dados, mas é tudo o que temos. Sua história vai ajudar, no entanto."

"Quanto tempo vai levar a busca?"

"Assim que chegar lá? Um ou dois dias. Vão passar por cima de cada parte do terreno com um pente fino. Se eles encontrarem alguma coisa, algumas horas para obter o mandato."

"Estaremos vigiando por mais três ou quatro dias, então." Julian desejava estrangular Derek e seu pai com as próprias mãos. "Isso não é bom suficiente. Esse garoto Brett Charles, poderia ainda estar vivo e talvez os outros também."

"Estou fazendo o melhor que posso, Julian." ele retrucou.

"Desculpe. Sei que você está. Isso é tão enloquecedor. Eles estão agora ameaçando Grace." Se tocassem nela, morreriam, os filhos da puta.

"Não acho que seja uma boa ideia, qualquer um de vocês estar sozinho agora." disse ele, olhando entre eles.

"Vou ficar com ela de novo, até que isso esteja resolvido."

"Bom plano."

Julian estava de pé pegando a mão de Grace.

"Avise-nos se tiver alguma novidade."

"Irei. E Julian... Não faça nada estúpido. Quero dizer." Shane ordenou. "Fique longe de Vines – não vá a sua direção ou terei seu rabo. Entendeu?"

"Perfeitamente." Não significava que ele obedeceria. "Afastá-los de mim, não deve ser problema."

"Uh-Uh" o detetive não estava convencido.

"Até mais."

Julian conduziu para fora e longe do olhar penetrante de Shane. Era como se o cara fosse um clarividente, e viu a ideia meio semformando em sua mente. A ideia era realmente ruim. Que ele não iria agir. Provavelmente.

"Você não almoçou, não é?" Ele perguntou quando entraram no carro.

"Não e estou com um pouco de fome." Seu estômago roncou para provar o ponto.

"Digo o mesmo. Por que não vamos pegar alguns hambúrgueres em Stratton e vamos até algum lugar, para descontrair um pouco? Depois vamos buscar minhas coisas."

"Parece bom." Ela lhe deu um doce sorriso que aquecia todo o caminho até os dedos dos pés. E outras áreas também. "O detetive está certo."

Ele olhou para ela quando saiu do estacionamento.

"Sobre o que?"

"Você é realmente um salvador."

"Há! Minhas irmãs vão dizer que sou uma praga. Ah e não vamos esquecer-nos dos caras da minha equipe. Na maioria dos dias, acho que eles me trocariam por uma cerveja gelada."

"Você se vende muito baixo." disse ela se recusando a ir por esse caminho.

"Não, tenho cerca de 1,85m." brincou.

"Idiota." Rindo, ela gentilmente deu um tapa no ombro dele.

Ele adorava vê-la com os olhos violetas brilhando e a tensão drenando de sua postura. Ele faria tudo ao seu alcance para mantê-la distraída e feliz.

Stratton não estava muito cheio no momento em que entraram. No balcão, ele pediu cheeseburgers, batatas fritas e refrigerantes para viagem e quinze minutos depois estavam na estrada novamente.

"Para onde vamos?" Olhando dentro do saco, ela pegou uma batata.

"É uma surpresa. Há algo que quero te mostrar." Bateu a mão no volante com excitação nervosa, ansiosa para ver sua reação. Ele saiu de Sugarland na I-49 por alguns quilômetros e finalmente viu seu destino.

Um pouco de emoção passou por ele quando fez uma curva à esquerda para o caminho esburacado sufocado de mato que servia de garagem. Um grande sinal de Venda estava pendurado na cerca de arame farpado apodrecido, desbotado e começando a enferrujar, ele jogou um olhar antes de puxar Grace através da porta aberta.

A terra era um circundante lindo, a grama selvagem, pontilhada pelas árvores altas e agraciada por uma lagoa isolada mais longe do caminho. Ele passou com o Porsche ao longo dos solavancos e buracos, agradecido por não ter chovido ou ele nunca seria capaz de voltar ali.

"Uau isso é lindo." ela respirou examinando o lugar com um olho apreciativo. "Não tem casa?"

"Ainda não. Sei que a terra foi usada para pastar o gado." ele disse apontando para um galpão de alimentação e segurando uma caneta cerca de cinquenta metros de distancia, agora indo para dentro.

"Bem, esse seria o lugar perfeito para construir uma. O proprietário pode fazer muito com esse lugar."

"Sim, ele somente precisa de um pouco de amor e carinho, e isso vai ser ótimo."

Uma fatia do céu, ainda melhor compartilhada com a mulher certa.

_Não dê um passo maior do que a perna, Romeu._

Ele estacionou ao lado da lagoa, perto do tronco e saiu para pegar uma colcha na parte de trás. Deixando o carro aberto, ele a levou para um local agradável, junto à margem da lagoa e espalhou, enquanto Grace ficava ao lado do carro segurando os alimentos e bebidas, inclinando os lábios com diversão.

"Você sempre leva uma colcha para piqueniques com suas mulheres?"

Endireitando, ele colocou uma mão sobre o coração.

"Você me fere! Quero que saiba, aquele cobertor tem vários propósitos usados para emburlhar coisas que não quero que sejam arranhadas por deslizar para lá e para cá na porta mala... E... Ok. Namorar."

Ela revirou os olhos e começou a seguir seu caminho através da grama.

"Uma imagem que precisava."

"Ciúmes?" Ele estufou o peito satisfeito com a ideia.

"Apelo para a quinta emenda."

"Advogados – não se pode atirar neles..." ele murmurou em desgosto. Lembrando suas maneiras, ele correu, pegando a bolsa e bebidas. "Fique onde está." colocou sobre o cobertor e caminhou de volta para ela.

"O que você está fazendo agora?"

"Aqui, coloque os braços em volta de mim." Dobrando ligeiramente, enganchou um braço ao redor dela, um sob seus joelhos e a arrastou contra seu peito.

"Espere!" ela gritou. "Ponha-me no chão."

"Você quer estragar os seus saltos? Fique quieta e deixe-me ajudar."

Ela riu o som alegre, para não mencionar o seu corpo se contorcendo em seus braços, seu cheiro doce provocando seu nariz, um tiro direto para o seu pênis.

"Nunca matei trabalho para fazer piqueniques no meio do dia, vestindo o meu melhor traje e meu sapato de cento e trinta dólares." Ela parecia bastante enervada com isso também.

"Você merece uma pausa." Ele baixou-a no chão e se sentou ao lado dela. "Nós dois merecemos."

"Enquanto ainda não terminar em sermos presos por invasão, estou no jogo." ela disse tirando seus sapatos. Ela os empurrou para a borda do cobertor e abriu o saco, entregando o seu hambúrguer e batatas fritas.

"Não vamos. Estive aqui meia dúzia de vezes, e ninguém nunca disse uma palavra. Estava sozinho." acrescentou sob seu olhar. Isso, ele observou, era recebido com um prazer presunçoso. "De qualquer forma estamos escondidos da estrada e dos vizinhos, para que possamos desfrutar de tudo o que quisermos."

"Pergunta, qual é o tamanho dessa terra." Ela desembrulhou o hambúrguer e mastigou em êxtase.

Ele fez o mesmo e engoliu antes de responder.

"Quarenta acres. O dono colocou no mercado há mais de um ano atrás, mas a economia tem sido tão ruim, que não vendeu. Ele constantemente baixou o preço nos últimos meses... Tenho que admitir que tive meu olho nele por um tempo."

"Sério? Isso é maravilhoso! Você fez uma oferta?"

Seu entusiasmo genuíno tocou-o, reforçou sua confiança. Revelando um sonho para a pessoa mais importante em sua vida, especialmente quando essa pessoa foi quem compartilhou o seu sonho mais assustador.

"Acho que irei," disse ele lentamente. Ele percebeu que não havia admitido, nem para si mesmo, até aquele momento.

"Bem o que o segura? Esse é um lugar fabuloso."

"Primeiro, o preço. Mas, agora? Nada, eu acho. Simplesmente nunca fiz um compromisso tão grande – o de plantar raízes e tal. Mas, agora estou pronto."

"Querido, fico feliz por você." Ela o beijou na bochecha. "Eu tinha imaginado você mais como um homem da cidade, mas posso ver que estava errada."

"Viver na cidade é conveniente, mas a agitação acaba no final dia. Quero um lugar meu, onde possa ser eu mesmo. E você? É uma garota da cidade?" Porra, tinha que ser óbvio demais? Ele tomou um gole de sua coca e comeu algumas batatas, tentando agir casual.

Ela encolheu os ombros.

"Gosto de viver em Nashville. Acho que nunca tinha realmente pensado muito em mudar de ritmo."

Eles terminaram de comer e ele lutava para não ficar triste por sua resposta. Mas não podia dizer que não tinha sido avisado. Six-Pack tinha aconselhado a não pressionar, e ele não o fazia. Ainda.

Gostava de acreditar que ele era homem o suficiente para lhe dar o espaço que precisava e ser feliz consigo mesmo, com a direção de sua vida em primeiro lugar. Uma mulher como Grace merecia um homem confiante e bem sucedido como ela mesma.

Se Deus quiser, ele seria esse homem.

"Sinto que deveria estar aqui, como se isso fosse perto de casa. Vou telefonar para o corretor de imóveis nessa tarde." ele disse, sua mente totalmente formada.

"Bom para você." ela disse suavemente.

E o puxou para um beijo. Um tórrido beijo de língua, com gosto de hambúrgueres e batatas fritas, mas ele não se importou. Toda a coerência foi para longe quando a mão dela foi até sua virilha e começou a acariciá-lo, a excitação completa com os mais leves toques.

"Eu quero você." disse ela brincando com a fivela. "Aqui. Agora. E quero que você... Assuma o controle."

"Ah, merda, sim." Duas de suas fantsias mais interessantes se reuniram em seu cérebro, sabendo que ambos estavam ao seu alcance, ao mesmo tempo criticou o seu autocontrole de merda. Rapidamente, ele colocou o lixo dentro do saco, levantou-se e caminhou para o carro, jogando dentro e colocando suas bebidas lá por segurança. Tirando a camisa, jogou na frente de seu carro e voltou para onde ela estava sentada no cobertor, assistindo com curiosidade.

"Fique de pé." ele disse o tom firme. Ela fez, com o rosto corado de desejo, esperando para ver o que vinha a seguir. "Tire a roupa toda para mim."

Ela tirou seu paletó azul e a blusa branca, logo o sutiã, nunca desviando os olhos dos dele. Depois tirou a calça e a calcinha, e os jogou de lado com o pé. Ela ficou totalmente exposta para ele, alta, magra e nua. _Dele_.

"Ah, Cristo." ele espalmou a ereção dura através da sua roupa. "Solte o cabelo."

Um por um, ela tirou os grampos, lançando-os sobre o cobertor com as roupas dela, até que a massa brilhante passasse como uma cascata pelos ombros e costas como uma cachoeira. Ela assistiu com expectativa, o olhar brilhante, tão perdido quanto ele no jogo sensual que brincavam.

Ele a pegou novamente e levou na distância curta para espalhar sua camisa na frente do carro, e a colocando sobre ele, não queria arriscar que ela pisasse em algo afiado. Depois, ele pegou e reuniu toda a roupa dela, colocando no banco do passageiro. Então sacudiu o cobertor, e o esticou sobre o capô.

Indo para perto, ele colocou a mão para baixo em suas costas, nádegas nuas suaves.

"Vire de frente para o carro." Ela estava tremendo sob sua mão. "Ótimo. O cobertor vai proteger sua linda pele. Sabe por quê?"

"A... Acho que sim." respondeu ela sem fôlego.

"Oh, sim você sabe. Você sabe, gosto de coisas sensuais, satisfazer aventuras, mas nunca isso. O lado perigoso de mim sempre quis ter uma mulher ao ar livre, onde qualquer pessoa pudesse ver." ele sussurrou em seu ouvido. Seu prazer aumentou quando ela estremeceu, abriu as pernas e se inclinou em seu corpo, enquanto seus dedos exploravam as dobras de seu sexo.

"Deus, Julian."

"Oh, você gosta disso? Você vai amar o que vem a seguir. Em minha segunda fantasia, eu sonhava em dobrar uma mulher bonita, travessa sobre o capô do meu carro, fodê-la duro, e profundo." Ele mordiscou e beijou seu pescoço, esfregando seu clitóris. "Empurrar para dentro dela, deixando-a saber, quem pertence entre as coxas exuberantes. Sorte a minha, que você é essa mulher, querida. Agora se curve e coloque seu rosto na metade do cobertor. Coloque seus pés mais afastados."

Madre de Dios! Ela era uma festa à espera de ser devorada, o cabelo espalhado sobre o cobertor, o traseiro empinado, convidativo.

Em dois segundos, ele tirou os sapatos, junto com a calça e a cueca. Atrás dela, passou as mãos em suas costas, em seu traseiro empinado, nas laterais das coxas. Agachando-se entre as coxas, consciente de que ela precisava de um carinho antes que a tomasse como um animal.

Inclinando a cabeça, ele passou a língua sobre sua fenda, gratificado pelo gemido que veio de cima. Apenas desfrutou simplesmente do gosto, ciente de que a estava dirigindo para longe, elevando a sua excitação, seduzindo.

"Hum, tão bonita. A quem pertence isso, bebê?"

"V-você"

"Esta certa." Indo para seu sexo, ele acariciou sua fenda com a língua, varrendo o mais profundo possível, fazendo-a gemer. Ele continuou a sua sedução dessa forma por um tempo antes de mudar de tática. Movendo a boca para seu clitóris, ele chupou fundo até que ela se contorceu sobre ele, ofegando, dandos gritos curtos, impulsionando para o limite.

Antes que ela pedisse mais, ele se levantou, sorrindo com o gemido de desespero dela. Ele se posicionou atrás dela, o pênis orgulhosamente apontado em direção a sua meta e agarrou seus quadris. Ele guiou a cabeça apenas na entrada, provocando com a promessa do que estava por vir, esfregando a ponta dentro e fora. Criando um atrito delicioso.

"Por favor." implorou.

Com um grunhido ele mergulhou ao máximo.

"Minha."

"Sim! Sua. Preciso..."

"Eu, aqui sempre."

Ela se inclinou contra sua virilha.

"Ninguém além de você"

Seu controle se perdeu e ele começou a bombear nela, deslizando longo e lento, aquecendo o sangue em suas veias, fervendo em seu pênis. Com cada movimento, deixando-o louco, os quadris juntando cada vez mais rápido até que ele estava batendo seu pau até o fundo, amando o ritmo e o som da carne se unindo. Suas muralhas banhadas de fogo, a chama se espalhando por todos os membros.

Ele acelerou. Suas bolas apertaram, o fogo o consumiu. E quando ela gritou seu nome, e seu canal se convulsionou em torno de seu pênis, ele explodiu. Disparando contra ela, dando tudo de si.

"Eu te amo." Ele disse roucamente. "_Dios_ _mío_, eu te amo."

E assim, ficou nu e vulnerável de uma maneira que nunca tinha estado antes, nunca tinha sido antes tentado por uma mulher. Essa indescritível, linda e especial mulher. Tão certa para ele em todas as formas possíveis.

Era oficial. Estava arruinado para qualquer outra.

Enquanto se acalmavam juntos, ele plantou beijos em suas costas, pressionando os ombros. Palavras sussurradas em espanhol que nunca disse a nenhuma outra, sobre compartilhar seus sonhos com o amanhã. Sobre esse lugar, e como ele esperava que um dia em um futuro não muito distante ela planejasse que sua casa se adequasse a ela.

Daqui a quarenta anos, ele queria que eles sentassem na varanda de trás, de mãos dadas e lembrassem-se desse dia com um sorriso carinhoso. E como eles recriaram esse momento na lagoa muitas vezes desde então, mesmo quando o amor era novo e as possibilidades foram colocadas diante deles, o mundo deles sendo tomado.

Ele suavizou e saiu desesperado para esmagar a dor súbita e horrível. Chamando-se de tolo sentimental.

Sabia que ela tinha que ter ouvido a sua declaração. Mas não era na viagem de volta para a cidade que ela reconheceria seu amor, ou lhe devolveria as palavras.

Capítulo Dezesseis

_Eu te amo._

Três palavras simples nunca foram tão emocionantes – ou assustadoras – para ela. Não tinha passado despercebido o silêncio dele, enquanto se vestiam, seus sorrisos subsequentes e as tentativas de conversa no caminho de volta para um local tenso.

Numa idade em que as mulheres estavam fantasiando sobre como encontrar o homem certo, se apaixonar e se estabelecer, Grace sonhava em assumir o mundo, um caso judicial por vez. Ela tinha grandes planos que envolviam a promotoria, e cercas de madeira se encontravam na categoria "algum dia distante" para ela.

Ele me ama.

Claro, o sexo era insuperável. Mas não muito tempo atrás, o sexo para ele era uma 'coceira' exigindo um arranhão. Com Carmelita ou quem mais estivesse disponível. Ela acrediatava que ele se estabeleceu? Ele admitiu ter sido um homem de muitas mulheres.

Mesmo se tivesse mudado, ela poderia dar o passo adiante? Dar seu coração, desistir de sua independência, por um homem que era um furacão? Controle e ordem não existiam em seu vocabulário.

Poderíamos funcionar?

Ela leu uma vez que era aerodinamicamente impossível a abelha ser capaz de voar.

Diga isso para o zangão.

Não para ela – nada era impossível se você acreditasse. A questão era, ela acreditava?

No seu condomínio ela ficou na sala, enquanto ele arrumava sua mala, e estudou as fotos de sua família sobre a lareira. Uma foto de grupo parecia ter sido tirada nesse ano. Um homem gordo, uma mulher mais velha atraente, presumivelmente sua mãe cercada por seus filhos. Julian, seu irmão e quatro irmãs. Os pais de Julian fizeram lindos bebês, pois suas irmãs eram muitas e seu irmão quase tão impressionante quanto Julian.

Julian faria lindos bebês também.

Atordoada com seus pensamentos errantes, ela se afastou da foto. Felizmente ele entrou na sala e interrompeu seus pensamentos, com a bolsa na mão, pronto para ir.

Uma vez que eles estavam andando, ela lançou um olhar para ele.

"Somente quero que você saiba o quão grata sou por você vir ao meu socorro hoje. Ouvir a conversa entre Warren e Derek foi um choque."

"Não foi nada." ele disse com um fio de voz. "As pessoas cuidam uns dos outros sem esperar gratidão."

Ok. Ela ia ter que acabar com esse constrangimento pela raíz.

"Bem as pessoas que cuidamos expressam como elas se sentem. Eu me importo com você, Julian. E significou muito para mim que você deixou o que estava fazendo para correr para o meu lado."

Ele não respondeu. Porra, ele provavelmente pensava que era uma vadia inconstante. Ela se importava caramba. Ela enventualmente se apaixonaria por ele.

Somente não queria.

Na casa dela, ele começou levar sua bolsa para o quarto dela, mas parou.

"Não quero presumir. Vou dormir no seu quarto?"

Oh, isso machucava. Por mais que ela merecesse, suas palavras atingiram seu peito.

"Só se você quiser." Ele não se moveu, deixando claro que não era bom o suficiente. "Quero você lá."

Ele balançou a cabeça e colocou sua bolsa no quarto dela. Quando saiu, fez um gesto em direção ao quarto de hóspedes, onde ela montou seu escritório.

"Se importa se usar seu computador?"

Código de homem para 'gostaria de me esconder por algumas horas'.

"Não, vá em frente."

Algumas horas mais tarde, ela estava assistindo o noticiário quando a música do celular dele tocou.

"Dulce." ele saudou em voz alta, com aparente prazer. "Como você está?"

No sofá, ela bufou para si mesma. Dulce significava doce. Ela o olhou. A mulher poderia se torturar por muito tempo, sobre como era esse 'doce', uma ex-amante.

Mas, ele nunca tinha feito com Carmelita sobre o capô de seu Porsche.

Ainda.

Sua risada masculina baixa preencheu a sala com o que pareceu uma eternidade, e ela resistiu ao impulso de passar no corredor e escutar. Ela pagaria de idiota se não desse a atenção ao resto da transmissão, não poderia dizer se todo o estado da California finalmente deslizou para o Pacífico, mas sabia que sua ligação terminou em vinte e nove minutos.

A TV zumbiu e ela ficou onde estava. Parabenizando-se por não invadir a sala, colocar as mãos em torno dele, exigindo saber o que estavam discutindo.

Será que ele sentiu a falta dela? Será que já se arrependeu de ter derramado seus sentimentos e conseguir silêncio em troca?

Ela o ouviu falando novamente momentos mais tarde, talvez deixando uma mensagem para o corretor de imóveis. Depois que ele ficou quieto, a inquietação dela a fez passar pelo escritório. Julian, que em algum momento tinha trocado pela bermuda, mas sem camisa, estava navegando na internet, lendo um artigo com tanta concentração, que sua testa estava franzida. Seu celular estava próximo ao seu cotovelo.

"Hey." ela disse, olhando seu peito musculoso e tanquinho.

Virando, ele piscou para ela.

"Oh, hey. Desculpe se te abandonei. Encontrei alguns artigos antigos sobre os assassinatos que Shane nos contou."

"Oh? Qualquer coisa útil, talvez algo que atinja um nível?"

"Na verdade não. É horrível imaginar o que as vítimas sofreram e pensar em suas famílias. Gostaria de poder fazer mais."

Ela foi ficar ao lado de sua cadeira e passou os braços em volta de seu pescoço.

"Você está fazendo tudo o que pode. Pare de se atormentar."

"Se tivesse ido à polícia em todos esses anos..."

"Não. Se você jogar esse jogo, vai me deixar louca. Você não sabia o que eles estavam fazendo, por isso tudo é discutível."

"Talvez. Mas, dói pensar que poderia ter evitado as outras vítimas."

"Os homens Vines são os culpados. Você tem uma teoria nesse ponto, nada mais."

"Não se esqueça da contagem de corpos." Ele fez uma careta para ela. "E as ameaças contra você."

"O que pode ser devido apenas a minha parte no caso que Derek perdeu."

"Talvez."

"Mas você dúvida disso."

"Sim. É muita coincidência."

Indo para uma cadeira extra, ela se sentou e leu o artigo no computador.

"O segundo menino," ela ponderou "nunca foi identificado. Como pode ser que ninguém tenha relatado uma criança desaparecida?" Mas ela sabia a resposta.

"Acho que ele era um fugitivo ou tecnicamente uma pessoa de rua, uma vez que sua idade estima estar em torno dos vinte anos. Todos os outros foram vítimas locais de conveniência. Os assassinos não tinham que procurar muito."

"Deus, como é assustador. Como uma emboscada de um ninho de aranhas."

"Exatamente."

"Por que não usar exclusivamente moradores de ruas?"

"Eles gostam dos bonitos e limpos." disse ameaçadoramente. "Mais fácil de encontrar o que querem em clubes, onde a bebida flui e as inibições estão soltas."

"Jesus, você deveria ter sido um policial."

"Eu disse, mama não quis ouvir." Olhando mais, ele deu um sorriso hesitante. Um ramo de oliveira.

Aproveitando, ela sorriu de volta. Odiava a distância que tinha surgido entre eles, essa tarde e queria que ele voltasse.

"Bem, uma perda para o departamento de polícia, prêmio para o departamento dos bombeiros."

Fechando o artigo e olhando por mais um longo tempo, verificando outras histórias, enquanto ela olhava, simplesmente sentando-se com ele. Não encontraram qualquer outro artigo, pelo menos não os que estavam procurando. Assim quando ele desligou, o telefone na mesa tocou, dando-lhe um olhar.

Apanhou consciente de seus olhos sobre ela.

"Alô?"

"Grace?"

"Sim?"

"Ola, é Shane Ford. Julian está?"

"Só um momento." Ela entregou o telefone sussurrando. "É o detetive."

Ele enfiou o aparelho no ouvido.

"Shane, o que aconteceu? Uh-uh. Ah, merda de jeito nenhum." ele gemeu. "Onde?"

Sua pele se arrepiou ao ouvir, em espinhos, já temendo o que policial tinha de noticias para eles. Após mais alguns minutos, Julian apertou o botão de desligar e exalou um profundo suspiro.

"Encontraram outro. Um homem, mas ele não se encaixa na descrição, não era a cor dos cabelos de Brett Charles. Eles pensam que é um menino chamado Joey que desapareceu durante uma caminhada há quatro meses, mas eles tem que esperar uma identificação positiva. Desmembrado, como os outros."

Ela engoliu a sensação de queimação na garganta.

"Onde ele foi encontrado?"

"A alguns metros dos dois primeiros, ao longo de Cumberland em uma cova rasa. Uma senhora caminhava quando encontrou os restos nessa tarde, quando ela jogou a bola para o seu retriever e ele não voltou. Ela encontrou o cachorro cavando em alguma coisa... E, bem, você pode adivinhar o resto."

"Oh, Deus que coisa horrível."

"Você sabe o que? Não podemos resolver essa coisa hoje à noite. Por que não nos abraçamos no sofá com um copo de vinho, e esquecemos tudo isso por um tempo? O que acha?"

"Celestial." ela disse ficando de pé. "Vou pegar uma boa garrafa de Ledson, e você faz as honras."

"Feito."

Ela estava ciente de sua presença quando ele a seguiu até a cozinha, cheirando vagamente a colonia e sexo, endurecendo seus mamilos. Tentando ignorar o efeito sobre sua libido, ela puxou a garrafa para fora da geladeira, pegando o saca rolhas de uma gaveta e os entregou.

Enquanto, ele abria a garrafa, ela pegou duas taças de vinho, no armário e em nenhum momento, eles estavam em envolvidos com o programa de fim dos tempos de 2012. O que dizia sobre eles, não se importava em adivinhar.

Durante um comercial, talvez sentindo sua curiosidade ele disse:

"Carmelita ligou mais cedo."

"Oh?" Certo, como se ela não tivesse morrendo de vontade de saber cada detalhe.

"Sim. Ela finalmente tem planos para jantar amanhã com o Konrad, o cara que ela tem perserguido."

_Mas quem ela realmente quer é você._

Isso nunca cruzaria seus lábios.

"Bom para ela. O que mais está acontecendo?"

_Desde que eu poderia ter criado um maldito jardim no tempo que você gastou no telefone._

"Não muito. Ela me deu uma atualização da minha casa, disse que conversou com a minha irmã mais velha e mama quer que eu vá fazer uma visita, apesar de mama não querer dizer isso. Como a família de Carmelita também quer vê-la, sugeriu que dirigíssemos juntos, economizar despesas de gasolina para a viagem."

"Aposto que sim." Whoa, saiu em um som desagradável.

Ele esticou o pescoço para estudar seu rosto.

"Por que você diz isso assim?"

"Você dois são próximos. Eu sou a intrusa, 'baby Jules'. Você acha que a ideia de você fazer uma viagem para casa com ela me deixa feliz?"

Um sorriso apareceu em seu rosto.

"Você está com ciúmes."

"Você está condenadamente certo." ela resmungou.

Inclinando a cabeça dela para trás, ele deu um beijo carinhoso, as pálpebras pesadas e os olhos escuros brilhando.

"Não vou a lugar nenhum com ela, você é a única que pretendo levar para casa para ver a mama, minha bella. Nunca se esqueça disso."

Estava perigosamente perto da declaração de amor que tinha feito na lagoa, mas por alguma estranha razão, não a assustou como antes. Em vez disso, o pensamento de ser seu primeiro e único em torno dela, mergulhar em seu corpo quente em torno dela.

Ela se sentiu bem. Certo.

"Quer ir para cama? Estou cansada." ela disse.

"Eu também." Tomando sua mão, ele a levou para o quarto.

Em pouco tempo, estavam nus e sua ereção estava pulando com vida contra a sua coxa. Eles queriam, mas suave, mais lento, não com a intensidade animal de antes. Cobrindo-a com seu corpo, ele se estabeleceu entre as coxas dela e entrou, juntando seus dedos. Ele fez amor com ela com uma paixão suave, moldando – subindo, subindo, até que quebrassem. – ele terminou dentro dela. Segurou-a perto de seu coração.

Ele não disse que a amava, mas não era preciso.

Ela sentiu seu amor da mesma forma.

Grace não tinha que ir ao tribunal pelo resto da semana, então ela tomou uma decisão, diria a sua secretaria Alice que não estaria disponível até segunda-feira. A história oficial era que ela decidiu trabalhar de casa. Ela e Julian sabiam a verdade.

Por um lado, ela não podia suportar estar perto de seu escritório ou na garagem depois do que ela ouviu ontem. Seu medo era muito recente e a solução de Julian sair e ser seu protetor como uma sombra não era viável. Negociantes faziam muitas fofocas que levariam seu pai correndo, entrando em sua sala. E papai certamente não precisava do estresse de saber o que estava acontecendo.

Não, Julian estava de folga e iam passar o dia juntos, espionando. As mortes recentes foram pesando sobre ele e depois de alguns argumentos bajuladores e definitivos com seu amigo detetive, eles seguiram para onde os corpos tinham sido encontrados. As áreas não estavam mais isoladas, mas Ford não entendia por que ele queria andar ali. Nem ela.

Nessa noite, para tirar sua mente dos assassinos e vítimas, ela fez planos para eles comerem em algum lugar calmo, que tinha sido italiano antes. E se ela tivesse que massagear o corpo gostoso a noite toda para impedi-lo de pensar? Bem, uma garota tinha que sofrer.

Após um rápido café da manhã de cereal, tomaram um banho juntos, depois vestindo jeans e camisas casuais. Grace puxou o cabelo para trás em um rabo de cavalo, principalmente para manter fora do rosto, mas isso incitava seu amante brincalhão a puxá-lo e girá-lo constantemente.

"Maldição, pare com isso." ela reclamou, enquanto caminhavam para seu carro.

"Por quê? Gosto de brincar com você." Seu sorriso de menino a derreteu em uma poça.

"Vou bagunçar com você." ela murmurou com aborrecimento.

"Promessas, promessas."

"Você é insaciável."

"E você não cansa de mim." ele se gabou.

Pelo menos o seu ego estava vivo e saudável. Uma vez que eles estavam a caminho, ela aproveitou a oportunidade para examinar o corte em seu bíceps. Ela estava feliz por ver fechado e curado, juntamente com o menor no peito escondido pela camisa. Ela esperava que eles não deixassem cicatrizes. Uma vez que isso acabasse, não queria se lembrar do quão perto esteve de perdê-lo.

Tomando a estrada para o condado, ele os levou para um local a um par de quilômetros e foi ao acostamento.

"A forma como Shane descreveu a área, deve ser aqui. Vários conjuntos de trilhas feitas por seu veículo, todo o caminho até o barranco."

"Querida, vou com Ford. Não vejo por que você não espera."

Mas ela já estava fora, um homem em uma missão. Atraídos por uma força invisível que não podia compreender. Era além de macabro, assustador como o inferno estar no local. Ela queria se jogar no carro e sair do casulo, antes de se encontrarem como no final dos estúpidos filmes de terror, com o casal principal morrendo sempre por que estavam bisbilhotando na terra como dois idiotas.

Correndo para o lado dele, ela tomou sua mão, olhando ao redor para as árvores, procurando um bicho papão. Se algo terrível se abatasse sobre eles aqui fora, jamais saberiam. Até que fosse tarde demais.

"Aqui." disse ele apontando.

De fato, o local da escavação não poderia ser desperdiçado. No entanto, não tinha muito que ver. A polícia não tinha deixado nenhum vestígio para trás para contar o que havia acontecido aqui, para salvar as cicatrizes da terra. O túmulo era um simples buraco, em forma de quadrado e não muito grande, o que era realmente horrível, ela não queria pensar o que o assasino fez para ajustar o corpo a um espaço tão pequeno.

"Vamos Julian, não há nada para ver."

Ela olhou para ele, na esperança de concordar. Em vez disso, ele estava olhando para o buraco, com os punhos cerrados, a boca desenhada em uma linha sombria. Seus olhos estavam estranhamente planos, sua respiração dura.

"Faça um buraco três por três." ele disse com a voz rouca.

"O que? Você está me assustando!" Indo para frente dele, ela bloqueou sua visão do túmulo e pegou seu rosto. "Do que está falando?"

Levantou o seu olhar para ela cheio de horror.

"Naquele dia, no quarto de Derek, quando estava me aproximando, estava limpando a minha visão, pegando as minhas roupas no espaço. Ouvi alguém dizer: 'Faça um buraco três por três'. Eu estava desesperado para fugir."

Ela sentiu como se tivesse levado um soco.

"Você tem certeza? É compreensível com tudo isso que está acontecendo, o estresse, talvez você pense que seja isso que você ouviu."

"Não." Ele olhou seu passado no chão. "Venho tentando lembrar isso todas as manhãs. Alguma coisa sobre buracos. Sei o que ouvi e era real. Fora de contexto, a frase não fazia sentido e a exclui, até agora."

Quando ela estava desesperada para mantê-lo longe da dor, ele não estava mais invocando isso. Se alguém acreditava no que ele estava dizendo, era ela, como um adolescente que ele fora escapou de uma morte terrível.

"Você precisa chamar o Ford. Enquanto, estamos saindo daqui." Enfatizou com um estremecimento. "Vou dirigindo. Ligue."

Eles deslizaram em seu carro e ele entregou as chaves, logo, abriu seu celular. Ela alegremente deixou o local assustador comendo poeira, e além do mais, não tinha intenção de fazer uma segunda visita. Um era mais do que suficiente.

Ford estava longe de sua mesa, então Julian relatou tudo, relacionando o que lembrava.

"Então o que você diria? É suficiente para um mandado com as outras coisas?"

Eles foram com a conversa repetidamente, mas ela tinha a essência antes que ele desligasse.

"Nada bom?"

"Ele disse que é outra boa discussão para amarrarmos o caso, mas ainda não é suficiente para um mandado. Merda!" Ele bateu no painel e ficou em silêncio por um momento. "Ele disse que a polícia de San Antonio tem permissão dos proprietários da antiga casa de Vines. Para começar a buscar, eles vão iniciar hoje. Todo mundo está sendo cooperativo."

"Isso é bom." Ela queria ser tranquilizadora. "Vamos mantes nossos dedos cruzados para que encontrem algo sólido."

Ignorando sua direção para ir ao outro local, ela os levou para perto de Clarsville, indo para parque estadual Dunbar, a nordeste da cidade, apenas um inferno para ele com muitos visitantes no estacionamento.

"Você já esteve aqui?" ela perguntou.

"Não, mas sempre quis vir." ele encolheu os ombros. "Um dos pontos de interesse que nunca me aproximei, eu acho."

"Quer ver a caverna? Não podemos caminhar através dela por que você tem que fazer uma reserva, mas é muito legal ver de perto."

"Claro, por que não?"

Feliz por ter encontrado uma forma de distraí-lo um pouco mais, ela saiu e abriu caminho, apontando para o centro de visitante e do lago.

"A entrada da caverna está mais longe do que parece, até uma trilha no caminho. Eles dizem que nos tempos antigos, os locais eram usados para se fazerem danças e outros eventos."

"Sim? O que mais eles dizem?"

Ele sorriu e ela sabia que ele estava zombando dela. Tudo bem para ela, desde que ele relaxasse.

"Hum vamos ver. É fechado de novembro a meados de março por causa de todos os morcegos que estão dormindo lá dentro. Ou o que quer que seja que morcegos fazem."

Passando seu braço ao redor dela, ele riu e beijou sua cabeça.

"Hibernando, querida."

"Tanto faz. Não sou Jeff Corwin."

Ele parecia achar realmente engraçado, mas ela não se importava que fosse à custa dela. Ele estava alegre. Quem não gosta de cavernas?

Poucos minutos depois, eles chegaram à enorme boca da caverna e Julian assobiou.

"Uau, isso é incrível. Posso ver a atração, por que as pessoas são fascinadas por elas. Você está olhando para milhões de anos de história. Quem sabe que povos antigos viviam lá embaixo?"

"Vocês tem cavernas em San Antonio certo?"

"Oh, com certeza. Nossa mais impressionante e a caverna Cascade, com o interior da cachoeira de cem metros, mas temos várias outras pequenas..."

Grace fez uma pausa estudando a formação interssante para ver por que ele sumiu. O homem olhou como se alguém tivesse caído em sua cabeça. Seus lábios se separaram, mas eles mal se moviam, enquanto falava.

"Oh, santo Deus. Não pode ser simples assim, porra. Isso não pode..."

"O que não pode?" Pavor voltou, com força banindo o humor que tinha conseguido encontrar.

Como se estivesse em transe, ele caminhou lentamente para as barras que bloqueavam a entrada do túnel usado para caminhadas guiadas e envolveu os dedos em torno do metal.

"Isso mantém as pessoa fora. Também pode manter dentro."

O frio penetrou em seus ossos.

"O que você quer dizer?"

Mas Deus os ajudasse, ela estava com medo do que viria.

"Em San Antonio, o terreno de Vines tinha uma entrada para a caverna da propriedade." ele disse calmamente. "Todos os moradores, especialmente as crianças, eram estritamentes proibidas de descerem. Um ano, eles colocaram portões parecidos com esses, para evitar que alguém se machucasse, eles afirmaram. Ninguém questionou isso e por que eles iram?" Ele se virou para encará-la com expressão assombrada.

"Eles tem uma casa aqui com entrada para caverna?"

Ele balançou a cabeça.

"Na parte de trás da propriedade. Sei apenas por que tivemos que apanhar o barco que fora na água para alguns resgates na área da boca e tem vista para Cumberland. Não há barras ao redor dela, apenas sinais de proibido ultrapassar ao longo da margem quase obscura."

"Barras seria muito perceptível para o público."

"Talvez, mas quem se importaria?" Pegando o celular ele fez uma discagem rápida. "Tenho um palpite sobre uma coisa. Os policiais de San Antonio encontraram algo? Eles estão procurando no lugar errado."

Brett ficou encolhido na escuridão em sua gaiola.

Eles viriam para ele novamente em breve. Fazer aquelas coisas horríveis, torturá-lo com seus instrumentos, tentando quebrá-lo.

Ele tinha descoberto o seu método. Uma vez que você quebrasse, era um prêmio. Os gritos eram passados membro a membro. Ele sabia por que tinha ouvido. Ele havia sido introduzido na câmara de pedra manchada no rio de sangue escuro, sentindo os fantasmas pairando, o cheiro do desespero.

Então, ele lutou como uma coisa selvagem.

Surpresa, idiotas.

Foi preciso três deles para domá-lo, e mesmo assim recorreram à agulha. Ele estava orgulhoso disso. Agora, a luta era tudo o que tinha para mantê-lo seguro.

Ele estava sozinho, para salvar a sua fé. Despojado de nada, exceto o que o fez humano, o que o separava dos animais. Ele estava curvado, mas não iria quebrar.

Ele iria escapar desse inferno debaixo da terra. Somente tinha que esperar o momento certo.

E esperar.

Capítulo Dezessete

"Você recebeu as minhas mensagens? Telefone." Julian fechou o celular e caiu no sofá, praguejando em frustração. "Onde diabos está Ford? Foi abduzido por alienígenas?"

"Dê ao homem um tempo, querido. Ele está está cheio de coisas, e somente foram algumas horas. Tenho certeza que ele vai voltar a falar com você no momento que tiver uma chance."

Julian respirou calmamente.

"Você está certa. É que uma vez que tenho minha mente em algo, não saber o resultado me faz subir pelas paredes. Essa é uma razão por que não seria um bom policial – tudo se move muito lentamente."

Grace apoiou os pés na mesa de café e estudou-o com diversão.

"Iria quebrar algumas regras em uma base diária. Não muito diferente de agora, suponho."

"Só quebro uma ou duas. Em um bom dia." Ele tinha que começar a obter controle ou iria conduzir Grace para esse túnel junto com ele. "Tudo bem, isso é ridículo. Vamos verificar o restaurante italiano que você me falou."

"Parece bom. Qualquer coisa é melhor do que ficar sentada aqui vendo os especiais de fim de ano." Ela estava alongando o pé.

"É talvez no tempo que levarmos para comer, Shane vai ter as boas notícias que nossos criminosos locais foram jogados na cadeia."

"Vou levantar um brinde a isso." ela disse com entusiasmo.

Em pé, ele olhou para sua camisa e jeans.

"Estamos vestidos bem casualmente?"

"Estamos bem. Não é chique."

"Então, depois de você, bella."

Julian assumiu a condução novamente, deixando o seu telefone nas mãos de Grace para atender, caso Shane ligasse. Deus sabia que ele estava tentando colocar essa merda sórdida para fora de sua cabeça essa noite, mas seu intestino embrulhou. Olhando para as barras sobre a entrada da caverna de Dunbar tinha sido uma revelação de proporções bíblicas. As cavernas foram um fio condutor entre o passado e o presente, a teia de aranha invisível que tinha passado por seu rosto por alguns dias.

Claro, as coisas poderiam ser coincidência.

Mas às vezes uma pessoa sabia lá no fundo. Quando todas as ligações caíam no lugar e não havia nenhum erro, cada terminação nervosa cantava. Então tornava-se um jogo de espera. Para ouvir bons resultados, a paz e a segurança restaurada.

Exceto para as vítimas e suas famílias.

Ok, Jules, você consegue. A polícia vai fazer o resto. Com grande esforço, ele empurrou para o lado a frustração impotente, e se concentrou em passar a noite com Grace.

"Fiz uma oferta sobre a terra." disse ele, e o orgulho o preencheu por dentro.

A resposta dela foi suave.

"Estou orgulhosa de você, está indo atrás de algo que você quer, fazendo acontecer. Deve se sentir impressionante."

"Sim, certamente estou. O que tornaria ainda mais especial é ter alguém para compartilhar." Ele olhou para ela, mas não pode ver sua expressão na escuridão.

"Você tem a mim."

"Eu tenho?"

Eles ficaram em silêncio e, felizmente, chegaram. Ele estacionou no local e desligou o motor, não fazendo nenhum movimento para sair. Nem ela.

"O que sou para você, bella? Gostaria de acreditar que os seus sentimentos são mais profundos do que apenas de um amigo?"

"Isso não parece uma coisa ruim." ela respondeu seu tom de voz um pouco tenso.

"Não, não é." Pegando seu rosto, ele alisou seu rosto. "Mas, eu quero mais. Não preciso de uma promessa agora, mas preciso da esperança. Já lhe disse como me sinto e vou dizer de novo, eu te amo, bebê."

"Julian..."

"Eu te amo." ele repetiu. "Como você se sente sobre mim? O que você quer? Diga a verdade Grace."

"Não, eu..." Balançando a cabeça, ela fez um ruído estrangulado. "Não sei o que quero."

"Mesmo agora?" Ele soltou uma maldição sentindo seu peito rachar. Abriu, rasgando em pedaços. Mais uma vez, ele havia pressionado incapaz de lidar sozinho. Dessa, talvez longe demais.

"O que acontece se damos espaço para um progresso natural? Qual é a pressa?"

Se ele não estivesse tão fodidamente triste, teria rido. Ele o homem das mulheres, tinha caído em um compromisso de merda. A justiça cósmica veio fria.

"Nenhuma Grace. Nenhuma. Vamos comer, sim? Estou morrendo de fome."

Ele não estava realmente. Não mais. Mas estava determinado a salvar o máximo de sua noite. Não importava o quanto ansiava em se esconder em sua casa hoje à noite e manter a compania com sua bebida, mas não deixaria Grace. Mesmo que ele sugerisse que ela ficasse com Six-Pack e Kat, ela recusaria. Depois de ter ouvido a ameaça de Warren, ela não colocaria em risco, a vida de sua irmã grávida.

Uma situação insustentável, sendo preso no mesmo espaço com a mulher que não o amava. Ele desejava. Deus, nunca tinha dado a ela a munição para arrancar suas tripas.

A refeição foi feita em silêncio constrangedor e conversa engasgada. Um copo de vinho não ajudou, mas três poderiam, se ele não estivesse dirigindo. Mas então ele podia dizer ou fazer algo ainda mais incrivelmente estúpida, reforçando sua baixa opinião dele como alguém para manter.

"Grace peço desculpas por ter pressionado." ele disse calmamente.

"Você se sente usado e acho que posso entender isso. Você não confia em meus sentimentos por você, então o que temos?"

"Não, você não confia em si mesma." Isso pareceu assustá-la e ele lhe deu um sorriso triste. "Você tem quase tudo. O que está faltando? Pergunto-me."

"Isso é bastante analítico. O que te faz ter tanta certeza que sinto falta de algo na minha vida?"

"Por que quando olho para você, eu me vejo... Antes de conhecer a mulher que me fez acreditar, confiar e apreciar meus dons."

Não havia como negar a umidade em seus lindos olhos.

"Como poderia ter feito tudo isso? Já o levei em uma perserguição e o contrario em cada momento. Machuco-o." Ela sussurrou.

"Você não vê? Antes de te conhecer, não tinha direção, sempre buscando a próxima melhor coisa para me fazer feliz. Outra mulher, mais bebida e um carro rápido. E então conheci você, tão bela e inatingível." Chegando do outro lado da mesa ele apertou a mão dela. "Você me impediu de continuar, desafiou-me. E, gradualmente, entendi que você era de verdade. Você é a mulher para mim, mais ninguém. Sei como você se sente, é mais fácil se agarrar à segurança do que você conhece do que saltar sem pára-quedas. Mas, estou contente em cair. Por você."

Sua mensagem foi clara. _Você irá cair por mim?_

Ele não sabia como colocar para fora, se expressar melhor. Ela olhou para as mãos unidas, em seguida, ele prendeu a respiração. Orando, para que dissesse qualquer coisa, exceto que não eram nada mais do que amigos com benefícios. Se ele fosse mais para ela, esperaria o tempo necessário.

Olhando para o seu prato, ele fingiu estar fascinado com seu espaguete, quando sua pergunta o pegou desprevinido.

"Quando o perigo passar você vai... Você vai ficar? Comigo?"

Ele congelou, seu cérebro momentaneamente em curto-circuito. Morar com Grace? Não havia nada que ele quisesse mais. Mas lembrou-se de seu voto, quando começasse, ela declararia seu amor eterno e nem um segundo mais cedo. Talvez, para Grace, o convite era equivalente a declarar seus sentimentos.

"Você está me pedindo para morar com você?" perguntou ele com cuidado.

"Sim, suponho que esteja." mordendo os lábios, ela mexeu no guardanapo.

"Por que Grace?" Por favor, me diga.

"Adoro passar meus dias e noites com você. Valorizo o seu companheirismo. Essas são boas razões." Ela fez uma pausa. "Você irá?"

Decepção queimou quente e implacável. Ele queria tanto as palavras, que estava morrendo por dentro. Orgulho estúpido não o deixaria saltar em sua oferta. Mas ela fez um movimento positivo e ele não estava prestes a fechá-la novamente, também.

"Vou pensar sobre isso, querida. Tudo bem?"

Ela olhou para ele, surpresa gravada em seu lindo rosto. No segundo que as palavras deixaram seus lábios, queria chamá-las de volta, dizer para ela que se mudaria essa noite. No entanto, seu interior lhe disse que tinha feito a coisa certa.

"Realmente quero estar com você, passar todas as nossas noites juntos. Por favor, acredite em mim." ela disse a voz traindo a sua ansiedade.

"Entendo, e quero o mesmo."

"Promete que irá me deixar saber logo?"

"Prometo bebê."

Sorrindo, ele pegou a mão dela, curvou os dedos em torno dela. Confusão e indecisão guerreando em seu rosto, mas depois de alguns segundos, ela pareceu relaxar. Ele soltou um suspiro de alívio quando ela tomou um gole de seu vinho, visivelmente tentando se reorganizar.

Sim, parecia que ele tinha feito a escolha certa para uma mudança.

"Julian?" Ela balançou a cabeça para um casal do outro lado do salão. "Não é Carmelita?"

Bem, seria sua noite de sorte, não? Virando a cabeça, ele olhou em todo o restaurante mal iluminado para o casal sentado contra a parede até uma mesa aconchegante para dois. Com certeza, sua amiga estava jantando com um homem de cabelos escuros.

"Essa é ela, e o seu encontro deve ser Konrad."

Carmelita estava ótima como sempre, o cabelo caindo sobre os ombros em seu top preto. O homem parecia extasiado com a sua conversa, sorrindo e acenando. O pulso de Julian acelerou inesperadamente. Algo sobre o perfil do homem, quando ele inclinou a cabeça, detonando o alarme em seu cérebro.

"Não deveríamos dizer 'oi'?" Apesar de Grace fazer a sugestão, ela não parecia muito entusiasmada.

"Não, vou falar mais tarde. Além disso, eles estão saindo."

O casal se levantou e começou fazer o seu caminho em direção à saída. Ela caminhou à frente de seu encontro e quando o fez, ele colocou seu braço direito em volta da cintura dela, num gesto de propriedade. Julian teve um vislumbre de algo pontudo debaixo da manga de seu paletó, e eles foram para fora antes de Julian perceber o que tinha visto.

"Uma munhequeira. O homem usava uma munhequeira no pulso."

"O que? Oh..."

Grace registrou suas palavras quando ele ficou em pé e saiu correndo pelo restaurante, esquivando-se dos garçons e das mesas ocupadas. Um garçom sacudiu a cabeça sua bandeja cheia de pratos, mas Julian não parou para descobrir se havia causado um acidente.

Grace pediu para ir mais devagar, mas ele correu mais rápido, explodindo pelas portas, e ficou olhando para o estacionamento freneticamente. Só então o casal emerguiu sob as sombras de um poste, em direção a um carro estacionado sozinho na escuridão.

"Carmelita." ele gritou. "Espere!"

Eles estavam a apenas alguns passos do carro. Ele não podia chegar nela em tempo.

"_Dulce_ espere! Pare."

Ela ouviu a tempo e se virou, caindo de boca aberta ao vê-lo correndo rápido em direção a eles. O homem girou com ela, deu uma olhada em Julian e amaldiçoou, alcançando seu casaco. Grudando seus pés, ele estendeu o braço, algo brilhando em sua mão.

"Para trás!" O homem gritou e a boca da arma brilhando.

Com isso, Julian caiu no chão, o cascalho machucando as palmas das mãos. Nenhuma dor chegou, nenhuma ferida de bala, e ele ficou de joelhos ao ver Konrad ou qualquer que fosse seu nome, agarrando Carmelita por seus cabelos, e enfiando a arma em sua cabeça.

"Entre e dirija! Vá!"

"Não." Ele estava de pé e novamente correndo para detê-los. "Deixe-a em paz!"

Mas o homem já a estava empurrando para a Mercedes. Uma que a placa de licença começava com as mesmas letras que ele tinha usado para sumir com Brett Charles.

Dios, não, por favor!

Ele não podia pegá-los, não importava o quão duro ele correu. Ele viu a silhueta do homem, a arma na cabeça de Carmelita, quando ele a obrigou a ir embora.

Dessa vez, porém, ele tinha o número da placa inteira.

"Oh, Deus." Ele parou, ofegante, as mãos nos joelhos, tentando recuperar o fôlego. Passos se aproximaram correndo, e ele ouviu Grace chamando seu nome. O tiro! Ele virou, olhando-a da cabeça aos pés. "Você se machucou?"

"Não, ele errou nós dois." ela disse sem fôlego. "Foi ele? O homem que te machucou e tentou te matar?"

"A menos que você acredita em chances impossíveis, sim. É esse o homem que vi deixando o clube com Brett Charles."

"O que ele está fazendo com Carmelita?"

O medo se apoderou dele.

"Acho que é coincidência. Talvez." Pegando o celular, ligou para Shane outra vez. Quando o homem atendeu, e disse alô, ele quase desmaiou.

"Onde diabos você estava?"

"Estava prestes a ligar para você. Vi sua mensagem sobre a ideia da caverna e deixe lhe dizer que te devemos uma. Aquela caverna na propriedade de San Antonio? A entrada tinha sido coberta com pedras e galhos, levou um tempo para nossos irmãos encontrar. Cara, tem celas de contenção incorporadas. Eles disseram que o lugar obviamente foi usado como uma câmara de prisão e tortura. O buraco do inferno está fervendo com fodidas provas."

"Mandado de busca?"

"Estamos trabalhando nisso. Poucas horas, no máximo."

"Não é bom o suficiente. Aquele bastardo que invadiu meu apartamento é o que vi deixando o clube com Brett Charles. Ele estava jantando com uma amiga minha hoje à noite, e vi a munhequeira em seu pulso, o reconheci. Ele atirou em mim e Grace, então forçou a minha amiga a entrar com uma arma."

"Ainda temos tempo de pegar Vines. Esse homem, se ele está ligado a eles, não saberá que suspeitamos deles. Tudo o que sabe é que o reconheceu. Ele tem um nome?"

"Konrad alguma coisa, trabalha em sua empresa de contabilidade. Provavelmente não é o seu nome real, mas tenho algo tão bom – o número da placa completa da Mercedes."

"Bom trabalho. Passe para mim."

Ele deu a Shane o número e o nome da empresa de contabilidade de Carmelita.

"Estamos com ele, todas elas, não se preocupe." Shane assegurou. "Eles vão procurar hoje à noite. Aguente firme, meu amigo. Falo serio."

"Sim." A mentira presa em sua garganta. "Telefone."

Desligando, ele olhou para Grace.

"A ideia da caverna funcionou?"

Ele assentiu, passando as mãos pelos cabelos.

"Eles estão prestes a levar todos por sequestro e assassinato. Mas o mandado vai demorar muito tempo para Carmelita e qualquer outra pessoa que possa estar vivo, e 'Konrad' deve entrar em pânico."

"O que vamos fazer agora?" Ela foi ao lado dele, enquanto ele corria para o seu carro.

"Você vai telefonar para a sua irmã e Six-Pack irá buscá-la." Ele disse. "Eu irei invadir uma propriedade privada."

"Oh, você não vai! Vou com você." Grace olhou para ele. De jeito nenhum ele iria fazer isso sozinho. "Se há a menor chance de Carmelita ou qualquer outra pessoa estar viva, temos que ir agora. Não há tempo a perder discutindo."

"Maldição, Grace."

"Segurança em números, mais duas pessoas podem realizar melhor trabalho conjunto. Na verdade, uma ajuda é regular."

"Dê o seu celular."

Ele entregou, e ela rapidamente fez uma chamada. Seu cunhado atendeu no segundo toque e ela foi direto ao ponto.

"Howard é Grace. Precisamos de sua ajuda."

"Qualquer coisa," ele disse de alerta imediato. "O que foi?"

Ignorando o tremor leve da cabeça de Julian, ela esboçou o que tinha acontecido essa noite.

"Em suma, a polícia não pode se mover sem mandado, então já será tarde demais. Precisamos de reforços. Você pode ajudar?"

"Estou indo, querida. Direção?"

"Aguente firme." Ela entregou o telefone para Julian. "Não sei como chegar."

Ele assumiu, dando a Howard as direções, com uma dose de cautela.

"Quando você descer na estrada, desligue as luzes e passe pela casa. A trilha é sinuosa através das árvores, eventualmente escondido atrás da casa. Você chegará a uma bifurcação. Vá para a esquerda e na unidade ao longo do rio, se não for muito difícil para seu caminhão descer. Caso contrário, você terá que estacionar e andar."

Fez uma pausa, ouvindo e depois continuou.

"Sim, cerca de cem metros para baixo, vamos estar à espera abaixo na entrada da caverna. Vamos ter que subir até ele, e vai estar tudo escuro, traga uma boa lanterna e sapatos com rodagem. Vamos todos juntos para não nos perder. E Howard? Obrigado cara."

Ele desligou e entregou o telefone de volta para ela, mas não disse nada. Estudando o perfil dele, ela desejou que essa noite tivesse sido diferente. Ela o machucou tão duro que queria chorar. Por que não podia simplesmente dizer as palavras? Por que não era louca o suficiente para dar o salto quando ele tinha feito? Apenas deixar ir, às cegas?

O que há de errado comigo?

Mas, esse não era o momento. Mais tarde, talvez quando tudo isso acabasse.

Julian seguiu a rota da forma que disse para Howard fazer, apagando as luzes quando passaram pela casa escura. Felizmente, a lua estava brilhando, sobre as árvores e o rio à sua esquerda para eles não dirigirem completamente cegos. No entanto, os galhos esqueléticos invadiam cada lado do carro, atingindo como dedos ossudos, dando uma marca especial de bizarrice para a missão.

Quando o carro bateu no caminho esburacado ao longo do rio, Julian bufou.

"Se vou ter que dirigir através dos campos e merda o tempo todo, terei que trocar essa coisa por uma picape gigante – como a de Howard."

"Quando você for o proprietário daquele belo lugar, com cercas e construido a casa, você vai precisar de um."

"Você acha?"

"Sei disso."

Seu sorriso iluminou a escuridão.

"Obrigado, querida,"

Para seu crédito, ele não pressionou, não perguntando se ela estaria junto, supervisionando o andamento com ele. Mal sabia ele que muito poderia imaginar o futuro ao seu lado, criando um paraíso juntos.

Durante seu devaneio, ele parou o carro. Olhando ao redor, ela tremeu relutante em deixar a segurança do carro. Vir à frente da cavalaria parecia como uma ideia boa, mas agora ela desejava pedir que ele recuasse e esperasse. Não que ele ouviria.

Eles saíram e fecharam suas portas em silêncio, embora não houvesse uma alma viva por perto para ouvir. Abraçou-se para afastar o frio repentino.

"Você pode sentir isso?"

"O que, bebê."

"O mal."

Ele deu a volta para o seu lado do carro, puxando para mais perto.

"Sim. Tenho a sensação de estar de volta há quinze anos."

"Quase acabando." ela disse apoiando o rosto contra seu peito.

"Se Deus quiser."

Eles ficaram entrelaçados até que ouviu um motor, o barulho dos pneus na estrada se aproximando. O esboço do caminhão de Howard tornou-se visível e, finalmente, estacionou atrás do carro de Julian. Para sua surpresa, duas figuras saíram.

"A festa começou?" disse Howard.

"Estamos esperando o reforço." Disse Julian. "Quem está com você?"

"Sou eu, Sean. Não poderia deixar toda a ação para vocês."

Grace mal viu Julian batendo nas costas de cada um deles, agradecendo.

"Não há problema." disse Howard. "Qual é o plano?"

Virando-se, Julian bateu em seu carro. Indo para dentro, ele encontrou o que buscava e acendeu a lanterna, mantendo-a apontada para o chão.

"Você tem um destes?"

"Tudo certo." Sean disse acenando.

"Ok. Grace e eu vamos caminhar até lá e conferir a caverna. Por que vocês dois não vão até a casa e tem certeza de que não tem ninguém, ficando de olho?"

"Como nenhum de nós está familiarizado com o local, Sean e eu iremos até lá com você primeiro, para que possamos ver o caminho que vocês foram. Apenas no caso de termos que ir atrás de vocês."

"Boa ideia. Prontos?"

Sem esperar para saber se estavam, Julian subiu. A entrada era íngreme, os degraus eram escorregadios, os corrimões e rodapés complicados, cerca de dez minutos depois eles estavam de pé na boca da caverna, as luzes brilhando sobre a inexpressiva entrada moldada.

"Não parece grande coisa." Sean observou.

Julian começou a entrar, esquivando-se para não bater a cabeça.

"Vamos dar uma olhada."

Grace seguiu em seu encalço, os outros atrás dela, e em poucos passos, todos ficaram de boca aberta ao ver o que tinham na sua frente.

"Oh, meu Senhor!" a voz de Grace ecoou no teto da caverna enorme. "Olhe para esse lugar!"

"Maldição, sinto como se devesse ficar de joelhos ou algo assim." disse Howard em reverência.

"Você não é catolico, grandão."

"Ainda assim."

A cúpula subia dando a sensação de estarem na igreja, embora o chão estivesse esburacado e irregular. Dois tuneis ramificavam na câmara principal e ela temia se aventurar para dentro de uma delas. Isso não era nada como as visitas guiadas nos parques estaduais. Qualquer coisa poderia acontecer com eles aqui, e ninguém jamais saberia.

"Vamos pegar o túnel da direita para começar." disse Julian. "Vamos dar uma busca de quinze a vinte minutos, depois voltamos para um checar, não quero ficar perdido e minha teoria é essa, se há alguma coisa aqui embaixo para encontrar, não gostaria de ter que andar muito."

"Tudo bem. Mantenha seu celular no modo de vibração." Howard entrou. "Não sei que tipo de recepção vai conseguir, mas todas as precauções adicionadas não vão ferir."

"Vocês tenham cuidado." Sean começou a voltar para a entrada, Howard estava atrás dele.

"Fique comigo, bebê." Julian disso indo para o túnel.

"Estou em você como um velcro."

Para provar isso, ela prendeu um dedo através de uma das alças do cinto, arrastando-o pela passagem estreita. O caminho era sinuoso, os degraus complicados e ela teve que se concentrar para não derrubá-lo.

De repente ele parou e ela bateu em suas costas.

"Ai! Um pequeno aviso, por favor?"

Ele colocou a luz no chão na frente dele.

"Olhe para o lixo aqui."

Indo em torno dele, ela notou uma área molhada suja e com lama no caminho, provavelmente causada pela água da chuva que escorreu pelas rochas.

"Então?"

"Sem pistas. Se as pessoas passaram por aqui o tempo todo veríamos pegadas enlameadas saindo do outro lado. A área não foi modificada."

"Brilhante, Sr. Holmes. E agora? Voltamos ou vamos mais um pouco?"

"Um pouco mais adiante, somente para ter certeza."

A viagem foi curta. Momentos mais tarde, a excusão terminou em uma câmara pequena e vazia que alguns índios americanos poderiam ter usado como um quarto.

Julian suspirou.

"Ok, vamos voltar e chamar Six-Pack, para eles saberem que não é esse, e tentaremos o outro. E se eu estiver errado? Estou começando a me sentir como um idiota."

"Melhor do que se sentir culpado por não esperar encontrar uma coisa para que possamos sair daqui." ela admitiu. "Esse lugar está me dando arrepios."

Prendendo na calça jeans mais uma vez, ela tentou não pensar nos morcegos. Eles não tinham visto nenhum até agora e ela esperava que eles estivessem caçando o seu jantar. Eles chegaram à camara principal sem contratempos, e Julian foi até a entrada da caverna para uma melhor recepção e fez um telefonema.

"Ei, sou eu. O túnel da direita era um beco sem saída, então estamos indo para o da esquerda agora. Qualquer movimento lá em cima?" Parou. "Ok, nos vemos em breve." Ele fechou o celular e colocou no bolso. "Tudo está tranquilo na casa."

"Ótimo. Vamos começar, assim poderemos ir para casa e abrir uma garrafa de vinho enorme."

Tomando-lhe a mão, ele a levou para o outro túnel, eventualmente, deixando-a ir para que ela pudesse acompanhar novamente. Ela ficou perto, observando as cavidades de cada lado do caminho, perfeito para algo saído de um filme de terror pular e rasgá-los.

"Uh, odeio esses buracos na parede, ou seja, lá o que são."

"Shh." ele parou cauteloso.

"O que?"

"Escute."

No inicio, ela não ouviu nada. E, logo... Um ruído fraco. Uma espécie de alta-frequência, fazendo eco nas entranhas da terra. Todos os pelos em seu corpo arrepiaram como se tivesse sido eletrocutada.

"Isso é... Música?"

"É o que parece."

"Merda. Talvez devêssemos voltar e ligar para os caras."

"Essa pode ser a nossa única chance de ver o que está aqui embaixo. Ou quem. Vamos."

Enquanto eles se moviam lentamente pelo corredor úmido, o barulho da canção tornando-se mais clara. Um cheiro horrível que não pertencia no lugar das rochas e terras.

Julian fez um som de nojo.

"Cristo, não quero pensar o que esse cheiro pode ser."

E então, de algum lugar além deles na escuridão, veio um som que nunca esqueceria. A voz humana rouca cantando a melodia, baixa, assombrando a canção 'Comfortably Numb'. Arrepios eclodiram em seus braços e ela se agarrou em Julian.

"Oh, meu Deus, Julian!"

Ele seguiu o ritmo a medida da curva. As vigas da lanterna brilhavam metal. Barras. Portas de celas.

Hesitante, ele iluminou a primeira e uma exclamação escapou de seus lábios macios.

"Ah, madre de Díos."

Amontoado no canto de sua prisão, nú e imundo, um jovem abalado perdido em seu próprio mundo. Julian bateu nas barras para chamar sua atenção.

"Filho, você pode me ouvir?"

O canto balançou e parou, e o jovem levantou a cabeça, amassando o rosto.

"Não vou gritar... Você não pode me obrigar."

Oh, Deus, pobre bebê.

"Não vamos te machucar." Julian acalmou. "Vamos tirar você. Qual é o seu nome filho?"

O garoto olhou para a luz considerando um momento, como se tentasse se lembrar.

"B-Brett." ele disse quebrando a voz. "Brett Charles."

Capítulo Dezoito

Para o beneficio do garoto, Julian lutou para controlar seu horror. Porque, merda, os ombros delgados estavam tremendo, e o terror Julian iria ampliar o do menino.

"Brett! Pare com isso e me escute." ele resmungou. Os gritos tornaram-se abafados quando o garoto fez um esforço visível para parar e o barulho rasgou em seu coração. "Você quer que a gente te tire aqui, tem que me ouvir, tudo bem?"

"O... Ok."

"Meu nome é Julian e sou bombeiro no departamento de Sugarland." disse para Brett, usando o mesmo tom amigável que fazia com as vítimas de acidentes. Bombeiros inspiravam confiança e os faziam se sentirem bem. Daria a Brett algo em que se concentrar.

"Um b-bombeiro?"

"Sim. Como achamos você, é uma longa história que você vai ouvir depois que estiver de volta com sua família, sã e salvo. Mas, primeiro você tem que me dizer onde posso encontrar as chaves, filho."

"Chaves? N-não sei. Deixe-me pensar."

"Quando eles vêm aqui, eles trazem chaves com eles?" Terreno perigoso. Ele não precisava provocar uma rodada de histeria por lembrá-lo de seus captores, mas precisava da ajuda de Brett.

"E... Não! Não, há nenhum ruído quando eles vêm." ele disse com a voz rouca, ficando animado. "Isso vem depois. Depois que eles passam por sua sala."

"Então eles pegam as chaves ali?"

"S-sim, tenho certeza que pegam."

"Onde é essa sala, Brett?"

"Continue à sua direita. Lá embaixo, não muito longe. N-nunca leva muito tempo para voltar."

"Tudo bem. Minha amiga e eu estamos indo olhar e estaremos de volta."

"Por favor, não! Não me deixa aqui."

"Brett sou Grace." ela disse ao lado de Julian. "Vou ficar aqui e falar com você tudo bem?"

Brett fungou.

"Tudo bem."

Ele segurou a mão dela.

"Bella, não vou te deixar aqui no escuro."

"Ele esteve no escuro o tempo todo." ela disse teimosamente. "Poucos minutos não vão doer. Vamos ficar bem."

Eles não tinham tempo para debate. Sean e Six-Pack iam querer saber por que eles não tinham voltado.

"Não se mova um centímetro. Volto logo."

Dando um beijo rápido, foi pelo corredor, olhando para os outros lados. Todos estavam vazios e ele tentou não imaginar o que tinha acontecido com os seus ocupantes. Era mais provável que Brett soubesse e se conformasse com seu calvário. Levaria anos de amor e terapia.

Localizando a porta no fim do túnel demorou apenas alguns minutos. Ao contrário das celas, essa porta de madeira era ruim. Mais importante ela não estava trancada. Ele empurrou a porta aberta, olhou ao redor da câmara e engasgou. Lutando contra a onda doente.

Ele já não podia imaginar como suas vítimas morreram.

A sala estava repleta de manchas escuras que somente podiam ser sangue. Várias tabelas contra a parede de pedra, o piso revestido da mesma forma. As mesas eriçadas estavam com todos os tipos de machados, serras, alicates, varas, martelos e outros itens que não importava o nome. Em um canto, uma câmera de vídeo fornecia o silêncio aos atos verdadeiros ruins cometidos aqui. Julian rezava para que a polícia encontrasse o vídeo.

No meio da câmara de tortura tinha uma maca de metal coberta de sangue, arranhões e dentes.

Bilis subiu em sua garganta e ele desviou os olhos, buscando freneticamnete as chaves. Um gancho na parede? Havia muitas coisas penduradas na parede, nenhuma que ele procurava. Ele começou a examinar os quadros, sabendo que era melhor do que ter que tocar em alguma coisa, a menos que tivesse que fazer. Os policiais teriam esse material como prova. O tempo foi passando. Ele precisava voltar para Grace e Brett. Se não encontrasse as chaves em breve, eles teriam que deixar Brett e telefonar para os policiais. O pensamento de fazer isso com o garoto era inaceitável.

Ele estava prestes a tentar encontrar outra coisa para forçar a porta abrir ou até mesmo explodir a fechadura, quando a sua luz pegou um brilho de metal retorcido entre duas serras.

"Graças a Deus." Um pequeno anel estava alinhado, como se jogado descuidadamente pelo usuário anterior. Ele a agarrou e saiu correndo.

Em seu feixe podia ver Grace sentada no chão esburacado ao lado das barras, segurando a mão do menino, enquanto ela falava com ele em tons suaves. Ele estava encostado nas barras mais próximo dela quanto possível em busca de conforto.

"Aguente Brett. Estamos saindo." ele disse se juntando a eles. "Bebê segure a lanterna para mim."

Depois que ela liberou as duas mãos, ele passou as chaves, procurando uma por uma. Suas mãos tremiam com adrenalina e medo puro que nunca tinha experimentado antes, nem mesmo no dia em que fugiu de Derek. Mas Brett parecia mais calmo e foi realmente ótimo, para o que Julian era grato.

A chave estava quase na última quando a fechadura abriu.

"Sim! Brett você pode andar?"

"Acho que sim." Ele parecia distante em choque, desvanecendo.

Julian colocou as chaves no bolso para dar aos policiais, e abriu a porta. Deu um barulho alto que o fez encolher e Brett saiu mancando para encontrá-los.

"Aqui, vamos dar-lhe um pouco de privacidade certo?"

Ele tirou a camisa, e rapidamente utilizando para amarrar em torno da cintura de Brett, cobrindo o essencial. O garoto tinha o suficiente para lidar e ele com certeza não precisava enfrentar uma barragem de policiais e paramédicos o vendo nú.

"Obrigado cara."

"Sem problemas. Ponha seu braço ao meu redor e vamos dar o fora daqui."

Brett no começo foi bem, mas quanto mais perto chegavam da entrada da caverna, mais fraco ele se tornava. Julian nunca ficou tão feliz em ver Sean e Six-Pack quando surgiram no túnel. Seus amigos correram em direção a eles, surpresas exclamações pontuando a escuridão.

"Jesus Cristo!"

"É ele?" Sean perguntou.

"Gente, esse é o Brett Charles. Brett tem passado por um inferno lá atrás e ele precisa chegar até o caminhão, enquanto chamamos a polícia." Ele falou com autoridade. "Brett, estes são meus amigos bombeiros com quem trabalho. Vamos cuidar bem de você."

"Sim... Senhor."

Os joelhos de Brett se dobraram, Julian impediu que batesse no chão e Howard pegou o garoto em seus braços sem esforço grande, levando-o para fora da caverna.

"Liguei para o 911" disse Sean. "Precisamos fazer trilhas. Voltamos para dizer que existem dois homens na casa e um está segurando sua amiga Carmelita com uma arma. De onde estávamos escondidos ouvimos que discutiam em descer aqui e colocá-la em uma gaiola." Sean correu atrás de Six-Pack.

"Merda." Julian ofegava. Ele os seguiu, mas Grace agarrou seu braço.

"Espere, o que acontece com as outras gaiolas?"

"Estão vazias."

"Você tem certeza? Há um monte de sombras e recantos, Você poderia passar a lanterna em algo lá em baixo e nem mesmo ver."

Ela estava certa. E se tivesse deixado alguém?

"Vá com eles e vou voltar para verificar."

"Não, vamos juntos ou não vamos."

Um zumbido baixo impediu o seu debate, a caverna foi subitamente banhada por uma piscina de luz fraca. Aas luzes foram ajustando em recesso atrás de formações rochosas, fora do caminho e imperceptível no escuro. De alguma forma, o lugar parecia mais lúgubre com eles.

"Voto que você vá junto também." uma voz disse com um riso nervoso.

Empurrando Grace atrás dele, Julian girou para ver Derek e Konrad bloqueando a saída. Como Sean havia relatado, Konrad estava segurando uma arma na cabeça de Carmelita, os dedos cravados em seu braço. Seus olhos estavam arregalados de terror e confusão, a raiva florescendo em suas entranhas.

Avaliando as possibilidades, ele observou que Konrad parecia ser o único armado. Derek tinha uma mão no bolso da calça, brincando com alguma coisa. O pênis dele provavelmente. Ele olhava para trás como se esperasse alguém, provavelmente Warren. Graças a Deus Howard e Sean tinham se safado com Brett. Ocorreu a Julian que os dois homens na frente deles não tinham ideia que ele tinha sido liberado.

O maior desafio se estendia até que a polícia chegasse. A altura que esses homens se renderiam pacificamente. Não.

Plano B, ele tinha que pegar a arma de Konrad, criar um caminho para que as mulheres ficassem em segurança. Se pudesse distrair o bastardo.

"Você sabe Julian, sinto muito que você teve que ver isso." Derek disse soando estranhamente sincero. "Sinto muito que você teve que reconhecer Carl aqui, enquanto ele estava com sua amiga. É lamentável, mas ás vezes as coisas estão fora do nosso controle."

Carl, não Konrad. Ele sabia que seu nome era falso.

Respirando fundo, ele empurrou sua ira e decidiu tentar apelar para o lado sensível de Derek. Se é que ele possuía um.

"Você pode controlar isso. Sei que você não quer machucar ninguém, Derek. Posso ver isso."

Derek parecia triste.

"Nunca quis machucar ninguém, nem mesmo você, naquela época. Mas eu lhe devo, você não pode entender? Ela tem uma necessidade que eu posso ajudar a suprir, ela é a única pessoa que me ama. Ela cuida de mim, vê que meus anjos me fazem felizes."

Ele engoliu em seco.

"Fazê-lo feliz como?"

"Eu os amo. Eles se dão a mim, e nunca os machucaria se fosse a minha decisão. Mas, não é..." ele disse oscilando de voz.

Julian se sentia doente.

"Você os estupra? Você é um fodido doente."

"Não! Eu os amo! Eles são preciosos para mim, mas ela sabe melhor. Eles não podem ficar para sempre e ninguém mais entenderia. Eles vão para longe e por isso não posso deixá-los sair. Não quero isso, mas é a maneira que deve ser. Sinto muito."

"Vocês são todos criminosos insanos," Julian cerrou os punhos. "Quem é ela? A invenção da sua imaginação? Você me molestou naquele dia, quando estava drogado e fora da minha mente. Certo?"

"Errado. Fui à única que tive prazer."

Zoe Vines entrou e a mente de Julian divagou. Ela estava vestida com jeans, uma blusa e botas marrons em vez de roupas de grifes, mais adequadas para aquele local. Atrás dele Grace apertou firme sua cintura, mas sua atenção estava voltada para o belo monstro na frente dele.

A linda senhora composta da sociedade era louca. Uma assassina em massa. Uma mulher que o tinha tocado, enquanto estava indefeso, há muito tempo. Uma mulher que tinha molestado Deus sabe quantos jovens, que massacraram horrivelmente. Ela o teria matado e ele escapou de um destino terrível.

Ele estava doente.

Zoe se aproximou mais, um sorriso de gato nos lábios.

"Tinha meus olhos em você durante todo o verão, então Derek o trouxe para mim, como um bom filho. Ele o drogou, mas foi eu quem brincou com seu corpo delicioso e você gostava muito de si mesmo. Pena que não se lembra." Seu dedo pegou em sua virilha, acariciando.

"Você é uma vadia louca." Ele rosnou.

Ela continuou como se ele não tivesse dito nada.

"Pretendia que Carl o levasse para as nossas instalações e mantê-lo lá com meus outros brinquedos até que me cansasse de você. Imagine a minha decepção quando acordou, enquanto estava distraída com a campainha."

Grace engasgou, mas ele não teve tempo de resolver o quebra-cabeça da reação dela.

"Por que você me permitiu ficar longe?" perguntou ele curioso. "Você sabia onde morava, poderia ter terminado comigo quando quisesse."

"Sim, poderia ter feito. Mas, quem teria acreditado num menino desorientado com pouca ou nenhuma memória do que aconteceu? Até mesmo a sua querida mãe não acreditou em você o suficiente para arriscar a história feia sair. Uma ameaça velada de Warren, e ela foi embora calmamente."

Ele escolheu ignorar as coisas sobre sua mãe.

"Ele sabe que você sequestra e assassina as pessoas?"

"Claro que sabe, mas ele não se envolve. Não pergunte, não conto." ela riu.

Claro que Warren sabia. Todos eles tinham que ser trancados para sempre.

"Há mais uma razão para deixar você ir. Acho que uma parte sentimental de mim esperava que nos encontrassemos um dia e a história ia terminar do jeito que deveria." Ela disse.

Isso lhe deu calafrios. Todos esses anos, o assassino nunca tinha se esquecido dele.

"Vou passar a reunião emotiva, obrigada."

Pegando uma mão para Derek, Zoe esperou quando ele colocou um pequeno objeto na palma da mão. Ele não podia dizer o que era antes de sua mão fechar em torno dele.

"Geralmente prefiro a carne mais jovem, mas confesso que teria gostado de uma prova do homem delicioso que você se tornou. Agora você e seus amigos devem morrer, e tenho a terrível tarefa inconveniente de me deslocar de novo."

Naquele momento, viu Sean espreitar na boca da caverna. Ele poupou um segundo para saber onde Six-Pack estava, mas lembrou do estado frágil de Brett. O hovem não poderia ser deixado sozinho e alguém tinha que esperar a polícia. Sean se moveu em pé de gato, escondendo-se atrás de Carl e balançou a cabeça.

"Você sabe o que? Vá se foder, sua puta louca."

Sean saltou para Carl, atingindo seu braço fazendo a arma voar. A arma descarregou com um grande estrondo, enviando uma chuva de pedra para todos eles. Várias vozes gritaram.

Vendo sua distração, Julian deu um soco no rosto de Derek, derrubando-o como uma pedra. Virando, ele avistou Carmelita correndo para ajudar Grace, que estava sentado no chão segurando a cabeça.

"Grace!" Ele deu um passo na direção dela, mas viu Zoe fugindo para fora da caverna. "Maldição"

Ele não podia deixá-la fugir. Correu em busca de Sean que se arrastava ao longo de Carl, tendo batido a arma, tirou o ar dele. Bom para ele. O homem estava louco por uma briga a metade do tempo ultimamente, e nessa noite tinha conseguido uma.

Julian tropeçou ladeira abaixo atrás de Zoe, e, de repente ambos foram trazidos até perto da polícia que estouraram em várias sombras com armas em punho.

"Parados!"

Ele não moveu um único músculo e quando Shane veio num feixe de luz do outro policial, os joelhos de Julian ficaram fracos.

"Shane."

"Obrigado." Passando por outro policial, Ford apontou para Zoe. "Leia os direitos da Sra. Vines."

Muito lentamente, Zoe levantou a mão direita com um sorriso estranho no rosto.

"Oh, eu não penso assim."

Shane se virou para ela.

"Senhora solte o que está em suas mãos. Agora."

Ela elevou o objeto mais alto, entre os dedos, o polegar pairando sobre um botão vermelho.

"Detonador." ele sussurrou para Shane o sangue drenando de seu rosto. "Zoe, nem..."

Ele correu de volta para a entrada.

"Grace saia! Saia! Nãoooo."

Uma explosão estrondosa deslocou a terra sob seus pés, e o jogou para trás. O calor forte, os esmurrando com cacos quando ele caiu.

Em nada.

Grace acordou em uma escuridão total. Poeira e sujeira entupiram seu nariz e boca, e ela tossiu.

"Oh!"

Tossir doía. Assim como seu braço direito. Uma dor aguda e revoltante, ela sentia sem tocar o membro que estava quebrado. Ela tocou-o mesmo assim e desejou que não tivesse. A sensação do osso cutucando sua pele a fez ficar mal e então vomitou.

Uma vez que a náusea diminuiu um pouco, ela estendeu a mão com o braço esquerdo para discernir quanto espaço tinha em torno dela. Ela ficou de joelhos e segurou o braço direito contra seu estômago, tateando o chão. A procura de uma pedra solta. Uma forma de sair. Alguma coisa.

Carmelita!

Ela se lembrava. A ex-amante de Julian a empurrou para baixo quando a explosão aconteceu, protegendo Grace com seu próprio corpo. A mulher fez a coisa tão humilde que quando saísse diria para ela. Faria as pazes com a amiga de Julian.

"Carmelita?"

Não houve resposta e ela tentou de novo e de novo. Nada. Rastejando, ela continuou manuseando ao redor, passando no que ela pensava ser um retângulo de forma estranho. Onde poderia estar à outra mulher? Elas estavam juntas, então ela devia ter se movido ou batido de lado.

Ela tinha que parar e descansar um pouco, sentando e ofegando através da dor lancinante. Talvez ela não devesse ter se movido, no caso, ela foi inadvertidamente, tornando-se mais distante de seu resgate.

Julian estava lá fora e ele trabalharia para chegar nela. Assim como a polícia. Ela os ouviu gritando do lado de fora 'parados' de modo que deviam ter capturado Zoe, levando junto Derek e Carl para a cadeia.

O que provocou a explosão? Certamente não era natural, o que significava que alguma coisa tinha acontecido. Como?

Exausta, tonta ela retomou a busca, procurando por Carmelita. Ela se feriu ou estava inconsciente. Assim quando Grace a encontrasse, talvez pudesse ajudar...

Sua mão tocou em algo. Pano. Sob o pano, uma perna!

"Carmelita?" Ela balançou a perna da mulher, não tendo resposta. Indo para cima, esperando encontrar o peito da mulher, ela descobriu uma grande pedra em seu lugar.

Levou um momento para processar a terrível realidade quando ela passou a mão tremula sob a rocha, à procura do pescoço da mulher para verificar seu pulso. Mas, não havia nada. Nenhuma pulsação.

Carmelita, foi morta. Sua metade superior inteira tinha sido esmagada.

"Oh não." ela gemeu, se distanciando. "Não."

Puxando os joelhos até o peito, ainda segurando o braço quebrado, ela deixou sua cabeça cair e chorou. Ela nunca quis que algo terrível acontecesse a Carmelita. Isso ia matar Julian.

"Eu te amo." ela sussurrou para ele. Mas ele não estava ali para ouvir. Ela chorou mais forte.

Para todos os seus medos chegarem, para o que ela queria, mantendo-o à distância, que pudesse terminar assim. Com ela sempre sozinha no escuro, privada da felicidade que poderia ter encontrado em seus braços, sua vida, se ela tivesse sido ousada o suficiente para aceitar.

_Oh, Deus, por favor, me encontre. Por favor._

_Eu te amo, Julian, Encontre-me._

Ele tentou. Procurando em todo o lugar, gritando seu nome.

_Julian, preciso de você._

Ele precisava dela. Ela era a sua vida, sua alma. Onde estava?

Vozes interromperam sua busca, puxando-o em direção a eles.

"... Acho que ele veio por aqui. Pressão arterial está boa."

"Qualquer coisa quebrada?"

"Não penso assim. Apenas alguns cortes e arranhões desagradáveis."

"Jules? Vamos lá cara, levante e brilhe." Howard? Ele achava que fosse, mas a voz estava estranhamente abafada, como se suas orelhas estivessem cheias de algodão. A mão suave descansou em seu ombro.

"Grace." ele resmungou. Eles sabiam que ele tinha que encontrá-la?

"Eu sei amigo. Fique calmo."

"Onde?"

"Eles estão cavando, tentando chegar nela." disse Sean. "Eles vão encontrá-la."

"Escavando?" Erguendo os olhos abertos, ele estremeceu. Sei cérebro deu várias voltas. Aos poucos, sua visão foi ajustando e ele percebeu que os paramédicos estavam sobre ele, os caras da Estação Dois, além de Six-Pack e Sean. Ele se esforçou para sentar e um conjunto de mãos o estabilizou.

"Uou, não tão rápido" alertou um médico. "Precisamos levá-lo e examinar."

Ele empurrou suas mãos.

"Deixe-me levantar. Onde está Grace?" Ele olhou rápido, parecendo pouco confortável um com o outro. Mas não o suficiente. A explosão foi rápida. "Onde ela está? Ela saiu certo?"

Simpatia. Esculpida em seus rostos. A mão de Howard descansou em seu ombro para mantê-lo firme.

Escavando.

"Dios mio." Cambaleando, ele sacudiu. "Grace? Bella?"

A tontura o atacou, mas ele se manteve firme, olhando ao redor para a confusão. Seu amor estava em algum lugar nesse caos. Ela tinha que estar. Bombeiros e policiais indo para a paisagem, alguns falando no celular ou rádios, alguns escrevendo nos cadernos. Shane estava por perto colocando ordem naquele inferno, conversando com alguns de seus homens e apontando em direção a casa.

Mas, a maioria dos homens estava com pás e outras ferramentas. Cavando a entrada da caverna que não estava mais ali. A entrada foi selada como se nunca tivesse existido.

"Não."

Subindo a rampa, ele caiu de joelhos e começou a agarrar as pedras e a terra com as mãos. Distante, ele estava ciente de gritar seu nome, frenético por uma resposta. Para fazer um buraco e chegar nela, tê-la em seus braços. Protegê-la como tinha deixado de fazer antes.

"Julian!" Mãos fortes o puxaram para trás e ele lutou. "Controle-se."

"Deixe-me ir."

Sean veio ao redor dele e agarrou seus ombros nus, pegando seu rosto.

"Você quer ser forçado a sair? Por que você irá embora daqui a menos que se controle."

Ele olhou para Sean, respirando com dificuldade, as palavras penetrando seu pânico. Para todos, Six-Pack era o homem de apoio gentil quando um amigo precisava. Ninguém podia se livrar dele e cortar o papo furado como Sean podia.

"Não. Tenho que ajudar. Ela está sozinha, precisa de mim."

"Então, desça seu traseiro e ajude. Se você é um fardo para esses homens que trabalham para ela e a outra mulher, você irá colocá-los em perigo. Você está me ouvindo?"

"S-sim senhor." _Calma. Ele podia ficar calmo. Por Grace._

_E Carmelita. Oh, Deus, como ele podia ter se esquecido dela?_

"Ótimo vamos encontrar-lhe uma camisa e algo para cavar."

Olhando para si mesmo, ele viu cortes e contusões em seu peito, barriga e braços. Ele tinha esquecido que tinha dado sua camisa para Brett e usava nada na parte de cima além de sua cruz de ouro. Os acontecimentos das últimas horas pareciam fragmentados, como alguma viagem com alguma droga, a coisa toda alucinada.

Seus amigos retornaram com pás para os três e começaram a trabalhar, tentando focar sua energia em nada, mas fazendo um buraco. Fazendo a terra ceder, e tirar as mulheres. Depois de alguns minutos, no entanto, o garoto passou por sua cabeça novamente e ele olhou para Howard.

"Eles já levaram Brett para o hospital?"

"Sim. Fisicamnete ele vai se recuperar, mas mentalmente? Maldição. Algumas coisas que ele estava falando, enquanto esperava com ele fez o meu cabelo ficar em pé." Um sorriso curvou sua boca tomada pela tristeza do momento. "Pelo menos Shane tem que fazer um telefonema feliz para os pais da criança. Ele disse que a mãe de Brett começou a gritar de alegria e deixou cair o telefone. O pai teve que entrar na linha e descobrir o que tinha acontecido. Eles provavelmente estão com o filho agora... Graças a você."

"Eu? Não. Shane já tinha um mandado, então eles teriam encontrado ele de qualquer maneira."

"Isso é certo. Você não sabe." Howard deu-lhe um olhar de satisfação. "Shane disse que eles estavam tendo problemas para chegar ao juíz e provavelmente não poderia ter começado a ir em frente até amanhã. Até então, Brett poderi ter sido novamente torturado ou morto. Você salvou a vida daquela criança, meu amigo. Por que você resolveu o mistério, o menino tem um futuro. Poderia muito bem enfrentar."

Sua garganta queimou com uma onde de emoção conflitante. Tão feliz como estava por conseguir tirar o garoto, e se o preço fosse a vida da mulher que ele amava? A vida de uma amiga também? Nenhuma boa ação ficava impune. Destino dá com uma mão e tira com a outra.

Parando, ele agarrou a cruz e disse uma rápida oração de agradecimento para a vida poupada. E outra, para os que estavam presos.

_Ajude-nos a tirá-los._

Eles trabalharam a noite toda, impulsionados pelo café e força de vontade. A palavra se espalhou e mais policiais e bombeiros apareceram para ajudar, apesar de Kat e seus pais não terem.

Howard tinha firmemente ordenador ao Sr. McKenna para manter sua esposa e Kat na casa a espera de noticiais. Eles não precisavam estar aqui se Grace tivesse... Morrido.

Uma hora depois do amanhacer, um grito soou do lado direito de onde a entrada costumava estar.

"Estamos chegando!"

Os homens se esforçaram para ajudar na ampliação da abertura. Julian tentou trabalhar no meio deles, mas não tinha espaço. Seus amigos o fizeram voltar e o seguraram, dando seu apoio em silêncio.

Cerca de meia hora depois, dois homens novos no turno da Estação Dois abaixaram e rastejaram para dentro tentando localizar as mulheres. E como o morro estava cheio de pessoas, todos ainda como estatuas, ninguém falando. Depois de uma agonia de dez minutos, um chapéu de fogo veio para abertura.

"Um óbito." ele disse suavemente. "Vou precisar de ajuda aqui para começar a puxá-la. Ainda tentando localizar a outra mulher."

Um murmúrio percorreu a multidão, mas Julian dificilmente notou. Uma delas tinha estava morta. Ele tinha perdido ou a mulher de sua vida ou sua amiga de infância. Ele fez um pequeno ruído com a garganta de agonia e desespero. Escuridão queria levá-lo, mas o medo o manteve na posição vertical quando os bombeiros rastrearam o espaço. Medo e seus amigos em suas costas, a mão de Six-Pack agarrando seu ombro.

"Julian, vai dar tudo certo. Vá lá meu amigo."

Não. Seu heroísmo custou uma vida. Oh, Grace, por favor. Não.

Um homem apareceu na abertura, carregando a ponta da maca. Um cobertor cobria o corpo, um pedaço pequeno e lamentável, apenas uma casca, do que uma mulher vibrante costumava ser.

Ele estava congelado no lugar, enquanto dois homens levavam passando. Um terceiro homem se aproximou dele e a simpatia em seu rosto.

"Eu sinto muito por colocá-lo nisso, mas tenho que lhe dar a descrição."

Isso que significava que não tinha muito para olhar, e ele preferia não ver. Não confiava em sua voz, ele balançou a cabeça.

"Mulher, cabelo castanho, calça preta..."

O rugido em seus ouvidos afogou o resto.

"Carmelita," ele engasgou. "Gutierrez."

O homem agarrou seu braço.

"Mais uma vez, me desculpe. Ainda estamos procurando à outra, esperando o melhor."

Um antebraço forte foi em torno de seu peito, segurando-o por trás, impedindo de cair no chão. Dor ameaçando afogá-lo, levá-lo onde nada importava. Sua respiração ficou dura quando as lágrimas caíram pelo seu rosto. Ele pensou que poderia ser muito bem sangue.

Minutos intermináveis se passaram, e finalmente mais dois homens surgiram tendo outra maca. Julian viu os cabelos loiros sujos arrastando de lado, uma tala no braço direito e uma intravenosa.

Viva.

"Oh, meu Deus, Grace!" Indo para longe de seus amigos, ele tropeçou para ela, olhando seu rosto pálido e machucado. Muito. "Bebê, você pode me ouvir?"

"Precisamos levá-la Julian. Converse lá tudo bem?"

"Quero ir com ela." ele insistiu mantendo o ritmo com eles.

"Não, você vai nos encontrar. Sua mulher está mal e você precisar fazer um check-in."

"Mas..."

Ele deslizou para a parte detrás da ambulância e aquele que tinha falado pulou para dentro, o outro fechou as portas e eles foram. Levando-a com segurança.

Maltratada, mas viva.

Sean e Six-Pack apareceram na frente dele, as expressões determinadas.

"Bem vamos atrás dela." disse Sean "Você fez tudo o que pôde aqui. Agora Grace precisa ainda mais de você."

Através de suas emoções emaranhadas de pesar por Carmelita e alívio esmagador por Grace estar bem, ele tinha que se perguntar. Ela o queria?

Seu jantar na noite passada o perserguia. Ela não estava pronta para ir adiante. E talvez tivesse razão. Ele não tinha feito nada além de pressioná-a onde ela não queria ir.

Ele não poderia forçar Grace a amá-lo e ele podia ver a verdade de forma muito clara agora.

Julian Salvatore finalmente tinha crescido. Agora ele tinha que fazer a coisa certa. Mesmo que o destruísse.

Capítulo Dezenove

Grace abriu as pálpebras, piscando para afastar a camada nublada de seus globos oculares. Principalmente. Ela tentou pegar um fio de pensamento coerente e segurar, mas sua cabeça era como se um cientista tivesse puxado para fora seu cérebro e substituindo o espaço com líquido.

Ela se sentia aborrecida, seu corpo pesado e flutuando ao mesmo tempo. Como isso era possível? Oh, seu cérebro estava flutuando para fora de seu corpo, assim parecia. Ela também estava deitada de costas. Seu olhar turvo foi para o sul e ela tentou de novo processar a situação.

A intravenosa na mão. Fundindo uma tipóia em seu braço direito. Ela era um frango desossado com asas quebradas. Não, uma asa quebrada. Exceto se você não tiver osso, não pode ser quebrado. Tanto faz.

Ok adicione boas drogas para a lista. Pingando o suco feliz em sua intravenosa.

Talvez ela pudesse encomendar um desses para o condomínio.

"Grace? Ei querida, bem vinda de volta."

Ela virou a cabeça na direção do som da voz amada. Felicidade inchou o que não tinha nada a ver com as drogas, bem, talvez apenas um pouco, e ela lhe deu o que deveria ser um sorriso pateta.

"Julian, você parece..." Ela franziu o cenho percebendo tardiamente que ele parecia horrível.

Não sua aparência, mas outra coisa. Ele cheirava bem e seu cabelo estava limpo, então ele devia ter tomado banho. Sua cruz de ouro descansava fora de sua camisa onde ela pertencia. Não, o que a incomodava era seu sorriso. Não combinava com a tristeza em seus olhos escuros, que foram manchados com círculos embaixo. Seu rosto parecia devastado, como se tivesse envelhecido uma década.

"Como você se sente?" perguntou acariciando sua perna em cima do cobertor.

"Minha asa de frango está quebrada." Merda, as drogas faziam coisas estranhas saíram da boca das pessoas.

"Sim, ela está, mas em cerca de seis semanas ela estará bem. Tem alguma dor? Se for assim vou atrás da enfermeira."

"Hum." refletiu. "Na verdade não. Apenas flutuando."

"Tudo bem. Grace, você se lembra o que aconteceu?"

"Um acidente." Não, isso não estava certo.

"Não exatamente." Fez uma pausa, olhou para longe por um momento. "Achamos Brett e saímos da caverna. Mas, então fomos pego e..."

"A explosão." ela respirou. Tudo voltou em uma corrida, girando seu cérebro. "Carmelita."

"Ela está..." sua voz quebrou. "Ela está morta."

"Eu sei. Sinto muito." Ela queria chegar nele, mas não conseguiu, se sentia como se estivesse amarrada.

"Não é sua culpa. É minha. Tudo o que aconteceu com você e ela é minha culpa." Ele parecia desolado, seu coração partiu.

"Não. Isso não faz sentido." Não muito de fato. Ela lutava para acompanhar o pensamento.

"Se não fosse por mim, nenhuma de vocês teria sido colocada em perigo."

"Isso é loucura!" ela deixou escapar. "Não é sua culpa. Coisas acontecem por uma fodida razão – se quebram – e você pode consertar."

"Algumas coisas não podem ser reparadas Grace." respondeu asperamente, fazendo um esforço visível para manter controle de suas emoções. "Quero que você escute. Sempre vou te amar, mas quero que você saiba que finalmente entendi uma coisa. O amor verdadeiro deixa ir quando sabe que não é o que a outra pessoa precisa."

"O que?" Ela piscou para ele. "O que você está dizendo?"

"Quero o melhor para você e sei que não sou eu. Fico em cima, pressiono demais, me recusei a ver as coisas do seu ponto de vista. Pensei que se a segurasse com força o suficiente, poderia fazê-la feliz." Ele limpou a garganta e continuou com um esforço. "Tudo o que sempre quis para você foi sua felicidade, bella, e agora percebo que não pode ficar comigo." Debruçando, ele lhe deu um beijo nos lábios e se levantou.

"Mas..."

"Adeus Grace."

"Espere! Tenho algo para..." _Para lhe dizer._

Mas, ele já estava fora da porta. Partindo.

Julian pegou a chave reserva emprestada com Kat do condomínio de Grace, com a promessa de entregar para Howard quando ele retornasse ao trabalho na próxima semana e pegaria seus pertences. Cinco minutos, entrou e saiu, antes que mudasse de ideia.

Logo, foi ver Brett na casa de seus pais fora de Nashville. Shane disse que eles telefonaram e deixaram várias mensagens no departamento de polícia, desesperados para agradecer a Julian em pessoa, e não sabiam onde encontrá-lo. Julian havia concordado depois de alguma persuasão. Eles precisavam encerrar, Shane disse para ele.

Ele esperava que a reunião fosse desagradável, e ele temia a reação do menino ao vê-lo de novo. Ele estava com medo de que Brett o associasse com o trauma que ele tinha passado, talvez, ser revogado ou irritado. Ele não precisava se preocupar.

Brett estava lidando um dia de cada vez. Ele era um homem mais forte do que qualquer jovem, mesmo a sua família tinha percebido. Ele falou um pouco sobre como ele sobreviveu um mês no escuro, por manter sua mente focada na sobrevivência. Ele estava triste com o destino dos outros, mas notou que haviam desistido mentalmente. Eles não o assassinavam até que ele quebrasse e Brett era a chave para isso.

Os pais de Brett eram pessoas incríveis, servindo refrigerante e biscoitos quentes, lembrando a mãe de Julian. Alimentando para tudo, desde um resfriado comum como para corações partidos. Abraçaram-o e agradeceram profundamente por unir os fios que o levaram a salvar seu filho. Depois Brett subiu para dormir um pouco e eles falaram em voz baixa sobre as outras vítimas. A polícia de San Antonio havia localizado várias sepulturas na antiga propriedade dos Vines, e vários outras nas atuais.

A verdade era que as autoridades nunca poderiam saber quantas vítimas foram. Mas, pelo menos essas poderiam descansar sabendo que o caso inteiro, incluindo Warren tinham sido acusados de assassinato e sequestro. O processo no tribunal seria um pesadelo, mas Julian os enfrentaria quando chegasse, sabendo que esses monstros nunca mais veriam a luz do dia.

Que justiça poética.

Depois de se despedir, ele foi para uma longa viagem. Ele não poderia encarar ninguém agora, até mesmo seus amigos, com o apoio e bem intencionados como estavam. Ele queria apenas ficar sozinho, para fortalecer sua coragem para o funeral de Carmelita em três dias. Como ele iria enfrentar sua família, ele não sabia. Eles voaram com seu corpo para San Antonio e ele fez a sua reserva no avião para amanhã. Ele tinha telefonado para mama e sua doce voz dizendo para ele ir para casa, tinha sido a última gota.

Ele dirigiu uma bola quente no seu peito, a raiva, a mágoa e tristeza, precisando sair antes que seu coração explodisse e o matasse sem rodeios. Mas talvez isso fosse o melhor.

Antes que estivesse ciente de para onde estava indo, ele seguiu o caminho para a terra esburacada. A propriedade que ele tinha feito uma oferta aparentemente para uma vida inteira atrás. O carro balançou e pensou que realmente pensava de um caminhão.

Ele acrescentaria na lista.

Logo após enterrar sua melhor amiga.

E perder a mulher que amava.

Estacionou o carro e saiu indo até a lagoa. E, inevitavelmente, ele lembrou de fazer amor com Grace, aqui, nesse mesmo local. O lugar que ele esperava fazer deles para sempre.

A bolha estourou em seu peito, e ele caiu no chão. Ele olhou cego para a água, tentando respirar com a dor, para mantê-lo fora um pouco mais.

Ele perdeu. Enterrando o rosto em suas mãos, deixou a maré lavar a dor sobre ele, levando embora. Não soube quanto tempo ficou chorando, mas eventualmente ficou cansado. Drenado. Purificado em certo sentido, como se talvez agora ele pudesse lidar com o resto do que passaria nessa semana.

E depois disso, talvez pudesse continuar com sua vida.

Ele olhou ao redor da propriedade com novos olhares e um núcleo pequeno de esperança criou raízes. Isso seria seu.

Seja o que fosse o que o futuro lhe reservasse, ele começaria aqui.

Grace olhou para sua linda e intrometida irmã e sorriu para o seu plano chocante.

"É perfeito! Por que não pensei nessa emboscada? Ele não tem a menor chance."

"Bem, medidas drásticas são chamadas agora. Você deixou quantas mensagens desde que ele voltou de San Antonio?"

"Cinco."

"Cinco! Idiota teimoso. Acho que está enterrado no código genético."

"Certamente o Howard não é uma mula empacada."

Kat bufou.

"Frequentemente. Tem certeza de que quer um homem?"

"Há! Você me engana. Mesmo quando você está chateada com ele, você brilha."

"Eu sei maldição. A maneira como ele me ilumina até quando quero ficar louca é programada no meu código genético." Ela agarrou sua bolsa. "Pronta para atacar a muralha?"

"Quando você estiver," Elas saíram, Kat ajudando Grace em seu carro, e baixando um bolo de chocolate coberto a seus pés. Então pulou no lado do motorista e elas estavam a caminho. Grace olhou para a irmã. "Aprecio sua ajuda essa semana como minha motorista para tudo isso. Asa quebrada e tudo mais." ela disse, levantando o braço com a tipóia.

"Ainda não posso acreditar que você balbuciou para Jules sobre a sua asa de galinha quando ele veio ver você." Kat brincou.

Grace descobriu que podia sorrir, e até mesmo rir, por que ela sabia algo que Julian não sabia.

Essa separação não ia durar.

Kat parou na estação e estacionou na vaga de visitante. As portas estavam abertas na grande baia, deixando a brisa quente de junho entrar e alguns caras estavam visíveis saindo perto do caminhão. As duas mulheres se aproximaram, especialmente carregando uma bandeja de bolo, chamando muito atenção.

"Tenho bolo de chocolate!" Kat anunciou com assobios de aprovação da equipe.

Grace procurou Julian e o encontrou inclinado contra a porta da ambulância na outra baia, os pés cruzados, as mãos nos bolsos. Seus olhares cruzaram e ela estremeceu pela forma como seus olhos estavam vazios, quase em branco.

Como se ela fosse uma estranha que nunca tinha se debruçado sobre o capô de seu Porsche à luz do sol.

"Oi." ela disse dando um sorriso hesitante.

Vagamente, ela estava ciente do resto da equipe indo com Kat como se ela fosse o flautista de Harmelin, na intenção de um tratamento. Mas, Julian não se moveu. Ficou apenas relaxado como um gato, magro e preguiçoso, não ligando para o mundo.

Ele balançou a cabeça, mas não se moveu.

"Oi. Como você está?"

Hora de trazer grandes armas.

"Bem, se você se preocupasse em responder qualquer das minhas cinco mensagens, eu diria."

Ali. Um lampejo de emoção. Rapidamente escondido, mas não rápido o suficiente.

"Estive ocupado."

"Sim, sendo um covarde."

Ele saiu da ambulância e ficou de pé, um músculo apertou em sua mandíbula.

"Fiz o melhor para você. Chame o que quiser."

"Covarde."

"Grace..."

Ela o perseguiu movendo-se em seu espaço, colocando a mão boa em seu peito.

"Droga, um momento de uniforme me excita."

"O que você está fazendo?" Seus olhos se arregalaram.

"Se você precisa perguntar, está pior do que pensava."

Com isso, ela o agarrou pela parte de trás do pescoço e o puxou e beijou. Sua hesitação durou uma fração de segundos, então ele derreteu dentro dela, esmagando contra ele. Varreu a língua em sua boca e ele tinha um gosto tão bom, cheiro picante e tudo do sexo masculino. Todo dela.

Ele parou o beijo e olhou em seus olhos a expressão agonizante.

"Por que você está fazendo isso comigo?"

"Por que você não perguntou o que eu queria." Ela parou, na esperança de transmitir em cada palavra, o que sentia por ele. "Você me deixou numa cama de hospital, sozinha e ferida por você. Tornou-se o juiz e o júri sobre nós, se culpando pelo que aconteceu. Você assumiu que sabia o que eu queria e precisava. Mas você nunca me perguntou."

"Perguntei antes." ele disse com a voz rouca. "Você disse que não sabia."

"Pergunte de novo."

"O que você quer de mim, bella?"

Ela inclinou o rosto para o dele, sussurrando em seus lábios.

"Não quero ninguém além de você. Preciso passar o resto da minha vida com você. Julian Salvatore... Eu te amo. Com todo o meu coração."

Fazendo um barulho sufocado, ele passou os braços em volta dela, abraçando. Seu coração zumbia loucamente em seu ouvido, e ela se aconchegou em seu calor. Vários segundos se passaram antes que ele falasse.

"Diga isso de novo."

"Eu amo você. Somente você."

"Oh, Grace. Dios eu senti sua falta."

"Também senti sua falta. Não vamos fazer isso de novo ok? O que quer que enfrentemos, que seja juntos. Fechado?"

"Fechado." Segurando suas bochechas, ele inclinou os lábios nos seus. "Eu também te amo."

Um bando de aplausos soou juntamente com vaias e assobios. Corando, Grace virou a cabeça para ver seus amigos, que junto com Kat, tinham ido para a baía, alguns mastigando o bolo de chocolate.

"Graças a Deus." Eve disse revirando os olhos. "Ele tem sido um verdadeiro babaca."

"Sem brincadeiras, porra."

Rindo Tommy encostou-se ao caminhão, os cabelos loiros caindo sobre seus pálidos olhos azuis.

"Mais poder para você, cara. Nunca vou me apaixonar."

Sorrindo para Grace, Julian disse:

"Famosas últimas palavras, meu amigo."

Julian se considerava o mais sortudo dos bastardos do planeta. Sua mulher andava ao seu lado em um lindo dia, rindo, segurando sua mão e usando seu anel de noivado.

The Eagles cantavam 'The Long Run' no rádio, eles tinham um piquenique embalado e o dia todo à frente para eles. A vida era boa.

E ele já não se sentia culpado por desfrutar da segunda e terceira chance que tinha conseguido. Carmelita sempre quis isso para ele, assim como sempre quis para ela. Ele prentendia viver cada momento ao máximo.

Fazendo uma curva à esquerda, ele girou seu novo caminhão para baixo no caminho familiar de sua propriedade esburacada. Eles assinaram uma montanha de papéis em menos de uma hora atrás e saíram para comemorar 'estamos em grande dívida' do partido.

Ele nunca tinha sido mais feliz.

Indo para cima ao lado da lagoa, ele estacionou e pulou fora, então contornou o caminhão levando o cobertor e a cesta de piquenique de Grace. Ele espalhou a colcha no chão e colocou a cesta em um canto.

"Vinho?"

"Adoraria um pouco."

Ele tirou a garrafa da cesta e abriu, entregando a Grace, enquanto tirava dois copos.

"Faz as honras da casa?"

"Pode apostar." Seu braço direito curado, historia acabada, ela jogou duas porções saudáveis de Chardonnay e colocou a garrafa de lado no chão. "Um brinde?"

"A nós. E por todos os piqueniques futuros que iremos fazer aqui na nossa lagoa."

"Vou beber a isso!"

Eles brindaram e beberam por alguns minutos, curtindo a compania um do outro e saboreando o fato de que esse era o seu lugar. Sua fatia do céu que eles construíram juntos.

"Julian? Você se lembra de eu dizer que Kat e eu costumávamos visitar a nossa tia em San Antonio durante o verão?"

"Claro, por quê?"

"Os Vines eram vizinhos da nossa tia, se você se lembrar."

Confuso, ele esperou que ela continuasse.

"Sei que não falamos o que aconteceu com você naquele dia, todos os anos, mas..."

"Não, não temos." Nenhum deles queria se concentrar em alguma coisa, exceto o futuro e amar um ao outro. "O que está em sua mente?"

"Lembra quando você me contou sobre isso? Você disse que a campainha tocou e você fugiu."

"Querida, não posso imaginar o que..."

"Escute." Indo para mais perto, ela tocou seu braço. "Quando você me disse, algo estalou na minha mente. Então quando a Sra. Vines estava nos prendendo na caverna, ela disse uma coisa que ela atendeu a porta, enquanto você escapou. É quando tive um estalo."

Ela respirou fundo.

"Querido, eu estava na porta."

Julian olhou para ela, o pulso indo para sua cabeça.

"O que?"

"Minha tia me enviou para pedir um copo de leite e dois ovos. A Sra. Vines atendeu a porta e ela estava morrendo de medo, e com raiva em primeiro lugar. Mas, quando expliquei o que precisava, ela se recompôs e foi buscar para mim. Enquanto, esperava na varanda, vi um menino correr pela grama e pela rua."

"Grace, meu Deus." ele respirou fundo.

"Pensei que era estranho, mas depois que vi a Sra. Vines voltou tudo. Saí e nunca pensei nessa coisa mesmo."

"Até na noite em que encontramos Brett."

"Exatamente. Queria dizer para você, mas queria esperar o momento certo." Ela sorriu. "Mas, hoje, com a gente celebrando novos começos... Somente queria completar o círculo, sabe?"

"Você é incrível, isso é o que sei." Indo para perto, ele esfregou seu ouvido. "Você salvou a minha vida duas vezes e sou o homem mais sortudo da Terra."

Agora, seus pensamentos não estavam nos planos de piso ou decoração da casa. Sua mente não estava fixa em postes ou dirigir. Ou mesmo na comida deliciosa na cesta.

Sua mente estava na mulher deliciosa em sua compania. Sua mulher. Cuidadosamente, ele colocou sua taça de vinho no chão fora do cobertor, cavando um pouco para que não caísse. Ele fez o mesmo com a dela, rindo de seu protesto indignado.

"Hey! Não terminei com isso!"

"Vamos voltar a isso." ele disse capturando sua boca com a dela.

Se ele vivesse até os cem anos, nunca cansaria de degustar dela, de seu corpo. Tinha esperado tempo suficiente, e ele nunca pensou em desperdiçar um minuto de novo, quando o assunto era Grace.

Deitando-a de costas ele mordiscou seu pescoço, a carne exposta pela parte em sua blusa. Impaciente, ele desfez os botões minúsculos, puxando a camisa do cós de sua calça e ajudando-a com ele. Quando ele a incentivou a se sentar brevemente, o sutiã foi o próximo e ele se deitou novamente, deliciando-se com seu corpo.

"Dios, você é linda. Quero você nua e espalhada para mim, aqui mesmo no sol. Quero fazer amor com você bebê."

"Oh, Julian, sim."

Ela enterrou os dedos em seu cabelo, enquanto chupava seus seios, um após o outro, se deliciando com ela, amando como os mamilos doces apontavam para o céu. Sua pele era tão cremosa e perfeita, ele não podia deixar de sentir cada centímetro. Ele deslizou a calça e a cueca por suas pernas, jogando de lado.

Em pé, ele se livrou de sua própria roupa e olhou abaixo em sua linda mulher, o seu sangue disparou seu pau em posição de sentido.

"Abra suas pernas para mim"

Ela fez, cada centímetro do seu sexo, mostrando a sua fenda muito rosa, tentando-o. Ela tentou induzi-lo ainda mais quando beslicou seus mamilos, passou as mãos embaixo de seu estômago. Com uma mão, ela tocou seu clitóris, girando o botão em círculos preguiçosos quando arqueou os quadris, imitando uma transa lenta.

"Ah Deus, você me deixa louco."

Agachando entre suas pernas, ele segurou o seu traseiro em suas mãos, e a levantou para a sua boca. Sua língua passando em sua fenda úmida, deslizando ao longo da pele molhada de trás para frente, até que ela se contorceu sob sua atenção, implorando por seu pênis.

"Julian! Faça, por favor, agora!"

Ajoelhando, ele levantou sua bunda, puxando-a para frente e empalando totalmente seu pênis.

"Oh, Deus, sim."

Ela era tão desinibida, perfeita para ela. Toda sua.

Ele a fodeu com força, estocadas claras, tomando as dicas de como seu corpo cantava para ele. Ela estava completamente aberta, sua para fazer o que desejasse, e então ele a fodeu forte, dirigiu nela até que ela gritou seu nome e ficou tensa, com seu canal convulsionando ao redor dele.

As faíscas começaram a formigar na base de sua espinha, apertando suas bolas, e então ele entrou em erupção. Atirou sua semente dentro dela, assim por diante, seu grito exultante, provavelmente, surpreendendo cada partícula de vida selvagem na área.

Quando ele parou de estremecer a sua libertação, ela sorriu para ele.

"Uau. Se é isso que posso esperar nos próximos quarenta ou cinquenta anos, quero me inscrever."

Indo para fora, ele rolou de costas, colocando sua cabeça em seu peito. Particularmente amava como seu cabelo loiro se espalhava sobre seu corpo nu.

"Você já se inscreveu." informou a ela, apontando para o solitário e modesto anel em seu dedo.

"Hum. Então eu fiz. E você sabe, acho que é a melhor decisão que já tomei, meu bombeirão do sexo."

Ok, ele se orgulhou um pouco nisso. Que homem de sangue quente não sentiria?

"Espero que você sempre se sinta assim, bella."

"Sob uma condição."

"Qualquer coisa."

"Bem, não me leve mal, tudo foi fantástico, mas..." Ela levantou-se e olhou para ele mordendo o lábio.

"O que?"

"O caminhão é maravilhoso, mas nunca venda o Porsche. Sou meio apaixonada pelo capô."

Com uma grande gargalhada ele a abraçou. Como um homem como ele tinha conseguido a mulher mais linda do mundo, que o amava sem restrições?

"Eu te amo, bebê."

"Não tanto quanto eu te amo."

Sim, de fato, a vida era boa. E no final, como uma pessoa que amava e era amado em troca, era realmente a única coisa que importava.

Somente para ter certeza que ela sabia, mostrou a ela. Mais uma vez.

1 Fundador da banda Eagles.

2 Canyon localizado no Arkansas.

3 Mickey Finn é uma bebida misturada com alguma droga, obteve esse nome devido ao finlandês que era gerente e barman em um restaurante em Chicago, ele batizava as bebidas dos clientes para poder roubá-los.

4 Bailey é um licor sabor creme feito com açúcar e cacau.

5 Buttershots – um licor feito da mistura de açúcar branco, mascavo e manteiga.


End file.
